The Hand We're Dealt
by callandra
Summary: An incident on shore leave results in a forced bond between McCoy and Spock. Rated M because I'm paranoid, no smut here. Warning: If this goes the way I'm thinking it will, eventual MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first ST story I've posted, and would be interested in what everyone thinks. It just kind of popped into my head and wouldn't get out, stupid plot gnomes! As with everything else I've written, I can't promise to update on a schedule, but I've never abandoned a story either, so I will update as the plot gnomes allow. I really kind of wish they'd pick one story and let me get on with it, but I think they're a little ADD. **

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I actually need to state this, but if I owned anything we can all recognize, would I really be posting this stuff? I think not. I'd be off on vacation somewhere I couldn't be found by real life **

Awareness came slowly for Spock. The first thing he noticed was that he was in his room, lying in bed. The second thing was the cooler body beside him, still sleeping. A low moan of pain filled the room, and he laid a hand on his mate's bare back, attempting to soothe. The other man tried to jerk away, and Spock quickly pulled him into his arms, before he could fall onto the floor and injure himself further. The slight hint of blood on the air told Spock that his mate would need Sickbay when he woke.

The human began to struggle in earnest, and Spock opened the newly created link in their minds. Fear, desperation to escape, betrayal at this ultimate violation of both body and mind immediately assaulted him, and he spoke softly into his mate's ear.

"It is over, Leonard. You must cease before you hurt yourself."

The struggling continued. Spock tightened his hold, which only caused Leonard to fight him more. He didn't understand why his mate was trying to escape him. Why the doctor would see their joining as a violation. They were mated, their minds one. Spock had no clear memory of recent days, which he found disconcerting, but surely if they were mated, Leonard had acknowledged, and accepted, their bonding.

The scent of blood was sharper, and Spock looked down to see that he'd drawn blood on Leonard's arms, trying to still his struggling mate. This was unacceptable. He'd harmed Leonard enough claiming him; he would not cause further injuries.

"Leonard, you must stop this."

He laid his hands on the meld points on Leonard's face, and projected as many calming thoughts as he was capable of producing. He had to soothe his mate before he could release him. In this current state, Leonard might do something foolish.

The fear was still present, which Spock found unsettling. His mate should not be afraid of him. The intense feeling of betrayal stung deeply. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. There was no feeling of peace, none of the belonging that comes with a completed bond. Even a human should have felt it to some degree. Spock had difficulty sifting through Leonard's unconscious mind. Thoughts, feelings and dreams were all beginning to blur together. The only constants were the fear and betrayal.

"_Leonard, you must calm yourself. It is over now. You need Sickbay, and struggling will only worsen your injuries."_

He tried speaking directly to Leonard's mind, but that only seemed to make things worse. His mate was shying away from him mentally, attempting to hide himself. Spock searched his own mind, but in the minutes since he'd regained consciousness, the memories did not return. Something was not right. He felt—off. As though he was not in complete control of his body. There was no reason why this should be. Perhaps he was in need of Sickbay himself.

He noticed that the doctor did calm slightly when the meld was broken, and Spock began to think that, given his mate's feelings, the physical and mental contact between them might be the cause of his struggles. If that was so, all of Spock's instinctive efforts to soothe the human were, in fact, increasing the problem.

Armed with this new hypothesis, Spock cautiously broke all contact with Leonard and he was—concerned? Yes, concerned was the correct word for this sensation—concerned to be proven correct when the human stopped struggling. There was no question now that something had happened, something that had damaged the relationship they should have as bonded mates.

Leonard moaned again softly, and Spock leaned over him, uncertain as to how to proceed. His instinct was to comfort, but that only caused more pain. Logically, he should take the doctor down to Sickbay so he could be treated, but Spock knew with complete certainty that if he did, they would take his mate from him, and likely throw him in the brig. Leonard could not be counted on to think rationally at this time, and as soon as he said the word "rape", Spock would have no chance to explain, or to convince anyone otherwise. No one on the ship, except perhaps Dr M'Benga, would know about, or understand, Pon Farr. Vulcans guarded their weaknesses carefully.

Spock left off that train of thought, turning his attention back to his mate, taking inventory of his injuries. He was relieved to see that there did not appear to be any broken bones, although the doctor's hips and ribcage were covered in deep bruises from being held down. There were no obvious lacerations, apart from the ones he'd just caused trying to hold Leonard, so the blood indicated injury to the anus. Spock must have been very rough claiming his mate. As long as there were no internal injuries, the doctor had made it through the mating frenzy relatively unscathed. Spock knew his own mother had, on occasion, suffered greater injuries.

Thinking of his mother, Spock remembered that his father had often arranged a hot bath for her after his Pon Farr, an unheard of luxury on a planet where water was so scarce. And if he remembered correctly, which of course he did, both his mother and Nyota used heating pads to ease the discomfort of their monthly cycles. Heat, Nyota had once told him, helped with minor injuries. There was no bath tub to be found on the ship, but it had been over two months since Spock had used his shower, preferring the sonic refresher. His accumulated water ration should be more than sufficient to provide a hot shower.

Very carefully, he climbed over Leonard, first making sure that the door to his quarters was locked, so that Leonard couldn't leave if he woke while Spock was away from him. Then he stepped into the bathroom he shared with the captain, and started a shower. As he waited for the water to adjust to a temperature that would be safe for a human, he locked the captain's door and leaned against the sink, trying to collect himself. He needed to meditate, but Leonard would soon wake, and he didn't dare expose himself to an attack from the other man. Spock might be three times stronger than his mate, but Leonard was a doctor. He knew how to kill, even if he dedicated himself to healing.

_The human was struggling. He didn't understand that this HAD to be. Their minds were perfectly compatible, even more so than Captain Kirk's. It would be almost effortless to establish the necessary bond. The human had to be subdued, to be brought back to his quarters so that they wouldn't be disturbed. He wouldn't come willingly._

Spock's eyes shot open. That could not be right. Leonard had refused him? Spock had to incapacitate him to bring him back here? His inability to remember events was beginning to alarm him. He needed to recover his memories.

Hearing movement, he exited the bathroom and returned to his room. Leonard was awake, and he was trying to leave him. Spock had to restrain himself from grabbing the human and dragging him back to their bed. He would make every effort to calm the man, not frighten him further.

"Leonard."

That man froze when Spock called his name. Spock saw him stiffen before turning around. He refused to make eye contact, which Spock expected, but still found disheartening.

"Stay the hell away from me."

"I will not harm you, Ashayam. You must come with me."

"No! Let me out of here!"

"That will not happen, Leonard. Now come with me, you need assistance."

Leonard's eyes were wide and panicking, looking for any escape route. Spock knew he was right to lock the bathroom as well. He did not doubt that once he got Leonard in, the human would attempt to escape.

"I have a hot shower for you. It should help."

He took in the sight of his mate, arms still bleeding, standing as far away from him as he could. Leonard was trembling, though whether from shock or fear, Spock did not know. Spock approached Leonard cautiously, eyes narrowing as the man did his best to hide his body. How dare his mate try to hide from him? Spock bit back a growl. He would not let his mate get away with this?

No. He stopped himself. This was not right. He must get himself under control. If his vision in the bathroom was any indication of actual events, Leonard had every reason to fear him, and try to hide.

"I will not harm you, Leonard," he said quietly, carefully reaching out and taking McCoy's arm.

"No more. Please no more," the man whispered, barely audible. Spock heard it, though, and made certain that his grip was loose as he guided his mate into the shower.

Leonard stood under the hot water, and Spock could see the muscles in his back visibly relax. Spock couldn't resist stepping into the water behind him; Leonard McCoy was a beautiful man, even in his current condition. He felt the doctor tense up as soon as he laid a hand on the smooth back, needing the contact.

"No more."

When Leonard tried to exit the shower, Spock kept him in place, and he could feel the muscles in the man coiling, ready to fight again. Spock did not speak, he simply grabbed the washcloth and soap, and began the task of gently cleaning his mate.

"What are you doing?"

"Peace, Leonard. I promised I would not harm you."

"If you don't want to hurt me, then let me out of here and stay the fuck away from me!"

Leonard swore the damned Vulcan almost sighed. And he was certain the hand running the washcloth so carefully over his body faltered, before Spock continued as if he'd never spoken.

"I have been told that heat is soothing to injuries. Does it help?"

He sounded genuinely concerned, which threw Leonard off guard. Where was the damn concern ewhen Spock was trying to force him against a biobed in Sickbay, or when he knocked him unconscious to bring him back here, like a caveman carrying off his prize?

"Now you care?"

This time the hand holding the washcloth stilled completely, and Leonard flinched when Spock's other hand came to rest, feather light, on his bruised hip. The touch is too intimate, too familiar, and it shatters the fragile hold he had on his control.

Spock was unprepared when his mate began to shake uncontrollably, and sob, softly but unrestrained. He expected an emotional backlash, now that he at least suspected that Leonard had not consented to bonding with him, but Leonard had shown no signs of it hitting so quickly.

"Leonard—"

"How could you do this, you bastard! Could you really hate me so much?"

"I do not—"

"Why?"

Spock wrapped his arms around Leonard in an attempt to touch as much bare skin as possible. His mate had drawn all the wrong conclusions from what had happened, and Spock was desperate to transmit as much as he could through their bond. He had to make Leonard understand that he never meant to cause harm. That though he didn't remember the events leading up to their bonding, he would care for and treasure his mate. His animosity towards the doctor had faded within the first year of their mission. He certainly did not hate him.

Jim Kirk made his way onto the bridge, happy to be back on his ship. Shore leave had been exciting, no doubt about it. Tesla III, originally colonized by a group of Federation scientists, intent on researching the plantes-stranger-qualities had become a well known retreat for those exploring this section of the Beta Quadrant. Their first opportunity for shore leave in six months had come at a most opportune moment, and everyone had enjoyed two weeks off.

"Sulu, you're back early."

He was surprised to see Sulu already on the bridge. They didn't actually leave orbit for another twelve hours, and everyone who was not already back on duty was enjoying their final night of shore leave. It was why he'd come back to the ship already. He wanted t some time to himself on the bridge before his shift started in the morning.

Even more surprising was the fact that Sulu was now blushing. Aha. There was an interesting story in this; Jim just had to find out what it was.

"What brings you back so soon? Why aren't you spending your last night of irresponsibility corrupting Chekov?"

The pilot and the young navigator spent so much of their free time together that some of the crew had started a betting pool on when they would start dating. Jim had his own modest wager, and in return he pretended not to know about it, since gambling was still against regulations on board Enterprise. He was guaranteed to win, since he bet that one of the pair would start dating a woman. He knew that the pair was nothing more than close friends. Sulu was engaged to a young woman back in San Francisco, and Chekov, well, for all that the kid was a genius, sometimes Jim wondered if the young Russian even knew that girls weren't boys. The others were so certain that the two men were meant for each other, such the perfect couple, that Jim was guaranteed to win a small fortune as soon as Sulu announced his engagement.

"Pavel is still down on the planet's surface. I left him with Mr. Scott. I-uh-I was trying to avoid a certain officer, one of the planet's scientists who-uh-"

"I think I get the idea," Jim decided to take pity on his friend. He often had to deal with unwanted attentions, of both the male and female variety. It really wasn't as much fun as most people assumed it would be. It usually meant spending a lot of time alone.

"What brings you back early, Him?"

Unlike the other bridge crew, Sulu had taken easily to calling his captain by his first name when they were off duty. Nearly dying together tended to break down walls of formality.

"Bones was supposed to meet me tonight for some drinking."

"Then shouldn't you be down on the surface with the doctor?"

"Kind of standing arrangements, drinks in his quarters at the end of shore leave. Plus he came back this morning to finish some medical inventory or something."

The chirping of Jim's comm unit interrupted him, and he smiled apologetically to Sulu.

"Kirk here."

"Captain, it's Geoff M'Benga. I need to speak to Dr. McCoy immediately, but he's not answering his comm. Is he with you?"

"He should be in Sickbay. He returned to the Enterprise this morning."

"I'm in Sickbay. He's not here."

"Computer, locate Dr. McCoy."

"Leonard McCoy is located on Deck 5, Room 7," the computer's electronic voice answered.

"M'Benga, he's in Spock's quarters."

"Captain, I think you need to get there, now."

"What's going on, M'Benga?"

He didn't like the doctor's worried tone, or the urgency with which he spoke.

"M'Benga, what's wrong with Bones?"

"Hopefully nothing. It's Commander Spock."

Jim didn't ask for any more explanation. He didn't need to. Even without details, knowing that there was something wrong with Spock, and that Bones was with him and only **hopefully **alright, was enough to get his ass to the turbo lift.

As soon as he reached Deck 5, he was running through the turbo lift doors before they even opened completely. Within seconds, he was pounding on Spock's door.

"Bones! Spock, open this door!"

There was no response. Had they left?

"Computer, location of Dr. McCoy and Commander Spock."

"Leonard McCoy and Spock are on Deck 5, Room 7."

They were still in there, they just weren't opening up. Jim didn't hesitate to punch in his override authorization code, and burst inside as soon as the door slid open. He'd half expected to see his friends unconscious on the floor, or maybe Spock injured and Bones just too focused on his patient to know Jim was knocking. Anything to explain why he was ignored. He wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him.

The room resembled a war zone more than someone's private quarters. The few personal possessions Spock had were on the floor amidst knocked over shelves. Some of them were even broken. Spock's lute lay in pieces. The chairs were on their sides, and Jim didn't want to know what became of Spock's chess set. The board was completely shattered. What the hell happened here?

"Spock? Bones?"

Even more disturbing: Jim found Bones' Ole Miss t-shirt was laying on the floor in shreds. That was his favorite t-shirt, he'd held onto it for years. It was the shirt he lived in on weekends in the dorms at the Academy. He would never do something like this to that shirt.

"Bones!"

The sheets on the floor drew his attention to the bed, which had obviously seen a lot of activity. The closer Jim got, the more it smelled like a brothel. When he reached the bed, he could see traces of red blood on the sheet.

"Bones!"

He didn't want to believe what his eyes were telling him. This couldn't be real. His first officer just couldn't do—he could"

Even more disturbing: Jim found Bones' Ole Miss t-shirt was laying on the floor in shreds. That was his favorite t-shirt, he'd held onto it for years. It was the shirt he lived in on weekends in the dorms at the Academy. He would never do something like this to that shirt.

"Bones!"

The sheets on the floor drew his attention to the bed, which had obviously seen a lot of activity. The closer Jim got, the more it smelled like a brothel. When he reached the bed, he could see traces of red blood on the sheet.

"Bones!"

He didn't want to believe what his eyes were telling him. This couldn't be real. His first officer just couldn't do—he couldn't—

Jim darted into the bathroom he shared with Spock. It was the only place they could be. He was horrified to see the two of them in the shower, Spock holding Bones tightly as Bones sobbed, weakly trying to get away. Neither man noticed his arrival. Spock was speaking softly into Bones' ear, too softly for Jim to understand the Vulcan words. Bones was shaking his head, not wanting to hear, or not agreeing with, whatever he was being told.

"Spock, let him go, now!"

To Jim's surprise, Spock whirled at the intrusion, pushing Bones behind him, placing himself between Jim and the doctor. The look on his face was positively feral, as if all reason and logic had fled his mind. He actually snarled threateningly at Jim. Jim pulled out his comm. unit, never taking his eyes off the pair standing under the water.

"M'Benga, I need up here now!"

"I'm on my way."

"Bring a security team with you."

"Understood, Captain."

Jim flipped his comm unit shut as he took a mental inventory of his friend. It was difficult to do as Spock blocked each of Bones' attempts to get around him.

"Spock, let him go."

He had to strain to understand the Vulcan, as he spoke rapidly in his native tongue. Jim's Vulcan was excellent, but Spock was making no sense. He wasn't even speaking in complete sentences. Jim couldn't believe his ears as Spock called Bones his mate. That wasn't possible. He knew Spick, and he knew Bones. While the two might have stopped fighting at every single opportunity, Bones would never agree to bond with Spock. Bones, bless his heart, was as straight as they came. He wasn't interested in men, at all. If he had been, Jim would have been after him back at the Academy.

Jim tried to move so that he could see Bones around Spock, but every time he did, Spock moved with him. He wasn't allowing Jim a straight line of sight to Bones. The warning to stay away was accompanied by a low growl, and it hit Jim that Spock was trying to shield Bones. To protect him.

"I'm not gonna hurt him Spock. We need to get him to Sickbay. He's hurt.

"Leave us alone!"

It was the first full sentence Jim had heard since stepping into this nightmare. Maybe whatever was wrong with Spock was clearing up, at least enough for him to regain some control.

"I can't do that Spock. Bones needs a medic."

Any rational thought, if Spock had one, flew when Jim said the word "Bones".

"Stay away from us! He's mine! Not yours!"

Jim tried again to see Bones, but Spock blocked his path. Jim was never so thankful as when he heard people in Spock's room, asking each other what the hell happened.

"In here!"

Geoff M'Benga entered the bathroom first, looking up at Spock apprehensively. His eyes widened when he saw his boss behind the Vulcan, all effort to escape blocked.

"Doctor McCoy?"

Spock turned his attention to M'Benga, and growled the same warnings to him that he'd given Jim.

"Spock, we just want to get Doctor McCoy the help he needs. That's all. You can come with us down to Sickbay."

M'Benga hoped his reasoning tone got through to the Vulcan. McCoy looked close to going into shock, and he needed to be checked for internal injuries immediately. After a tense two minute standoff, some of the feral light left Spock's eyes. He blinked, slowly, as if only just becoming aware of his surroundings.

"Captain? Dr. M'Benga? Why are you here?"

There was genuine confusion in his tone, which Jim and M'Benga both took to be a bad sign.

"Why don't you let Bones go, Spock, and we'll figure this thing out, okay?"

"Leonard is injured?"

"We need to get him to Sickbay. You can stay with him," Jim hated the look of shock and betrayal on Bones' face when he said that, "but you need to let Dr. M'Benga treat him, now."

Spock looked from Jim to M'Benga, wondering if this was some sort of trick. Leonard did need medical attention, but Spock didn't trust the Captain's interest in his mate. They always spent far too much time together.

"Something is wrong with me, Doctor. I do not know what it is."

Even now, he could not control his reactions. Logically, he should have let Leonard go when he first asked. He should not threaten the captain, the captain who was also his friend. One moment, he is logical and coherent, the next he is not. This was not a normal end to Pon Farr.

"We'll figure out what's happened, Spock. Let me help you both."

Yes. Yes, the doctor could help them. M'Benga was a good man, for a human, and he understood. M'Benga would not try to take Leonard from him. This time, when Leonard tried to step around, Spock let him. Spock watched the captain wrap his mate in a towel, and fought the urge to grab Leonard back. Spock turned off the water, and M'Benga handed him a towel as he stepped out, looking at him sadly.

"Thank you, doctor."

M'Benga followed Jim and McCoy back through Spock's room, with Spock close behind him. He watched as Leonard stared at an object on the floor, and Spock realized it was the t-shirt Leonard was so fond of. It was utterly destroyed. He picked up on his mate's hitched breathing, and the fine tremor that once again settled through his frame. His mate was distressed.

Spock tried to step around M'Benga, to reach his mate, when he was grabbed by two men in red shirts, whose presence he had never noticed. They thought he needed to be restrained? No, he needed to get to his mate. He pulled against his captors, trying to reach Leonard.

"Leonard!"

"Take him to the brig, gentlemen."

"No! You said I could accompany Leonard! Captain!"

Spock pulled again, and when that didn't work, he lashed out, flinging one of the guards against the wall. He would NOT let them take his mate away from him!

"Leonard! Ashayam!"

He was so focused on the captain, who was stealing his mate, that he failed to see the red shirt who still had his arm pull out a phaser. He fell to the ground instantly, stunned. Within seconds, he was shackled, and carried between the two guards out of the room.

"Alright, M'Benga. You're going to take care of Bones, and then you're going to tell me what the HELL is going on here."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I had a dozen alerts, plus a couple of "favorites", which is the most I've ever gotten for a first chapter posting before. Thanks! For the ones who pointed out the typos, thanks. I promise I do check these things before I post them, but on occasion I miss them. They're all mine, no beta to blame.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own them. More's the pity.**

Jim stalked angrily down the hall, his mind racing. M'Benga had gotten Bones onto a biobed. Thankfully, he'd had the foresight to clear out Sickbay, so it was empty of staff when they arrived. Bones didn't need anyone else to see him like this. Jim had to sit by as his best friend underwent a rather unnecessary rape examination. M'Benga's questions went unanswered, so Jim was now on his way to the brig. He wanted a damn explanation.

Jim entered the brig to see Spock sitting motionless on the bed in his cell. Jim looked to Ensigns Giotto and Roberts, the security team who'd brought Spock to the brig, and now stood watching over him.

"Has he said anything?"

"No sir. He hasn't spoken, or moved, except to get dressed."

Someone had thought to give Spock a pair of sweats and long sleeved shirt, so that he wasn't in just a towel. The brig was already cooler than the majority of the ship, by virtue of its location relative to the central temperature controls, and the Vulcan couldn't take the cold as well as the rest of the crew. Jim stepped directly in front of Spock's cell, and waited until his first officer looked up at him.

"What the hell, Spock?"

"I regret that I do not have a satisfactory explanation for what happened, Captain. How is Dr. McCoy?"

Spock had been expecting the captain-he could not call him Jim, not after what he did to the doctor, his best friend—to come. He knew that as soon as the captain saw to his friend, he would want answers.

"You don't have an explanation? You don't have an explanation!"

"I do not. Much as I would prefer otherwise."

Jim couldn't believe his ears. Spock didn't have any sort of explanation?

"I never would have believed you capable of rape, Spock."

Spock actually winced at the word, but did not defend himself.

"Damn it! He was your friend! How could you do something like this!"

How dare the man simply sit there, his face a mask? He didn't even show remorse for his actions.

"It was never my intent to harm him, Captain."

"Not your intention to-!" Jim interrupted him, not caring what reason the other man might give. He'd raped a man, brutally, but he never meant to harm him? This was not the Spock he knew.

"I know you will not believe me, Captain, but I never meant to harm Leonard."

For once, Jim could hear emotion in the Vulcan's voice. He could hear guilt, and sincerity, and he found himself wanting to believe Spock, which only made it worse.

"Then help me understand it, Spock. Why would you do this?"

A fine shaking coursed its' way through Spock's body, and he huddled in on himself. Jim frowned. The brig wasn't that cold, especially when Spick was used to the entire ship being too cold for comfort.

"What has happened to him, Captain? I can not feel him through our bond. Please, tell me he is well."

"M'Benga had to sedate him, so his body can finish healing. Did you just say you're bonded to him?"

This was even more concerning. Contrary to what Bones said, Jim did pay attention to his xenobiology and xenopsychology classes at the Academy. Vulcans did not form random bonds with people. They valued their privacy too highly. The only bonds Jim knew of were the bonds between immediate family and bond mates, or spouses. Not even close friends, unless they shared some great event or experience, shared a bond. None of this made any sense. Spock was beginning to shake even harder.

"Captain, I fear I am unwell. I believe I may need to see Dr. M'Benga."

He did look bad, Jim could agree with that. However, he wasn't calling M'Benga away from Bones a minute before he was done healing the man. Spock could wait a bit longer.

"I'll get M'Benga down just as soon as I can, but you have to tell me what happened, Spock."

Spock looked up from his shaking, the look on his face helpless, perhaps even scared.

"I do not remember, Captain."

"You don't remember?" Jim repeated, unable to keep the disbelief from his voice. "Do you really expect me to believe that? You magically can't remember?"

"I am aware of the likelihood of such an occurrence, but it is the truth. Prior to waking in my quarters with Leonard beside me, I have no memory of these events."

If it was anyone but his first officer, Jim would have called bullshit. But Spock, however good he was at implication or omission, couldn't outright lie. He was terrible at it.

"Alright, Spock, what is the last thing you do remember?"

Spock closed his eyes for long minutes, thinking. Jim had to tamp down his impatience as it was becoming clearer by the second that something was wrong with the man. Jim gave the guards a quiet order to comm M'Benga and have him come as soon as possible.

"I remember your insistence that I join the crew for my allotted shore leave on Tesla III. I made certain, per your orders, to spend the first half of my shore leave partaking of the various activities offered for one's entertainment on the planet's surface. Once I fulfilled your edict I then met with several of the science officers from both the planet and the USS Madison."

"And that's the last thing you remember?"

"Yes. A group of us had chosen to partake of an evening meal together. That is the last thing I remember."

Jim's jaw dropped, and he knew it. He didn't care. The last thing Spock remembered was dinner with a bunch of blue shirts? If that was right after he'd "fulfilled Jim's edict" of spending at least half his shore leave away from Enterprise and ANY science labs—

"Spock, that was seven days ago. We're scheduled to leave Tesla III in twelve hours."

"Impossible."

It could not be. Surely he hadn't put Leonard through seven days of—no. The captain had to be mistaken. The Plak Tow—the only point during Pon Farr that he would have been too frenzied to remember, never lasted for more than a day. It could not be; even mated and bonded, no full Vulcan would be able to survive a seven day plak tow, let alone a half blood.

"You lie!"

With a cry of rage, Spock sprang from his seat on the bed, and lunged at Jim. He was, of course, stopped by the shield holding him in.

"I know you want him, Captain!" he yelled in Vulcan. "You will not take him from me! He is mine! My mate!"

With no further warning, Spock collapsed onto the floor, shaking violently. The doors to the brig opened, allowing M'Benga inside. The doctor took one look at Spock on the floor and ordered the cell to be opened. Within seconds, he had the Vulcan sedated, and he turned to the guards.

"Get him up to Sickbay."

They picked the unconscious man up and carried him out between them.

"What happened?" M'Benga turned on Jim.

"He tried to attack me. Accused me of trying to take Bones from him."

"And he just collapsed?"

"He'd been shaking, badly, before he flew at me. That's when he collapsed."

"And you didn't think to call me? Or at the least stop interrogating him? He needs medical attention!"

"So did his victim, M'Benga. And in case you hadn't noticed, I'm trying to find out what the hell is going ion! He called Bones his mate! He said they were bonded! That sounds a lot to me like a mating bond, and I know Bones would never agree to that!"

"I would say it's obvious he didn't agree. Now, I have to get back up to my patient."

Jim shot an arm out, blocking the door frame.

"Doctor, you are going to tell me everything you know, and you're going to do it now."

"Captain, doctor/patient privilege prevents me from—"

"Doctor/patient privilege only applies when a condition will not adversely affect the crew. When a patient is a danger to themselves or others, confidentiality doesn't apply."

"The Chief Medical Officer is the only person who can make that call."

"Unless the situation involves a violent crime against the CMO. I know my regs, M'Benga. Now tell me what I need to know!"

Jim took a deep breath to try to calm himself before continuing. Fighting with M'Benga wouldn't do Bones or Spock any good.

"Look, I'm not asking you to violate Spock's privacy just for kicks, M'Benga. I need to know what's going on."

M'Benga looked ready to refuse, but Jim held his ground. He was getting his damn answers. M'Benga sighed.

"I have theories, but I need to confirm the data. Come with me to Sickbay."

Jim followed M'Benga back up to Sickbay. He was happy to see that Bones was still asleep. Spock had been laid on another biobed, and blankets were draped over him. The shaking seemed to be subsiding. Jim watched his First Officer in concern.

"Do you have any idea what's causing this, Doctor?"

"This is the reason I was trying to find Dr. McCoy."

A small vial filled with a green liquid came flying at Jim. He caught it reflexively, and then looked back at M'Benga.

"This is Spock's blood?"

"It is. Dr. McCoy drew several vials of it seven days ago and ordered testing. The results were—disturbing."

"How so?"

"He had adrenaline levels that would kill a human. And a foreign substance that I'm not familiar with. I've looked over the results of the tests, and it was determined that the substance was not a natural occurring one."

Jim took a moment to process what M'Benga was telling him. Something man made was in Spock's blood. That wasn't normal for Spock. He was hesitant to use even medication from Sickbay, preferring his Vulcan healing trance. And even if Bones had given him something, there wouldn't be anything that M'Benga couldn't identify, as a doctor.

"Are you saying that my First Officer was on some sort of drug? I don't have to tell you how unlikely that is, Doctor."

"That he intentionally ingested a drug? I would say damn near impossible. But that someone gave him something without his knowledge? That is entirely possible."

Jim looked from the vial to the Vulcan, who was now sleeping more peacefully. If Spock was on some sort of drug, that might explain the shaking. It could be some sort of withdrawal. Who knew how something would affect his hybrid physiology?

Could whatever he'd taken have caused this catastrophe? Was Spock a victim as well? If that was the case, how could they possibly handle this?

"Does this have anything to do with what Spock did to Bones?"

He wasn't sure he wanted the answer, but he needed to know. If Spock's actions were the result of some drug, then they had two victims to deal with, and would have to begin an investigation on the planet immediately. If the drug had nothing to do with the attack, they would deal with Spock to the fullest extent of Federation law.

"I think it has everything to do with it, Captain. What do you know about Vulcan biology?"

"Only what they taught in Xenobiology. They're stronger than humans, on average three times stronger. Their body temperature is higher, believed to result from how hot Vulcan was, and their need to adapt to the harsh environment. They're touch telepaths, and the nerve pinch hurts like hell," he finished ruefully. The look on M'Benga's face as he recited the list told him he was missing something.

"Do you know what Pon Farr is, Captain?"

Jim sorted through all the facts he knew about Vulcans, everything he'd ever read or heard about the race. He was drawing a blank.

"Never heard of it. I'm guessing it's not good."

"Damn Vulcan secrecy," M'Benga muttered to himself when Jim answered as he'd expected. He really didn't want to have to explain Pon Farr to the captain. In his opinion, none of this was Jim's business, and Geoff didn't feel right exposing so much about the Vulcan race, when they valued their privacy so highly. After suffering the losses that race had suffered, they should be allowed to keep what tradition and honor they had left.

Unfortunately, the captain did know his regulations. And since McCoy was involved, the captain could order the break of doctor/patient privilege. He really didn't have an option.

"Pon Farr is the Vulcan mating drive. For adult males, it occurs every seven years. During that time, if they do not mate, they die. Are you with me so far?"

Jim glared at M'Benga, finding that he really disliked the man. Bones was mean to everyone, and he loved to complain about the incompetence around him, but he never actually treated anyone like an idiot unless they actually deserved it.

"I think so. Every seven years, Vulcan males go into heat. Start making your point, M'Benga."

"The final stage of Pon Farr is the Plak Tow, or Blood Fever. This is the point at which it can become deadly. The body produces an overload of adrenalin, which they must burn off through mating, or it can kill them."

"Adrenalin. The kind of levels you found in Spock's blood?"

"Actually, I've never heard of levels as high as Spock experienced. He should not be able to function at those levels."

"They why didn't he say anything? Why'd he let it get so far out of control?"

"Captain, Spock is not due to enter Pon Farr for another two hundred ninety four days. Vulcan biology, like everything else about them, is very precise."

"So, you're saying that if this was Pon Farr, which you're pretty sure it is, it didn't happen naturally. Do you think it was this drug in his system that caused it?"

"That is exactly what I think. I think this drug not only caused it, but intensified it. Adrenalin levels at the onset of Pon Farr are much, much lower. They don't reach a level even close to what we found until the Plak Tow is reached. And those results are from seven days ago. The plak tow has never in recorded history lasted beyond a day. Pon Farr itself, yes, but the blood fever? Never. And this lasted a full seven days."

"But why Bones?"

That was the important question. Whatever caused Spock to go into Pon Farr early, why did he attack Bones? Why not Uhura? Weren't they still dating? Why would he have gone after Bones when he had a girlfriend who would be more than willing to help him out in this situation?

"With his mate unavailable, he would have to mate with someone whose mind is compatible enough with his to form a bond. My guess? When Spock noticed something was wrong, he contacted Dr. McCoy, and that McCoy was simply there when the fever hit. It's just a theory, however. We'll have to wait for McCoy to wake up to hear his version of events."

It made a sickening sort of sense to Jim. If Spock felt something was wrong, he would have gone to either the CMO, or M'Benga for help. Bones would have been closer, since they were both planet side, and likely in the same general area, as neither of them could actually let themselves enjoy a full shore leave.

He could just see the unfortunate timing that would cause the "Blood Fever" to hit, when Spock and Bones were alone, leaving Spock in the frenzy to either mate or die. Bones, strong and fit though he was, wouldn't stand a chance against such a determined Vulcan, although judging from the state of Spock's quarters, he put up a tremendous fight.

"Exactly what type of bond are we talking about here, Doctor?"

Jim thought he knew, but he wanted M'Benga to confirm. Better yet would be to hear a flat contradiction, but he knew that wouldn't' happen. He was a genius; he could put two and two together to get four. If they were right about what happened, and Jim was certain they were, then they were talking about a mating bond. The Vulcan equivalent of marriage.

"If I'm right, Captain, then this is a permanent marriage bond."

M'Benga didn't look any happier about it than Jim, but Jim had other issues to worry about. He needed to call Admiral Pike. Their mission to Deep Space 6, to drop off supplies picked up form Tesla III and to pick up the Tholian ambassador and transport her and her entourage home would have to be put on hold. Jim wasn't leaving the system until they could find some answers.

A beeping noise broke Jim's thoughts, and he watched as M'Benga left his two patients, going over to a portion of Sickbay Jim had never really seen up close, to return seconds later with a new PADD.

"Anything useful, Doctor?"

M'Benga looked up absently at the question, before burying his head in the screen he held up to his face.

"It is definitely man made, Captain. There are chemicals here that I don't recognize, but the chemicals I do know are similar to drugs Orions have been known to use on their sexual partners. They've also recently shown up in humans as a date rape drug, due to it's affects as an aphrodisiac. This particular combination would also inhibit memory retention, and has been known to increase stamina, which is why the Orions like it so much. That particular chemical may have been the reason this was so intense—"

M'Benga trailed off as Jim jumped from his seat and started walking out of Sickbay, giving him instructions to comm him the moment either man woke up. The rest of what M'Benga was saying didn't matter quite so much to Jim. He had reason enough to make the call to Pike. Spock had been drugged, pure and simple. Whatever else M'Benga might go on about, while doubtless scientifically fascinating, was unimportant at this moment. Later, Jim knew a full report would be needed, but right now, he had a call to make from his quarters. The ready room just wasn't secure enough for the conversation he needed to have.

"Tell me this is some kind of sick joke, Kirk."

Pike look sickened, and Jim could sympathize. He remembered that Pike had hand picked both Spock and Bones for his crew. He cared about both men, just as Jim did. This was not easy to hear.

"I wish it was, sir."

"Do you have any idea how Spock could have been drugged?"

"My best guess is that it came from someone he had dinner with that night. Unfortunately, that was a week ago, and the Madison has already shipped out. I'm going to have Security track down all of the planetary scientists, and we'll go through them before I contact the Madison about this."

"Good. How-how bad was it?"

Jim left his desk, taking his video screen with him, facing it away from him as he entered Spock's room.

"My God," he heard Pike through the vid screen. None of the mess had been cleaned, so Pike was seeing the same destruction Jim could no longer bear to look at.

"And you think this is—"

"I think all this is from Bones trying to fight him off."

"Dear Lord. Alright, Kirk, I've seen enough."

Jim was more than happy to go back to his room. He set the vid screen back on his desk, so that he could look Pike directly in the eye. This was a hell of a situation to be in, and they had to decide how to handle it.

"I'm not sure what to tell you, son. We could prosecute Spock, which would end his career in Starfleet. That's even if he isn't convicted, which is likely if what you believe about him being drugged is true. No panel would convict him when he was not in control of his body. Someone used his own biology against him."

"I have no doubts about that, sir. It's not possible that Spock would knowingly ingest a foreign substance, not even in the name of science. Believe me, we've all tried."

"We also have to think about what's best for the both of them. It may not seem like it, since McCoy was injured so badly, but Spock is just as much a victim as he is, if he was in fact drugged. We can't just treat him like a criminal."

"I know, Admiral. I just—I don't know what's best for them, either of them."

Pike was watching him carefully, and the look on Jim's face told him that there was more they needed to discuss, more he probably wasn't going to hear. He had a sneaking suspicion of what that might be.

"Kirk, I'm going to ask you a question, and I need you to answer honestly. Are they bonded?"

Jim winced, and Pike knew he'd hit the nail on the head. This complicated everything.

"I believe they are, Sir. Spock called Bones his mate, and the evidence…..Dr. M'Benga is of the same opinion, that Spock managed to form a marriage bond with Bones. But we won't be able to confirm that until they wake up.

"Damn. Alright Captain, I'm changing your orders. I'm sending the USS Carver to pick up the Tholian ambassador. You are to stay at Tesla III and investigate this incident. I'll have to notify Ambassador Sarek that his son was—"

"Sir, I really think we should leave the ambassador out of it right now, at least until we have more facts."

"It's not my call, Kirk. Spock is a member of an endangered species, and from what you're telling me, he was purposely attacked. The Vulcan High Council has to be notified."

"Sir, we should keep this quiet, for both Spock and Bones' sake. The last thing either of them need is Starfleet and the Vulcan government coming down on them. Please—"

"My hands are tied, Captain. You have your orders. Find out who did this. Pike out."

Pike ended the call before Kirk could object again, leaving the younger man gaping at the now blank screen. Having Sarek on board could only end badly, especially for Bones. He would have enough trouble wit Spock, especially if they were bonded, without adding Spock's father to the mix. Jim threw a PADD stylus at the wall before he commed Giotto and Roberts to his room. This was only going to get worse before it got better. Fortunately, the security team arrived within minutes.

"Good, you're here. I don't need to tell you that what you witnessed tonight remains strictly confidential."

"Of course, sir," Giotto answered for both of them.

"Good. Dr. M'Benga believes that the Commanders actions were a result of a drug found in his bloodstream. We are certain that it was given to Spock without his knowledge. As soon as the Commander wakes, you're to get the names of the people he remembers last being in contact with, and then I want you to go to the surface and start looking into it. Quietly."

"Yes, sir."

Jim was glad that Giotto, fondly known as Cupcake, would head this up. The man might occasionally be an asshole, but he was the best at his job. He would be thorough, and discreet.

"Sir, will the Commander be returning to the brig? I'll need to call one of the other security teams to watch him."

"No." Jim didn't want to bring anyone else into this fiasco. "The Commander will be confined to quarters once he's released from Sickbay."

"How long will we remain in orbit around the planet?"

"The admiralty has cleared us to remain as long as needed to solve this. Dismissed, gentlemen."

Giotto and Roberts nodded, and left Jim alone. As soon as they were gone, he pulled out a bottle, and a glass. The bourbon Bones had given him for his birthday. He really needed a drink. No, what he really needed was Bones, awake and whole, here to drink with him. Too bad that wasn't happening. What was he going to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, more reviews, more alerts, more favorites! I honestly didn't think this little piece of madness would get such a reaction. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited, your response is very much appreciated. If I tried to thank each individual, I'd be here all night. This may be the last time I update so regularly, just because I can only write and type so fast. **

**Disclaimer (because for some reason we always have to do this): I don't own it. 'Nough said. Oh, and the name Sam Giotto was the most common name floating around for Cupcake. I have no idea if he had an actual name, but I went with what I found most. And, I just kind of like that name, don't ask me why. If anyone actually invented that name, sorry.**

Leonard woke up groggy, his limbs feeling like lead. M'Benga must have sedated him once they got him to Sickbay. One would think that by the twenty third century someone would have developed a sedative without all the side effects, but apparently no one had gotten around to it yet. Leonard might have to make a mental note to do it himself.

He opened his eyes only to screw them shut against the glaring lights in Sickbay. After taking a deep breath he opened them again, slowly. That was much easier. Slowly, he pushed himself to a sitting position. It was time to take inventory.

He wasn't in pain anymore, which meant M 'Benga had done his job. For the first time in who knows how many days, his ass didn't burn and his insides didn't feel like they were being ripped apart. His body was no longer purple and blue, only pale white skin remained. The dermal regenerator had easily healed all of the scratches, and he could finally breathe without worrying he might puncture a lung. All physical evidence of the attack was gone. It was too bad memories couldn't be removed so easily.

He closed his eyes against the memory of hands much stronger than his pushing him up against the biobed, trying to reach the meld points on his face. Until that moment there had been no warning whatsoever that something was so terribly wrong. The desperation in the dark eyes, begging forgiveness even as their owner went in for a nerve pinch that he could not prevent—

"Oh good, you're awake. How do you feel, Doctor?"

"Ready to get out of here. Let me see my chart before I go."

"I'll show you your chart, Doctor, but I can't recommend discharging you just yet."

M'Benga handed Leonard a datapad as that man swung his legs over the edge of the biobed. Leonard grabbed it and started reading through the catalog of injuries.

"I'm leaving, Geoff. I don't need to stay here, not for this."

He wanted out of the Sickbay. He wanted his own quarters. Hell, he wanted anywhere that didn't have memories attached to the assault.

"Doctor, I can't in good conscience release you. You need to be under observation for a couple of days. You've been through a traumatic event—"

"For the love of God, I'm not going to slit my wrists over this! "

Leonard slid off the biobed onto steady feet, straightening the scrubs as he did so. At least M'Benga hadn't put him in a hospital gown. He would have had to murder his subordinate if he'd done that. M'Benga opened his mouth to protest, but Leonard waved him off.

"Sign the damn report AMA for all I care, but I am leaving."

That said, he shoved open the privacy curtain that separated him from the rest of the bay, and froze. Spock was sitting on a biobed, talking with the security team that took him from his quarters.

"I have the results of the blood tests you ordered," M'Benga said quietly from behind him. "There was a high dosage of what appears to be some sort of drug in his system, similar to an aphrodisiac Orions have been known to use on their partners. I believe the drug triggered an extremely intense blood fever."

Blood Fever. Plak Tow. As a doctor, Leonard's xenobiology classes were much more detailed than Jim's. He understood what M'Benga was telling him. Pon Farr.

"That explains a lot. Is he clean now?"

"He went through withdrawal of the last of the drug not long after-well, After. I had to put him under sedation and observation. Once he's release the captain has ordered him confined to quarters."

"Why?"

"Doctor?"

Leonard bit back the sharp retort. It wasn't Geoff's fault he was pissed off, not if he'd been up all night watching the both of them.

"Give me his chart."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea—"

"Damn it, I'm CMO of this ship and I'm his primary physician! Now give me the damn chart!"

M'Benga opened his mouth, then closed it again, apparently thinking better of whatever he'd planned to say. He crossed the room to Spock's biobed, interrupting the discussion between the three men, to grab the datapad. Spock used the interruption to look over at Leonard, who briefly held eye contact before looking away. He couldn't deal with the Vulcan at the moment.

"_Doctor? Leonard?"_

He ignored the questioning voice inside his head as he accepted the datapad from M'Benga. He skimmed through it briefly until he reached the bottom, where he changed an order and typed in his authentication code.

"There, he's cleared for light duty," he growled as he shoved the pad back into M'Benga's hands.

"Doctor McCoy, you can't just—"

"Well, Geoff, I just did. Just make sure he comes back in two days for a physical to clear him for full duty."

The doors to Sickbay slid open, and Jim walked into the argument.

"Bones, you're awake!" he smiled, happy to see his best friend finally awake. His face fell when he saw the argument. "What's going on?"

"Doctor McCoy is exhibiting signs of emotional stress and needs to be relieved of duty."

"Try it and you'll find yourself off the Enterprise faster than you can blink!"

The two men exchanged heated glares, neither willing to give an inch. Jim watched the staring match briefly before turning to Giotto and Roberts, who'd lost interest in questioning Spock.

"Okay, what'd I miss? Why are Bones and M'Benga in a pissing match?"

"Doctor McCoy refuses to remain under observation and is releasing himself against medical advice, Captain. He has also authorized my return to light duty," Spock answered him when it became apparent that the security team was unable to.

Jim's eyes immediately shot back to Bones in disbelief. Sure, he could understand wanting to get out of Sickbay, but to clear his attacker for duty? Maybe M'Benga was right. After all, Bones had every reason to be emotionally compromised over this.

"Bones?"

"Don't even think it Jim. I ain't compromised. What I am is fed up with this place, ad ready to get out of here."

And I get that, Bones. But Spock—"

"Spock, according to his chart, is completely free of whatever drug he ingested. Now that he has that Vulcan control back, I doubt he's gonna go back to the bridge and attack anyone else, so there's no reason for him to be confined to quarters. And I'll be damned if I'm going anywhere near his room in two days to give him a physical!"

He was practically yelling by the end of his tirade, and even M'Benga backed off. Jim looked from the doctor to Spock, then back to Bones, before nodding.

"Alright, Bones. What do you say we go get some food?"

"Just get me out of here."

Leonard left with one last glare at M'Benga, completely ignoring Spock and the security team.

"_Leonard?"_

Damn. The man was still in his mind. He'd hoped that he would go away.

"_Leonard, please."_

The plaintive tone caught him off guard, and he almost found himself answering, and stopped just in time. He couldn't—he needed space, not Spock inside his head. He just wanted to try to get back to some semblance of normal. More importantly, he wanted to get into regular clothes.

He pulled away from Jim when his friend tried to guide him to the mess, stopping the turbolift instead on the deck to his quarters. Jim followed him, confused.

"Bones?"

He heard Jim following him down the hall, his tone puzzled. They hadn't actually spoken to each other since they left Sickbay.

"Bones? Where are we going?"

"To put on some clothes."

"Slow down a minute, will you?"

He hadn't realized how fast he was walking until Jim was having to catch up, and slowed his pace so the younger man could catch him.

"Sorry Jim."

"No problem."

The rest of the trip to his quarters was made in silence, but to Jim at least it was no longer a frantic silence. He felt fairly confident that Bones would start talking in his own time. His friend had never been one for holding things in.

They entered Leonard's quarters, and he went straight for his dresser, where he kept his casual clothes. He ignored Jim for the moment as he pulled out a pair of jeans and grabbed a t-shirt, then headed into his bathroom to change. At the Academy, he'd changed in front of Jim all the time as roommates, but now he didn't feel comfortable doing so. Jim, thankfully, didn't comment as he emerged from the bathroom.

"I'm taking you off the duty roster for the next few days. And I want you to give Spock's physical over to someone else."

"The CMO has to perform all return to duty physicals. And I don't need time off, just give me the rest of shore leave and I'll be fine."

"Bones, shore leave is over. It's been a week."

"A week? I was there a week?"

Leonard sank onto his bed, not trusting his legs to hold him up. Jim was immediately beside him, grabbing his hand.

"Bones?"

"_Leonard? What troubles you, Ashayam?"_

"A week, Jim," he cried as he leaned on the younger man. "I was there-he-he—an entire week."

It had felt like an eternity to Leonard. Every time he woke up, Spock would take him, sometimes very rough, sometimes less so, pounding into him until he collapsed in exhaustion, wishing he could just die. He would fall asleep to relieve it in nightmares, only to wake up and repeat the cycle. He thought it had been maybe four days, but seven?

"I know, Bones. I know."

"I think I'd throw up if there was anything in my stomach."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Jim was hesitant to push his friend, but they would need his account of the events, as part of the investigation, and sooner rather than later.

"Not right now, Jim. Maybe in a couple of days."

"Alright. You should know, I had to call Pike. We're staying in orbit around the planet while we investigate this. I want to find the bastards who drugged Spock and caused all this."

"He's not coming, is he?"

Leonard didn't even want to think about facing the man who'd briefly been his captain, not about this. He didn't want anyone else to know about what happened, most certainly not Chris Pike. Tell one Admiral, and you might as well tell them all. The last thing he needed was for this to get around Starfleet.

"No. But he did have to tell the Vulcan Ambassador."

Sarek. Just what Leonard needed. Another Vulcan on the shop. Not only did he have to deal with his rapist, but quite possibly his rapists father.

"Damn."

"We're going to keep this as quite as we can, Bones, but-I mean—this is huge."

Leonard certainly didn't need to be told how big a deal this was, or that it needed to be kept quiet. If the press corps ever got wind of it, they would have a field day. Leonard could kiss his career goodbye: he wouldn't be able to stay on the Enterprise, and there wasn't a chance he would stay in space if he wasn't on Jim Kirk's ship. The only reason he was in space was to be CMO for his best friend. And planet side? If he went planet side, he would never have any peace from the vultures. No, any chance he had at resuming a normal life was to keep this as quiet as possible.

"No kidding. Alright then, kid. I need some food."

Jim blinked at the subject change, but did not comment. After all, it had probably been a week since his best friend had a meal. He was frighteningly thin, which Jim attributed to so much physical activity and no food.

"Alright. You want to head to the Officers' Mess?"

It would be much less crowded than the regular crew mess, which Jim thought his friend might be more comfortable with.

"That's fine."

Jim led the way to the mess, thankful that it was practically empty. It was too early in the morning for just about everyone. Jim knew full well that on a normal night, he would still be asleep himself. Alpha shift was still three hours away.

Jims visit to the replicator resulted in a tray covered with food almost guaranteed to cause a stroke. Sausage, bacon, eggs, and a stack of pancakes that was taller than his coffee mug dwarfed the few slices of toast on Leonard's plate, and Jim looked at him in concern.

"Bones?"

"I haven't eaten in a week, Jim. Too much, too fast, and none of it will stay down. If I make it through this alright, I'll get something more."

"Okay."

Leonard didn't comment on the fact that Jim watched him like a hawk as he ate slowly, making sure the toast would stay down. Now that he was in pain, he was ravenous, and he didn't want anything to come back up. After a few minutes of no nausea, he was satisfied that his stomach would not rebel, and ordered a stack of pancakes, much smaller than Jim's. Once he finished those, he looked up at his friend.

"I'm not gonna break, Jim. You don't have to watch me, waiting for the meltdown."

"You—you've been through so much, Bones. I think you're entitled to a meltdown."

"While that certainly is true, this ship isn't going to stop getting into trouble so that I can have one."

"We'll be in orbit here for a little while, and you're off duty for a few days. It wouldn't hurt for you to, I don't know, talk to someone? They have plenty of doctors on the planet."

Leonard set down his glass of juice and gave Jim a level stare, which the younger man returned. The suggestion had been hesitant, and Leonard wondered what was going through his best friend's brain.

"You think I need a shrink, Jim?"

"I think anyone would need a shrink after something like that. C'mon, Bones, what would you say if it was me? You'd tell me the exact same thing."

Leonard snorted at the idea of Jim voluntarily telling a psychiatrist anything.

"You? Kid, if something like this happened to you, I'd just show up at your quarters with a bottle of the good stuff. A shrink can't tell me anything I don't already know. Besides, they would just want to stick me in therapy for months, or years, and I don't plan on spending the rest of my life on that planet. They're all insane down there."

"What about M'Benga?"

Leonard just shook his head. Geoff was a good doctor. His bedside manner was great when treating injuries or illness, but apart from that, he might as well be in his own world. Unless someone was a direct patient of his, he just didn't care. He was far more interested in research for the sake of it, than in how his research might affect people. Not the best choice for a counselor.

"You should talk to someone, Bones."

"Look, kid, I know you're worried, but I'm not going to crack. I am not in any sort of denial about what happened. I don't need to see some shrink to figure out that it was not my fault, that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and that fighting harder wouldn't have stopped him. I don't need anyone to tell me that the nightmares I'll probably have for months are normal, just like freezing up if he gets anywhere near me. I'm dealing with it just fine on my own."

Jim wasn't so sure about that. Any normal person would have already cracked. He was worried that with Bones, it would build up and boil over when there really was no one qualified to help him. Until he had evidence of something, though, he wouldn't take any action. It would only make his friend mad, and he had enough to deal with this. This was Bones, after all. If anyone could come through something this traumatic still in one piece, it would be him.

"Alright, Bones. But if anything changes—"

"If it gets to be too much, I'll let you know."

"Good."

Leonard was relieved when Jim let the subject go. He was be being honest; there was nothing a doctor on Tesla III could tell him that he didn't already know. He was, after all, the Enterprise's resident counselor. He knew all the signs of post traumatic stress. He knew exactly what a planet side counselor would way, and he could tell himself the same things. The only thing he couldn't do for himself was prescribe a sedative, and he didn't want to get hooked on those, anyway. He'd stick with his booze.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here."

Jim glanced apologetically at Bones as he answered his comm.

"Captain, you have a priority call from New Vulcan."

"Thank you, Ensign. I'll take it in my quarters."

He flipped the comm unit shut and looked back up at his friend. The call wasn't unexpected, not since Pike had warned him he'd contact Sarek.

"I'd better take this. Get some rest, Bones. And I'm serious about being off duty. I don't want you anywhere near Sickbay except to do Spock's physical, if you insist on doing it yourself."

"Got it. No Sickbay. Now go answer the damn call."

"You gonna be okay on your own?"

Jim needed to answer Sarek, but he was uncomfortable leaving his friend alone.

"I'm not an infant. You don't need to hold my hand. Get out of here."

Once Jim was gone, Leonard was at a loss. He had free time, but nothing to do. He couldn't go to Sickbay, and he didn't want to go back to his quarters yet. He also didn't want to go back down to the planet's surface. He hadn't been joking when he told Jim they were all insane down there. He was beginning to think that prolonged exposure to whatever they found so fascinating on that planet might be causing brain damage.

"Ambassador, what can I do for you?"

Jim sat in front of his vid screen once again speaking to someone he really didn't want to, if for different reasons. According to Old Spock, as Jim always thought of him, he and Sarek had a good, friendly relationship in the other reality. In Jim's reality, he avoided Spock's father whenever possible, which normally wasn't difficult as they had little business together. Something about the man just rubbed Jim the wrong way. And no, it wasn't just because he'd done nothing to help after the Narada Incident, and the destruction of Vulcan. He should have intervened well before Jim was nearly strangled to death.

"You can tell me how something like this was allowed to happen."

"My best security team is looking into it, sir. At this point, we've concluded that someone Spock knew, or someone he met on the the planet, gave him some sort of drug without his knowledge.

"But he is free of this now?"

"Yes."

"And the doctor? Was he—badly injured?"

"Badly enough."

Damn. Jim knew the man was full Vulcan, and prone to hiding any and all emotions, but could he not show a little concern? His son had been drugged, and violently raped another man, yet for all the concern displayed, they might as well have been talking about the weather, or a Yankees game.

"The Admiral informs me that you are remaining at Tesla III to investigate."

"That is correct."

"I shall meet your ship in two days."

Sarek ended the call before Jim could respond, and Jim swore. It was going to be hard enough trying to explain to his crew why they were no longer going to DS 6 without the ambassador's presence on board. His crew was smart. They would know he wasn't being 100% honest with them. On the brighter side, if there was one, Jim supposed the fact that Sarek was coming to the ship did show concern over what happened to his son.

Thoughts of his crew direct Jim's attention to his chronometer. He only had ninety minutes left before Alpha shift, an he had so much he needed to do to get ready. Most importantly, he had to figure out what to tell the crew.

Leonard had just gotten up to throw away his trash when the doors to the mess opened, and he found himself face to face with Spock. He froze, automatically. Spock seemed to hesitate when he saw that the doctor was present.

"My apologies, Leonard. Dr. M'Benga insisted I partake of a meal. I thought you would have left by this time."

Leonard finally found both his voice and his motor control, and picked up his tray.

"I'm just leaving."

"Leonard, please wait."

Spock stepped closer, making his way over to the table. Leonard quickly stepped back. Spock stopped his approach when he saw that. He would not doing anything to scare his mate further.

"_Ashayam, please."_

"What do you want."

"To apologize. And to make certain that you are well. I—" the Vulcan faltered at the fear his mate couldn't quite mask. He had put that fear there. Because he could not control his actions, he had committed the worst violation a Vulcan could commit against another being. And now Leonard was suffering for it.

"It was never my intent to harm you, Leonard. I would wish you could believe that. I would never—what I have done is inexcusable, and I do not expect your forgiveness. Under normal circumstances—"

Leonard could feel the anguish under the surface of the Vulcan's control. He knew just how much this was hurting the man he'd considered a friend. He almost relinquished some of his anger, until he felt underneath that the determination that Leonard must accept that he was now Spock's. He didn't know if the Vulcan was even aware of that feeling, but he wasn't about to go there. That anger gave him the motivation to move, and he carried his trash to the trash can, outwardly calm.

"Spock, I know, academically at least, that it wasn't you. That you wouldn't do such a thing. But I just need you to stay the hell away from me, and stay out of my head."

"I cannot do that, Leonard. We are bonded, your welfare is my responsibility."

"The Hell we are, you ass! Now stay away from mean, I mean it! I don't want to see you until your physical in two days, understood?"

Spock bowed his head, and Leonard almost felt guilty for snapping at him. Almost. That couldn't be heartbreak he was feeling from the Vulcan. It just couldn't.

"Look Spock, I know you didn't plan on any of this when you came to me for help. But just really need to be left alone right now."

Spock watched as his mate left without another word. That had not gone well. Leonard seemed willing to acknowledge that what had happened had not been intended, which was good, but he refused to acknowledge the consequences of the union. The bond between them was permanent, regardless of how it was formed. It was not something that would simply go away; to be gotten rid of as easily as the physical evidence of Spock's claim.

Spock tried not to let worry overtake him as he ordered food from the replicator. He found that task to be almost impossible. His thoughts continually strayed to Leonard, and his own reactions. Leonard was quite clear on his wishes that Spock stay away, but that could prove dangerous to the rest of the crew. Vulcans could be very possessive of their mates, especially when there was difficulty in the bonding. Much as he might wish to leave Leonard alone for that man's peace of mind, he feared the consequences of such a path.

Spock ate mechanically, not noticing the food on his tray. This was a grave problem. Leonard was already afraid of him, he feared what would happen if he was to lose control again. He did not want Leonard afraid of him. He did not wish to subjugate his mate to his will. The doctor was a strong willed man; to do so would break him.

Finished with his meal, Spock emptied his tray and quickly made his way to his quarters. Since Leonard cleared him for duty, he had to be on the bridge in an hour, and he was in even greater need of meditation than before.

An hour later, Spock stepped onto the brige. The captain looked at him, and quickly masked his expression. It would seem that he did not agree with Spock's return to duty. No doubt the captain would prefer to leave him in the brig, which would leave Leonard unprotected.

Spock gave himself a mental shake as he took his seat. He could not accuse the captain again. He knew it was not logical. The captain and Leonard were friends, but there was no romantic attachment between them. Spock would have seen it during the meld. The captain was simply concerned for his friend, and the rest of his crew.

It was clear that the short time spent meditating after partially cleaning his room had not been enough. His emotions were not as centered as they should be. He would have to work on this, or he risked attacking someone who was too familiar with Leonard.

If only Leonard would accept their bond, he was certain this would not be so difficult. He had not been so possessive of T'Pring. Even though she had wanted another, when the Time came, she accepted their bond. It should be no different with Leonard.

Was it really so difficult a thing, to be bonded with him? Did Leonard believe, because of the way they bonded, that he would always be treated to badly? Did he really understand nothing of what Spock had tried to convey to him in the shower? Spock tried to put those questions out of his mind and focus on the task at hand.

"Captain, all hands are on board and accounted for," he informed the captain, who was still watching him.

"Thank you, Mister Spock."

Mister Spock. The captain had not called him "Mister Spock" in five hundred twenty two standard days. That, more than anything, was enough to tell him just how displeased the captain was.

"Captain, we're ready to head to Deep Space 6, on your orders."

"Change of plan, Sulu. We are to stay on Tesla III for the foreseeable future."

"Sir?"

The question came from Uhura, who was looking at the captain in surprise. All of the crew were looking at Jim, with the exception of Spock. He did not know what explanation the captain would give for their change in orders, but he could not witness the loathing he was sure he would see on the human's face.

"An incident occurred on the planets surface, and they requested the help of Starfleet. One of our security teams is investigating, and we are staying here until it's resolved."

"What kind of incident, sir?"

"That information is classified, for the protection of all those involved. With any luck, this should be settled within afew days. In the meantime, we all have work to catch up on form shore leave."

The tone of his voice left no room for argument, and the crew quickly turned their attention back to their stations. Spock felt, more than saw, the captain rise from his seat and approach him.

"Have Giotto and Roberts meet me in the ready room. You have the Con."

"Aye, sir."

Jim left, and Spock assumed the Captain's chair, knowing that Uhura's questioning gaze was on him. He would have to tell her something, she was his closest friend, and they had only recently terminated their romantic relationship, but that was a problem to be dealt with later.

"Ensigns Giotto and Roberts, report to the ready room at once."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For everyone who wanted to know how it all happened, this chapter has it. It's longer than usual, because it just grew to mammoth size while writing, but I'm pretty happy with it. Reviews are always appreciated, even if I just don't have time to answer them individually. I love hearing what people think!**

Sam Giotto let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Two days of dead leads, and finally, they were pointed to this greenhouse. Once Spock was clean of whatever he'd been dosed with, he'd been able to provide them with the names of the people he'd gone out with that night. Luckily, most of them were residents of the planet. Only three out of the dozen were members of the USS Madison. If they were really lucky, whoever was responsible for this was still here.

Sam still found it hard to believe that Commander Spock, of all people, had raped the doctor, and tried to attack the captain. Vulcans were always so emotionless, so in control. He'd see an full gamut of emotions on the First Officer's face that night. It had to be some sort of drug. Something had to have been done to the commander for him to act as he had. It was the only thing that made sense.

The first day of the investigation, they had spent hours scanning through the security footage of the restaurant where the group had eaten. Looking for anyone and everyone who had access to Spock, who could have slipped something into his food or water. Perhaps even apply some type of patch to his skin. That particular possibility had been ruled out fairly quickly, as Spock would have known the instant someone touched him, being a touch telepath and all. Still, every possibility had to be at least considered until it was ruled out.

They were able to rule out not only physical contact from the security feed, but also four of his dinner companions. They were sitting nowhere near Spick, and at no point in time did they leave the table. Everyone else, from those sitting closest to him to those who left the table at some point, had to be checked out thoroughly. Their report to the captain that first day had not been encouraging.

Day two was only slightly better, in that they did manage to rule out three more of Spock's companions. It was easy for Giotto to tell when someone was lying. Dr. Jacobs had left early, and did not return, due to a sick child, which was confirmed by the time stamp on the security cameras at her home. And her purpose on the planet was to study the local animal wildlife. Dr. M'Benga had said that the substance was chemically similar to an Orion aphrodisiac manufactured from natural plants (Roberts found out not to ask how Giotto knew this, during this investigation), and Dr. Jacobs didn't know anything about plants, apart from which ones were toxic for which animal. And she had been genuinely surprised to learn that Spock had fallen ill, as the story went. Ferguson and Rhodes had solid alibis for the night of the attack on Spock, they'd gone from the restaurant straight to a club to meet some women. Their presence was verified by the club security cameras. More importantly, they were old acquaintances of Spock's from the Academy, and the three had always had an amicable relationship. They'd been excited to see him after such a long time.

A conversation with Judith Peele revealed an affair she was having with a fellow lab worker, but no solid information on when Spock could have been attacked. She'd spent all of dinner flirting with her girlfriend, playing footsies under the table. She hadn't paid attention to anyone around her. The building could have caught fire, and she wouldn't have noticed. Giotto found that explanation did not sit completely well with him. Something in Judith's demeanor suggested she wasn't being completely truthful.

"You know, if you're going to be on the planet a few days, you should stay over. Rae likes boys as much as I do, and we're always up for making new friends."

Giotto had to order Roberts out of the room after that comment, leaving him to question Ms. Peele alone.

"We'll have to decline. We're in the middle of an investigation."

Judith shrugged, pouting.

"Too bad. Rea's part Orion, we could show you a real fun time. She has this thing she does with her tongue that you wouldn't believe."

"Did you say she's part Orion?" Warning bells started going off in Giotto's mind.

"Yes. Her grandmother was a full blooded Orion. I know, she doesn't have the green skin, which is unfortunate, 'cause I'm really into green right now, but she more than makes u for it in bed. Some nights I almost can't keep up."

Giotto fought the flush creeping up his neck as he asked his next question.

"Do you—sorry to ask such a personal question, but—do you, um, use—anything—to, um, keep up with her?"

He knew he had to be as red as a cherry as he asked, but this could be the first solid lead. The woman was looking at him curiously.

"Do you have a reason for asking, Ensign Giotto?"

"The substance that made the commander ill was found to be chemically similar to a drug Orions use to help their partners, um, keep up."

Her eyes narrowed at that, and for a moment Giotto thought she would refuse. The dark look disappeared so quickly he almost thought he imagined it, and she was smiling at him once again, before she disappeared, returning moments later with a small vial.

"Since you have a valid reason, this is what I take. IT's absolutely amazing. It's blend of an Orion aphrodisiac and a compound found in the plants here."

Giotto sent Roberts back to the ship with the vial while he interviewed both Judith and her girlfriend, Rea. Giotto had to say that Rea did not look at all like an Orion. Her cream colored skin was slightly tanned, which he suspected resulted from time spent outdoors. There was only the barest hint of green to her body, almost like the commanders. She did have an Orion's memory though, able to recall almost every detail of the evening, even a week later.

He was still interviewing Rae, who was just as enthusiastic about the possibility of a group orgy as her girlfriend, when Roberts returned, confirming that the drug Judith took was the same one given to Spock. Giotto's opinion that Judith was hiding something only strengthened.

"I need you to tell me where you got this, Ms. Peele."

"This is my personal stash. Personal secrets."

"This is what ended up in the Commander's blood stream. Either you tell me where you got it, or you become the number one suspect in this investigation, and I haul you, and you girlfriend, up to the Enterprise for interrogation."

Judith instantly switched from flirty to antagonistic, while Rea looked nervous. The threat had the desired effect, and now the two red shirts found themselves standing outside a greenhouse. Phasers drawn, they entered through the open door. If this was illegal (though on this planet, who could really say? These scientists seem to think everything should be legal) the manufacturer was making no attempt to hide it. Braced for anything as they announced themselves, Giotto was floored to find an elderly Orion lady in a floppy hat watering an orange leafed plant that was quite literally moving to catch the most water possible on its leaves.

"Well, my goodness. Are weapons really necessary, boys? Is Starfleet ordering you to take over my greenhouse?"

"This is your greenhouse, ma'am?"

"Well of course it is. These are my babies," she turned to them with a smile that showed brilliant white teeth, a sharp contrast to the emerald colored skin.

"Now, as long as you're not here to shoot me, what can I do for you?"

"You can tell us if you manufacture this drug."

Giotto put his phaser away as he pulled out the vial and handed it over to the woman for her inspection. She looked at it, her eyes narrowing.

"Where did you get this?"

"That's not important, ma'am. What is important is that this same drug was given to a Starfleet officer without their knowledge, and it caused a very bad reaction. We're trying to locate the person responsible."

"I'll just bet it caused a bad reaction. Was anyone hurt?"

"I can't go into the details of the investigation, ma'am."

"They must be, if you're investigating this. I warned Rea about that girl repeatedly," she began muttering to herself as she tossed the bottle back to Giotto, and resumed watering her plants.

"Rea is your granddaughter?"

She looked up at them briefly, not bothering to ask how they knew that.

"Yes. And I've warned her about that new girlfriend of hers, and using too much of the Nightshade, especially on other people, but she wouldn't listen."

Roberts and Giotto exchanged a confused glance.

"Nightshade?"

"It's a recipe I brought with me from home. All natural, I promise, so any effects on your officer should wear off eventually. We use it when our partners can't keep up with us, but we don't want to take another. As I'm sure Rea explained to you, Orions are much more, active, let us say, than humans. Even my granddaughter, who has so little of my blood. I discovered, quite by accident, that these lovely orange leaves, when distilled into a liquid form, more than squares the potency of Nightshade when added to it."

"Ma'am, I need the names of everyone you've given this too."

"I'm afraid that's a very short list, gentlemen."

Leonard waited, warily, for Spock. This was his first time in Sickbay since waking up there. Jim still wouldn't let him back on duty for another five days. Looking around, he could see that M'Benga was taking full advantage of his absence to run things as he wanted. That might not bother him so much, under normal circumstances, but today, everything annoyed him more than usual. The man was sitting at HIS damn desk.

"Are you alright, Doctor?"

Nurse Chapel. God bless the woman. When he told her he needed her to assist on the most basic physical, she didn't flinch. He'd told Spock the truth, when he said that he knew that Spock would normally never, well, rape a man. But knowing academically that some drug Spock had been given without his knowledge had not only stripped him of reason but put his body into a state where mating became a life or death issue didn't mean he was going to be alone in a room with the man. Especially not when said Vulcan maintained that they were bonded. He was not about to have that argument again.

"I'm fine, Chapel. Just tired."

Just as he'd expected, he'd had nightmares the last two nights. It was probably a good thing he was off duty. He was getting no rest.

"Maybe you still have a trace of that virus."

"No, it's gone. I'm just—I'm fine."

The look on her face said, quite eloquently, _Like Hell you are, _but she didn't say anything. The doors to Sickbay opened, and Spock stepped in, looking almost uncertain.

"Good afternoon, Doctor. Nurse Chapel?'

"Nurse Chapel will be assisting today, Commander. Lay down on the biobed."

The nurse was assisting, on a routine physical? That was highly unlikely. Leonard must be afraid to be alone with him. Illogical as it was, Spock found that disappointing. He'd honored Leonard's request to stay away from him, even restraining himself from contact through their bond for the past two days, which was most difficult. He had hoped that Leonard might be more amenable to accepting their new situation, but it would seem that it was still too soon for the human.

Spock lay down on the bed as Leonard ordered, remaining quiet while the doctor began his examination. Leonard looked so very tired. Spock would be willing to wager that he hadn't been sleeping. All physical evidence of the week had already healed, but Spock could tell it still bothered the human.

Leonard's movements were professional, clinical. He ordered blood work and ran the scanner over his patient's body, asking the pertinent questions, without make eye contact with Spock.

"Have you experienced any fatigue, nausea, changes in eating habits?"

"Negative, doctor. I am performing at my usual proficiency."

Not entirely the truth. He'd found himself increasingly distracted by thoughts of Leonard while on his shifts. Blocking the bond to give Leonard the space he craved served only to heighten his awareness of the doctor when he saw him (which, thanks to the captain, was very rarely), and his concern when he did not. The previous day he nearly snarled at Scotty, who'd done nothing more than join Leonard for dinner in the mess last night. Still, so far as the crew was concerned, he was efficient as always.

All too soon for Spock, but not soon enough for Leonard, the results were back, and he was directing the Vulcan to sit up.

"As we expected, there haven't been any complications. You're cleared for full duty, beginning your next shift. Do you have any questions for me?"

None that he would ask in front of Nurse Chapel, which may have been another reason for her presence. Leonard would know that Spock would keep silent in front of others.

"No, thank you, doctor."

There was much he wanted to say to Leonard, but it was too soon. Obviously the human would need more time.

"Commander Spock, you are needed in the transporter room."

The call through the com was welcome to Leonard, who could tell that there was something Spock wanted to say. Surprisingly, the Vulcan had done as he asked for the past two days, leaving him alone physically and mentally. Leonard knew that was coming to an end, though. Spock considered Leonard his, and his patience wouldn't last forever.

"You're free to go, Commander."

"Doctor."

Spock made his way to the transporter room, his mind still burdened. Leonard had been cool and professional, and completely ignored him. The physical had gone as expected, but it was disheartening. He could not convince Leonard to accept that they were bonded if Leonard ignored him.

"Spock. How'd everything go? You're cleared for duty?"

"Yes Captain. May I inquire why my presence is necessary?"

Their conversation was polite, civil. The affection and joking of before was gone, and had been since Jim found Spock and Leonard together. Spock knew it was difficult for the captain, as Spock was both a victim himself, and the one responsible for Leonard's injuries. The captain seemed unable to decide whether he should be treated as a victim, or a criminal, and as a result, their interactions were stilted at best.

The transporter engaging ended the discussion, and after bathing the room in light, the two ensigns assigned to investigate the crime materialized, along with two women Spock remembered from that fateful dinner.

"Miss Peele? Miss Carson?"

The first looked around defiantly, while the second looked devastated. Spock was uncertain as to why they were on the Enterprise, unless they had some information?

"Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, your presence is required in Shuttle Bay 4."

The call over the com prevented Spock from asking the logical question of why the women were on board. It was frustrating, particularly since their presence most likely meant progress was being made on the investigation. The captain must have felt it oo because he swore, and instructed Giotto to take them to the brig.

"When it rains, it pours," he heard the captain mutter to himself. Spock followed him through the ship to the shuttle bay, and was surprised to see a Vulcan ship similar, in fact nearly identical, to the one he'd flown into the Narada. The one that had brought his future self to this alternate reality. He was even more surprised, almost to the point of displaying it physically, when the door opened and his father stepped out.

"Father?"

He hadn't spoken to his father in some months. Sarek was kept extremely busy as ambassador of the fledgling New Vulcan, and the Enterprise was not always in a position to receive transmissions. Indeed, since the Narada Incident and Spock's decision to remain in Starfleet, nearly two years previous, they had spoken exactly six times. What was his purpose in being on the Enterprise now?

"Ambassador, welcome aboard."

"Captain Kirk. Spock."

"Father. What brings you to the Enterprise. Is there some difficult with the colony?"

"Your current situation brings me aboard. I have been apprised of events by Admiral Pike, and your captain."

Spock shot a look over at the captain, who was watching with poorly concealed interest. The captain had known of his father's coming? Why had no one informed him?

"You were unaware of my coming?"

It was a question only by the barest definition. Sarek need only look at his son to know that his appearance on the Enterprise was unexpected.

"I am unaware of why such an incident would draw the attention of the High Council."

"Captain, I must speak with my son privately."

Spock shifted, uncomfortable under that penetrating gaze. He only peripherally heard the captain tell him to escort the ambassador to his quarters, while he gave his attention to their other 'visitors' before he left them alone.

"Follow me, ambassador."

They began the trek through the ship to the guest corridors. Sarek allowed the silence for only a minute before he began to speak.

"The High Council is interested in this only if it proves to have been a malicious attack. I am not here on their behalf, son. I am here on yours."

"On mine?"

"Of course. You are my son. I must confess to disappointment that you did not contact me yourself."

"I have not spoken of it with anyone. I do not remember the events to speak of them."

"You remember nothing?"

"Nothing."

Spock stopped walking, and Sarek stopped with him. After a moment's silence, he reached out and touched his son's face, and found himself nearly overwhelmed by the emotions boiling beneath the surface.

"Speak your mind, son."

"I have committed one of the greatest offences possible against a man I considered a friend, and I have no memory of the event."

"It is not your fault, Spock."

"Is it not? I could not control my actions, and Leonard has suffered for it."

"It is not your fault. You know as well as any that when our Time comes, we do not have control of ourselves. You are not responsible for what was done to you by another."

"If I had not gone to him for assistance—"

Guilt was the primary emotion Sarek read from his son. Guilt for his inability to control his actions; guilt for seeking assistance when he first knew something was wrong.

"If you had not gone to him, you would now be dead. Seven days of the Plak Tow, with no mate, would kill any Vulcan."

"Perhaps that would have been better."

"You do not mean that."

Spock moved away, breaking the telepathic connection, and began walking again. Sarek allowed his son to show him to the guest quarters. When Spock would have left, Sarek stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Spock. If you wish, I can assist you in accessing your memories."

That had not occurred to Spock, that Sarek might be able to help him recover the memories he could not access. He could know the events of that week, though he was not certain he wished to. Hoever, it was unfair to Leonard for him to live in ignorance of what he had done. He owed it to himself and his mate to recover his memory, something he had not been able to achieve through meditation.

"I believe that would be wise."

"Then come."

_The restaurant chosen by his companions came very highly recommended, and Spock anticipated a pleasant evening with satisfying food and stimulating discussion. Something he had not found during his forced recreation and relaxation on the captains orders. Jim didn't understand that for Spock, science experiments and intellectual discourse WAS relaxing._

_The selection of vegetarian fare was impressive. He looked over the menu to find a wide variety of foods from a number of planets. They certainly catered to as many different species as possible._

_The human female beside him, Judith, was attempting to converse with him, but Spock could not bring himself to speak easily with her. They were not acquainted before this day, and the questions she asked were rather personal. Spock told her, rather more stiffly than usual, perhaps, that her inquiries served no purpose as the answers were not her concern. She could have no valid reason to know whether he currently had a romatnic partner, and if he did, why they were not present._

_That said, he turned his attention to the Andorian scientist sitting across the table, engaging in an interesting conversation about the battle tactics of the Kobayashi Maru simulation. The Andorian was thrilled to learn that Spock had programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the four years prior to the Narada. He grilled Spock for information until their first course arrived._

_Judith's persistence was becoming aggravating. She repeatedly attempted to draw his attention back to herself, interrupting his discussion with both the Andorian, and the Chief Science Officer of the USS Madison, who wished to discuss the progress of New Vulcan, as that planet was known in the Federation. Not only that, but he felt her foot rub against his leg no less than six times in a ten minute time span._

_He was feeling unwell by the time the second course was brought out. His heart rate was increasing, and if felt as though his temperature was climbing. He did not believe there was anything wrong with his food, but something had occurred to interfere with his body's normal operations. He needed medical assistance, before his symptoms became too severe._

_He excused himself from the group, ignoring Judith's protests, and the others voicing their concern. Once he was out of the restaurant, he pulled out his comm unit and contacted Dr. McCoy. The doctor was also on shore leave, which Spock did not wish to disturb, but the matter was urgent. McCoy gave Spock his location, and he quickly made his way to the doctor's hotel room._

"_Alright, Spock, your heart rate IS elevated, and so is your blood pressure. Your temperature has reached higher than normal blood levels, as you suspected. Have you experienced any pain? Any headaches, nausea, or dizziness?"_

"_No, doctor. And I felt perfectly well before dinner began."_

"_Did you notice anyone else feeling or acting ill at dinner? It could be food poisoning, in which case we would need to alert the restaurant."_

"_I did not notice anyone else experience a problem. It seemed to be restricted to myself."_

"_Do you have any allergies to any foods? Maybe something you ate came into contact with something you're allergic to."_

"_I have no food allergies, doctor."_

"_Alright then. We're going up to the Enterprise. I'll need to have some blood work drawn, to see if we can find out what is causing this. You may have picked up something from the lunatics that live down here. And I want you to walk me through what happened at dinner."_

_The doctor commend the transporter room, ordering a beam up for the two of them directly to Sickbay. Within seconds, they dematerialized from the hotel room, and materialized in Sickbay. He was directed to sit on one of the biobeds, and as the doctor drew his vials of blood, Spock relayed the events at dinner. The doctor snorted when he related Judith's unexplainable behavior._

"_Spock, she was hitting on you."_

"_I am not familiar with that term, doctor."_

_McCoy briefly glanced up to give Spock a look of disbelief before returning his attention to the task of drawing blood from the Vulcan._

"_She was interested in you, sexually, and was attempting to draw your interest. She was letting you know that she would like to pursue a sexual encounter with you."_

"_That is illogical. Why would she wish to pursue a relationship when it was known that I was not remaining on the planet?"_

"_Not a relationship, Spock. An encounter. Humans frequently have sexual relations with people they know they will never see again. They're called one night stands."_

"_Humans are most illogical."_

"_Believe me, I know."_

_The lights of the Sickbay glanced of the glass vials in McCoy's hand, striking the doctors profile, showing the contrast of pale, smooth skin against dark hair. McCoy was a truly aesthetically pleasing human. Why had Spock never noticed this before? Or how gentle, how soothing, the doctor's touch was?_

_This was wrong. Spock could feel it. He could feel the heat of his body, driving him towards the human. _

"_I must leave," he heard himself saying, his voice sounding wrong even to his own ears. But the doctor was continuing as if he hadn't spoken. Perhaps he had not voice the thought. His mind screamed in protest. He could not leave! He needed Leonard! Leonard could help him._

_No! This was wrong! His Time was not due for several Standard months, at which time he would return to New Vulcan and take a Vulcan mate from there. It could not happen now. It was too soon! He would hurt Leonard if he took him!_

"_Doctor—" was all the strangled warning he could utter before he pushed the doctor away from him. He had to get away before he hurt Leonard. Leonard was looking at him with concern in his eyes, and moved as if he would touch him, but stopped at Spock's softly growled warning._

"_Alright then, Spock, I have enough blood. I'm just gonna send the order for the lab to analyze it real quick, alright? Then we'll have a better idea of what's going on."_

_Spock watched as Leonard typed instructions into a datapad and placed the vials into a metal box on the wall. Spock noticed every graceful movement the doctor made. McCoy turned to watch him carefully._

"_Go away, doctor."_

_Leonard had to get away, now. Spock could already feel his body reacting to the strong genes of the doctor, pulling him to the man. He would not be able to forgive himself if he hurt the human._

"_We'll figure this out, Spock. Just tell me what's wrong."_

_Leonard really was too compassionate for his own good. He was ignoring all of Spock's warnings to run, in an attempt to help him. Spock briefly closed his eyes, wishing for deliverance from this, before he grabbed Leonard and pinned him up against the biobed with his body._

"_Spock? What the hell are you doing?"_

_Spock held the man in place and leaned forward, inhaling and memorizing Leonard's scent. Yes, his genes were very strong. He would make an exceptional mate. Leonard tried to push him away, but vulcans were much stronger than humans._

"_Spock, get off of me, right now."_

_Leonard's heart rate was increasing, as well as his adrenalin levels; Spock could tell by the sudden energy radiating from the man as he tried again to free himself. His struggles only stirred Spock's own body as he felt even more intense heat course through. He needed to mate Leonard, and he needed to do it now._

_He pressed himself up against the other man's body, and Leonard's eyes grew wide at the evidence of the Vulcan's arousal. His struggles increased, and he did actually manage to land a few blows, pulling away as Spock attempted to initiate a mind meld. He was struggling, not understanding that this MUST be. Spock used a nerve pinch to incapacitate the human. It was much easier to move to his quarters, where they would not be disturbed, when Leonard wasn't fighting._

_Inside, Spock deposited Leonard on the bed, quickly removing his own clothes before turning his attention to the doctors. It was unfortunate that Leonard woke as Spock was fumbling with the belt buckle on his jeans, keening in frustration. He needed his human so badly. Leonard's first reaction was to try to push him off. As soon as he saw that Leonard was awake, he abandoned the human's clothes and reached again for his face. He must meld them before claiming him, to cement their bond._

_The human threw himself out of the bed and rolled to his feet, immediately running for the door. Spock dove after him with a roar, locking his hands around the human's ankles. The human must NOT get away._

"_Let go of me!"_

_The human reached for anything he could and threw it at Spock as he tried to leverage himself to his knees, without releasing the other man. Spock finally managed to pull the human's feet out from under him, causing him to crash into the table which held his chess set. As soon as the human was no the floor, Spock crawled up his body._

_The human tried to buck him off as he started to rip through the layers keeping him from the cooler body. The shirt he shredded, tossing the remains away. The jeans went next, once he finally ripped the belt from the side, rendering the buckle pointless._

"_Spock, please, let me help you! For the love of God, don't do this!"_

_The human didn't understand. He was afraid, thinking that Spock would hurt him. Spock grabbed one of his hands, squeezing tightly, intertwining their fingers. Once they were bonded, it would become clear._

_He released his mates hand, gently pushing them out of the way. Ignoring the humans protests and pleading, he place his hands on the meld points of his mates face, joining their minds as he pushed into the human's unwilling body. Leonard was his mate, his beloved. Now he would see it as well._

"No more, " Spock tried to break free of the meld, bitterly away that Leonard had use d the same words with him not three days before.

"_You owe it to your mate to see everything," _Sarek told his son telepathically, refusing to break the meld. He forced Spock to relive, for the first time, the week that Leonard was with him. Spock watched himself send Leonard to sleep when he slept, waking him when his biology once again forced him to mate. Four more times Leonard tried to escape him, before Spock finally pinned him to the bed, using a pillowcase to bind his hands to the head board, so that he couldn't run again.

When Leonard fought against him, trying to buck him off or strike at him, he was cruel; taking him forcefully, to remind the human that he belonged to him now. He had no right to refuse him. When Leonard did not fight, or was simply too drained to resist, he was gentle; making love to his mate, taking care of him, melding with him to ensure that he too found release in their joining.

Shame filled him as he relived his actions. Not just shame for his actions, though that was overpowering. His father was watching his son at his worst moment. Worse by far than when he went into a rage and nearly killed the captain. That knowledge was almost more painful than knowing what he'd done to Leonard. It truly would have been better for the Plak Tow to kill him.

"Do not think that, son. I am, proud, that you attempted to resist the fever at all. Most Vulcans would not do so. And your mate is alive and well. You are bonded to a strong individual."

"He does not accept the bond," Spock informed his father, his voice filled with regret. Having seen what he'd done, he could no longer resent Leonard's refusal of him. Without another word, Spock broke the meld and all but ran out of the room, leaving Sarek to stare after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, thanks so much for all the reviews! If I didn't answer you back, I'm sorry, but your responses are very much appreciated! I am trying to get better with the answering reviews, but dude, there are only so many hours in the day. **

"What?"

Leonard really hoped he was hearing things. It just couldn't be possible. Fate couldn't hate him that much. On the other side of the conference table, Spock's only reaction to Jim's declaration was a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me you're joking, kid."

"Bones—"

"Tell me that I didn't really spend a week in Hell because some oversexed twit wanted to fill another square on her sexual bingo card!"

The girl in question stared defiantly at the wall, while her girlfriend looked ready to cry. Leonard swore that he did see tears tracing a path down her cheek.

"I'm afraid it's true. Ensign Peele slipped the Nightshade into Spock's juice. Her plan was to take him back to her flat."

No. Leonard just couldn't get his head around the fact that his life had been destroyed by a girl trying to get into Spock's pants.

"Captain, what will happen to Judith now?" the other girl asked tearfully.

"She'll face a court martial. Most likely she faces a dishonorable discharge, and prison. Attacking a Starfleet officer is a serious crime."

"You can't do this! I didn't do anything! Whatever the Vulcan did is not my fault!"

"Watch me."

It was the first time Judith had spoken, and Jim just looked at her coldly. Because of her actions, two of his best officers, and friends, lives were changed irrevocably, and she thought she didn't do anything. If it was up to Jim, she would find herself marooned on Delta Vega. Whatever Starfleet did to her, it couldn't be harsh enough. Jim nodded to Giotto, who grabbed Judith by the arm and pulled her out of the interrogation room.

"Rea?"

"Judith!"

Rea cried as her girlfriend was lead away. Leonard wished he could feel some sympathy for her as it was plain that she felt strongly about the girl, but Judith had effectively ruined his life as well as his ex-wife had. He hoped that Starfleet gave her the harshest possible sentence she could receive.

"Miss Carson, they're waiting for you in Transporter Room 4," Jim told her gently. She looked up at him, shocked.

"You're leaving now? Please don't—"

"I'm sorry. But you have to go back down to the surface now."

"She didn't mean any harm! She would never purposely hurt someone, you have to believe me! She just-she just didn't think the Nightshade would do anything to him!"

"Miss Carson—"

"At least tell me where you're taking her! Please!"

"I can't do that, I'm sorry. Ensign Roberts, please escort Miss Carson to the transporter room."

Roberts helped Rea to her feet, gently guiding her out of the room, leaving Leonard facing not only Spock, but Sarek, with Jim trying to remain neutral.

"Starfleet will no doubt want you to testify, but Pike told me it will be a closed courtroom. And since it will take place on Deep Space Six, it won't be so easy for the press to descend, if they even manage to find out about it. We should be able to keep it under wraps."

"And what will she get?"

Jim hesitated. This was the part he really didn't want to tell his best friend. Bones deserved a lot more justice than Judith Peele was likely to face.

"Pike is talking about a half dozen charges, but said she'd likely only be convicted of three. Ten years for each charge, so thirty years. But that's if she was given the max sentence for each charge. In all likelihood, maybe half that?"

Fifteen years, for ruining a life. Hardly seemed fair.

"_Leonard? Ashayam?"_

What he was feeling must have shown on his face. Either that, or Spock had decided he no longer needed to stay out of his head.

"_Leonard, I can feel your distress. Please, talk to me. Let me help you."_

Leonard didn't doubt that Spock could feel his emotions right now. Didn't mean he was going to answer the Vulcan.

"How long until we reach DS Six?" he asked Jim. It had been decided that the Enterprise would continue as originally planned to DS Six, where a panel from the Admiralty would meet them. That way, as soon as they were finished with the court martial, they could continue on to their next destination, which was in the same system.

"We'll reach DS Six in four days, and the panel should be there in seven. Once it's done, they'll take her into custody, and we'll get head out to the asteroid belt so that the science geeks can do their research. Maybe they'll finally stop bitching at me."

"The science department will be relieved to finally study the belt, Captain. And I fail to see how the name for a female canine could be used as a verb," Spock stated, stoic as ever.

Jim bit back a smile, as he was certain Spock was not joking. He noticed that although Spock had answered him, he kept his eyes on Bones. Bones was steadfastly looking everywhere except at the vulcans. Jim bit back a sigh. Court martialing Judith Peele would not undo what was done. Bones was, for all intents and purposes, married to Spock. And he couldn't even look at the man.

"Are we done, Jim?"

"Yeah Bones, we're done."

Leonard didn't wait to see what anyone else did, he shot to his feet and out the door, ignoring Spock's mental call, and the disappointment coming through the bond he refused to acknowledge. Jim watched his friend run away, then gave his attention back to Spock and Sarek.

"How long will you be staying with us, Ambassador?"

"I shall depart once the court martial is finished, Captain."

"Very well. I trust that your quarters are adequate?"

It was easier to speak with the ambassador, rather than face Spock at the moment. Jim had no idea what he could say to his First Officer. The younger Vulcan was not able to completely void his expression of emotions, and Jim could see the hurt caused by Bones' sudden departure. There was no way he could help with that.

"They are."

"Is there anything else you require for your comfort?"

"I find everything sufficient, Captain. Although I would find a tour of your ship to be agreeable. I did not have the opportunity, when I was last on board."

"Of course. Commander, please arrange whatever the ambassador requires. If you will excuse me, Ambassador. I have several matters that require my attention."

With a terse nod to both Spock and Sarek, Jim left them alone.

"The captain seemed anxious to leave. Does he have so very many matters to see to?"

"Not enough to merit such a departure. I believe the captain is no longer comfortable in my presence. Leonard is his closest friend."

"I see. Does the doctor always behave this way towards you?"

"Ever since I claimed him. As I said, he does not accept our bond. He understands that my actions were not my own, and he says he does not blame me. But he does not accept that he is now my mate."

Sarek could see the unguarded emotion on his son's face. Spock was greatly trouble by Leonard's behavior. And worried for what might happen if the human could not be convinced to accept what he could not change.

"It is, perhaps, too soon. Humans do not adapt so easily to change when they are in situations over which they have no control. Your mother also had difficulty accepting our bond."

"Mother? I do not understand."

Sarek had not meant to say that out loud, but now that he had, perhaps it was for the best. Spock had never been told the entire truth behind Amanda Grayson's move to Vulcan, but if there was ever a time for him to know, it was now. Sarek rose from his seat, and Spock did the same, following his father out of the interrogation room. The pair walked the hallway until they reached the observation deck.

"Why would Mother not accept your bond? She was happy with us, was she not?"

"I am certain that she was happy. She loved you deeply, son. But our marriage was not—"

"She did not wish to marry you?"

"It is—complicated."

"How so?"

Amanda had never spoken of her marriage to Sarek. Whenever Spock had questioned her as a child, she said only that she was more than content to have a family she loved so well. Spock had always taken that as a sign to leave the topic alone, and he had certainly never asked his father.

"Amanda was a school teacher when I was appointed Ambassador to Earth. I met her during a tour arranged so that I might better understand Earth's education systems."

Spock knew this. His mother had often related stories of her classroom days. At the time, he had simply compared Earth teaching methods to Vulcan, and found them lacking.

"I courted your mother for some months before decided I wanted her for a bond mate. However, much as she claimed to care for me, she did not wish to give up her life on Earth to become an ambassador's wife. I bonded us, as you did Leonard, one night, without her consent, or even her knowledge of what it meant."

"But—"

"The next day, naturally, I informed her of the true nature of my actions. You may be certain she was not pleased. She attempted to leave me, running away to Canada in the winter. When I finally located her, I immediately took advantage of my diplomatic immunity to take her from Earth to Vulcan."

Spock could not believe his ears. Sarek, his logical father, had tricked his mother into marrying him? Had then practically abducted her from Earth to Vulcan when she refused him? How had he not heard this before? Why would Sarek do such a thing? 

"Why—" he did not know how to even formulate the query. Sarek seemed to understand the unasked question, and answered him without any shame or embarrassment.

"There had been an incident during a function she attended with me. The details are not important, but the results were photographs and news stories that appeared to show us in a compromising position. Your mother did not care that she was being maligned, but it was very damaging to the work I was meant to accomplish. The damage was so severe that I was ordered to end the relationship. I could not do so. The logical alternative was to make her my wife."

"But she did not agree."

"She did not. But I loved her, too much to simply let her go. It was a difficult adjustment for her, and for a long time she would not even speak to me, but once she settled she was happy on Vulcan."

"She loved you. Leonard does not have those feelings for me."

There was nothing Sarek could say in response. His son was correct. He and Amanda had loved each other when he manipulated their bonding. Spock and Leonard did not have that basis for a future.

Sarek was anxious for his son. The bond created between the two men was not breakable. It did not matter that the doctor did not want it. To deny it would only hurt them both. The more the human tried to deny his tie to Spock, the more possessive Spock would become. The longer this went on, the worst it would go, not just for Spock, but for the doctor.

"Commander Spock? Ensign Carlysle in the Botany Lab."

Spock was startled from his personal thoughts when he received the call through his comm unit.

"Spock here, Ensign."

"Commander, there is a problem with one of your experiments in the Lab. Also, a plant was just beamed from the planet's surface to the lab, addressed to you."

"To me?"

"Yes sire. There's a note: To Commander Spock, for your troubles. With deepest regret."

The ensign sounded at a loss as to what the card could refer to. Spock himself was not certain why he would be sent a plant from the surface, or who would send it.

"I shall be there momentarily."

"Aye sir."

Spock flipped his comm unit shut and looked up at his father.

"If you will excuse me, Father, I must attend to this issue. Would you care to accompany me?"

"No. We shall meet later. I can make my own way."

"Then I shall leave you."

Sarek waited until Spock was gone to leave the observation deck, and return to his quarters. He required meditation. His hold on his emotions was weakening.

His son, his only child, had been attacked by a woman whose intent, while perhaps not malicious enough for the High Council to be concerned, was certainly dishonorable. To attempt to alter another's physical or mental state to achieve sexual relations, against their judgment, was deplorable. Not only that, but because of this woman's actions, his son had committed an even more grievous violation against another. Had claimed and bonded to a man who rejected him.

And now, in only a few standard days, judgment against the woman would be meted out on a Federation Deep Space Station. Both Spock and his mate would have to relive that time, recounting it for their superiors. It would be a most difficult situation, for both men. He could not deny that his concern encompassed both Spock and Dr. McCoy.

As he reached the proper deck, the other object of his thoughts entered his field of vision.

"Dr. McCoy!"

The human turned at being called, and stiffened as Sarek approached him, looking around warily.

"What can I do for you, Ambassador? If you're ill, you'll have to see M'Benga in Sickbay. I'm off duty for five more days."

"I would like to speak with you, doctor. Might we speak somewhere privately?"

He could tell by the doctor's expression that he wanted to refuse. Courtesy won out, though, and Leonard gestured for him to follow. Sarek found himself headed to Sickbay, which looked vastly different from the only other time he'd seen it.

"Dr. McCoy, what brings you here? Are you not feeling well?"

Leonard was pissed to find M'Benga sitting at HIS desk, personal stuff strewn everywhere. Leonard expected M'Benga to take advantage of his absence, to run the experiments and research he wanted that Leonard always refused to allow, but this was too much. The man was trying to take over his damn office. This was ending now.

"I'm feeling fine, Geoff, I'm just here to use my office. Get out."

"Doctor, you're not on duty for another five days—"

M'Benga trailed off when he saw the murderous look on his superior's face.

"On duty or off, I'm still the CMO, and this is still my damn office! Now. Get. Out."

M'Benga shot up from the chair, looking nervously at Sarek, who watched the exchange blankly.

"Oh, and Geoff. When I do return to duty, we're going to have a serious talk about what the hell you've done to my Sickbay in my absence."

Leonard waited until M'Benga escaped, with the door sliding shut behind him, before sitting at his desk, gesturing for Sarek to take the empty chair. Once the Vulcan was seated, he activated the sound silencer, so that their conversation could not be overheard.

"The doctor takes advantage of your absence?"

Leonard snorted at the apparently inherent Vulcan trait of stating the obvious. Spock was definitely this man's son, no doubt about that.

"Of course he does. He always believed that he would be named Chief Medical Officer once Puri stepped down. Then Puri died during the Narada attack, and while M'Benga had a higher rank, I had the most emergency disaster experience, so I was elevated to acting CMO. When Jim became captain and requested me as his permanent CMO, Geoff was absolutely livid."

"He is jealous."

"Yes. But I doubt that's what you wanted to talk about, Ambassador."

"Indeed. I wished to inquire after your well being. What happened is not something to be taken lightly."

Leonard sighed. He'd known, on some level, that at some point he would have to deal with Sarek, he'd just hoped to put it off for a few days, or decades.

"Look, Ambassador, I already told Spock I don't blame him for –that week. I'm a doctor; I know what his body was putting him through."

"And yet you avoid him. In the interrogation room, you could not even look at him."

"Yeah, well, knowing he couldn't stop if he tried to doesn't mean I'm going to be able to act like nothing happened. Illogical human here, remember?"

Maybe he was being harsh, but damn it, he wasn't a Vulcan, with their blasted control. It was ridiculous of them to expect him to behave as if the man hadn't raped him.

"I am aware, doctor. Just as I am aware that avoiding Spock will only bring trouble for you both."

"It's worked pretty well for me so far."

It was almost amusing to watch the Vulcan's eyebrow shoot as high as it could go. Leonard was fairly certain he would be laughing at Sarek's expression, if the discussion wasn't so serious. What did the ambassador expect him to say? He couldn't change how he felt about the situation.

"Doctor, I am well acquainted with the human uses of sarcasm and humor to deflect from a topic of discussion. However much you may employ this mechanism, the issue remains the same. You and Spock are bonded mates, and—"

"We're not!"

"—and continued attempts to deny that bond will only trigger the possessive instincts Spock is currently attempting to suppress. The end result of which could well be more physical harm to either yourself, or any crew member he might perceive as a rival. If you value the safety of your crew, you must cease this at once."

"Alright, Sarek, I'm only gonna say this once more. I ain't bonded, or mated, or whatever you want to call it, to your son. He got blindsided with a nasty drug, and Pon Farr, and I get that, but what he did to me doesn't make me his damn wife!"

"In point of fact, doctor, it does. Under Vulcan law, a law the Federation acknowledges and honors, the bond he cemented when he claimed you—"

"Raped me. Your son fucking raped me!"

"—when he claimed you is as binding as a human marriage. In truth, it is more binding, as it cannot be dissolved. The fact that you did not consent is irrelevant, and denial on your part does not alter the facts. You ARE Spock's mate. Things will go much easier for you if you would accept that."

Leonard didn't accept that. He couldn't. It couldn't be possible that the week of Hell he'd suffered through legally married him to the very man who caused it. The ambassador had to be lying, for some reason. He simply had to be.

"You're lying."

Rationally, Leonard knew the ambassador had no reason to lie. The man probably didn't want him for a son in law any more than he wanted any Vulcan for a relative. Surely there was any number of Vulcan women better suited for Spock. Hell, even Uhura was a better partner for the hobgoblin than he was.

"Oh, God. Uhura," Loenard buried his head in his hands. Spock and Uhura were lovers. She had been his girlfriend for more than a year, and she loved him deeply. What was Spock going to tell her about all of this? More importantly, how was Leonard ever going to be able to look her in the eye, ever again? She was his friend. How did one act to the girlfriend of one's rapist?

That was it, then. He would just have to stay away from the bridge, from the mess, from anywhere he might run into either of them. Now he had two people to avoid for the next three and a half years, not just one.

Or at least until Spock let go of this whole "mate" idea. He could never be the Vulcan's mate. The Pon Farr/rape issue aside, he'd been married before, and once was enough, especially with a wife like his. He wanted no part of any romantic entanglements. And in the event that Hell froze over and he did want to marry again, it certainly wouldn't be to any man. Leonard McCoy was straight, pure and simple. He felt no sexual desire for men. If he had, he would have taken Jim up on some of his offers at the Academy. It just wasn't going to happen, not matter what Vulcan law said. They couldn't make him do it.

Sarek watched the emotions flit along the doctor's face. Disbelief, denial, guilt, and pain all made their way across in 2.865 seconds. Guilt came back, and lingered as he moaned the communications officer's name. Was he in a romantic relationship with the lieutenant? It would explain his resistance to the bond with Spock.

The final emotion Sarek recognized was panic. Leonard was genuinely frightened of something. Perhaps the human was not simply being obstinate.

"I do not understand what Lieutenant Uhura has to do with your new situation. Is she your romantic partner?"

The human looked up at him then, the panic now warring with amusement. What could possibly be humorous?

"Not mine. Spock's. They've been dating since the start of the mission."

Sarek started at the declaration. He had not heard that, and he was reasonably sure that Spock would have informed him of any new relationship, if only because he knew that Sarek would be searching for a mate for him, as his Time approached. Then again, perhaps not. His relationship with his sone had been strained, ever since Spock rejected the Vulcan Science Academy. It was always Amanda who knew the details of their son's personal life.

Many responses crossed Sarek's mind ath the new that Spock may have a relationship which must now be terminated, but he settled for simply answering,

"He had not told me this. Are you certain?"

"Yes. Nyota is my friend. I would know if they had ended the relationship. Oh God, what can I possibly say to her," Leonard ended with mumbling to himself. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk, cradling his head in his hands. What could he say to Nyota? Somehow 'Sorry, but your boyfriend was drugged at dinner and raped me, now he says we're married' just didn't seem right.

A horrible thought filled his mind. What if Spock had already spoken with Nyota? He'd spent the past days avoiding the Vulcan, he had no idea if Spock had said anything. What if he'd already ended things? He was so set on the idea that Leonard was his mate, he may very well have informed Nyota of that. She might just kill him the next time she saw him. She was the only woman on the ship that he called friend, what if she never spoke to him again? It would be only slightly less painful than when his wife left him.

"Spock will discontinue his relationship with the lieutenant now that you are bonded. It is inevitable."

Leonard's head shot up, and he glared at the ambassador.

"It is not inevitable! He has a girlfriend; he certainly doesn't need to pursue me!"

"It is not a matter of personal preference any longer, doctor. A bond was created between the two of you. A bond that cannot be dissolved. Spock will not be unfaithful, as Vulcans prize monogamy. His relationship with the lieutenant will come to its logical conclusion."

"It's not logical to leave someone you care about! And I'm damned if I'm going to be a home wrecker!"

"Truly, Doctor, you must be the most irrational human I have ever met. Where is the logic in continuing a relationship with someone not his bonded mate?"

"Then let him bond with her!"

The panic was returning, but Sarek could not see the reason for it. He did not understand why the human was so stubborn. What did he hope to accomplish by refusing to acknowledge that he was Spock's mate? Perhaps he was simply afraid of Spock? It was understandable, given the violence of their bonding. He was only human, after all, and therefore ruled by his emotions, rather than logic. Spock would have difficulty with this human mate of his.

Without warning Leonard bolted from his seat and practically ran out the door. Sarek watched the fleeing human while pondering the situation. Fact: Leonard and Spock were bonded irrevocably. Fact: Leonard McCoy not only refused to acknowledge that he was now Spock's mate, he appeared terrified of the very prospect. Fact: the more the doctor resisted, the more possessive, and dangerous, Spock would become.

Sarek rose from his seat and exited the sickbay at a much more sedate pace than the doctor. He found that needed to meditate, now more than ever. There was much to think on before he saw his son again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, what can I say? I'm absolutely flattered by the response this little piece of madness has received. I had no idea this would get so many reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. Usual disclaimers apply, Spock, McCoy aren't mine, (but I would definitely take them). Also, I have no beta, so any typos are strictly mine. I do read these things through before I post them, but don't always catch everything. And, I find I'm becoming addicted to reviews. You people have ruined me! Make me happy, and leave a note if you liked it (or if you hated it. Just fake it)**

Spock worked for over three hours on the plants he'd put so much effort into over the last two months. It had been a collaboration with Sulu, the idea of attempting to cross pollinate the Terran onion root with one of the few Vulcan plants that had been on board before the Narada. It was their hope that they might create a new variety of plant that would survive, and with any luck thrive, on New Vulcan. Until now, the experiment showed great promise. The first shoots had appeared only a week ago, but they had been doing well. That is, they were doing well until Ensign Carlysle discovered an unknown fungus on the shoots, Spock had immediately alerted Sulu, who was coming once his shift was over, if Spock was not able to discover the cause of the fungus and eliminate it.

Though he would never admit it, the problem before him was a welcome distraction. A relief from worries about his lost memories, and his new mate. Attempting to rid his and Sulu's "baby" (why Sulu felt the need for that term, Spock didn't understand) of a potentially lethal fungus was preferable to worrying about the fact that Leonard still wanted no part of their bond. Or that for perhaps the second time in his life, his father was behaving with concern, almost showing emotion.

Spock was unsure how to deal with this new side of this father, and was happy (which he would also never admit) to have the time to himself to work, to lose himself in the science of making sure his plant survived, and push everything else out of his mind. For three hours, he was at a peace that not even meditation was currently bringing him.

"Commander, how's our baby?"

Spock looked up from his work at the unexpected presence of Sulu. He had failed to monitor the time; he did not know that Alpha shift ended.

"I believe I am making progress on halting the spread of the fungus. I have not yet been able to determine from where it originated."

"I'll start with that, then. I'm not letting some damned fungus destroy my baby."

Not only could Spock not understand why the helmsman insisted on referring to the plant as his child, but he could not comprehend why he also spoke to the shoots as if they could understand him. Plants were not sentient creatures. It must be a human trait. Spock could remember his mother also talking to the plants she kept on Vulcan. He simply dismissed it as illogical.

The pair worked together in silence for another hour. Spock did have better success at stopping the spread of the fungus: they were able to keep three shoots fungus free. Halting it was not enough, though. Nine shoots were covered in varying degrees by this fungus, three-fourths of their crop. If they lost so many, they would have to start nearly from scratch.

"Commander, you should take a break. You've been at this for four hours, according to the logs. Why don't you get something from the mess?"

Spock looked up to see that Sulu was watching him. Judging from the look on the helmsman's face he'd been watching for some time. Spock had been too lost in his thoughts to even notice. An hour had passed, which meant it had been eight hours since his last meal. He did indeed require nourishment.

"Very well. If you need assistance, do not hesitate to call me."

"Of course, Commander," Sulu made the promise, without any intention of keeping it. He didn't know precisely what had happened to the commander while on shore leave, the captain hadn't said, but he would bet it was the reason they'd stayed in orbit. And the commander looked like he'd been through Hell. Not to most people, but Sulu spent a great deal of time with Spock off shift. They spent hours in the Botany Lab together. While he wasn't nearly as fluent in Spock as Uhura, he knew the difference between a normal, functioning Spock and an worried, overtired Spock. This Spock, whatever he may say, was not fine.

Spock left Sulu and his plants and made his way to the officer's mess. He immediately scanned the room for Leonard, and saw him sitting at the table with the captain and Mr. Scott. Spock took his tray over to the table and sat across from Jim. He noted the way Leonard stiffened, but ignored it. He was done with leaving Leonard alone. Leaving him to himself would not aid them.

"Good e'en Commander. Ha'ent seen you in awhile," Mr. Scott commented from his seat beside Spock.

"Good evening Mr. Scott. I have had a great deal to do these last few days, and have not been able to spend much time socializing."

Leonard was pointedly avoiding his gaze, while the captain gave him a look that might almost be termed sympathetic. Spock gave his attention to his meal, and Mr. Scott, who had an interesting proposition for the warp cores. He made certain not to say, or do, anything that might trouble his mate further, but Leonard would have to accustom himself to Spock's presence.

"Did Carlysle contact you, Spock? She sounded worried about something. Everything okay in Botany?"

"A fungus has attacked the plants that Mr. Sulu and I were attempting to grow. We have been successful in halting the spread of the fungus, but it currently covers the majority of the plants. Sulu is in the lab as we speak. We must still find a way to destroy the fungus without harming the plants."

"Would those be the Vulcan-Terran plants you're trying to cross breed? Sulu's been going on about them."

"Affirmative, Captain. At this time, nine of the twelve plants have been affected."

"I'm sure between the two of you, you'll figure it out."

"Thank you for your confidence, Captain."

"Alright then, the important stuff. Ye're coming to poker tonight, aye, doctor?"

"Yeah, I'm there, Scotty."

"Good. Ye're 'bout the only one who can beat Chekov. Cap'n, Commander, ye're comin' too, aye?"

"I must meet my father this evening."

"Swing by when ye're done, then. The game goes for hours. Uhura will be there, ye know, and ye canna hae seen much of her since before shore leave."

Uhura. Spock was shame to admit that he hadn't thought of Nyota once in the last days. His mind had been fully occupied with his new mate, and the bond he was so set on denying. Suppressing the instincts he was born with in an effort to put Leonard at ease was quite taxing, mentally. He had not given any thought to the woman he had been in a relationship with. He had only seen her during his light shifts on the bridge, and then he was focused on his tasks, not the lovely female sitting only feet away. Any distraction had been for Leonard.

Scotty was the only one at the table who missed they way Leonard tensed up at the mention of Uhura. Spock reached out telepathically and found Leonard's concern for Nyota, the only woman he called friend. Also his worry that Spock had already severed their relationship. He did not want Spock to end things with Uhura. He did not believe they were bonded; if Spock resumed his relationship with Nyota, he would not pursue Leonard.

"_You are my mate, Ashaym, not Nyota. I will not continue our association."_

Leonard's sudden panic was caused both by the sudden realization that Spock was in his mind, and the words he mentally received. He had heard similar statements before. Sarek had spoken with Leonard this afternoon. Spock was surprised by that.

"_My father would not lie to you, Leonard. It is natural for my—dalliance—with Nyota to end, now that we are bonded."_

Now Leonard was growing angry on Nyota's behalf, but still he would not utilize their bond to speak to Spock telepathically. He was, in fact, attempting to shield his mind from Spock. While his efforts were impressive, he was not able to block the Vulcan completely. That would take time for Leonard to accomplish, although Spock had no intention of letting him do so. They must be able to share each other's thoughts.

"_You cannot keep me out, Leonard. To continue the attempt would be illogical. While I have great respect for Lieutenant Uhura, she is not my mate. It would be unfair to her to attempt to continue our relationship."_

Leonard glared at Spock, and for a moment he thought Leonard might speak through their bond, which he would count as progress. The moment passed, however, and whatever Leonard might have responded was left unsaid. Spock had to remind himself not to react emotionally to the refusal.

"I shall endeavor to join you tonight, once I have concluded my business with the ambassador," Spock informed Scotty, when he realized the engineer was waiting for a response.

Leonard's hands balled into fists on the table, and Spock could see that he was almost drawing blood, so tense was he.

"_Leonard, you will injure yourself."_

The captain laid a hand on Leonard's arm, in support or comfort, and Spock's eyes narrowed. How dare the captain touch HIS mate? He had no right to do so! And Leonard allowed it! Spock was unaware that he was baring his teeth at the captain until Scotty asked if he was alright. That was also when he realized the vibrations he felt were actually coming from him, a warning growl. A light green flushed his cheeks as he excused himself, not giving any explanation for his actions. He had to get himself under control, quickly.

Nyota Uhura saw Spock leave the mess abruptly, and excused herself from Gaila, running after him. He hadn't joined her at dinner, as she'd half expected he would once he entered the mess. She hadn't seen him at all off duty, and on duty he had been focused on work, as usual. She was starting to wonder if he was purposely ignoring her.

"Spock!"

He was walking quickly, and she had to jog to catch up with him. He slowed down when she called his name, which was the only reason she caught him at all.

"Spock, what's wrong?" she asked him, concerned when he didn't return the embrace she immediately gave him. If anything, he stiffened in her arms. When she attempted to take his hands in hers, he pulled away. Now she knew something was definitely wrong. Spock didn't pull away from her, ever.

"Spock, talk to me. Something's wrong."

He wouldn't look her in the eye. What had happened? Why was he behaving as if she was a stranger?"

"What's happened?"

He did look up at that, but had trouble meeting her gaze.

"We must speak, Nyota. There is something of great importance I need to tell you."

"Alright. You know you can tell me anything."

"This must be a private discussion. Will you accompany me to my quarters?"

"Of course."

Her worry only grew when Spock spun around and walked ahead, without taking her hand. Nyota followed him to his quarters, knowing that whatever he had to say, she wouldn't like. It must have something to do with his father being on board.

He didn't speak another word until they reached his quarters, which only fueled her concern. What she saw when she stepped inside, however, worried her the most. All of Spock's things were gone. His chess set, that he and the captain used so often. His Vulcan lyre, that he would sometimes play for her if they were both still awake after a night's intimacy. The wall hanging that his mother had sent to him only six months before her death, embroidered by her own hand, still hung, but Nyota could see where it had been damaged. All of the furniture in the room was new; it had not been there before shore leave. If Spock hadn't brought her here, she would thing she was in the wrong room.

"Please have a seat, Nyota."

The formal tone of voice was all wrong, but Nyota sank into the offered chair. Spock sat across from her, keeping a careful distance when she would have reached for his hand.

"Something has happened, and as you are affected, it is only fair that I inform you that our romantic relationship must cease. Immediately."

What? Nyota shook her head, certain that she heard him wrong. He couldn't have just said that he was breaking up with her.

"I find that I am no longer able to continue any intimate relationship with you. I apologize for any pain this may cause you, but as you knew this would happen eventually, it is my hope that we can return to being colleagues as we once were-"

"Wait a minute, Spock," she interrupted him before he could finish his no doubt lengthy speech. "Go back, and take this from the beginning. What has happened that you want to end us?"

"I cannot discuss the events, as they involve more than just myself."

"You had damn well better discuss it, Spock!"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down after her outburst. Getting angry and yelling wouldn't get them anywhere.

"Nyota, you are aware that our minds were not compatible enough to form the mating bond, and that I would have to take a mate before the onset of Pon Farr."

"Yes, but you gave your word that you would not leave me until you found a mate."

It was still the greatest pain she knew, being incompatible with Spock. Greater than losing so many of her classmates, greater than nearly losing (and for days believing she actually had lost) her best friend Gaila. Knowing that no matter how much she might love Spock, she would never be able to form the bond he would need to survive Pon Farr was crushing. They had thought to be married, before Spock discovered they could not form a bond.

Perhaps they should have ended things then, but Uhura couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she convinced Spock to stay with her. His father could search for a Vulcan mate for him, but he had a year before he need to be truly concerned about it. And who knew what could happen in a year? Maybe, if they kept trying, they could form a bond? Then there would be no need for any of it.

"Indeed."

"Are you saying—is your father here because he's found a mate for you?"

Was that it? Had Sarek come because he found a mate for Spock? It made sense, but if that was so, why was Sarek alone? Nyota had not seen another Vulcan on board, and she certainly would have noticed.

"Not precisely. He is here because of the incident on Tesla IIL"

"The incident we had to investigate?"

"Yes."

Spock would have left it at that, but he could see that Nyota was waiting for an explanation. He owed it to her to be honest. And she would find out about his bond with Leonard eventually, perhaps it was better that it come from him, than from the gossips on the ship.

"While on the planet's surface, I was—I believe the human term is drugged?—by a woman on the planet. The substance cause an early, intense onset of Pon Farr."

Early Pon Farr. But how would he have survived it? He would have to—

"You—did you—" she couldn't even phrase the question. How could she ask her boyfriend if he'd slept with someone? He would have to have found someone, and formed a bond with them, to still be alive and breaking up with her.

"I did not, at first, realize what was wrong, and sought medical assistance. By the time I realized exactly what the issue was—"

He broke off, and Nyota wanted to wrap her arms around him. Judging from his earlier behavior, it would not be welcome. A sinking feeling settled in her stomach as she processed what he was saying. He'd gone to someone for help, without knowing what was wrong. Realizing what was going on later—

"Spock, what happened?"

"I assaulted Dr. McCoy. Our minds were supremely compatible. I claimed him, against his wishes, and bonded us. We are mated."

That was impossible. He couldn't, just couldn't have done that. He—no, it just wasn't possible. He and Len? But, Len was strictly women only. He wouldn't have—_against his wishes._ Len wouldn't just sit still and allow Spock to-no, he would fight, as hard as he could. Nyota could begin to guess why all of Spock's things were gone, why his mother's tapestry was damaged.

"Oh God."

Spock had raped the gruff man she'd come to admire. Spock had raped Len, and bonded them, and now he was dumping her because Len was his mate. Nyota's eyes flooded with tears, and she had to bite back a sob. How could such a thing happen?

'You must know, Nyota, that I never intended this to happen. But I am bonded to Leonard now."

Nyota barely heard through the roar in her ears. She had lost Spock. Because someone planet side had drugged him, Spock was no longer hers. He was Leonard's. All hope of a future with him was gone.

"Nyota."

Spock called her name, and she looked up at him. He must have noticed that he did not have her full attention. His form was blurry through the tears clouding her vision.

"As I was saying, Leonard is greatly worried that you will blame him for this. He is afraid of losing your friendship, which is very important to him. I trust that this will not be the case?"

Nyota just shook her head, unable to answer him. She couldn't—she couldn't think. She had to get out of this room, a room which had come to mean "home" to her. She could feel the walls literally beginning to close in around her.

"I have to go—I—I have to go."

She shot up from her chair, and Spock reached out for her.

"Nyota—"

"I have to go, Spock. I—I need some time."

Spock let her go, and she ran out of the room. She didn't stop running until she reached her own quarters, crying so that she could barely see to punch in her access code. Spock was giving her up for Leonard. Spock was giving her up for Leonard. No matter how many times she repeated that in her head, it just didn't seem real.

Finally alone, she let herself cry as she'd wanted to the moment Spock spoke. She lost all track of time as she sat in the dim room, crying, until there was a knock on her door.

"Nyota? Nyota, honey, it's Gaila, open up. Nyota, if you don't open this door right now I'll hack into the system and open it myself!"

Nyota managed to choke out the word 'come' and Gaila flew through the door.

"Alright, Wasikowska just told me he saw you running down the hallway crying. What is going on?"

Nyota just cried harder, and buried herself in her friend's arms. They sat that way, Gaila supporting her friend, for nearly an hour while Uhura poured out her gried.

"You wanna tell me about it?"

Nyota was tempted to pour all of it out to Gaila's sympathetic ear, but she held her tongue. She wasn't sure how much she should say. This was NOT something that needed to get out on the Enterprise grapevine. It wasn't that she thought Gaila would say anything intentionally, but the well meaning Orion didn't have quite the same filter as everyone else. What she might not see as a big deal (namely anything to do with sex) was a touchy subject for most people.

"It's over with Spock," Nyota said quietly.

"Oh, honey, what happened? Did he—did his father find a mate for him?"

Nyota didn't want to know how Gaila knew so much more about Vulcan mating habits than she did, but she had discovered early in she and Spock's relationship that Gaila had a wealth of useful information. It wasn't a surprise that her friend guessed so quickly.

"He bonded to someone else."

"Oh, honey. Who is it?"

Nyota just shook her head. She couldn't say it. It wasn't her place. Len wouldn't want it known on the ship, not if it happened the way she was sure it had. She felt an irrational surge of anger at Leonard. Anger that Spock had gone to him for help. Anger that his mind was so very compatible with Spock's and hers wasn't. Anger that he didn't want the bond he now share with Spock, the same bond Nyota had so very desperately hoped for.

"_Get a grip, Nyota," _she ordered herself, "_it wasn't Len's fault. It wasn't either of their faults. Len is your friend, and you can't abandon him. Especially not now."_

"Nyota? It has to be a member of the crew, there's no one else on board, apart from the ambassador."

"Gaila—"

She couldn't do it. The mental shake had done its job of ending her anger at Len. And Spock. Well, maybe not completely, when it came to Spock. He was her boyfriend, after all, and he'd cheated on her. That he had the excellent reason of "mate or die" biology driving him didn't wash away the hurt of theat fact. As she told him, that would take time, and lot's of it. Alcohol wouldn't hurt, either.

"I can't tell you that. It's a private issue, at the moment. They really don't want anyone to know, so you can't ever bring this up. Okay?"

Gaila looked closely at her friend and former roommate, who was wiping her eyes. The worst of the breakdown seemed to be over. And really, it wasn't anyone's business who Spock bonded with, if they didn't want it public.

"Okay. Now, you'd better clean up, and redo your makeup. Poker night starts in half an hour, and now that you're single, it's time for rebound sex."

Gaila was rewarded with a shaky laugh for her efforts, and she helped Nyota hide as much evidence of the crying jag as possible. With five minutes to spare, they were on the way to the rec room, determined not to lose ALL of their credits this time.

Nyota's resolve to act normally almost vanished when they walked into the rec room and she saw the doctor sitting beside Kirk. How was she supposed to behave normally now? And how much did Kirk know? He was sitting terribly closed to Len, which would piss off Spock if he saw it. Vulcans were almost as territorial as Klingons.

Leonard watched as Nyota and Gaila joined them at the table. Nyota had been crying. She tried to cover it up, but Leonard could tell. Her eyes were still red. Damn it. He'd known the moment she rushed out of the mess that she was going after Spock. He must have broken up with er. Why the hell couldn't the Vulcan just—Leonard didn't even know what he wanted Spock to do, other than leave him alone. Now, instead, it would seem he'd lost another friend.

Giala bounded over to the seat between Chekov and Scotty with all the enthusiasm of a dachshund puppy. Truthfully, she was a female Jim. She was just as energetic, and exasperating, as his best friend. It was no wonder the two of them got along so well. Thankfully, Spock showed no sign of coming, though Leonard knew full well that could easily change.

"Alright, looks like everyone's here," Jim announced, clapping his hands together, "so what should we start with tonight?"

As Jim started dealing the cards, Nyota grabbed a drink from the snack table and took the empty seat beside Jim. To Leonard's shock, she gave him a watery smile, and nodded her head. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He didn't know why she was being so understanding, but he certainly wasn't going to question it.

Three hours later, all of the limited alcohol was gone; only water and juices remained. They all had shifts the next day, except for Leonard, and M'Benga was not as free with the detox hypos as the CMO. Leonard and Chekov were the only ones still playing, and the others were watching the growing pile of credits in front of the doctor.

Chekov, bless his heart, was looking at the pile in the middle of the table. The doctor had won most of the games, and the kid genius was beginning to take the losses personally. If he lost again, he would never hear the end of it from Scotty, who loved to tease him when he lost. He was confident that he would win this time. He had an excellent hand. He just couldn't tell what the doctor had….

Leonard waited, his face blank, for Chekov to lay his hand. He would never admit it, but he was tired, and wanted nothing more than to go back to his quarters and get some sleep. The events of the last days were taking their toll on him physically. He needed sleep, but there wasn't a chance in Hell he was going before he wiped that smirk off Chekov's face. He took his poker very seriously.

"You plan on showing your cards, kid? Or are you ready to fold?"

"You are so eager to lose your money, doctor?"

Leonard just nodded. Whatever the kid had, it was good. Probably not good enough to beat his own hand, though.

"Full house! Queens over sevens!" the boy declared as he laid his hand on the table. A good hand, indeed. Chekov leaned over the table and started for the pile of credits, until Leonard's hand on his arm stopped him. The doctor shook his head as he laid down his own hand. A royal flush.

"Impossible! Where you found the fourth queen! не может быть!"

Chekov continued to rant in Russian as Leonard gathered up his credits, and handed the cards to Jim.

"I'm done for the night."

"Yeah, we'd all better turn in. Good game, everyone. I'll see you on shift."

The clean up took place amid quiet grumbling, mostly from Chekov, who hadn't yet switched back to the Standard everyone could understand. Jim just chuckled to himself when he heard Chekov questioning Leonard's paternity. Leonard collected all of his winnings as the others trickled out, until he was left with only Jim and Nyota for company.

"Come on Bones, let's get out of here. Uhura."

The two men allowed Nyota to precede them down the corridor, stopping when they reached her quarters. She stopped Leonard at her open door, a hand on his arm.

"It's not your fault, Len. I'll see you around."

Leonard saw tears pool in her eyes again, but she ducked inside before he could say anything. He continued on with Jim, parting ways at his own quarters, and was in bed asleep in under fifteen minutes.

_The room was too hot. When he woke, that was the first thing he noticed. Then he felt the heavy body on top of him. He pushed, but he was no match for Vulcan strength. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone?_

_Warm hands caressed his face, a lover's touch. He turned his head, trying to escape it. A low growl, a warning. Hands spread his legs again, and he felt the blunt hardness seeking entrance. He kicked out, pushing against the Vulcan's chest. Not again. He couldn't take it again. _

_Searing pain as the hot flesh pushed inside him. He choked back a scream, and the hand was back against his face, carding through his hair as Spock pushed in, and pulled back out, falling into an insistent rhythm._

Spock's eyes flew open at the break in his meditation, and he held his hand to his pounding heart. He could still feel the terror, and the pain. A pain that was not his own. Leonard was having a nightmare, and he was experiencing it through their now open bond.

"_Ashayam, you must wake up. Wake, Leonard. Do not force yourself to relive this."_

His attempts to reach his mate through their bond failed. Leonard was too deep in his nightmare to respond. Spock was on his feet and halfway to his door before he stopped. Leonard would not thank him for waking from a nightmare of his rape to find Spock in his quarters. He could not go. But he could not bear his mate's fear and pain any longer. He had to do something.

A solution occurred to him, and he made his way through the shared bathroom to the captain's quarters.

"Lights, seventy percent."

The lights came on, and sure enough, the captain was asleep in his bed. Spock stayed in the doorway, and called for the captain until he woke. Jim sat up, bleary eyed, and looked around for the interruption of his dreams.

"Spock? What the—it's two in the morning!"

"Captain, you must go to Leonard. I cannot wake him. You must wake him."

Jim shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Slow down, Spock. What's wrong with Bones?"

"He is having a nightmare, and I cannot wake him. You must wake him, Captain. He is in a great deal of pain."

"So why don't you wake him up?"

Jim could be forgiven for asking such an idiotic question. It was two a.m., ships time. He wasn't exactly coherent. He knew from the look on Spock's face that he'd just said something unbelievably dumb, but for the live of him couldn't figure out what.

"Captain, you must go."

The "or else" was implied, but Jim was aware enough to get moving. He slid out of bed, and padded barefoot down the hall the short distance to Bones' quarters. It took a full minute to punch in his override authorization (mainly because he had to struggle to remember it) and gain entry.

Once his eyes adjusted to the dark of the room, he saw Bones thrashing around in the bed. He was definitely in the middle of a nightmare. It broke Jim's heart to hear his best friend swearing, and begging Spock ot let him go. Now he understood why Spock wouldn't' come himself. He knew what Bones was dreaming. Jim didn't waste any time. He was immediately on the bed, shaking Bones awake.

"Bones! Bones, come on, wake up!"

The shaking and calling finally worked, and Leonard sat up and looked around, eyes wild.

"Jim? Good God, man, what are you doing here at," he squinted to read his clock, "two a.m. ? What-?"

"You were having a nightmare, Bones. A bad one."

Leonard snorted. Were any nightmares not bad?

"That ain't exactly news, kid."

Jim looked closely at his friend, only just now seeing how exhausted the man really was.

"You've been having them every night?"

"It's what I expected, Jim."

Jim didn't understand how Bones could be so accepting of everything. He seemed, for lack of a better word, comfortable with it.

"Do you need anything? Coffee, or bourbon? Maybe a sedative or something?"

"No, Jim. I'm usually okay after I wake up from the first one. I shouldn't have any more."

"Are you sure? I can't get you something?"

'I'm sure. Just go back to sleep, kid."

Jim nodded. He didn't want to just leave his friend alone, but if Bones was saying he was fine, there wasn't much he could do, apart from camp out in the room with him. He was almost to the door when Bones' voice stopped him.

"Hey Jim. How'd you know I was having a nightmare?"

"Spock told me."

Note: не может быть—Russian, It can't be


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, this is the chapter that just did not want to end! I'd never really experienced that particular sensation prior to this story, and I'm just hoping that it sounds better to some of you than it did to me while writing it. Not that I think it's shite, or anything, 'cause then I'd have to scrap it, but by the end I was kind of willing to light it on fire and let it die a fiery death, it was just annoying me so much. As always, reviews make me happy. They also make me update faster **** And brownie points to anyone who can point out the quotes from other movies, and TV show. And do I really need to point out that I don't own Star Trek? Although I probably should point out that I've never attended a real court martial, or a counseling session. This is just my take on it, as it fits my plot. And all errors are mine, as I have no Beta.**

"This is the captain speaking. We are approaching DS Six. Those of you who thought this was going to be another shore leave are destined for disappointment, and loss of credits. Don't think I didn't know about the betting pool for that. We are here to deliver a prisoner from Tesla III for court martial. Off duty, you may utilize the station only if it's been cleared by your department head, and myself, so good luck with that. Kirk out."

Leonard was in the swimming pool when he heard the announcement. Being off duty for so long, with nowhere to go was driving him crazy. Finally he just had to get out of his quarters, and with Sick Bay off limits, he decided to swim out some of his frustration. It also helped that he knew Spock wasn't likely to come in here, since he didn't swim. Leonard needed the physical space, since the mental distance was gone.

He was grateful that the crew wasn't going to be wandering around the station. As soon as the admirals arrived, Judith Peele's court martial would begin, and he didn't want any of the crew finding their way into that. It was bad enough that a handful of people already knew; Leonard wouldn't be able to handle it if everyone on the Enterprise found out.

He tore through the water seamlessly, eating up the laps as he got lost in his thoughts. How long had he been at this? An hour? Two hours? Longer? He didn't know. He only knew that after days of forced uselessness, pounding the hell out of the water felt really, really good.

Once he finished, he would comm. Joanna. His plans to comm her during shore leave, like all of his other leave plans, had derailed the moment Spock commed him. He wanted, no, needed, to talk to his baby girl. They were close enough now to that school on- Cerberus? Cerebrus? whatever it was called- that the time difference would not be so great. He might even get to have more than a five minute talk with her. He hadn't been able to accomplish that particular feat since his divorce, thanks to his ex-wife.

"Doctor!"

His rhythm was broken by the call, and Leonard treaded water as he looked for the source of the disturbance. He shook his head to rid himself of the water, and once his vision cleared, he saw Chekov and Sulu, both in swim trunks. He must have missed the shift change. What he wouldn't give to actually have a shift of his own right now. He shuddered to think what he'd find in his Sickbay after M'Benga spent so long in charge.

"Good evening, Doctor!" Chekov greeted him enthusiastically. Leonard wanted to be mad at the pair of them for interrupting his swim, but the kid bounced around so eagerly. It was hard to stay mad at Chekov.

"Chekov. Sulu."

The young Russian took a running start and cannonballed into the pool with a tremendous splash, which washed over Leonard. The kid came up for air, shaking the water from his curls. Sulu dove in from the opposite end of the pool, swimming the entire length of the pool before coming up for a breath. Leonard envied the man for the shape he was in.

"We've missed you on the bridge, doctor," Chekov announced. Leonard just shook his head.

"I just saw you at the poker game kid."

"Zat was days ago! And is not the same as seeing you on ze bridge! Is too quiet!"

"It has been very quiet ever since we left Tesla III," Sulu agreed. The tension that had existed between the captain and Spock had spread between Spock and Uhura. No one else on the bridge knew the reason for the tension, but it was palpable.

"I'll be glad when we get rid of that prisoner and get back out in space," Sulu added, which Chekov nodding in agreement. Leonard could agree with that, wholeheartedly. The sooner this was all over, the sooner things could go back to normal.

"It'll be over in a few days. I'll try to swing by the bridge soon," Leonard promised Chekov.

"Bones!"

Leonard turned at the voice of his best friend. Sure enough, Jim was standing just five feet from the edge of the pool, and he looked pissed.

"What?"

"Out of the pool, now!"

Leonard stared at the younger man who was ordering him around. Was he supposed to be impressed? Jim stood waiting, and Leonard had the fleeting thought that the only thing needed for this to be an all out hissy fit was the foot stomping.

"I mean it Bones. Out of the pool."

"Why, Jim?"

"Why? You've been in here for four hours! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Four hours? Huh."

He hadn't realized it was quite so long. He took a quick mental inventory while Jim glared at him. He was exhausted, but in no great pain. He would be sore as hell tomorrow, but he wasn't in any danger of collapsing.

"Four hours. Now get out of there before you pass out!"

"Jim, I'm fine. I'm not gonna pass out or anything."

"That's an order, doctor."

Leonard's eyes narrowed. An order? The kid wanted to pull rank on him? Fine. He could play that game, too. He said his farewells to Sulu and Chekov and swam over to the ladder, pulling himself out of the water. His face was stone when he grabbed the towel and started drying off, glaring at Jim.

"Any other orders, Captain?"

Jim internally winced at the harsh tone when Bones called him captain, but managed to keep his face blank.

"Yeah, get to the mess and get some food. That was a hell of a lot of physical activity."

"Am I allowed to change first, Captain? Or should I just go like this?"

"Bones—"

Okay, so maybe coming down to the pool and treating his best friend like a child wasn't the best way to go, but damn it, he was worried. And Jim didn't do worried well.

It had been a week since Jim had found Bones with Spock, and so far, Bones didn't seem to be coping at all. He still wouldn't talk to Spock outside of medical necessity. He avoided most of the people on the ship. And he still had nightmares. Every night for the past four nights, Spock had woken Jim, demanding that he help Leonard. Every night Jim would go to Bones' quarters and wake him up. Bones said he could handle this, but it looked like his friend was just avoiding everything. Especially the bonding issue. And Jim just couldn't bear to watch it anymore.

"Bones, please. I just want to help," Jim followed his friend into the locker room, where Bones proceeded to ignore him in favor of getting dressed.

"Then put me back on the duty roster," Leonard finally answered him once his clothes were on. If the kid was so worried about him, he could let him get back to work.

"Bones, you need to talk to somebody."

"Jim, I'm fine." Hadn't they already had this discussion? Really, he was fine. He wasn't great, but he was handling everything as well as he could. And probably better than if he started talking to some damn shrink. If he could just get back to work, so he didn't have all this free time on his hands, everything would be really good.

"Damn it, Bones, you're not fine! You're barely eating—"

"I'm eating as much as I always do. Forgive me for not suddenly changing my eating habits."

"—you're not sleeping—"

"I sleep every night, after you barge in and wake me up!"

"—you're exhausting yourself, and your body is already under enough stress!"

"So you're a doctor as well as a starship captain now?"

"You're avoiding everyone! You haven't been on the bridge all week!"

Jim had his hands on his hips, daring Leonard to refute that last claim.

"Jim, the only person I'm avoiding is the damn Vulcan who still thinks I'm his fucking wife. And why the hell would I be on the bridge when I'm not on duty?"

"I'm sending you to the counselor on Deep Space Six."

Oops. He hadn't meant to throw that out there like that. He'd intended to bring it up at dinner, but when Bones didn't show, and he found out he was trying to kill himself in the pool—

"I ain't goin'."

"You have an appointment at 1500 hours tomorrow."

"You'd better cancel it, then."

"It's not a request, Bones."

Jim watched in growing dismay as his friends face settled out into that "I will unleash Hell unless you back off" expression that he knew so well from away missions. Jim didn't want to fight over this, but he wouldn't back down. It was too important to him to get his best friend back.

"Are we done now?"

Leonard didn't wait for an answer. He headed for the exit. Jim was there to block his path.

"Get out of my way, Captain."

When Jim didn't move Leonard just pushed him aside. The younger man grabbed his arm, trying to stop him.

"Bones-"

"Jim, if you want to help me, I mean really help, then for the love of God, let me get back to work instead of making me waste my time on a counselor who will only tell me the same things they said last time."

"You don't go back on duty until the counselor tells me you talked," Jim answered stubbornly. Leonard unceremoniously yanked his arm free and stalked out. It wasn't until after his friend was gone that Jim realized what he'd said.

"Bones!"

"Daddy!"

"Jo Jo!"

The nickname was all it took for Joanna to launch into a monologue about school. Leonard just sat back and listened, content just to see his girl on screen. Two months was too long to go without talking to her. Sometimes he absolutely hated Jocelyn for keeping his girl from him. He didn't think a starship was any place for a family, and he wouldn't think of trying to raise his child on this ship, but damn if he didn't miss his girl. At least if she was on Earth he could see her during the next refit, which was coming up in six months, but out at that school he wouldn't have that chance. Damn Jocelyn.

The chirp that signaled a visitor momentarily interrupted Joanna's speech, but Leonard ignored it. He wasn't on duty, so it could only be a social visit. It was possible that it was Spock, but Leonard would lay his money on Jim. The kid was a freakin' genius, at some point he would catch what Leonard let slip, and then it was only a matter of time.

"Bones, if you don't open this door I'll just override it!"

Good luck with that. He'd set the lock to the highest medical code, the authorization that not even the captain could get through. It was the code specifically for situations when the captain might need to be relieved of command and contained. Only the CMO had it, and only the CMO could disable it. In the event the CMO died while the lock was in effect, the ship would have to contact Starfleet Command, and only the Head of Medical could override it. He was sure that Jim would later scream about the abuse of power using it in this case represented, but he really couldn't bring himself to care. He was NOT giving up this chance to talk to Joanna.

"Who is that, Daddy?"

"It's just Jim, baby girl. Don't worry about it. You were talking about the greenhouse?"

She didn't need to be told twice. She launched into an explanation of what the horticulture class was learning. Something about crossing two types of flowers that grew on the planet's surface. Harmless enough for school children.

His personal comm. unit chirped, and he glanced at the email that popped up.

To: mccoylh

From: kirkjt

Re: WTF?

Bones, if you don't let me know you're alright I'm letting Spock break down your door like he wants to. Talk to me! I mean it, you have two minutes!

He would do it, too, Leonard knew without a doubt. The damned Vulcan would break his door easily. Leonard didn't need another demonstration of Spock's strength. He had more than enough firsthand experience. He quickly typed a reply.

To: krikjt

From: mccoylh

Re: Re: WTF?

I'm talking to my daughter, asshole. Call off your Vulcan. And to answer the email that's coming, I got some damn food. Leave me the hell alone.

He hit send before he could rethink it. Hopefully, Jim would take the hint and leave him alone. He had nothing else to say to the infant tonight Tomorrow he would talk to the damn counselor to shut the kid up.

"Daddy," Joanna whined, managing to drag the word out into five syllables, "you're not listening!"

"Sorry, Jo Jo. It won't happen again. Now, what were you saying about your history class?"

"There's a Betazoid girl in the class, and one of the other kids says she cheats, 'cause she can read minds. That's not fair, is it? She shouldn't do that!"

He had to work very hard not to laugh in the wake of Joanna's righteous indignation. She might have her mother's face, and red-blonde hair, but her scowl was pure McCoy. Jocelyn often said that looking at an angry Joanna was like looking at a miniature Leonard.

"No, she shouldn't do that. But are you sure she is?"

"Bobby Kennedy said she was!"

"And how would Bobby Kennedy know? I'm sure if the teacher thought she was cheating, she would be out of the school by now. I don't want to hear that you're spreading those rumors, do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy."

He could see some of the ire start to simmer down, and bit back a smile. She really was adorable when she was mad, but he could never let her know that. She would become impossible.

"Nobody in the class talks to her, anyway."

"What do you mean, baby girl?"

"I mean she doesn't have any friends. Nobody likes her. I don't know why she doesn't just leave the school."

"Joanna Rachel McCoy! Don't you ever let me hear something like that again! If she was smart enough to get into that school, she deserves to be there just as much as you do."

"But she's—she's—"

Her face was growing red as she attempted to justify her treatment of the Betazoid girl, and Leonard sobered up quickly. He knew that on Earth Joanna had never had contact with alien species. It was natural to be unsure of what you didn't know, but he wasn't going to tolerate blind prejudice. He and Joss had raised her better than that.

"She's what? What's so wrong with her?"

"She's not human! And Martin says that aliens shouldn't be allowed to go to school with humans! They're too different!"

It wasn't the first time Leonard wanted to throttle Jocelyn's new husband for the crap he was putting into Joanna's head, but he was very glad that there was a space of several light years between them. The man was a menace. If he'd lived a few centuries before, he'd have been right at home in the Klan.

"Yeah, well, Martin's an ignorant asshole," he said out loud without thinking. He only realized he'd spoken aloud when Joanna's eyes grew wide and she giggled.

"Daddy, you said I wasn't s'posed to call people mean names!"

He mentally cursed Martin a second time. It wouldn't be right to say that it was a deserved insult, not when he was trying to set an example for his girl.

"You're right. That was wrong of me. I shouldn't have said that about Martin."

He really was trying to get along with the man who was now a part of his daughter's life, but damn if it wasn't hard. He hated the man. He couldn't do anything but hate the man his wife had an affair with, especially when it destroyed their marriage.

"It's okay. That's nothing to what they call you when they think I'm not listening."

He could image. Jocelyn didn't bother to censor herself during the custody hearings, why should she start now? Especially when she had a captive audience in her husband.

"You know, back home in Georgia, there was a time when your best friend Felicia would have been treated the same way this Betazoid girl is," he said conversationally, directing the discussion back to where he wanted it. Joanna grew wide eyed at the mention of her best friend, daughter of a black family that had lived on the farm beside the McCoy's since the twenty first century.

"What do you mean? Why would someone treat Felicia that way?"

"Because a long time ago, way back before the Burns' ever lived next door to the McCoy's, some people thought that people with dark skin weren't as good as people with white skin. Some thought they weren't people at all. They couldn't go to the same schools, or eat at the same places, or even shop in the same stores."

"That's not fair!"

And the righteous indignation was back with a fury. Leonard almost smiled to himself.

"What does someone's color have to do with it! Being white doesn't make me better than Felicia!"

"And being from Earth doesn't make you better than your classmate from Betazed," he told her gently. He could see her mind now working furiously. Good. He wanted her to be bothered by what he said.

He heard a faint chime in the background, and Joanna turned away from the vid screen to look at something behind her, then turned back.

"I have to go, it's almost light's out. Love you daddy."

"Love you too, baby girl."

The screen went blank, and Leonard leaned back in his chair, absently eating the salad he'd replicated. He'd been in the mood for a steak until he actually got to the replicator, but then the idea just made him nauseous. It would get cold while he was talking to Joanna, and the thought of a cold steak was enough to turn him green. Somehow, he'd ended up with a salad, which was strange in itself. He hated salad.

He could feel the exhaustion setting in, now that he didn't' have Joanna as a distraction. The afternoon in the pool had taken a lot out of him. A look at his clock told him it was almost 10 pm, ships time. Definitely time for bed. He would have to give himself a hypo in the morning for the pain he knew would be there. He heard his comm. unit chirp again as he slipped off his jeans, ready for bed in his boxers and t-shirt, and saw another email.

To: mccoylh

From: kirkjt

Re: Re: Re: WTF?

Please just tell me that you didn't say what I thought you said. Call me when you're done with Joanna! We need to talk, please!

Leonard ignored it. He was just too tired to deal with Jim again tonight. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he slipped into bed, closing his eyes immediately. It was the first night in a week that he would sleep without dreams. He would have to do the extreme physical activity thing more often.

"Dr. McCoy?"

Leonard looked up from his PADD at the sound of his name and found the receptionist attempting to get his attention.

"Dr. O'Hara will see you now."

He turned off his PADD and his comm. unit, and followed the young woman into the office. She waited at the door for him to enter, and pulled the old fashioned door closed behind her. Leonard looked around the office, which turned out to be a surprise. It was more of an old study than a modern office; leather chairs sat in front of the large desk, and real paper books lined the shelves on the wall. Not what he expected from a shrink. His previous experience included an office that would rightly belong in an institution.

"Leonard Horatio McCoy."

Leonard started. He knew that voice. But how the—he turned to face the woman who stepped into the room from what he guessed was a bathroom, if the paper towel in her hand was any indication.

"Scarlett Katherine Joyner. What—"

"It's Scarlett O'Hara now. And please no jokes. Although most people on this station wouldn't know who Margaret Mitchell was to save their life, I've heard them all."

"It's good to see you Scarlett. But how did you end up here? And a shrink, of all things?"

"Why don't you have a seat, and I'll give you the Cliff Notes version."

Leonard slowly sank into a chair, still trying to reconcile the girl he knew in med school with the woman sitting across from him.

"I kind of fell into this during a psych rotation my second year at Carolina Medical. As for how I ended up on Deep Space Six, my husband in Commander William O'Hara. We've been here for three years, and since I was coming anyway, Starfleet decided a civilian could fill the post. But I'm very interested in how you ended up on the Enterprise."

"Cliff Notes version? Jocelyn decided to sleep around. The divorce got nasty, and since her cousin is the judge, she got everything. Didn't really have many other options."

The flame haired woman looked carefully at him for a moment, then walked around her desk to give him a strong hug. Leonard returned it, ignoring the breach in protocol to receive a brief offer of comfort and commiseration from an old friend. As soon as shed let go, she took her seat behind her desk, all business.

"Alright, Dr. McCoy, why don't you tell me what brings you to see me today?"

"My infant of a captain won't let me go back to work until I've talked to the counselor."

"I see. And why were you taken off duty?"

Leonard opened his mouth to give a smart ass remark, which he would have undoubtedly delivered to a stranger, and closed it again. Scarlett had been his lab partner in med school. She knew him well enough to be able to call bullshit on him, and she would do it in a heartbeat. If he wanted to get this over with, he'd have to be honest with her. Damn Jim for making him do this.

"You know what happened in med school?"

"I know the rumors. And I know that while you didn't say anything about what did or didn't happen, Timothy Nolan was expelled from school."

"The rumors were true."

He hoped she wouldn't ask for details. He didn't want to rehash that particular episode. One assault was enough to deal with. He just wanted to get out of here.

"I see," was all that she said, but she nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"It happened again."

She couldn't quite mask the shock at that announcement, but quickly schooled her features into a neutral expression.

"During our last shore leave on Tesla III, our Vulcan first office was drugged by some bitch trying to get into his pants. When he noticed something was wrong, he came to me for help, but it was too late. The drug caused the onset of the most intense Blood Fever ever recorded, according to one of the other doctors. Personally, I'm inclined to agree with him."

"Oh, Len, no."

"It lasted a week, and he claims that it bonded us, so I'm now his friggin' wife. And Him, my infant captain, thinks I'm avoiding everyone, and not dealing with what happened."

"And are you?"

"No, Dr. O'Hara, I'm not. I'm avoiding Spock, because he won't leave it alone. I just don't need to talk about it again, and Jim doesn't get that. I already know there was nothing I could do to stop him. Hell, there was nothing he could do to stop himself. The nightmares aren't even as bad as they were with Nolan. After the first one, I don't have any more the rest of the night. I'm dealing with it, just like before. Jim just doesn't get it, and decided to pull rank on me."

"Does he know that this isn't the first time you've been raped?"

"He might have some idea. I accidentally said something to that effect."

"You know, Freud said there are no accidents."

"Freud was a drug addict with an unhealthy obsession with his mother. So what?"

Scarlett spit out the water she'd just sipped at that declaration, nearly hitting Leonard with it.

"Oh, Len! I've missed you! None of my colleagues were as entertaining as you were."

She opened a drawer and pulled out a pile of napkins, which she used to wipe up her desk.

"So, tell me about the part where you're a Vulcan's wife?"

Leonard went on to explain what Spock told him, and his insistence that it was real. He complained about the Vulcan always in his head, continually talking with him, trying to get a response. About Jim coming into his quarters every night to wake him up, because Spock can't stand the nightmares he's having. He couldn't help but notice that the more he spoke, the more serious Scarlett's expression grew.

"Len, I don't know how much you remember about Vulcan physiology, but if he can speak to you telepathically, without skin contact- only a very strong bond can accomplish that."

"I don't care what he says, Scarlett. Saying something is so doesn't make it true."

"Denying it doesn't make it untrue."

"Scarlett-"

"Len. You have to face the reality of the situation. If you are bonded to the Vulcan—Spock, was his name?- then denying that won't change it. I assume this is the court martial I'm hearing so much about?"

Leonard nodded, not certain where she was going with this train of thought.

"Starfleet, the admirals that will be here in two days, very well could acknowledge that you and Spock are indeed bonded. What do you plan to do if that happens?"

"If that happens, I'll resign, and go back to Earth. I just can't do it, Scarlett."

Scarlett hoped, for her old friends' sake, that he would be allowed that choice. She didn't trust Starfleet anymore, not when it came to its people. Prior experience told her that when it came to individuals needs, Starfleet was not the most sympathetic organization.

"Alright. I'll inform your captain you can return to duty. I'll see you at the hearing. Good luck, Len."

True to her word, Scarlett cleared Leonard to return to duty. Jim, for once, didn't argue or push for answers. He simply told Leonard that he was there whenever he needed to talk, and finally let him go back to work. Even the heated discussion with M'Benga about the Sickbay felt good (he would never admit it, but frightening his medical staff was his second favorite hobby, after hypoing Jim), because it meant he finally had something to do other than sit on his ass. And if he was at work in Sickbay, Jim couldn't say anything about his overdoing it. He was still mad at the kid for pulling rank and making him talk to a counselor, even if it did end up being an old semi-flame.

After two days of happily burying himself in the patients of his Sickbay, his brief respite came to an end. He was in his office when he got the call from Jim that the admirals had arrived, and the court martial was set for 0900 hours the next day. Just the notification was enough to have him comm. Scarlett to rant about what they might possibly say, and what that bitch might get for ruining his life. She listened to him for a solid twenty minutes, then calmly told him there was nothing he could do about it until tomorrow, so he might as well stop bitching and get a good night's sleep. A half bottle of bourbon later, and he was able to take that advice.

The next morning saw him so full of nervous anticipation that he didn't even need a detox hypo. He was standing outside the large conference room where the court martial would be held, fidgeting in his dress blues at ten minutes to nine.

"Len, you look remarkably sober this morning."

Leonard turned to see Scarlett approaching.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough. I'm just ready for this to be over already."

"I bet you are. Don't worry so much. You'll do fine. Just—don't kill the girl once you get in there, okay? We want her to go to prison for what she did. We don't want you to go to prison for murder."

"I'll try to remember that," he answered drily, and she pulled him into a quick hug. Leonard returned it, but quickly dropped his arms when he heard a not-so-quiet growl behind him. Scarlett gave him a tight squeeze before turning to face the intruder, looking thoroughly unimpressed to see a pair of Vulcans.

"You must be Spock," she addressed the younger of the two. The older made certain to keep his face carefully blank, but the younger looked as though he wanted to rip her arms out of their sockets if she didn't let go of his human.

"I do not know you," he responded in a tone that said she'd better remedy that immediately.

"Dr. Scarlett O'Hara, stations Counselor."

"The counselor Leonard spoke with when we arrived. Tell me, Dr. O'Hara, do you always embrace your patients so familiarly?"

Scarlett recognized the possessive look in Spock's eyes. She felt a whole new level of sympathy for her old friend, if Starfleet decided to enforce this bonding. If that ended up happening, she would damn well help Leonard resign and get as far from the Enterprise as possible. She couldn't help the almost instant dislike she felt for the alien.

"Only when I know them as long as I've known Len. After pulling countless all-nighters with someone, a handshake just doesn't cut it, you know?'

"I must ask that you release Leonard at once."

"I have to say, Spock, you're really not that intimidating, so you might as well give up the growling."

"Step away from him."

Scarlett looked thoughtful, as if she was actually considering it. At least until she spoke.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request. It means 'no'," she clarified when the older Vulcan looked at her in what could only be termed surprise: both eyebrows were raised as high as they could go.

"_Leonard, you must step away from her. I do not wish to injure her, but I cannot have you so near to her."_

"What's going on here?"

Scarlett looked from Spock, who, while still growling at her, was focused on Leonard to the man who'd interrupted the standoff. His uniform was gold, which almost matched his hair. And she knew that voice. This must be the captain.

"Nothing, Captain. I was simply informing your First Officer that he does not give orders on this space station, and that I won't hesitate to have him in shackles if he continues to make threats."

The door to the conference room slid open, interrupting whatever response Spock might have made. A man that none of the other men recognized stepped out, wearing the uniform of the commander of the station. Scarlett finally let go of Leonard, and stepped away.

"They're ready for you now," he informed the group in general, then looked to the doctor," should I be concerned that you're holding my wife?"

It was said with a smile, so Leonard knew the man was not serious, and he smiled slightly in return.

"You'd better watch out, Will. There were a couple of nights in med school where I was seriously only a drink away from being his wife."

The relief that Leonard picked up in his mind at the announcement that Scarlett was married was washed away at the revelation they had come close themselves. Damn Vulcan emotions. Whoever it was that said Vulcan's didn't feel should be made to have a jealous Vulcan in his head, so he could see just how wrong he was.

"_You were in a relationship with this woman?"_

Seriously? He was jealous of a college fling? One that didn't even involve sex? Of course, Spock didn't know that, and Leonard felt no need to enlighten him. If what he did now was none of the Vulcan's business, and he would argue that to his last breath, what he did in college certainly wasn't.

Leonard followed Scarlett and her husband into the conference room, Jim by his side. Seated at one end of the long table were Admirals Archer, Boyce, Barnett and Pike. Seated in the middle was Judith Peele, still shackled. There were several empty chairs at the opposite end of the table, and Commander O'Hara directed them to their seats. As they took their seats, M'Benga and the security team that arrested Peele slipped in and found seats.

"Ambassador Sarek, we were unaware that you would be attending."

"I am here on behalf of the High Council, admiral. They have a vested interest in the attack on Commander Spock, and Dr. McCoy."

Barnett looked down at his PADD, then back up at the group on the other end of the room.

"I see. Yes, that will be addressed once we've rendered judgment on the accused."

Leonard could not shake the growing unease he felt in Sarek's presence, which now took on new meaning. What concern did the Vulcan High Council have with him? He was nothing to them. And what could the admirals have to address? It couldn't be Spock's ridiculous claim. There was no way Starfleet would actually along with it.

"Alright. If everyone's here, let's get started."

It was worse than the divorce, in Leonard's opinion, though it took far less time. Instead of five days, it only took four hours. Still, Leonard found himself having to describe events as he knew them, beginning with the comm. from Spock, culminating in Jim finding the pair of them in the shower. Te details of the numerous rapes by Spock were something he wanted to forget, not rehash for a panel of men who were listening so avidly. The concept of privacy was nonexistent for them. Then he had to listen to Spock recount his dinner, and Judith's advances. When they got to the memories Spock and Sarek recovered, he had to leave the room. Scarlett followed him out, and found him leaning against the wall, trying to take a deep breath.

"You okay, Len? Just breathe."

"Damn it, Scarlett, I know what to do! I'm a doctor!"

"Yeah, well, right now you're a wreck, and you should be."

"_Leonard? Ashayam?"_

"Do you need to take a break? I can call an intermission. Honestly, you look like shit."

"I'll be fine. I just needed a minute."

"_Leonard, please answer me."_

They stayed in the hall until Leonard was ready to go back inside. The hearing had not stopped, so he missed the end of Spock's testimony, for which he was thankful. He didn't know until Scarlett was called to speak that she'd also evaluated Judith Peele. His estimation of her as a psychologist rose as she spoke against the young woman who still maintained that she'd done nothing wrong.

With so much against her, especially after Giotto and Roberts testified, they would have to rule against her. It took another anxious hour, in which Judith spoke, actually daring to say she wasn't responsible for someone else's actions, before the admirals rendered a unanimous verdict against her. To Leonard's happy surprise, they found her guilty of four of the six charges, and gave her the maximum penalty for each. She was facing forty years in a Starfleet prison, with no possibility of parole for the first fifteen years. That was more justice than Leonard expected.

Judith was led from the room, spewing curses at all of them, claiming that it was Spock's fault. If he'd just gone with her, instead of leaving the restaurant, none of this would have happened. Leonard was never so happy to see the back of someone. The woman clearly had a number of psychological issues.

"If that's all, I have a Sickbay I need to get back to, Admirals." Leonard pushed himself to his feet, ready to wash his hands of the entire thing.

"I'm afraid there is one more issue to be discussed, Dr. McCoy," Admiral Boyce said kindly, and Leonard sank back into his chair. Phillip Boyce was the Head of Starfleet Medical, all doctors were his responsibility. He'd also been Medical Principal when Leonard was at the Academy, a mentor of sorts to the younger man. Leonard had the feeling that whatever they wanted to discuss, it wasn't going to be good.

"What issue can there be, Admiral?"

"The issue of your bond with Commander Spock."

Leonard nearly froze. They couldn't—just couldn't be doing this now.

"I don't—"

"We have received notification from the Vulcan High Council that you have been officially recognized in the archives as Commander Spock's bondmate. You are now officially a Vulcan citizen, as well as a Terran citizen, and a member of the House of Surak."

"No. No no no."

"Congratulations, Dr. McCoy." The roar in Leonard's ears was deafening, completely drowning out the words of congratulations from Archer and Barnett. He registered the concern on Admiral Boyce's face, as well as Admiral Pikes, but they weren't saying anything to negate Barnett's statements. They couldn't just sit there.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Are you out of your minds!"

"Dr. McCoy?"

He felt a restraining hand on his arm, probably Jim's, but shrugged it off. No. He wasn't going to play nice with the admirals, not if they were going to go along with this insanity.

"You can't honestly expect me to actually go along with this!"

"Dr. McCoy, Vulcan law states—"

"I don't give a damn about Vulcan law! We're not on the Vulcan colony, we're on a Federation Space Station! We were on a Federation ship when he attacked me! None of that has to do with Vulcan law! How long are you going to give in to Vulcan demands in apology for Nero!"

"Dr. McCoy, contain yourself!"

When Admiral Barnett read from his PADD that Leonard was now recognized by the Federation as his mate, Spock felt the first ray of hope. Surely, if Starfleet now sanctioned their bond, Leonard would have to come around?

The unprecedented move by the High Council to add Leonard's name to the archives with no protest was his father's doing, Spock was certain. It was also a sign of how dire things had become. Even Spock's own mother was not accepted so readily.

That small ray of hope was obliterated by his mate's reaction. The doctor exploded at the panel, and was currently railing against Vulcan law. He would not simply accept Spock as his mate just because the Federation did.

"_Why do you still fight this, Ashayam?"_

As always, Leonard did not answer. That, ordinarily, was nothing to Spock, as he reasoned he would wear the other man down eventually. But Leonard's vehemence, his absolute refusal to accept even Starfleet's declaration, that was disheartening. Leonard wasn't even allowing the admirals a chance to answer him. And his accusations—well, Spock was reluctantly forced to admit that the accusation had merit. Starfleet giving in to Vulcan demands in apology for Nero? There was very little the New Vulcan Colony asked for that it did not receive. And to recognize a bond already officially recognized by the High Council would seem a small thing to do, for the panel.

Spock found himself almost shaking his head. It did not matter why the panel was recognizing his bond to Leonard, it only mattered that they were. And that Leonard did not accept it. Spock felt the rejection by his mate harshly.

"Dr. McCoy!"

Spock looked up from his internal musings when he realized it was Admiral Boyce, a man Leonard admired, who was now speaking. Perhaps, if any of the admirals could get through to Leonard, it would be Boyce.

"What?" Leonard snapped at the man, any respect or admiration momentarily shelved.

"Doctor—Leonard. We recognize that this situation is unorthodox, but we cannot disregard Vulcan law in regards to a Vulcan citizen."

"I'm not Vulcan! And when did the IQ of the Admiralty drop so sharply that you're willing to accept rape and a mind fuck as a valid marriage!"

"Doctor, that's quite enough!"

Boyce was now on his feet, going head to head with Leonard. The other admirals watched the exchange, indignation at being insulted on their faces.

"Oh, go to Hell!"

The looks on the admiral's faces as Leonard stormed out were, as the captain would put it, priceless. Barnett and Archer repeatedly opened and closed their mouths, strongly resembling a Terran creature called a large mouth bass. Boyce was staring at the spot Leonard had just vacated, disbelief written all over his face. It was the expression on Pike's face that hit Spock the hardest though; he looked infinitely sad.

"Commander O'Hara, have security escort Dr. McCoy back here," Archer was instructing the commander.

"That would be an even bigger mistake, genius."

Spock looked from Admiral Pike to Dr. O'Hara, who'd spoken. He was surprised that Admiral Archer did not chastise the woman for her disrespect.

"Sending someone after Len to bring him back like he's a child will only piss him off more. And with the mood he's in, they would have to stun him before he knew they were there, or he'd just incapacitate them. And believe me, you do not want to know what he would have to say to you at this moment."

"He cannot be allowed to speak with no—"

"What did you expect? Honestly? You all know my opinion of Starfleet's ranking members, but even I thought better of you than this."

"Scarlett!"

Her husband was hissing at her, trying to interrupt her, but Archer motioned for her to continue. Everyone in the room now focused all their attention on her.

"What exactly are you saying, Dr. O'Hara?"

"I'm saying, my loathing of Starfleet aside, you all are acting like a bunch of morons! That man spent a week trapped in a waking nightmare, and you just told him that none of it mattered! That the organization which claims to hold all member species equal is willing to serve him up on a platter to the man who raped him for seven days solid! That because a Vulcan was drugged, and could not be responsible for his actions, he takes precedence over the human he raped!"

"That's not what we're saying at all," Pike spoke up, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself as much as anyone else, "we're trying to do the best we can for both victims in this case. It has nothing to do with favoring Vulcans over another species."

"No? Then look me in the eye and tell me honestly that if a Betazoid, or Andorian raped a person and then claimed that under their law they were married you wouldn't have them transferred to the first available ship and sent far away from their victim. Tell me that!"

There was an uncomfortable silence as the admirals shifted in their seats, none of them willing or able to meet the angry woman's gaze.

"It's not the same thing," Boyce finally spoke up bravely, "A Vulcan mating bond can't be dissolved. What were we supposed to do?"

"Almost anything would have been better. You just told the doctor that Starfleet is honoring his rapist's claim of possession, a claim of marriage that none of you even bothered to look into. You told him that you are willing to disregard anything he might have to say on the matter in favor of the man who put him through Hell, and that he just has to accept it. I simply cannot imagine a way in which you could have fucked up more!"

With that last statement, Scarlett O'Hara made her own exit, leaving everyone to stare after her. Spock dared a look at his captain, sitting just across the table. That young man looked shell shocked. The admirals were arguing among themselves, and Admiral Archer was berating Commander O'Hara for his wife's behavior, but Spock relegated it all to the background. The woman's words had shaken him, disturbing him with their accuracy. Starfleet was ignoring Leonard's very vocal objections, just as Spock did.

"Spock."

His father had risen, and Spock joined him. The pair made their way out of the conference room. There was no point in remaining. They walked for a number of minutes in silence, around the station, before Sarek spoke again.

"I am certain the doctor will misinterpret my actions in this. He should know that they were not done maliciously. They were done to facilitate his acceptance of the situation. It was logical to have him granted Vulcan citizenship, and made a member of our House.

"It does not seem logical to continue to attempt to force his acceptance of our bond."

Sarek's step nearly faltered as he heard that declaration from Spock.

"Spock. You know as well as I that the bond you share cannot be dissolved. This still holds true. It is a fact that Leonard must accept, for the safety of everyone aboard the Enterprise. Emotions can be suppressed through meditation, instincts cannot. No amount of personal discipline will alter that fact."

Spock was no longer certain of anything where Leonard was concerned. His body and mind might cry out for his mate, but if Leonard's reaction was always to be denial, fear and anger, how could forcing the issue be of any benefit? If nothing else, today's proceedings made it clear that Leonard would never respond well to coercion.

"I am returning to New Vulcan. My transport leaves in three hours."

Spock did stop in his tracks at that announcement, and stared at his father.

"Transport? But the ship—"

"The ship is a gift to you, from your counterpart. He wished for you to have it, to study. The Vulcan Science Academy has already begun construction of its own. I simply found it the fastest method of transport, once I receive Admiral Pike's communication. Live long and prosper, my son."


	8. A word from our sponsors

**A/N: I don't usually do this because we're really not supposed to update for just a note, but it bears saying. While I absolutely love getting reviews from you guys, you are so making my day less mundane right now, if you review anonymously, I can't really reply to you. If you don't want a reply, that's fine, but if you are actually reviewing with a question/comment for which you'd like a response, I kind of need to be able to respond, so please sign in so that I can answer you! I welcome constructive criticism, and it takes a lot to hurt my feelings, but dude, if you review anonymously, it limits any answer I might make. Thanks guys **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, I know I always put in my sales pitch for reviews, and you guys have been great, but for this chapter, I really mean it. This ended up going in a completely different direction than I intended when I put pen to paper. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it, so I really really need to know what you guys think about it! In case you couldn't tell yet, I don't own these guys, I just like messing with them **

Leonard was in the process of throwing his meager personal possessions into a duffle bag when the door chimed. He ignored it in favor of finishing his packing. He was leaving, while they were still docked. After a long walk around the station, in which he saw nothing that was around him, he came to the conclusion that it was time to go. It was simply the last straw, Starfleet offering him up on a platter. M'Benga could have the damn Sickbay. He heard the door open and close behind him. Whoever it was that walked in stopped in their tracks.

"You're leaving me?"

Leonard sighed, and turned around to face Jim, who looked like someone had just run over his puppy.

"Not you, kid. Starfleet."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Back to Earth."

"That's ridiculous!" Jim exploded, "Bones, there's nothing for you on Earth! Everything is here! You can't just leave!"

Leonard sighed again, and left Jim in his room while he packed all of his toiletries. He came back out to see that Jim had taken all of his things out of the bag.

"Jim—"

"No Bones! Listen to me. You're my best friend. I can't do this without you! I can't be Captain of the Enterprise if you're not here to look out for me. You know I'll just get myself killed if you're not here to patch me back up!"

Leonard couldn't deny the truth of that statement. The kid was forever getting himself hurt on the simplest away missions. Not to mention his extensive list of allergies. Still, he couldn't stay on the ship, pure and simple.

"Jim, I can't stay now."

"You can! Nothing's changed except that Starfleet has officially said you're married to Spock. You're still CMO! Hell, I put you back on duty!"

Leonard reached for his things, but Jim grabbed his duffle bag and blocked the doorway.

"Kid, you're being ridiculous. You'll have M'Benga for your CMO, that's all."

"I don't want M'Benga as my CMO! I want you! You promised you'd fly out here with me! You promised you wouldn't leave me!"

Leonard could feel the headache coming on. When Jim was determined, trying to change his mind was impossible. The kid got stubborn, and bad things could happen. Well, Leonard could be just as stubborn. He didn't need the things Jim wouldn't let him pack. He'd walked onto the recruiting shuttle with nothing; he would walk off the Enterprise with nothing.

"I'll see you around, Jim."

His exit was halted by Jim locking the door, and planting himself in front of it.

"Jim, move."

"No. Not until you listen to reason."

"It's done, Jim. I've submitted my resignation. I'm going home."

"This IS your home, Bones. And you didn't resign. Your PADD stopped transmitting anything an hour ago."

"What?"

Leonard pulled up his PADD, and sure enough, it wasn't working. The error message glared at him in neon white on the small screen. That wasn't possible—

"What did you do, Jim?"

"I made sure you couldn't make any rash decisions."

"Kid, get out of my way."

"No."

Jim kept himself firmly between his best friend and the only exit, just hoping he could keep Bones distracted long enough to clear the dock and head for the asteroid belt. He'd just had a gut feeling that Bones would try something like this, once he heard that awful Starfleet ruling that he was officially bonded to Spock. Jim couldn't blame Bones for this reaction, but he couldn't let his best friend leave. He wouldn't make it if Bones wasn't beside him.

"Jim, so help me, if you don't get out of my way—"

"You're not running away, Bones. That isn't you. You face things. This should be no different."

"Jim, this IS different. Those damn morons just said I belong to Spock!"

"They said you're married to him, not owned by him!"

"Brush up on your Vulcan law, Jim. It's the same thing to them! And I'm not—I can't do that!"

Jim recognized that panicked look. It was the same look he'd seen on Bones' face many times throughout the week, whenever the bond was brought up. It made Jim feel bad, that he was kidnapping his best friend, but he wasn't about to order Sulu to stop. If they could get away from Deep Space Six and get on their way, Bones wouldn't be able to leave. And if he could keep Bones on the ship, he could find a way to work this out. He had to. He was the man who didn't believe in no-win scenarios. He was James T. Friggin' Kirk, "savior" of the Federation. There had to be a way to settle the Bones/Spock issue. He couldn't lose his best friend.

Jim could feel the minute vibrations of the ship on thrusters; they were leaving. He knew Bones hadn't felt it, he didn't pay THAT close attention to the ship.

"Bones—I'll talk to Spock. I'll tell him to back off, or something."

"Jim, I can't go through it again. Do you get that? I can't—"

"Can't what? It wouldn't have to be like that. I mean, he's not drugged anymore, and he won't hit Pon Farr again for like, another seven years. Why would anything between you have to change right now?"

"Because it's already changed, kid! Good God, the man won't stay out of my head! He dumped his girlfriend, a woman every other man on this ship would kill for, because he's so determined we're bonded! Does that sound like a man willing to try to keep things the way they were before? Especially when even Starfleet now says I'm his?"

"I don't know, Bones, but you don't either. You haven't talked to him!"

"I may not have talked to him kid, but believe me, I know what he thinks! He tells me, all the damn time! He thinks that I'm illogical for opposing this. I know what he wants, Jim. He wants me to agree to this bonding, and I can't do it. I can't—I can't do it again."

"Bones, you of all people know he can't control this bonding thing. You know a lot more about vulcans than I do. If he didn't make the choice to do this—"

Jim trailed off, not even sure of where he was going with that thought. Of course Bones knew Spock didn't act by choice. But what peace came from knowing that when it didn't change anything? And that was really the sticking point. A bond had been formed between the two men, and none of Bones' protesting changed that fact. And knowing that that fact was immutable didn't change Bones' reactions.

Jim looked at his pacing friend, trying to work out the main problem. Bones was afraid of being bonded to Spock. Not just afraid, but terrified. But why? Before the rape, they had been friends, mostly. Jim was sure it wasn't a hatred of Spock. So—Jim mentally cursed. For a genius, he could be so incredibly dense at times.

"Bones, if Spock stopped pushing you, would you stay?"

"Jim, I can't be the hobgoblin's wife. Husband. Whatever. Whether he pushes or not that ain't gonna change."

"Because you were raped? Before, I mean? He—I know he wouldn't hurt you like that again.

Leonard stopped his pacing long enough to look at Jim. The kid hadn't said anything since he let that particular bit slip, but he should have known he wouldn't just forget it.

"I don't like men, Jim. Not sexually. Period. I'm not a homophobe by any means: you love who you want, man, woman, alien with tentacles, whatever, and it's all good, but I've never felt that way about men. Ever. Not even the typical teenage experimentation aliens seem to think every human male goes through. And if I didn't feel that way before I was raped, either time, I sure ain't gonna feel that way now. Even if I hadn't been raped, I still wouldn't feel that way."

Leonard resumed his pacing, but froze when he happened to glance out his window. He whirled on Jim.

"We're moving?" We're not supposed to leave the dock for another two—you son of a bitch!"

Jim flinched when Bones' anger shifted to him.

"Bones—" he began, wanting to explain himself.

"You did this deliberately, didn't you? Killing my PADD and keeping me too distracted to notice the ship was leaving with me on it! You unbelievable bastard!"

"Bones, you can't leave like this. You have to let me try to fix this!"

Leonard vaguely heard the kid's protest as he pulled out his personal comm. Unit. The kid wouldn't' dare disable that, in case there was some kind of emergency.

"McCoy to Transport Room 4. I need an emergency beam out from my quarters to Deep Space Six.!"

They weren't at warp yet, he could still get off the ship.

"Belay that, Transporter 4! Dr. McCoy is not authorized to leave the ship. Captain's orders."

"Kirk!"

Jim jumped out of the way when Leonard took a swing at him.

"Kirk to Bridge. Sulu, get us to warp five, now."

Leonard didn't hear Sulu's 'aye captain' over the curses coming out of his mouth. Jim watched him, wary, when all the fight seemed to just bleed out of him. He stumbled away from Kirk and sank into a chair.

"Get out."

"Bones, you have to give me a chance to fix this. I'll find a way, I promise."

"Get. Out. Now. Kirk."

The lack of any emotion in the order alarmed Jim, almost as much as the fact that Bones called him 'Kirk'. Bones never called him Kirk, not even when he was truly pissed.

"Bones, talk to me."

He got no response. Bones wasn't even looking at him. He was staring at nothing.

"Bones?"

Still nothing. It was almost like he'd just shut down. This was bad. Bones didn't give up. Just like he didn't run away. He kept fighting until he got what he wanted, or the hostile aliens were neutralized, or his patient either came back or flat-lined. And he did it vocally, in languages Jim wasn't even aware he knew.

"Bones, please."

Jim stepped right in front of his best friend, but the other man looked right through him. He didn't even blink. Had he gone into shock? This wasn't just Bones ignoring him. Jim had never seen him so unresponsive.

"Bones!"

Spock was nearly back at his quarters for meditation when he felt it. Something had happened to Leonard. He could not determine what was wrong, but something had happened.

"_Ashayam?"_

He received no answer, as usual, but this time it was different. Leonard ignoring him was not a passive action. He could feel the man actively trying to block him out when he spoke telepathically. This time, he felt nothing. Something was terribly wrong.

"_Leonard, please. Answer me, just this once, so that I know you are well."_

He waited a full minute, hoping Leonard might answer, before he tentatively reached for his mind across their bond. He felt nearly overwhelming panic when he reached out and encountered—nothing. He could feel only the barest trace of Leonard.

"Computer, location of Dr. McCoy."

He all but sprinted down the corridor to Leonard's quarters. Until now he'd avoided this place, as he knew it meant sanctuary to his mate, and he did not wish to disturb that. This, however, was too serious for that consideration. The door was locked, and he pounded on the panel.

"Leonard, you must let me know you are uninjured! If you do not open this door I will be forced to break it down!"

He was drawing curious glances from passing crew, but he ignored them. He prepared to follow through on his threat when the door slid open, and he saw the captain on the other side.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, anger evident and warring with concern. The captain was alone with HIS mate? Locked in his quarters together? Anger at the other man threatened to overtake all reason.

"It's not what you think, Spock." Jim quickly held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Something's wrong with Bones."

Spock looked from the captain to Leonard, who was seated in a chair, appearing completely oblivious to the room's other occupants. Spock immediately joined his mate, pulling the other chair from the table so that he was sitting directly in front of the human. There was no recognition in Leonard's eyes.

"_Ashayam, where have you gone?"_

Again he received no reply, and again he was disturbed by how little of Leonard he could pick up through the bond. It was almost as if he'd folded in on himself, until—

"What happened?"

He spared only a brief glance for the captain, who was only steps away from a complete panic attack.

"He was going to leave. I had to stop him. I can't—"

"Jim."

The use of his first name by Spock, for the first time in a week, startled him into silence.

"What happened?"

"When he stormed out of the court martial, I knew he would do something rash, so I disabled his PADD. He actually tried to send his resignation into Boyce. When I got here, he was packing, so I locked us in. That's when he noticed the ship was leaving. He took a swing at me. He really tried to hit me. He's never tried to hit me before."

Spock looked back up at Jim when he trailed off.

"What happened then?"

"He commed Transport 4 for an emergency beam out, but I cancelled it, and his authorization to leave the ship. Then I ordered Sulu to take us to warp 5. That's when he stopped yelling and cursing me. He just sat down and kind of, I don't' know, went still like this."

"_What have you done, ashayam?"_

He filed away the fact that Leonard was going to resign from Starfleet rather than accept him. That was to be dealt with later, during meditation. Leonard's well being was the focus now.

"Leonard."

As he expected, speaking aloud did not garner a response either. This was not something he could address through the bond. He would have to meld with Leonard.

"Captain, I must initiate a mind meld with Leonard. I have to ask you not to interrupt once I have begun. It could be damaging to both myself and Leonard."

Once he had Jim's acknowledgement he placed his hands on the meld points of Leonard's face.

"My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts."

_He found himself standing in a field. He recognized the plant as one used to manufacture many materials. Cotton. Around him a sea of white spread as far as he could see. The Terran sun was beating down on him, and it was a location much warmer than he was used to when on Earth. This was not a place he was familiar with._

"_Leonard?"_

_This was Leonard's mind, so he should see more evidence of Leonard around him. He could surmise that he was in Georgia, where Leonard grew up. Other than that fact, the field was impersonal. There was nothing of Leonard here._

"_Where have you gone, Leonard," he mused to himself. He looked up when he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye: lightning. The sun had disappeared behind storm clouds. His mate was angry at his intrusion._

_When it became obvious that the rain would indeed fall, Spock closed his eyes, seeking any hint of his mate that would lead him in the right direction. A moment later, his direction was chosen, and he began walking. After several moments walking, a path began to emerge as he continued to seek out his mate in this place. The storm continued to grow worse, hail now pelting him instead of rain, as he walked. He was definitely getting closer._

_After much walking, a small dwelling came into view. Spock carefully made his along the path, as the ground on either side beginning to ice over, until he reached it. Smoke was billowing out of the chimney, and through the not quite transparent windows, Spock saw a warm yellow glow. Preparing himself for the anger he was sure he would encounter, Spock opened the door and stepped inside._

"_Ashayam."_

_Leonard was sitting in a rocking chair by the fire, swathed in blankets. Spock looked around as he realized they were in a cabin._

"_Leave me." Leonard didn't look up fro the fire as he said it._

"_I cannot. Why have you retreated into yourself so completely?"_

_Leonard did not answer, he simply huddled in on himself more. As Spock watched, he sank even further into the blankets._

"_You do not wish for this, ashayam. You do not wish to become trapped here. You must not let yourself fade away."_

"_There is no one left out there."_

_Spock knelt down in front of Leonard, looking the man in the eyes._

"_The captain is out there, Leonard. I am out there, waiting for you to come back."_

_It did not seem possible, but Leonard shrank even further. Spock immediately reached through the blankets surrounding Leonard and took hold of his arm. He would not let the other man simply fade away._

_And then he understood. The captain was Leonard's best friend, the closest thing he had to family out in space. He was as dependent on Jim as Jim was on him. They supported each other, kept each other going in ways no one else could. Jim had broken something between them in not only not helping Leonard escape, but in actually keeping him on the ship against his will. The only link keeping him grounded after the rape had been destroyed, so he retreated into his mind._

"_You cannot leave me, ashayam."_

_Leonard tried to pull away, to disappear completely, but Spock would not release his hold. He pulled back, pulling Leonard from his cocoon of blankets._

"_No."_

_Leonard's mind was no match for Spock's; weak as he was, he was easily pulled out of the chair. Spock continued to pull him out of the cabin, into the storm. The further they went from the cabin, the more substantial Leonard grew._

"_No. I can't do this."_

"_You must, Leonard. You cannot leave me. I cannot lose you."_

_Spock looped an arm around the other man's shoulder, pulling him closer as they walked. The storm lessened, and began to break as Spock guided Leonard through the cotton field. The sky remained dark, though not as dark as it had been._

"_You must not attempt such a thing again, ashayam. You are too important, to too many people on this ship. To myself, and to the captain, who acted as he did because he cannot bear to lose you, any more than I."_

_Leonard was nearly back to full stature by the time they reached the location Spock had entered. Images were beginning to surround them as well, and the memories that should have first greeted Spock. Visions of Leonard with his wife and infant, and later memories of a young girl. Leonard's own childhood growing up on the farm, and his grandfather's cabin in the North Carolina mountains. Leonard in med school, partnered in the classroom with the young Dr. O'Hara, the only person who could handle his sharp tongue with one of her own._

_Spock also found disturbing memories. Leonard's father, frail and dying, begging his son's help to end the pain. Leonard helping to end his father's suffering, with a dose of his medication just strong enough to be lethal, but nothing that would show up suspicious in an autopsy. Leonard coming home from the hospital to find his wife in bed with another man. Losing his daughter in the custody battle. A younger Leonard in med school, and another student who always watched him._

_Images of rape began to replace the others. Not just memories of the acts Spock committed against Leonard; those were actually very much in the background. Rape by another male. The other student, attacking Leonard with a hypospray, then forcing him into one of the empty labs. _

Spock nearly broke free of the meld at the shock of discovering he was not the only man who had violated Leonard during his life. He no longer wondered at Leonard's resistance. Spock had not simply raped him; he'd forced him into reliving his worst memories. A waking nightmare, as the counselor had said. Spock found himself wanting to kill the young man who had attacked his mate, well aware of the hypocrisy of the desire.

_He could feel Leonard's exhaustion, and looked carefully at the man. This mental form perfectly mirrored his physical form. He looked as though he would collapse at any moment._

"_Sleep now, ashayam."_

He added a mental push to his statement, and once secure that Leonard would follow those instructions, he broke the meld. He came back to himself slowly, processing everything he'd discovered. His first thought was for Leonard, and he looked at his mate, pleased to see the human's eyes were closed, and he was breathing evenly. He was sleeping, deeply. Probably the first deep sleep he'd had since all of this started.

"I will stay with him for now."

He stood up, then effortlessly lifted Leonard and placed him in his bed.

"What happened?" Jim asked as Spock sat on the bed beside Leonard and removed first his shoes and socks, then the dress uniform the doctor hadn't bothered to change out of.

"Um, Spock, I don't think he'd be too happy if he found out you stripped him."

"If you will find some clothes for him to sleep in, Captain, I have no intention of leaving him in this state of undress."

That set Jim in motion. Spock stayed beside his mate, carding his fingers through hair he would not be allowed to touch if Leonard was awake. Jim returned a scant minute later with a t-shirt and sleep pants, and Spock quickly dressed Leonard before laying him back down.

"What happened, Spock? I've never seen him like that."

"He retreated into himself, so deeply that he very nearly became trapped in his mind."

"Trapped? But—what if he tries again?"

"He cannot."

Now that Spock had pulled him back from the brink, the bond would keep him anchored. And Spock would know the moment he tried such a thing again.

"Why would he do that?"

"He believes he has no one left here."

Spock was not watching the captain as he spoke, and did not see Jim's face lose all color.

"Oh God," he heard the human choke out, and glanced up to see that Jim looked horrified.

"I did that, didn't I? When I wouldn't let him leave. This is my fault."

Much as Spock would have liked to lay all of the blame on the captain's shoulders, he could not in good conscience do so. His own hands were far from clean.

"Not yours alone, Captain. I believe it was a reaction to everything he has endured these past two weeks. Your altercation was perhaps, to use a human phrase, his breaking point."

"What can we do?"

"I would advise that you not be here when he wakes. He will need time to calm before he meets you again. I will care for him while he sleeps."

Jim started to squeak out a protest, but quickly quieted and left the room. Spock pulled the chair he had previously occupied up beside the bed and sank back into it in an effort to get comfortable. He might want to lie down beside his mate and hold him, but he knew it would not be welcomed.

As he watched Leonard sleep, Jim's question repeated itself over and over in his mind. What could they do? There was a breach now, between Leonard and Jim, one that Spock did not know how to repair. This would hurt the doctor deeply.

Spock knew he was in great need of meditation when he felt an overwhelming surge of hatred for the woman who was the cause of all of this. Hatred for something that cannot be changed was illogical. Vulcans value life, all life, and yet he wanted the satisfaction of choking the life out of her with his own hand, as he so very nearly did to Jim.

The woman had caused so much damage through her actions, all because she saw Spock as some exotic new creature to amuse herself with, the "flavor of the week", as he'd once heard Leonard refer to some of Jim's Academy…acquaintances. It seemed a fitting term for this case as well.

Thoughts of Jim and Leonard at Starfleet Academy sent a surge of jealousy shooting through Spock, and he cursed Judith Peele again. Leonard's life was not the only one altered irrevocably. Even though Spock's relationship with Nyota would have ended in several months, due to their inability to form a bond, he cared deeply for the beautiful woman. Nyota was the first human apart from his mother to simply accept him as he was. All of his colleagues and students had regarded him as something Other—too Vulcan to be truly Human, and too Human to be truly Vulcan. Nyota had looked at him as neither one nor the other: he was simply Spock. He cherished her for that.

Spock would admit to himself that he had, on occasion, indulged in the illogical hope Nyota held that hat if they continued trying, they might be able to form a bond. Now, improbable as it had been before, it was not even a possibility. He was bonded to Leonard McCoy, a choice he would never have made for himself.

All Vulcan males were what humans would term "bisexual", even if the word was not completely accurate. Spock had long ago decided that the doctor was a beautiful example of the human specimen. As was the captain. If pressed, Spock would have to say that there were many human males on board that he found aesthetically pleasing. But while he did admire the male form, and he knew he would be sexually responsive to any advance made by one of them, his preference had always been with females. No Vulcan male in recent history had bonded with another male, not since before the days of Surak's Enlightenment. It was simply not necessary, after the introduction of the practice of child bonding.

Even if his preference had been for males, Spock doubted he would have chosen to bond to the doctor. However beautiful Spock might find Leonard, and however much he might admire the human's mind (which he did; few could match his intellect, but Leonard was one of them), he found the doctor to be rude, judgmental, possibly xenophobic, and consistently bad tempered. Not to mention stubborn. No, if he had wanted a male partner, he was certain his choice would not be Leonard.

The choice, however, was taken from him the moment Judith Peele slipped an Orion aphrodisiac augmented by a native plant into his juice. The Blood Fever had left him with just enough reason to know that Leonard's mind was compatible, and bonding with the human would ensure his survival. Once the bond was made, all reason fled, and instinct and hormones took over until he was no more than a rutting animal subduing his mate.

It was only when he was completely free of both the drug and the Fever that he realized just what had happened. Leonard's mind was so compatible with his that he had formed the deepest possible mating bond. Humans thought all Vulcan bonds were the same; they were not. A light bond could be dissolved. A bond the depth of the one he now shared with Leonard had no hope of dissolution. For better or worse, as the human marriage vows went.

He could not blame Leonard for not accepting the fact of their bond. Leonard was only human, after all, not controlled by logic, and he had been through a traumatic event. Spock knew that if he was ever in a similar situation as Leonard, he might well react the same way. It was only his embrace of logic, and the fact that their minds were so compatible, that allowed him to adapt so easily to his new circumstances.

His difficulties lied not in accepting this bond he'd initiated, but in behaving in a way that would accommodate Leonard. Speaking in Leonard's mind was now as natural as breathing. He did attempt to limit that action as much as he could, but it was necessary to him. If he spoke to his mate as often as he felt compelled to, he would have no time for anything else.

Harder to control than the mental communication was the desire for physical contact, although the distance Leonard put between them made the execution of that hard won control easier. He was bonded to a beautiful man, a man who under Vulcan law belonged to him. He had every right to Leonard's body, if he so chose. The new knowledge of Leonard's previous attack was most helpful in this area as well, as it helped to temper the urge to claim the man again. He would not be so terrible to Leonard as that human had been, as he had been before. It was his task to care for his mate. If that meant no normal marital intimacies at present, so be it. He had to make Leonard comfortable with him, if he hoped for any peace with the man.

Perhaps the worst part of this situation was the newfound loss of emotional control. Spock found himself intensely jealous of his mate. He didn't want anyone in close physical proximity to Leonard. He was jealous of anyone Leonard so much as smiled at. Mention of former lovers or other close relationships and Spock was ready to do murder. If Leonard continued to refuse him, he could end up seriously harming a crew member. Knowing that these emotions would fade with time did nothing to ease his mind.

Deciding that meditation must not be put off any longer, Spock gently probed Leonard's mind. That man was still in deep slumber, this time absent of nightmares. Satisfied that his mate would be sleeping for several hours, Spock left for his quarters to retrieve the items necessary for meditation, as well as clothes. He would not be apart from his mate for any great length of time for the foreseeable future. When Leonard woke, they had much to discuss.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews they made my day. This chapter didn't end quite the way I thought it would, but I am much happier with the way this one turned out. Reviews are always appreciated, and I answer as many as I can, especially when you have a good point or ask a question. They give me something more to work off of than just my own mind. And to disclaim: If you saw it on the screen, I don't own it, mores the pity.**

Gaila wasn't an idiot. Sure, people thought she was on board the Enterprise just because she was Jim's "friend with benefits" at the Academy, but it wasn't true. Well, it was true that she and Jim had some pretty good times together back in those days. She could count on one hand the number of men that the Academy who'd liked her for herself, not her pheromones, and Jim was one of them. She was one of the few who didn't care that he was George Kirk's kid. They were both scarred people who understood each other.

But that wasn't the reason she'd been assigned to the Enterprise once she finished rehab. She was just as smart as any of the other engineers on the ship. Hell, she was smarter than most of them. SHE certainly never ended up in Sickbay for grabbing something hot, or not using gloves when dealing with chemicals that could eat paint.

Gaila wasn't stupid by any means. So when she saw her cousin (really distant, like their grandmothers were cousins distant, so why did the old woman always bring them up in conversation?) Rea being led to the transporter room in tears, just before they left for Deep Space Six, she knew something was wrong, and she had to find out what. You know, since it involved obscure relatives and all. A quick hack of the computers and she found out that the prisoner they were transporting was Judith Peele, a name she didn't recognize. Nor could she connect it to Rea. Not that she knew much about her cousin, other than the fact that she was three quarters human.

Still not coming up with anything meant it was time to call the old woman. That conversation proved most enlightening, and maddening. Gaila found herself struggling with not going down to the brig and strangling the woman. Who knew how many people she'd slipped Nightshade, who didn't remember the events. The human could very well be a serial rapist, and she was dragging Rea, and by extension all Orions, with her.

That knowledge, coupled with Nyota's tear filled confession the same night led Gaila to some horrible suspicions about who Judith Peele had drugged. Really, who else could it be? Under normal circumstances, Spock would not have bonded with someone he wasn't in a relationship with, and he wouldn't have started a relationship with anyone else while seeing Nyota. It was really the only explanation for behavior so unlike Spock.

The only thing she couldn't figure out was who the other party was. She spent the four day journey to the station and the two days in orbit trying to puzzle it out. She didn't see Spock spending an inordinate amount of time with anyone new; he barely spent time with anyone lately. She hardly saw him at all, especially since he was now avoiding Nyota when off duty. He was playing hide and seek almost as well as Dr. McCoy.

Now there was a thought. The doctor and Spock. It was a thought that would give any healthy, hormonal woman some very vivid fantasies. But Gaila tried to dismiss it. She didn't know about Spock, but she couldn't see the doctor as a participant in any of those—activities. He wouldn't even join her and Jim for a ménage a trios that time he walked in on them, and Jim was his best friend. She didn't think he was into guys. Still, she couldn't discount the possibility. That could very well be why both of them were making themselves scarce.

Her suspicions were all but confirmed the morning the prisoner was transferred off the ship. She'd gone to Sickbay for her pheromone suppressant, and McCoy wasn't there to give her the hypo. Neither was M'Benga. When she left Sickbay and asked the computer to locate Dr. McCoy, he wasn't on the ship. He had to be on the station. Also gone were Spock, two security guards, and the captain. M'Benga and the security team were on duty by the time Spock was drugged, which left either McCoy or Jim. She was reasonably certain it wasn't Jim; he wouldn't exactly be discreet about something like that.

No, Gaila wasn't an idiot, and as far as she was concerned, McCoy had to be Spock's bond mate. She just wondered why they were keeping it secret. It's not as if it was against regulations. She would ask Nyota. After all, there was a big difference between telling someone something, and validating their own guess. Nyota would tell her if she was right, if only to warn her not to say anything to anyone.

Gaila waited, impatiently, for her shift to end. Nyota was getting off as well, and they were meeting in the mess for dinner. Finally, finally she could log out of her terminal.

"Gaila!"

She bit back a sigh when she was called by Scotty. She liked the Scotsman, he was great fun and ran a lovely still, but today she was on a mission.

"Scotty. You heading to the mess?"

"Nah, rec room 3. Settin' up for movie night. And yerself?"

"Dinner with Nyota."

"Ach, that's good. The lass has been lookin' down lately. Cheer her up, won't ye?"

"I'll do my best."

"A good e'en to ye then."

"You too."

The chief engineer continued on his way, but Gaila was struck with a thought. Nyota needed cheering up, and rebound sex. Scotty needed to spend his free time on something other than the Enterprise. And he obviously paid attention to Nyota. He seemed to be the only other person who noticed she wasn't herself lately.

"Hey, Scotty!"

"Aye, lass?"

"What movie is on tonight?"

"Oh, a real gem. A holovid of an old 20th century comedy. Spaceballs!"

"Spaceballs? Isn't that the Mel Brooks spoof of space movies?"

"Ye know who Mel Brooks is, lass?"

"I did attend Starfleet Academy, which is still on Earth. Of course I know Mel Brooks!"

Scotty looked at the Orion with a new respect. Most of the aliens he knew in school weren't interested in old Terran classic movies.

"Well, movie starts in an hour. Come if you want, you and Nyota are both welcome."

"We'll be there."

She flashed him a smile and bounce off. Now she had a second mission for the night.

"There you are!"

Gaila was late to the mess after running into Scotty, and found Nyota already seated. Gaila quickly made her way through the replicator line, and joined her friend.

"Yeah, sorry. I ran into Scotty on the way. I told him we were coming to movie night, so eat up, it starts in an hour."

"Gaila, I'm not going to movie night. I have stuff—"

"You're going if I have to drag you there by your hair. You've spent this whole week moping. I haven't seen you do anything social since the poker game."

Come to think of it, that was the last time she saw McCoy as well.

"I just haven't felt like it, okay?"

"Not okay. Spock bonding with someone else sucks. It really, truly sucks, but you knew it was coming, even if you didn't expect it this soon. But you are never going to move on with someone of your own unless you get out and spend time with people!"

"I don't want to move on, Gaila. Not right now."

"Too bad. I will not let you end up like old Cousin Trena, who became a virtual recluse and spends all her time with her plants. I 'm not having it. You're going to movie night, and you're going to have fun if it kills you!"

Nyota had to laugh at that, and Gaila smiled. She would get her friend back to normal. Maybe with a little help from a certain human. There was no reason for Nyota to be alone when Spock was moving on.

They ate in silence for several minutes before Gaila decided to bring up her suspicions.

"It's McCoy, isn't it? Spock's new bond mate? It's our CMO."

Nyota looked horrified, and she almost lost her grip on her fork.

"I won't say anything to anyone, I promise."

"How did you know that?" Nyota all but hissed at the other woman. Gaila just shrugged.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, since I already knew Spock had bonded. A limited group of people went to the court martial for Peele. There were only so many possibilities. I just don't get all the secrecy."

"It's—it's complicated. They just don't want it known. You have to swear you won't say anything."

"I swear. You know, regardless of what people say, I can keep a confidence."

Gaila knew Nyota was hurting, but honestly, it was starting to get insulting, that Nyota seemed to expect her to just go running off and spread the latest ship's gossip.

"I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't say anything. It's just—this is really important, and I can't tell you why. It just has to stay quiet, for right now."

"I get it. Now hurry up, we still have to get changed. I'm not wearing this ridiculous short skirt the entire night."

With that, Gaila picked up both her tray and Nyota's and dumped everything in the trash, then grabbed her friend and dragged her out of the mess. She dragged Nyota all the way back to her quarters. She knew Nyota would show up in jeans and a t-shirt if left to her own devices. Jeans were fine, but she couldn't be too casual. T-shirts were out.

"Gaila, I can pick out my own clothes."

Gaila just gave her friend a look that said she was clearly mistaken about that, and started rummaging through her drawers. Luckily, they wore the same size clothes. Gaila pulled out a brilliant blue wrap around tank and tossed it to the dark skinned woman. It would look stunning on her.

"Wear that, and your black jeans. Oh, and heels. You have ten minutes to get changed before I'm coming in there, so go."

She pushed Nyota out the door, and went through her closet until she found what she was looking for—her favorite rose colored sundress. She hadn't had much reason to wear it on the Enterprise, and was glad for the excuse. Cute, and so incredibly comfortable. Perfect for movie night, all she needed was a blanket in case she got chilled. Precisely ten minutes later she was knocking on Nyota's door, and dragging her friend to Rec Room 3.

The room was already fairly full when they arrived. Word of which movie they were showing must have spread like wildfire. The crowd was usually much smaller for movie night. Gaila saw Scotty sitting with Chekov, and pushed her way through the group already ensconced on the couches and chairs, some already camped out on the floor. She smiled when she saw that Scotty and Chekov were actually sitting on bean bag chairs.

"Oh, good, ye made it. Movie's about to start. D'ye want popcorn or anythin'?"

Before they could accept or refuse, Chekov was out of his chair, faster than anyone Gaila had ever seen get out of a bean bag. He returned a minute later with two more chairs, and Keenser followed with a giant bowl of popcorn and tray of drinks.

"Have a seat then so I can start the movie. The natives are getting' restless."

Gaila practically pushed Nyota into the chair Chekov had placed beside Scotty, smiling to herself. That had been ridiculously easy. As the movie started playing, Gaila sank into her own chair, and made room for Keenser to join her before draping her blanket over her legs, making a mental note to ask Scotty how he got these. She absolutely loved them.

Leonard woke, feeling much more rested than he had before. He hadn't slept so well in two weeks. And no nightmares. It felt wonderful.

The good feeling lasted all of two seconds before he remembered what had happened. James Kirk, his supposed best friend. What kind of friend kept someone on board against their will, even revoking their authorization to leave? Some fucking friend. If Kirk dared show his face Leonard would hypo him with something he was severely allergic to. He wasn't going to forgive him for this.

"He was afraid of losing you, Leonard."

Leonard's eyes flew open and he sat straight up at the sound of Spock in his room. When the hell did that happen?

"I felt you retreat into yourself. You must not do that again."

Leonard looked around wildly until he realized Spock was sitting in a chair, not two feet from the bed.

"Get out."

"No. We must talk, and you MUST listen to me."

Leonard looked away, only then noticing the faint smell of incense. He saw the burner and meditation mat stowed neatly in a corner of the room.

"How long have you been here?"

"I remained with you while you slept. You have been asleep for fourteen hours."

"Well, I don't want you hear. Get out."

Spock visibly winced, and straightened in the chair, but made mo move to leave.

"What part of that did you not understand? Get out!"

"Once we are finished, I will leave and not return unless invited."

"We're finished, so leave."

"I have left you alone long enough, Leonard. IT is time you listened."

Spock was watching Leonard with an intensity that told him he was getting out of the discussion. Leonard pushed aside the blankets and swung his legs around so that his feet rested on the floor. It was then that he registered the fact that someone had changed his clothes. He hoped it wasn't Spock, but had the feeling he wasn't that lucky.

"Fine. What do you want to say?"

Spock resisted the urge to look away. His mate was angry, and had reason to be, but it was time they settled this. He would prefer it if Leonard was not so hostile to him, but he would not let that stop him.

"This cannot continue, Leonard. What happened is regrettable. Knowing how opposed to all of this you are, I wish for your sake that it had not happened, but it did. I was drugged into Pon Farr. I bonded us without your consent. I raped you. I would not blame you if you hate me. Be that as it may, the bond is indissoluble. It does not matter that you do not want it, it exists, and cannot be broken."

Leonard opened his mouth to speak, but a look from Spock silenced him.

"I can understand your reluctance, after what I saw in your mind," he ignored the angry flush that stole over Leonard's cheeks as he continued, "but it does no good to pretend otherwise."

"You don't understand a damn thing! And saying we're bonded doesn't make it true!"

"You will listen!"

Spock took note of the involuntary flinch at his raised voice, and softened his tone.

"Leonard, you are my mate. My spouse by Vulcan law and recognized by Starfleet. I will give whatever is in my power to ease your adjustment to this, but breaking our bond is beyond anyone's ability, ashayam."

"I don't believe that."

"Furthermore, denying this bond is growing increasingly dangerous," Spock continued, ignoring Leonard's statement. "My restraint is not infinite. You have been warned of this, repeatedly, but I do not think you are taking his seriously. Are you truly willing to endanger the crew, the captain, whom I could hurt because I might see them as a threat?"

"I don't give a damn about James T. Kirk! After what he did I say hurt him!"

"You do not mean that, Leonard. He acted out of concern, and fear that you would leave him. I do not say his actions were right, but you know how much he depends on you. Surely you understand that?"

Leonard didn't want to understand. He didn't' want anything except to be left alone.

"Damn it, what do you want from me?"

"I want only for you to stop fighting what cannot be changed."

"I can't!"

"Am I so terrible that you would prefer death? You do realize that what you did yesterday very nearly killed you? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I can't be someone's damn wife!"

Leonard surprised Spock by springing out of bed and pacing. He thought of trying for the door, but knew it would be a futile effort. Spock would be on him before he could even get it open, and he didn't want the Vulcan's hands on him.

"I don't like men, Spock! I never have. And I can't be married to one! I've been married before, you know. I know what being married means, and I can't do it!"

"You fear intimacy with another man."

It was a logical reaction, if Leonard's previous experience with males was rape. It might take time to show him that a sexual relationship did not have to cause such pain.

"You're not listening! I don't like men! It has nothing to do with being afraid! The thought of sex with another man, to me, is as unappealing as sex with that damn tentacled thing that took a shine to Jim on Omicron Gamma!"

Spock successfully suppressed the urge to shudder. He remembered the mission to Omicron Gamma, and Jim's near rape by a tentacled creature that wanted the pretty human for a new pet. Spock failed to understand how even members of the same species found each other aesthetically pleasing. The mucal coating on the tentacles alone was repulsive, not to mention it's single eye situated below was passed for an aural canal.

And this was how Leonard felt, not about Spock specifically, but about all males? Fascinating. No human males of Spock's acquaintance had ever professed to such revulsion to their own gender. Even those who only pursued women still found men appealing, as did he. To find that his mate opposed even the idea so strongly—this would not be easy. Simple fear could be overcome with time and patience, but complete distaste? Where did it come from, this being so close-minded with regards to his sexuality? Most humans were so very liberal with theirs.

"It does not matter, Leonard. The bond does not—"

"It doesn't matter?"

Leonard whirled on Spock, fury now replacing the previously held near panic. Spock realized that perhaps he had made a poor word choice. What had the woman said on the station, about why Leonard was so angry? Oh yes, Starfleet had said his opinion did not matter. Spock had observed that Leonard often had difficulty restraining himself when he believed he was being ignored. That would almost certainly extend to his personal life.

"Allow me to rephrase. It is irrelevant to the bond. A mating bond is based on mental compatibility, not personal sexual preference."

"And you don't care that you're bonded to a man when you were with Nyota Uhura? Or are you going to tell me that your bi now?"

"That would be the closest Standard term, yes."

"Since when? All of your partners have been women!"

Spock simply raised an eyebrow at that, the most expression he'd allowed himself since Leonard woke.

"I am curious how you know that, Leonard."

Leonard snorted at that.

"I'm CMO, genius. Sexual history is a part of your records, so we can test for and treat all possibilities. STD's from some species can present themselves years after the sexual congress has taken place. That's why your physical requires listing every species and gender of your former partners."

"Of course. I can understand how that would be valuable information to have on file."

Leonard almost smiled at that, and Spock noted that his pacing was slowing. He appeared to be calming down from his outburst.

"The point is that your Vulcan bondmate was a female. Apart from T'Pring during Pon Farr, there was one other partner before Nyota, and she was also female. How can you suddenly be okay with this when you obviously prefer women?"

It was a point that had been bugging Leonard. Unless the Vulcan lied about his sexual history (and if he had, he was a dead man. Leonard wasn't joking about the STD"s) his very few partners had all been women. Vulcan logic aside, how could he be so accepting of now being tied to a man? Why wasn't he doing everything he could to find a way out of this, instead of trying to convince Leonard they were married? If the damned Vulcan applied his intellect to dissolving this bond, they would both be free. Spock couldn't actually want him, so why?

"I prefer women, Leonard, but I am equally responsive to males. Due to a part of Vulcan biology that predates Surak all males are able to form mating bonds to other males. It doubles our chances of surviving Pon Farr."

"Fine, you can bond with men. But you mean to tell me that you're okay with this? That you suddenly care nothing for Nyota?"

"Of course I care for her, ashayam. She has been, and I am optimistic that she will continue to be, a valued friend. But she is not my mate. I would not dishonor you by pursuing her now."

"Uh-uh. This ain't my fault."

That remark surprised Spock. Leonard thought Spock blamed him for the end of his relationship with Nyota? Why would he think that? Truly, the doctor had a most illogical thought process.

"I do not blame you, Leonard. It is my fault, if it is anyone's."

"You didn't drug yourself."

"No, but if I had terminated out relationship months ago, as I should have, this would not now be an issue."

Leonard resumed his pacing, and Spock could not prevent a sigh from escaping. This discussion was taking on a direction he had not intended, and Leonard was missing the point.

"You should have ended it months ago? But you didn't. You stayed with her because you care about her. Now suddenly you end it, because of me. I ain't a damn home wrecker! I won't be! So get off this Vulcan sense of duty or whatever you have stuck in your cranium and go back to her!"

Spock had trouble hearing Leonard when he started speaking, but the last few comments were yelled at him. Was Leonard genuinely telling him to be unfaithful? Did humans not expect fidelity of their spouses? What was that term Leonard used?

"I am not familiar with the term 'home wrecker'. What does it mean?"

Leonard stopped his pacing once again and glared, sure the Vulcan was just being a smartass.

"You were a damned linguistics professor! Don't tell me you don't know what it means!"

"But I do not. I gather that it is an insult?"

"It's exactly what it says. Someone who destroys a home, usually by engaging in sexual congress with a married person."

Ah. Spock thought he understood now. Leonard's marriage ended because his spouse was unfaithful. He did not wish to do to someone else what his wife had done to him. Spock could understand his being so upset over so personal an issue.

"If I was to resume relations with Nyota, would she not be the home wrecker?"

"We're not together! Why can't you get that through your thick head?"

"In any event, Lieutenant Uhura has too great a respect for herself to attempt to destroy a marriage, ashayam."

"Stop calling me that! What does it even mean?"

"It is a Vulcan term. It means 'beloved'."

"I'm not your beloved!"

"You are my mate."

"Stop saying that!"

When Spock reached for him, Leonard all but ran to the opposite end of the room. Spock rose to his feet, then slowly made his way over to the now shaking human.

"Asha—Leonard. Why are you so troubled over this?"

"How can you call me that? You don't want me!"

"Of course I want you. You are my mate. A beloved mate, as our bond is so deep."

"I don't—"

Spock cut him off. They were at last getting to what he wanted to say, and he would not leave until he knew he was heard. Leonard must understand.

"Among my people, a bond as deep as ours is a rarity. Even my parents were not so strongly bonded. A mate whose mind is so compatible is seen as a gift. Something of great value."

Leonard backed up as Spock approached, until he found himself back against the wall. Still, Spock drew closer, until he was nearly pressing the man into the wall, saying things the human couldn't believe. When Spock raised his hands, Leonard could not avoid them, and found himself on the receiving end of all the Vulcan's thoughts and emotions.

"Logic allows me to accept our situation. Instinct welcomes you as my mate. But this—it is because of this that I treasure you, Ashayam."

Leonard could feel that Spock was telling the truth: the warmth and affection for Uhura were still there, but the intense feeling from before had transferred from Nyota to Leonard. Leonard was Spock's mate, that emotion was reserved for Leonard. It was that simple to Spock. Leonard could also feel Spock's pain at his rejection.

The light brush of an index and middle finger against his own sent a stream of desire coursing through him. He was certain it belonged to Spock. The Vulcan really did want him. The brushing of fingers, equivalent to a kiss for the touch sensitive Vulcans, evolved into a caress of hands that Leonard was powerless to stop. He could feel Spock's growing arousal at the intimate contact and pulled away, breaking the connection.

"No!"

"Leonard—"

"I don't want this!"

Leonard ignored the need seeping into Spock's voice as he all but moaned his name. He tensed, ready to fight, if the Vulcan made another move toward him. He cursed the fact that his med kit was over by his bed. He knew there was a sedative in there that would knock the Vulcan out.

"That is not necessary, Leonard. I would not push for something you are not ready for. I will wait—"

"And when you get tired of waiting? What then?"

That Leonard fully believed he would take him unwillingly was a fact that was no less painful for being expected. Spock took a steadying breath and stepped back, giving Leonard more space. He would have to prove his willingness to let Leonard control this aspect of their relationship.

"I will not force you, ashayam. I will wait until you are willing."

"I'll never be willing. Not for that."

"Never is a very long time, Leonard. But know that I will no longer allow you to avoid me. Nor will I actively conceal our bond from the rest of the ship. You are my mate, and I will behave accordingly."

Spock made his way back across the room, and paused in the doorway.

"Our shift begins in three hours. I will meet you in the mess for dinner once Alpha shift is over."

Leonard waited until he was gone to slide down to the floor and sit, wondering how so innocuous a statement could sound so threatening.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, this is turning out to be a lot longer than I expected. I thought I'd be nearly done by the 10****th**** chapter, and I'm only about halfway there. To anyone looking for a quick resolution to this thing, I don't think that's happening. As always, reviews keep me going! And I'm starting to think I need a Beta, as I keep catching typos and stuff when I go back and re-read things for the third and fourth time after I've posted it. Any volunteers? Usual disclaimers apply.**

Jim glanced up when the bridge door slid open, and sighed in resignation when Bones still wasn't there. Three days ago, they left Deep Space Six for the asteroid belt. They were nearly there. And he still hadn't talked to Bones.

He'd tried. The first day out, he'd found Bones in the mess once shift was over, sitting with Spock. Bones looked uncomfortable, and Spock was saying little. Jim figured it was his best chance to apologize, and made his way to the table. Spock had gestured for him to sit, while Bones just asked if "there was something the Captain needed from his CMO". Those words had been a punch to the gut. That meal was the tensest meal they'd shared since Academy days. Bones ignored the both of them as he ate his food, not even answering direct questions.

The situation was not improving, either. Since that disastrous supper, Bones hadn't said a word to him outside of an official capacity. He hadn't set foot on the bridge. Jim's visits to Sickbay were ignored, for the most part, Bones keeping himself busy with actual patients, or paperwork. Jim might as well be invisible.

Jim knew he hurt his friend, seriously hurt him. He should have supported Bones, but he'd panicked. Bones was the first person Jim had been able to count on in a long time. No one, and he really meant no one, had ever stuck with him for four, nearly five years. The longest relationship he'd had, of any time, had only lasted two months. He just couldn't lose his Bones.

He was worried about this. Sure, he and Bones had fought before, but it never lasted this long. It was starting to affect more than just them. Spock had commented on it at lunch just a few hours ago. And Jim had seen it for himself. The main crew was noticing the strain, and reacting to it.

Jim could see that they were torn, especially those who were friends of both of them. Jim honestly wasn't sure he could take much more of Chekov's lost expressions. The ensign looked like the kid trying to figure out how to get mommy and daddy to stop fighting. Sulu just looked at Jim like he'd better fix whatever he'd done wrong.

That was the whole of the problem, right there. Jim wanted to apologize. He wanted to find a way to make things right with Bones. But hard as it would be to do so, Bones was making it impossible by not talking to him at all.

The chime signaling shift change sounded and Jim handed the bridge over to Lieutenant Robertson with relief. He needed to get out of the stifling tension that had settled on the bridge. He nearly jogged to the turbo lift in his haste to get away. Je was joined by Spock before the doors could close.

"Captain, I—"

"I see you've been spending more time with Bones. That's good."

"Indeed. I am on my way to meet him now. Would you care to join us for dinner?"

"Thanks, but no. I wouldn't want to intrude on date night again."

The attempt at humor fell flat, and Jim fell silent. Spock looked at the human in the small space with him, whose emotions were projecting so clearly.

"Our dinner could hardly be termed a 'date', Captain. He barely speaks to me. And he is afraid of me. I am certain that if I allowed it, he would continue to avoid me as he did before. It would be no intrusion if you joined us."

"I appreciate that, Spock. But he wouldn't want me there."

He ignored the painful constricting in his chest that just admitting that fact verbally caused. It was his own fault. He couldn't blame anyone else for the rift.

"And if he's even marginally better with you, I don't want to mess that up."

"To believe that he is better with me is what I understand you humans would call wishful thinking."

"I really messed this one up, Spock."

There was little Spock could say in reply to that, so he kept silent. The lift stopped on the deck for their quarters and the doors opened.

"Are you not coming to dinner, Captain?"

Jim shook his head as he stepped off.

"I'll have dinner in my quarters. I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on. I'll see you in the morning, Commander."

"Cap—Jim."

Jim stopped at Spock's use of his given name.

"I know that this is hurting him as well. You must not give up."

Jim nodded and walked off, looking no more reassured. Spock watched him walk off, feeling an even heavier burden on his shoulders. His task as Leonard's mate was to see to Leonard's needs. Leonard needed to forgive Jim, and repair the relationship they shared. A relationship that Spock was intensely jealous of, as it meant far more to Leonard than the bond that they shared. He wanted to destroy that relationship completely, to take Leonard all to himself. But his duty as First Officer was to ensure his Captain's well being. Jim needed their relationship as badly as Leonard, if not more so. It was Spock's obligation to try to help restore them to what they were. It was his task, and he didn't know how to go about it. He needed advice, but was uncertain who to contact.

The lift continued to the proper deck and Spock found himself again in the officer's mess. His preference would be to dine privately, but eating a meal together was one of the few suggestions Leonard had not balked at. His only insistence was that it be a public place, which Spock understood. Leonard did not want him in his quarters, and Spock's own quarters were not even suggested. If a public location eased Leonard's mind, Spock would suffer it without complaint. He simply had to work harder to shield himself form the thoughts and emotions projected around him. 

He was pleasantly surprised to discover that Leonard was alone. Previously, Leonard had other companions when Spock arrived, not willing to be alone with him. The only time they had not had a crowd around them was that first day, when the captain had made his attempt at any apology, and Leonard refused to hear it. Spock quickly visited the replicator and joined his mate at the table.

"I trust you had a productive day, Doctor?"

He would not, at present, address Leonard in an overly familiar way in public. Simply their presence in the mess, together, was enough, after they'd both spent so muck time avoiding everyone. The rest of the crew was already speculating as to the sudden friendship between them, especially in light of the strain between the CMO and the captain, a fact now known ship wide. He would not make Leonard more uncomfortable.

Leonard snorted.

"Seriously? 'Hi honey, how was your day'?"

"What would you like me to say, Leonard? Was it not an impersonal enough question?"

There was much he desired to know about his mate, but Leonard never volunteered information. His attempts at questions of a personal nature were shot down almost immediately. He had quickly switched to more neutral topics for discussion.

"No, it was fine," Leonard sighed before lifting a glass to his lips and swallowing down his water. It wasn't Spock's fault he was having a bad day, for a change. The Vulcan hadn't done anything but inquire after his day. He couldn't know that Leonard had nearly lost a patient due to an incompetent technician nearly decimating a weeks worth of lab work. Advanced as 23rd century medical technology was, they could not develop cultures on tissue samples or blood any faster. Bacteria, viruses, spores, all grew and reacted in the body at their own pace.

"Something troubles you?"

Leonard knew Spock wasn't actually asking if something was bothering him. He would be able to tell that through the bond he insisted they shared. It was, rather, an invitation to share what troubled him. He had to admit that the Vulcan had cut down on the number of times he invaded his mind over the last days. He had to give him credit for that much.

"I almost lost a patient because some idiot lab tech was careless and almost destroyed vital samples. And now, because I refuse to suffer a fool, I'm a monster who made a poor girl cry."

"What was the reasoning for her carelessness?"

"She didn't have one. Just cried more when I asked her."

Knowing what he did of Leonard's temper, Spock could surmise that he doctor had done more yelling than actual asking. If the woman had been nervous before, she was probably frightened by the irate man. It was not so surprising that she broke into tears.

"What was the end result?"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm a monster now. All of my nurses are made at me, and Chapel is just plain pissed off. I'm going to have to watch my back for the next several days."

Leonard downed the rest of his water. If this had happened before, he would be in his quarters, drinking his bourbon, bitching to Jim about the incompetence of the people he had to work with. Jim would listen, and then remind him of something they did back at the Academy that was equally stupid. Then he would take away the alcohol, stab him with a hypo to stave off the worst of the hangover, and put him to bed. That wouldn't happen tonight. Leonard doubted it would ever happen again. Even if he did forgive Kirk, he just didn't see how they would ever get back to that.

Spock knew the moment Leonard's thoughts went back to the captain and the breach between them. His face fell even more, and he returned his attention to his food, but now he only picked at it. Spock finally gave his focus to his own meal, and they ate in silence for several minutes. For his part, Spock's mind was occupied with finding a way to repair the rift that was beginning to affect the entire ship. Such a feat would be nearly impossible, without some assistance. His mate was a stubborn man, and Spock doubted even the captain's persistence would move him. It really did not matter how much Leonard was hurting over this, he would make no move on his own to end it.

"What're you lookin' at?"

Spock's thoughts were interrupted by Leonard's snapped question. For a moment, he thought it was directed at him, until he saw the red faced crew member hurry off with his tray. Spock recognized the man, but was not familiar with him. He believed the young man was another of the lab technicians, likely a friend of the woman Leonard had reprimanded. He did not move quickly enough to be out of Spock's hearing when he started muttering to himself about he doctor's sexist attitude towards women. Spock found this puzzling, as he'd seen no such behavior from Leonard, but put it down to the human's anger, which radiated off him.

"Is he acquainted with the woman you reprimanded?"

"I'm pretty sure they're sleeping together."

That would explain the anger. Spock knew he would feel the same if someone hurt Leonard, either physically or emotionally. A natural reaction.

"There is something I wished to discuss with you, Leonard."

He waited until he had the doctor's attention to bring up something that had frequently occupied his thoughts during his shift.

"What is that?"

"I have received a message from my father. The High Council has requested that we travel to the colony during our next leave."

"We?"

"Yes. They wish to meet you in person. Also, they wish to give us a formal bonding ceremony, and honor you as an official member of the clan of Surak."

"A formal ceremony? You mean like a wedding?"

He looked horrified at the very prospect of it.

"Yes. We both have a number of days of accumulated leave. It was my thought that when we leave this system, we will pass closely enough by the colony that we might spend a few days there, and fulfill the Council's wishes."

Leonard was shaking his head before Spock even finished speaking. There was no way he was agreeing to an actual wedding to Spock. He was NOT marrying the man.

"Haven't they done enough? Now they want—"

"They wish to do this for you, Leonard."

"I'm not going along with this!"

"It is a gesture on their part, nothing more. Legally, we are already bonded, but father and T'Pau are well aware that ritual and ceremony are an important part of human marriages. They wish to honor your customs in doing this."

"No. No way."

Spock could pick up Leonard's increasing agitation, but did not understand the reason for it. What was so disturbing in going to the colony?

"_What troubles you so, ashayam?"_

Leonard shot to his feet and practically bolted from the mess, leaving his tray on the table. Spock gathered both trays and disposed of them before following at a normal pace. He knew where Leonard would go: back to the perceived safety of his quarters.

"_Leonard, I cannot assist you if you do not tell me what is wrong."_

As expected, Leonard did not answer him. Spock chose not to search the bond for answers; he had more important problems to address. He wished for a ceremony, for Leonard's sake, as he believed that such an event would enable Leonard to finally accept their bond, but more pressing than that was the situation with the captain. That must be addressed first.

He made his way back to his quarters, still pondering who might be the most helpful in this undertaking. It must be someone they both trusted. At the moment, Spock was unsure if such a person existed. Both men trusted very few people, and they were at the top of each other's lists. Spock briefly considered his elder counterpart, but quickly dismissed it. The captain might know and trust the man who now went by the name Sevek, but Leonard did not. Spock doubted the revelation would be welcome to his mate. Leonard certainly wouldn't trust the man to be unbiased. He could not involve another member of the crew. The list was growing shorter.

Ambassador Sarek was ruled out before the thought was fully formed. While Spock was certain his father would give sound, logical advice, neither Leonard nor Jim trusted him. And if Leonard knew the full contents of the message Sarek sent, his reluctance would become outright rebellion.

A strong possibility entered Spock's mind as he reached his quarters. Likely the best option for reaching both men. With any luck, he would still be on the space station.

When the captain didn't show up to the mess for dinner, Nyota decided enough was enough. She didn't know what he'd done to Leonard to make the man avoid the bridge again, but she wasn't having it any more. They were adults, and needed to act like it. If they didn't get this ship back to some semblance of normal, and do it soon, she was going to lose her mind. She had enough to deal with already: being dumped by Spock who was now married to Len, and Gaila's not-nearly-as-subtle-as-she-thinks attempts at matchmaking. She did NOT need the added stress of a CMO and Captain at odds with each other.

She waited until both Len and Spock left before making up her mind to act. She was smart enough to admit that it was still far too soon to see the two of them sitting together and feel nothing. She was only human, after all, and she was hurting. But Gaila made an excellent point: Spock was not coming back to her. He had committed himself to his bond mate, and she needed to move on. And it wasn't fair to Len to blame him when he was the biggest victim in all of this. She was his friend, and it was time she acted like it. He needed his friends, all of them, and Nyota would do whatever was necessary to make that happen.

She made her way off the turbo lift to the captain's quarters, and rang for entry. When Jim finally let her in, what she saw told her this was worse than she thought. Jim Kirk was seated at this table, voluntarily going through reports.

"What do you need, Lieutenant?"

"I actually came to see what you need, Captain."

"I'm fine, thanks. If that's all—"

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

He turned his attention back to the reports on his table, so he didn't see her cross the room. The smack to the back of his head was unexpected, and he yelped in surprise, rubbing his head and glaring at her.

"What was that for?"

"For being an idiot. You are not fine! You, the most social person on the ship, are sitting in your room doing paperwork! That's not the Jim Kirk I know. Now, what's going on? What did you do to Len?"

Jim sighed, still rubbing his head. Damn but the woman could cause some pain.

"It's confidential, Uhura."

"I know what happened on Tesla III, captain. Spock told me when he dumped me."

"I should have known."

Really, it wasn't surprising. After all, she would want a reason for calling an end relationship, and Spock wouldn't lie about it. Still—

"That doesn't mean I can talk to you."

Nyota smacked him in the back of the head again.

"Do that again and I'll throw your as in the brig!"

"Do it, but I've had enough of this! Whatever you've done, you're hurting Len! And yourself! I've already lost a man I loved. I can't lose my friends too!"

Jim lost count of the number of languages she used while ranting at him, but kept his hands raised, ready to ward off more blows. It didn't help that she was right.

"I've tried!" he yelled when he finally understood what she was saying, and she was yelling that he needed to apologize.

"I've tried! He won't talk to me! God, I've tried everything I can!"

He shot to his feet and started pacing.

"I've tried to apologize in person! I've commed him, I've sent messages! He won't answer me! He won't—I can't even blame him. It was a dick move, and I should have—I should have helped him, and instead I kept him here."

Nyota listened to more rambling that made little sense, but she was gradually able to put the pieces together. It sounded like Jim had a serious problem, one she had to help him straighten out. She would help him, because she meant it when she said she couldn't lose her friends.

"We'll figure it out. He can't stay mad at you forever."

Three days later, Jim was beginning to doubt his communication officer's words. He'd gone to Sickbay every day, and still Bones ignored him in anything other than an official capacity. Once he got past a patient's condition, he was done with talking. The full bottle of scotch that Jim had picked up on the space station was returned unopened. Messages were returned unread. Maybe Bones really could stay mad at him forever.

His only consolation, if it was any consolation, was that Spock wasn't having any better luck. And didn't that make him feel like shit for thinking that way. He shouldn't want Spock to fail.

"Captain, we're being hailed."

"Put it onscreen."

"Sir, they're demanding to speak with you, privately. Should I put it through to the ready room?"

That was strange. He couldn't even see a ship anywhere. Who was hailing them?

"They asked for you by name, Captain."

Even stranger. Now Jim really wanted to know who this was.

"I'll take it in the ready room. Mr. Spock, you have the con."

He thought he was ready for anything when he switched on the screen. He was wrong.

"Kirk! I wondered how long it would take you to answer your call."

"Admiral Pike?"

Jim stared at the screen in disbelief. Sure enough, Chris Pike's grinning face filled the view screen.

"What the—where are you?"

"I'm right in front of you."

"Bullshit. There was nothing on the screen. Seriously, where are you?"

Chris' smug grin widened as a call from the bridge came through.

"Captain, we have a visual on a small shuttlecraft."

"How the hell'd you do that?"

"Just let me on, Jim. I'll explain later."

"Uhura, alert bay two that we have an incoming shuttle."

Jim waited until he heard Nyota's confused agreement before heading for the shuttle bay, and his mentor. A million questions ran through his mind as he made his way through the Enterprise. What was Chris doing here? How did he mange to sneak in front of them without being seen?

The shuttle was already landed by the time Jim made it to the shuttle bay, and he was surprised to see not only Chris step out, but the counselor from Deep Space Six, the one who'd told off all the admirals. Now Jim was really confused.

"Jim, you remember Dr. O'Hara? She's come to see your CMO."

"No. No way. Bones doesn't need a shrink. He's doing fine."

Jim could think of only one reason Pike would bring a psychiatrist to see Bones, and he would not allow it.

"I'm not here to question his fitness, captain. I promise. Starfleet didn't send me."

Jim still wasn't sure if he could trust her. He didn't know her. He wouldn't put it past her to help Bones run off if he asked her to.

"Calm down, Kirk. She's not going to kidnap your CMO. She just asked to tag along when she learned I was coming out."

"How'd you do that, by the way?"

His interest in Chris' little ship outweighed his distrust of the shrink. Chris wouldn't let her take Bones off the ship. Besides, his authorization to leave was still revoked. Even if she was to try and take him with her, they wouldn't be able to transport anywhere, not even to a waiting ship. And Jim wasn't going to reinstate Bone's leave authorization until they had made up, and he had his best friend and CMO back.

"You like my new toy, do you? I thought you would. We picked this little baby up off some Orion pirates a few weeks ago. I was already on my way out for this before you called me. That was the other reason for holding the court martial on DS Six," Pike patted the hull of the shuttle affectionately.

"Sulu's going to want to take her for a spin, you know that."

"I might have to let him. She's a pilot's wet dream."

The two men smiled at that, and Pike's grew into an all out smirk when Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Before you two start comparing the size and performance of your ships, tell me where I can find Len. I've absorbed all the pilot talk I can take."

"He's still on shift, so he'll be in Sickbay."

Scarlet left the two men in the shuttle bay, and went in search of her friend. Surely she could find her way around the ship without needing a guide. She had enough experience finding her way around the space station, and they couldn't be so terribly different. They were both designed by Starfleet, after all.

Five minutes and only one wrong turn later, Scarlet found herself outside Sickbay. She was surprised to hear no yelling within. She remembered Leonard's temper from med school, and half expected to run into a crying nurse. When there didn't seem to be any danger of that, Scarlet took a deep breath and stepped inside.

It was as clean and well run as she expected it to be. Scarlet counted three nurses as she walked in, but saw only a single patient, so it must be a good day. She stopped the first nurse she came across, and asked where she could find Dr. McCoy. She was directed to a door she hadn't really noticed when she entered, and found herself knocking on his office door.

"This had better be important," she heard the familiar growl before the door slid open. The doctor stood on the other side and as soon as he saw her, he froze.

"Scarlet?"

"Hi Len."

"What are you doing here?"

"Admiral Pike came out, so I thought I'd catch a ride with him. I couldn't turn down a chance to see the Federation flagship, now could I?"

"Pike's here? Why?"

"I didn't really ask him. He's talking to the captain, at the moment. They could be awhile; they're having joygasms over the shuttle we flew in."

Leonard just nodded as Scarlet explained, trying to wrap his head around the fact that she was actually on the Enterprise, in his Sickbay. He'd thought about comming her, several times, over the last week. She would listen to him bitch about everything, and then she would help him figure out what to do. He knew her well enough to be certain of that. He never expected to see her again so soon, though.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how you were doing. And to get off the station for a little bit. Will and I are currently, well, I just needed to get away for a few days. This was the perfect chance to kill two birds with one stone. So why don't you show me around this ship of yours?"

"Still on duty. Can't leave the patients."

"Mind if I take a look? It's been awhile since I've been in an actual clinic."

"Are you still licensed?"

"Of course I am. You don't really think I'd let all that money for med school go to waste, do you?"

"Well, you did become a shrink instead."

She playfully punched him in the arm, and took the offered chart from him as he scowled at her.

"You know, Len, you must be losing your touch. Not a single crying nurse?"

"That was yesterday."

"Ah. And I missed it. Maybe next time."

For forty five minutes, Leonard had much needed peace as Scarlet explored the Sickbay to her hearts content. Leonard was quite proud of his Sickbay, rightfully so, and the chance to show it to another doctor was a chance to show off. It took another doctor to truly appreciate all that he'd managed to accomplish in just over a year and a half as CMO.

The nurses, still mad at him for making Ensign Laurens cry, steered clear of him as he showed Scarlet around, and ignored the venomous looks directed at their visitor. He was

Actually in a good mood, at the moment, so he didn't really give a rat's ass about his subordinates' attitudes. Besides, if any of them actually said anything, Scarlet could take care of herself. He wasn't the only one who'd made nurses and other interns cry.

"Exactly how does one pick up a flesh eating bacteria on a starship?"

They were back in his office, and Leonard looked surprised at the question, until he saw that Scarlet was looking at an old case chart he'd pulled out for review. He always went back over the truly bizarre ones, thinking some day he would write a paper bout them, once they finished this five year tour.

"I think we finally figured out that it came back with him from an away mission. It's almost identical to the necrotizing fasciitis bacteria found on Earth."

"I bet that was fun to try to kill."

They spent several minutes discussing his most bizarre cases until a shadow fell across the office doorway. Scarlet didn't need to look up to know who was interrupting them. Judging from the way Leonard tensed up, it could only be Spock. The growl coming from the intruder was another big clue.

"You know, Commander Spock, the growling wasn't that impressive the first time around. It hasn't improved any."

"Might I inquire as to your presence on this ship? And I must ask that you distance yourself from Leonard."

Scarlet bit back a few choice words when Leonard actually left the couch and sat behind his desk.

"Is that distant enough, Spock?"

No one could miss the angry tone in his question, and Scarlet turned around to glare at the Vulcan.

"You have not answered my question, Dr. O'Hara."

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like, I don't know, covering the bridge when your captain is gone?"

"Scarlet, play nice."

She didn't have a chance to answer Leonard before Spock was addressing her again, this time sounding angry.

"I fail to see how my schedule is any concern of yours. You are not a member of this crew."

"And my reasons for being here are no concern of yours."

"If they have anything to do with Leonard, they most certainly are my concern."

"Why? Because you're the big scary Vulcan? Of course, your word is law. All kowtow to the endangered species."

Leonard could see through the doorway that they were gaining an audience as the pair before him grew louder and more antagonistic.

"Get in here and shut the door before the whole ship hears you!" he ordered Spock. Spock stepped far enough inside to let the door close behind him, maintaining his angry glare at Scarlet, who matched it with one of her own. As soon as the door was closed, Leonard activated the privacy barriers, so they wouldn't be overheard.

"You don't think you're being a little paranoid, Len?"

"No. Chapel is the biggest gossip on this ship. The last thing I need is for her to start running on about this. Now, both of you better get it together or I swear I will hypo you!"

"He started it."

"Scarlet," this time it was a warning, and she stopped trying to aggravate the Vulcan, who was now staring at Leonard. She really didn't want to upset her old friend further. He had enough to deal with as it was, and he looked exhausted.

"Now, what are you doing here, Spock?"

"You were not at diner. You are aware that our shift ended thirty seven minutes ago."

Leonard's eyes widened as he looked at his clock. Shit. He hadn't even noticed the time. And he couldn't count on his body telling him it was time for food—everything had been off kilter since shore leave. And when he did eat, he had the most unbelievable heartburn. Damn, but he was under too much stress.

"I-uh-I didn't notice it was getting so late. Did you eat?"

"Mr. Scott insisted I join him."

"Good. Then I'll just see you tomorrow."

"I am not leaving you alone with her, Ashayam. I do not trust her intentions towards you."

"Oh, for the love of—she's married, Spock!"

"As are you, Leonard. And she should be on Deep Space Six with her husband, rather than on the Enterprise with mine."

Scarlet's eyes narrowed at the Vulcan moving in territorially on Leonard. He seriously looked only moments away from throwing Leonard over his shoulder and carrying him out of the office like the barbarians his people used to be.

"Spock, leave it alone."

"She should not be here alone with you."

"You know, all things considered, I wouldn't say I'm the biggest threat in this room."

At that comment Spock whirled to face her, actually baring his teeth at her.

"He is my mate, not yours! You will stay away from him!"

"He's not your damn property, Vulcan. And he is my friend, so I will see him if he wants me to."

Later, Spock wouldn't be able to say what made him lash out, but lash out he did. His first blow was perfectly aimed to incapacitate the woman with an incredible amount of pain. It was also perfectly blocked. She even looked as if she expected the attack to come, and countered with a move of her own. When did this human learn the Vulcan martial? No one apart from his own people should have even known he was preparing to strike, let alone have the skill to counter it. With a roar he lunged for her again, and again she was ready, although she wasn't able to completely avoid contact. Red blood dripped down the wound he'd created on her shoulder.

"Stop it, both of you!"

Leonard yelled at the pair as bodies moved in ways they shouldn't, and green blood joined red on the floor.

"Damn it, I'm serious! Both of you stop now, before I call security and have you thrown in the brig!"

Scarlet stopped at that threat, but Spock either didn't hear it, or didn't care. He struck one last time, and everyone heard the sound of bones snapping under such force. Scarlet went white, and automatically grabbed her ribcage. Spock froze, appalled at what he'd just done.

"Scarlet? How bad-?"

"Punctured," she managed to gasp while she struggled to keep breathing normally and not panic. Panicking would only make it worse. Panicking sped up the heart rate, which sped up the blood flow. The last thing she needed was blood filling her lung quicker than it already was. Leonard, who had been immobilized at the fight before him, now sprang into action. The door slid open a split second later, and even as he was yelling at Chapel to get the O.R. ready, he was moving to Scarlet.

It didn't register that security was already there, when he hadn't called them yet. Sam Giotto stepped inside the office still wondering why they'd been called to Sickbay, when he saw the doctor standing over an injured woman, an Commander Spock standing apart, still as a statue.

"Damn it, get a stretcher in here!"

"I can make it to the O.R., Len."

"Damn it woman, if he's punctured your lung, you're not walking. I said get a stretcher, damn it!"

'Not again," Sam thought to himself as he crossed the room and approached the Vulcan, prepared if he struck out again. A year with no problems out of the commander, and in the space of less than a month, he raped the doctor and assaulted a woman?

"Commander."

Spock held out his hands wordlessly, and allowed Giotto to cuff him and escort him out of the Sickbay, pausing only to watch Leonard carry Dr. O'Hara out of the office and into the operating room when no stretcher appeared to be on its way. They received curious stares from everyone as Giotto led the prisoner through the corridors of the ship. Alpha shift was over, but it was still the ships "early evening', there were people everywhere. They wouldn't be able to keep this incident as quiet as they did the last one. Giotto found himself feeling sorry for Dr. McCoy again. Everyone knew how intensely private a person he was.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, vacation really cuts into the ability to type and post. Nothing I can do about that. And it was good, so I can't even bring myself to feel bad about the delay. However, to make it up to you all, I'm actually already at work on the next chapter, so it shouldn't take so long between updates. As always, reviews make me very happy, and if you sign it, I'll try to make sure I reply (as long as the site lets me).**

When Christine heard Spock arguing with the woman who'd come into Sickbay, she couldn't believe her ears. She'd thought something was off with Leonard ever since shore leave on Tesla III. He'd been acting even more unfriendly and taciturn than usual. But no matter how many times she tried to get him to talk about it, he wouldn't.

At first, she thought he'd had some illness, which made sense when he spent so many days off duty, right after coming back from the planet. But he'd never come into Sickbay for any type of treatment. Then, after he'd come back on duty, both he and Geoff spent the day on the space station, when no one else was allowed to go. And it had something to do with the prisoner they brought up from Tesla III. So, something had to have happened while he was on the planet.

She'd asked around, but none of her friends had heard anything. Whatever had happened was being kept very quiet, which annoyed Christine to no end. She was sure she could use it as leverage over the doctor when he became too much for her nurses to handle. That would be very useful. She'd even asked Uhura, once he started spending so much time with Spock, but Uhura just told her that whatever it was, it was none of her business, and if the doctor wanted her to know he'd tell her. She always was kind of self righteous. Given how much time her boyfriend was spending with the doctor, she should want to vent to someone, but no. No matter what Christine tried, Uhura remained close mouthed. She had to know what was going on.

Christine even tried Gaila, Uhura's much more talkative friend. Gaila was surprisingly non-responsive, which meant it was something massive. Now she had to find out what it was. The problem was how to do it.

She never expected the answers to come from the doctor himself. When the red-haired woman Christine had never seen before showed up in sickbay asking for Dr. McCoy, she thought she might have the answer, especially once she saw how familiar they were with each other. After they went into the doctor's office and shut the door, she just knew that something was going on with them, and she stayed nearby in the hopes of hearing something good. It was past time the doctor got laid, and really, what else could they be doing in there?

Things started to get really good when Spock entered Sickbay looking for the doctor, and Christine was able to see him and the woman he'd called Scarlet sitting on the couch together. The look on Spock's face was murderous when he ordered them to split up-and he actually growled, for the love of all that was holy-and Christine had to wonder if some of the rumors she'd heard about the commander and the doctor seeing each other were true. If so, things were about to get VERY interesting.

She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on their discussion/argument. The doctor didn't know that the privacy barrier was malfunctioning. She'd meant to tell him that when she came on shift, in case he needed to hold any confidential meetings and that she'd already submitted the work order to Maintenance. They just hadn't been up to fix it yet. The result was that she was able to hear every word they said, from their own mouths, and she still couldn't believe it. Spock and McCoy, married? Someone must really have it in for her, if the man she'd wanted for well over a year was now married to the doctor who drove her up the wall. It shouldn't be possible.

But if McCoy was married to Spock, what was he doing with the woman? Spock certainly seemed to see her as some sort of threat. If McCoy was married, he definitely shouldn't be alone in his office with someone else. If this was his typical behavior, it was no wonder his wife divorced him.

She called security the moment things got violent. Spock surprised her by attacking the woman-Scarlet, her name was Scarlet-practically unprovoked. Sure, they'd had words, but Christine had heard far worse insults flying at the commander by nearly everyone he managed to piss off, which comprised about two-thirds of the crew. Hell, she'd even heard Chekov call him a fucking unfeeling idiot bastard when he inadvertently insulted Russia. Pavel pinch-my-cheeks-I'm-so-adorable Chekov had insulted Spock far worse than Scarlet (oh Lord was her last name really) O'Hara, who (as far as Christine heard) hadn't called him anything more insulting than 'Vulcan'. What could possibly have set the Commander off?

Christine had to admit she was impressed when Scarlet O'Hara actually fought back. Over McCoy's yelling for them to stop, she could clearly hear the sounds of fighting between two people; it was not completely one-sided. When this was over, she just might have to get the other woman to show her a few tricks. She had the feeling they could come in handy with some of the more belligerent patients that came through.

That thought was put on hold when the office door slid open and McCoy was yelling to prep the O.R. and to get a stretcher. Christine glanced into the office and saw the Commander standing alone, and Scarlet holding onto her ribcage, McCoy beside her. Giotto had just made it into Sickbay, and she heard him muttering to himself as he stepped into the office and approached Spock warily. She watched, wide eyed, as Spock was walked out of the office in shackles, staring at McCoy, who'd apparently decided not to wait for the stretcher. As a result, she saw the hatred warring with shame in his eyes as he watched the pair. After that, all thoughts were put on hold as she scrubbed in to assist the doctor in surgery. But what a story she would have to share when she finished.

Jim was happily roaming the Engineering corridor with Chris, showing off the newest modifications, when he heard Giotto's voice through his comm. unit. He was startled at the frantic note he heard in the security chief's voice.

"Yes, Ensign, what is it?"

"Captain, Commander Spock attacked a civilian in Sickbay He's been taken to the brig."

"What?"

Chris Pike grabbed the unit from Jim. There was only one civilian on the ship at the moment. And she'd left them to go to Sickbay.

"How bad was the attack?"

"I heard Dr. McCoy say something about a punctured lung, Sir."

"Alright, Giotto, stay with Commander Spock. Once we've seen to the civilian, we'll be down."

Damn it. They left Engineering for Sickbay. Jim was starting to think that the two really needed to be closer. Most of the normal emergencies Bones saw were engineering accidents. It could be useful to have the two departments nearer. He would have to look into that, later.

"You didn't tell me that Spock has become violent, Jim," Chris reprimanded him once they were alone in the turbo lift. That was disturbing, as Spock had seemed fine, if a little stressed, when he'd commed him and asked him to come out.

"He hasn't been violent. I don't know what happened."

Disturbing as the thought of a violent Spock might be, the thought that he was suddenly attacking people, without previous violent behavior, was even more so. Chris was really starting to wonder what the hell was going on with this ship, a thought Jim was echoing in his own mind. They had to get to the bottom of this, fast.

Sickbay was a flurry of activity when they arrived, but it seemed that most of the activity was centered around the small operating room. At least there weren't any other emergencies to worry about. Thank God for small favors. Jim was surprised to see that Dr. M'Benga was sitting at a table, doing nothing at the moment.

"M'Benga, what's going on? I got a call—"

"McCoy is operating, Captain. He wouldn't let me in the OR. I have no new information for you."

Jim nodded, then crossed to the intercom on the wall that would allow him to talk to Bones.

"Bones, what happened?"

"I'm a little busy at the moment, Kirk."

"Dr. McCoy, this is Chris Pike. What—"

"I'm a little busy for you too, Admiral. Let me do my damn job."

Chris tried a few more times to get an answer, but he was completely ignored. They both resigned themselves to waiting, and Jim lead Chris through the Sickbay to Bones' office, until Bones was ready to talk to them.

"He called you Kirk?"

Jim bit back a sigh. He should've known Chris would pick up on that.

"Yeah. He's-um-he's-we're—it's bad, Chris."

Jim spent the time waiting by filling Chris in on all that had happened since the court martial. Even to his own ears, it sounded bad. They'd made Bones a prisoner on the ship, practically kidnapped him.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Chris, and that's the truth. He won't let me apologize, or even try to make things right. Hi might still be here on the ship, but I've lost him anyway."

Chris hated to see that forlorn expression on Jim's face. He'd be lying if he didn't admit that Jim had been his favorite student of his class, possibly his favorite of all the students he'd mentored at the Academy. He reminded Chris so much of George. It hurt to see the kid in so much pain.

"How is he doing otherwise?"

Chris was fairly certain he knew the answer. In addition to Spock's call, he'd received the transfer request that he doubted anyone knew about. He and Philip Boyce had been surprised the request had taken so long to come in, but it made sense after he heard Kirk's story.

"He bites heads off faster than usual, and he doesn't really talk to anyone. He doesn't come up to the bridge anymore."

Chris found that worrisome. He knew, even before they'd made the decision to honor the Vulcan bond that Leonard McCoy would put up a fight. A man as strong willed as the doctor would not just roll over and play obedient. That didn't mean he didn't whole heartedly believe they'd made the correct decision; there weren't many options, and to tell Spock he had to ignore his very instincts wouldn't have been at all fair. Christ truly believed that acknowledging the bond was the best decision for both men.

The problem, though, was that Chris, along with the others, had counted on all of the friends Leonard had on the ship to keep him grounded. Sure, he knew things would be incredibly tense between McCoy and Spock until they both settled down, but Leonard's fellow crew members were meant to be his support, so that he COULD settle into this new situation. Instead of holding onto his friends, as Starfleet intended, Leonard was cutting them all out. He was pulling away from everyone, not just Spock. And Chris didn't have any better idea than Jim how to fix that.

After several more minutes of the two men waiting in silence, the door to the office slid open and Leonard stepped in. Chris noted sadly that he didn't even look at the captain before heading to his medicine cabinet and pulling out a bottle and a glass.

"How's O'Hara?"

Leonard filled the glass and closed the bottle, then took a sip before addressing Pike.

"She'll be sore as hell for awhile, but her ribs should finish healing with no problem, and I've repaired her lung."

"What happened?"

"Your precious first officer attacked her, that's what happened. She didn't even do anything but argue that I'm not his property, and that she could see me if I wanted her to, and he attacked."

"That can't be right," Chris muttered to himself. Unfortunately, Leonard heard him.

"I was sitting right there the whole damn time! Don't tell me it can't be right when I saw it with my own eyes!"

"All I'm saying is that's not typical behavior for the commander. Would the Spock you know attack someone unprovoked?"

"I haven't seen the Spock I know since before shore leave."

"Are we sure that he's alright? I mean, do we know the potential after effects of what he went through? M'Benga said that his adrenalin levels should have killed him. Maybe that drug had a more permanent affect than we thought?" Jim asked, tentatively.

"No," Leonard sighed, wishing it was that simple. That could be medicated, manage. "He checked out completely normal at his physical."

"That what is it? Why would he attack anyone?"

"I don't know, Admiral. I'm telling you that he hasn't been normal since shore leave, but medically he's fine. I'm inclined to think it's mental."

"Or instinctive."

"Meaning what, exactly?"

"I think it's time I had a chat with Commander Spock. Doctor, I'll want to speak with you later, and O'Hara. Let me know when she wakes up. In the meantime, you look like hell. Why don't you hit the mess? You're off duty, get out of Sickbay for awhile."

Pike stood, Jim right behind him, and left the office. Leonard finished off his drink before heading out to follow the admirals advice.

He found all the stares from crew members as he made his way to the mess very disturbing, to say the least. Nearly everyone he passed stared at him as if he'd grown a second head, which was bad enough, but then the whispering started. If there was more than one of them, they stared, then started talking amongst themselves. What the hell was going on? And he couldn't even hear what they were saying, so he had no idea what was so friggin' special.

It continued in the officer's mess. Leonard grabbed a tray and got in line, only to discover the women ahead of him constantly looking back at him with a speculative eye, then looking back to each other and giggling. Had everyone lost their minds?

His trip to the replicator was mercifully brief, and even more surprising was the fact that it was working correctly. His food came out exactly as he ordered it. That was a first. Food in hand, he did his best to ignore the stares, too tired to deal with whatever it was, and searched for a place to sit. He was surprised to see Sulu at a table. He would have assumed that Sulu would be in and out already. Leonard quickly maneuvered his way across the mess until he reached the table, and unceremoniously put his tray down.

"Good evening Doctor. You're getting in late."

"I had an emergency surgery."

Sulu nodded his acceptance of the explanation and returned his focus to his food. Leonard liked that about Sulu; he didn't speak unnecessarily, just to fill up silence. And he didn't spread rumors. Sulu was honestly one of the few people on the ship who thought personal business was personal business.

Leonard tried to enjoy his own food, and for a few minutes, managed to ignore those around him, until the staring and the talking got to be too much. He was starting to feel like an exotic animal on display at the zoo. He finally snapped at one young lieutenant he vaguely recognized as a member of the evening shift bridge crew, who'd done nothing but stop to greet him.

"If you have something to say, say it! Otherwise eat your food and mind your own damn business!"

The young man turned red in the face and quickly walked away to join friends. Leonard almost felt bad for yelling at the kid, but damn it, he'd had a shitty day, and that was before all the gaping from the crew.

"Alright doctor, I think it's time for you to switch to decaf."

"Do you know what's going on, Sulu? Has everyone gone insane?"

"It's just the newest rumors, doc. They'll go away in a week, as soon as something else comes along."

"What rumors?"

When Sulu wouldn't look him in the eye, he knew it was bad. When the helmsman tried three times to change the subject, Leonard couldn't help the sinking feeling that settled in his gut. It was unlike Sulu to avoid a subject.

"Sulu, what is the rumor?"

Sulu sighed. There was really no way to avoid telling the doctor, though he really didn't want to. He had a strong feeling that at least part of the rumors was true. And he really didn't want to be the one to tell the CMO that most of the ship now knew.

"YouremarriedtoSpockandhe''rehavinganaffairwith," he said in a rush then quickly shoved a forkful of food into his mouth. Leonard stared at him incredulously.

"Say that again?"

Sulu couldn't ignore the stare, or the command, and swallowed.

"The rumor is that you and Spock got married on Tesla III, and that he's in the brig because he caught you having sex with some woman in your office and tried to kill her. Are you alright, Doc?"

Sulu saw the doctor pale, going white as a sheet. He looked like he might pass out at any moment. Sulu mentally cursed Christine Chapel and the rest of her gossiping friends. Why couldn't they leave people alone?

"Doctor?"

Leonard pushed his tray away, suddenly nauseous. How did they know? He hadn't said anything, to anyone. Fearing he might lose what little he'd eaten, he bolted from the mess, and made it as far as the nearest bathroom before throwing up in a stall. He retched until there was nothing left to bring up, then flushed the toilet and leaned back against the stall.

They knew. The crew knew. Somehow, someone found out and spread it across the ship. It had to be Chapel. It was the only explanation. But how did she find out? He'd activated the privacy barriers. He had to leave the Enterprise now. Pike had better approve that transfer request.

"Doctor McCoy?"

He couldn't bring himself to answer Sulu's concerned call. He heard careful footsteps come to a stop outside the stall, and the door slowly swung open.

"Doctor? Are you alright?"

"Not really, Sulu. No."

The younger man stepped inside the stall and sat on the floor across from him, legs sticking out under another stall. Anyone walking in would surely see a strange sight, two pairs of legs sticking out in opposite directions from the same stall.

"How many people know?"

"Specifics? Just you, Spock, and the woman in your office. But I'd say at least two thirds of the ship knows the rumors by now."

"Oh God."

Spock stared at the walls of the brig. He had not anticipated spending more time here, and certainly not so soon, but he could not disagree with his arrest. He had attacked a civilian woman; punctured her lung, requiring emergency surgery to save her life. He felt such shame: he should have more control than this.

Even after having time to meditate (if only briefly) he could not determine why he had acted so violently. Scarlet O'Hara was a troublesome human, true, but her comments were tame when compared to other remarks he'd heard from crew. Of course, Leonard did not have a prior romantic relationship with any other crew member. That was not the case with O'Hara.

Perhaps that was where the trigger lay. Scarlet O'Hara was an aesthetically pleasing woman, and Spock was by no means secure in Leonard's loyalty or affections to him. His mate, by his own adamant admission, wanted no part of an intimate relationship with another man, and that was not something Spock could change simply by willing it. Even the relationship between the two had terminated years before, Leonard might wish to resume it. O'Hara seemed to show little inclination fof her husband, leaving him behind for several days to visit a former romantic partner hardly showed devotion. Leonard might not wish to be a "home wrecker", but O'Hara might not care. Spock really knew nothing about her, apart from the fact that she was the counselor on Deep Space Six, and a former girlfriend of Leonard's.

Spock also had to admit to himself that he was jealous of the relationship Scarlet and Leonard appeared to sill have. The pair had looked quite comfortable, seated together on the doctor's couch, practically leaning on each other as they shared a PADD. Leonard didn't let him so close. He could not help feeling that she was filling a place that should be his.

Perhaps what angered him most was the way Leonard looked at him. He was certain that he would never forget the horrified espression on Leonard's face the moment he realized Spock had come close to killing O'Hara. If she'd been any less skilled at the arts, he would have. Spock was certain that any progress they'd made was now lost. Leonard would not be willing to be alone with him again, even in public. Of that much, he was certain.

There was something else wrong, but Spock could not identify what it was. It was something he should know, instinctively. Something important. Something he had been concerned about, even more than Scarlet O'Hara's intentions towards his mate. Something to do with Leonard. Spock just knew, no matter how illogical that might sound, that whatever he was missing was something big, that would affect his and Leonard's future, and that he needed to figure it out soon.

That train of thought was interrupted with the entrance of Admiral Pike into the brig. Spock immediately stood to attention as the older man approached him.

"At ease, Commnader."

Spock relaxed his stance as Pike dismissed the security officer assigned to guard the prisoner. The human waited until they were alone to speak.

"Now, why don't you tell me why you nearly killed Dr. O'Hara?"

"Unfortunately Admiral, I do not have a satisfactory explanation for my actions. I will accept whatever punishment you see fit."

"That's not good enough, Spock. There must be some reason. According to Dr. McCoy, you struck first. Why? Did she say, or do, something?"

It didn't make sense that Spock would attack the counselor unless she somehow threatened him. Chris was determined to find out how. He knew that Scarlet O'Hara could be abrasive, and often unintentionally insulting. Personally, he found it inappropriate that she served as a counselor on a Starfleet space station when she made no secret of her utter disdain for the organization. And he knew that she was hated by both Archer and Barnett, so the even bigger question was why she was allowed so much latitude. But those were questions for later. His concern at the moment was whatever she'd done to Spock. He wouldn't put it past her to try to intentionally sabotage his relationship with McCoy, as vocally as she'd protested it.

"She did nothing to warrant my reaction, Admiral."

"Of course she did, Spock. I know you wouldn't attack anyone unprovoked."

Spock did not answer as he was overwhelmed by a sudden wave of emotional distress. The force of it sent him staggering back until he was again seated on the bed.

"Spock?"

"I am well, Admiral." The emotion was not his.

"You don't look well, Commander. Do you need to see Dr. M'Benga?"

"No, thank you. I am well. This will pass."

He quickly blocked the bond so that he could move beyond Leonard's emotions. As soon as Pike was satisfied and he was alone, he could attempt to sort through what his mate was projecting so strongly. What could cause Leonard such despair?

"If you say so. Now tell me, honestly, what happened in there? I know there has to be something more than you just snapping."

"I do no know what you wish me to say, Admiral."

"Damn it, Spock! You're talking about your career, if she decides to press charges! You have to tell me-"

"Kirk to Admiral Pike," he was interrupted by the comm. unit at his hip.

"Go ahead, Kirk."

"I've just been notified that Dr. O'Hara's waking up."

"Good. Have McCoy meet me there."

If Spock had to name the feeling that flooded his body when the admiral left him to speak with Scarlet O'Hara, he would call it relief.

McCoy hadn't arrived by the time Chris made it to Sickbay, but that was fine with him. He wanted a private word with the patient. If he was able to accomplish that before he spoke with the doctor, so much the better. At least he could have that out of the way. He entered the private room she'd been moved to and found her sitting up on the biobed, gingerly twisting and stretching, testing her body.

"How do you feel?"

"Pretty good at the moment. Len gave me a hypo of the good stuff. Watch out for the orange zebra behind you."

"So you're high?" if she was, this was not going to go well at all. He needed her coherent. Scarlet pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side, as if she actually had to think about it.

"I don't know if I'd go THAT far, but I'm pretty darn loopy, Sweet Cheeks."

Chris felt both eyebrows go up at that nickname.

"Then maybe you can tell me WHY you provoked a Vulcan into attacking you?"

"Do you really think I would intentionally provoke a Vulcan into trying to kill me? Darn, you scared away the zebra."

Chris chose to ignore that last statement, and focus on the actual point of this discussion.

"Yes, I do. You've been against Spock from the start of this, and I-"

"Like you've been against Len?"

"If you're hinting that I am preferring one over the other—"

"I'm not hinting, Doll Face. I'm stating quite plainly that your eagerness to make sure that your Commander wasn't treated like a criminal over something he couldn't control, you completely disregarded the biggest victim in this case. I was in that court martial the same as you, and I heard Len say quite plainly that he did not accept what happened as a marriage, but every single one of you admirals ignored that in favor of placating the Vulcans. Even now, you didn't come out her because you were worried about Len; you came because you were worried about Spock, and Kirk."

"That's not true. I'm concerned for all three of them. And the bond between Leonard and Spock couldn't be dissolved, so we had no choice but to honor it."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

Chris was getting tired of this. He'd been silent at the court martial, when she'd blamed the Panel for McCoy's outburst, telling them all that they'd fucked up. But now she was accusing him of not caring about the man who'd saved his life after he was rescued from the Narada, and that he would not stand for.

"Now you listen to me, Dr. O'Hara. I am greatly concerned about Leonard McCoy. I owe the man my life, and-"

"Then act like it! Show some of that concern for him! Not for him and Spock, or for him and Kirk, but just for him. Maybe if any of you had done that at the court martial, rather than declare him to be Vulcan property, we wouldn't be in quite this situation."

"All we did was acknowledge a bond that was already there. We didn't declare him to be any 'Vulcan property'."

Why were they acting as if the Admiralty was at such fault? They did not create the circumstances that lead to this. Scarlet was looking at him with a mixture of horror and pity.

"Oh, God, you're serious. Did none of you even checking into what you were agreeing?"

Chris' confused look answered that question for her.

"Under Vulcan law, a man's spouse is his property. To do with as he chooses. He could drag Len off to the Vulcan colony tomorrow, and there wouldn't be a thing anyone could do, because Starfleet accepted that. You told him that he was the property of his rapist, and you did so without thinking twice about it."

She fell silent, allowing that to sink in. Chris sank into the chair beside the bed, trying to process the information. He knew that her personally hadn't done any checking once they received the call from Ambassador Sarek; they had no reason to doubt his word. And he was fairly certain neither Barnett nor Archer questioned it, either. Those two really WERE eager to do anything the Vulcans asked. Scarlet could very well be telling the truth. They may have done exactly what she was accusing them of. If that was true….

"Even if what you're saying is true, what else could we have done? You're throwing out a lot of accusations, but I haven't heard any other solutions. So tell me, Counselor, how do we fix this?"

He was curious as to what she would say. And at this point, he was willing to consider any valid suggestion she might mike. He still had no idea how to proceed now.

"Oh no, darlin'. I can't tell you how to fix this."

"Weren't you supposed to have all the answers? You were quite vocal at the court martial."

"Yeah, and at the court martial, there WAS an answer! I told you then to leave it alone, and let them work it out themselves. That they would eventually figure it out on their own, if they weren't interfered with. But you wouldn't listen then. Now there's not a chance on God's green Earth that Len will just accept all this, precisely because you ordered him to do so. And I don't know how to fix that."

"Considering your own history with Vulcans, I believe your view may be a little unprofessionally biased, doctor."

Scarlet snorted, and it was so reminiscent of Leonard that Chris had to smile.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to bring up. Yeah, I'd say I'm more than a little biased. But that doesn't make me wrong. I know McCoy a hell of a lot better than you do, honey."

Chris couldn't ignore the truth of that. This woman had known McCoy much longer than anyone else involved. And if he understood correctly, they may have been romantically involved at one point.

"Look, I know Spock thinks I'm trying to steal his husband, but I'm not. And you can think I'm the biggest bitch in the solar system, I really don't care. You wouldn't be entirely off the mark with that. But I'm really not her to stir up trouble. I'm her because my concern is for Len, and the fact that he's been so overlooked in all of this, however unintentional that might have been.

I know Spock couldn't control what happened, and I can sympathize with that. It must be terrifying to be so out of control of your own body. But that's not the case any longer, is it? Maybe, instead of expecting Leonard to try to alter his own nature to accommodate Spock, you should think about expecting Spock to use some of that famous Vulcan control. Or at least hold him to the same standards you would hold any other officer in a similar situation. The next person he attacks may be someone who can't fight back. Oh look, a pink butterfly!"

It amazed Chris that she could lay there and ream him out with complete lucidity for five solid minutes, and still hallucinate animals. He wondered just what medication McCoy was giving her, and how much worse the telling off would be if she wasn't high. He disagreed with a lot of what she said, especially about no one being concerned for McCoy. But he had to admit she had a few valid points. They may have been too hasty in officially recognizing the bond between Leonard and Spock. Chris still didn't know what else they could have done, but at least they should have looked into exactly what they were recognizing.

And maybe he had been a trifle overzealous in making sure that Spock wasn't treated criminally for his actions. Spock had been another of his favorites at the Academy. He'd served with Spock on short missions before the Enterprise. Even though he'd recruited McCoy, he was better acquainted with Spock, and did not want the young Vulcan to be punished for what was not his fault. Perhaps, though he'd tried hard to appear not to favor either man, he was unsuccessful.

Further musings were interrupted by the arrival of McCoy, and Chris had a chance to get a good look at him. The man looked as if he hadn't slept since this began. Now that he was here, Chris wasn't sure where to start. Leonard saved him the trouble.

"Purple tigers?"

Chris briefly wondered whether the man had taken some of the same medication he'd given hi patient, until he realized that McCoy was actually talking to Scarlet, who was shaking her head.

"Nope. There were orange zebras, but sweetie pie here scared them off. Now there's a ginormous pink butterfly hovering just over your head, so be careful."

"I'll do my best. You wanted to see me, Admiral?"

His tone wasn't nearly so friendly with Chris as it had been with Scarlet. Now he was all professional, and there wasn't a hint of warmth in his eyes. That stung, even when Chris was expecting it.

"I wanted an update on the patient, but I can see for myself she's doing better. But the hallucinations-?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

"A side effect of the pain medication," Leonard answered Chris as though Scarlet hadn't spoken, "It should wear off in a couple more hours. Was that all?"

"Len, I want out of here! When can I go to my quarters?"

"Do you even have quarters, darlin'?"

She looked stumped for a moment, which had both men smiling in amusement.

"Oh, um, yeah, that might be a problem. But I want out!"

Leonard couldn't help grinning at the adult woman who was sounding more like a child every moment. She sounded just like Joanna, when his little girl was trying to get her way about something. He had to laugh when she honest-to-goodness pouted at him. He'd forgotten how entertaining it could be to watch patients sensitive to the particular medication he'd dosed her with.

"I'll see what I can do. Was there anything else, Admiral?"

''I'd hoped to speak with you, personally."

"Sorry. I'm booked for the length of your stay."

Leonard spun on his heel, and was out of the recovery area before he was stopped by a harsh "your office, now, and that's an order". The look of fury on his face was enough to scare the nurses on the night shift, but he didn't explode, not out in the Sickbay. Instead, he stormed into his office, and waited for the Admiral to join him.

Chris watched the angry young man for a moment before standing, a sigh escaping his lips. Nothing was going the way they'd expected. He was starting to worry that the damage just might be irreparable.

"Any advice?" he asked Scarlet, whose attention was focused on something Chris couldn't see. Probably the damned pink butterfly that had been flying near McCoy's head.

"Try not to mess it up this time. He needs you to get it right, even more than Spock does."

"Very helpful. Thanks."

Chris straightened his spine before walking into the office behind McCoy, letting the door close behind him. Leonard simply stood, glaring, waiting for him to speak. All the reprimands he'd been prepared to issue died on his lips as he watched the younger man hunch in on himself, just waiting for another emotional blow.

"You've got a lot of people worried about you, Leonard."

"Sure they are."

"Dr. O'Hara's worried abut you. Jim's worried, Spock's worried. I'm worried about you. They tell me you haven't really talked with anyone since leaving DS Six."

Leonard didn't argue, so Chris had to assume it was true.

"What can I do to help you?"

"You can approve my transfer request and let me get the hell off this ship. Sir."

Chris frowned. In truth, it was no less than he expected, but it wasn't at all helpful. Jim would never forgive Chris if he approved the transfer behind his back. The Admiralty wouldn't approve, it would be tantamount to admitting they made a mistake. And after what Scarlet said, and Chris' own observations, he was afraid that if he did approve a transfer, Spock would simply resign and drag the doctor off to New Vulcan. That wouldn't help anyone.

"I can't go over your captain's head, Leonard."

"Of course you can't," Leonard said bitterly, as if it was what he expected to hear. "I can assume you won't accept my resignation either, will you?"

"I can arrange some leave for you, if you need to take some time off—"

"What the hell good is leave gonna do, when I'm not allowed off the damn ship?"

"I can have Jim reinstate your authorization. We're not that far from Cerberus. Jim tells me your daughter is there. You could go see her, and take some time for yourself—"

"Where was all this touching concern a week ago, when it might have done some good?"

Chris sighed.

"We were trying to do what's best for both of you, Leonard."

"How is making me Spock's property what's best for me? If that's your idea of concern, I can live without it, thanks!"

Chris started to speak, but was interrupted by Leonard.

"If you want to help me, transfer me, or accept my resignation. If you won't do either, then please just leave me the hell alone!"

"Dr. McCoy, that's enough!"

He immediately felt bad for snapping when he saw the doctor flinch. This wasn't making anything better. Leonard was still too hurt by the decision at the court martial. And he genuinely believed that no one there had been concerned for him, not even Chris. Chris was forced to admit that he really had failed at avoiding favoritism, as he'd tried so hard to do.

"I'm here for three more days if you decide you want to talk, Leonard."

When the doctor remained stubbornly silent, he conceded defeat and headed for the exit. He paused as the door slid open.

"I'm sorry Leonard, for what you've had to go through. I know it may not feel like it, but you do still have people who care about you. If there's anything I can do—"

"I'd say you've done enough, Admiral."

Chris let the door slide closed behind him, with no answer to that last statement.

Three days later, Chris was packing up his possessions when the bell chimed that he had a visitor. The doors slid open, and Jim stepped inside.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I have to head back. Once I drop O'Hara at DS Six, I have to head to Earth. Starfleet wants to get my new toy into the shipyards so our engineers can play with her. Besides, there's not much more for me to do here."

Despite his hopes, Leonard had not approached him to talk. He'd spoken at length with both Spock and Jim, but not the doctor. No matter what he tried McCoy had grown expert at avoiding him, as he avoided everyone else. If he couldn't get McCoy to talk, he had no other business on the ship, and there was an office on Earth sitting empty.

"I never did get to take your ship out for a spin," Jim complained.

"How sad for you. But I'm sure there will be other chances, once the engineers are finished with it."

"You know, Starfleet's best engineer is right her on the Enterprise. You could just leave the ship here."

"Not gonna happen, Jim. This is my baby, and I'm taking her back to Earth."

"Eh, it was worth a shot. I want to thank you for coming out, Chris. Even if things didn't work out like we hoped. I appreciate you making the effort."

Chris just wished the effort had been enough. Then again, if someone hadn't spread rumors about the men throughout the entire ship, it might have worked. Chris would always wonder if he could have gotten through to McCoy at all, if it had remained a secret. McCoy had seemed at least slightly more cooperative until the gossip started. After, he refused to speak a word to anyone outside his Sickbay, and Chris knew for a fact that he'd reassigned his head nurse to the night shift. Chris didn't want to admit it, but maybe O'Hara was right. Maybe they'd all just expected too much from him.

"Jim, if I can make a suggestion, I think there is something you could do…" 


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, apparently this has been really really angsty, and I needed to give McCoy a break. It was just a bit sad to see him taking hit after hit. Therefore, this chapter is, comparatively speaking (and please note that Comparative is the operative word here) fluffy. And remember, reviews are love, people! I'm at 90, by the way, let's see if we can make it to 100(100****th**** reviewer just might get a prize or something)**

Leonard clutched his duffle bag tightly as the shuttle began its descent. He would never get used to flying, but at least it wasn't a transporter. He still couldn't quite believe he was on the shuttle at all.

"_Bones?"_

_The knock on the door frame was tentative, and Jim stood as if he expected to be tossed out. Leonard wasn't surprised at that; he still hadn't talked to the kid. And once the gossip on the ship became centered on him and Spock, he'd bitten off the head of anyone who'd dared to come near him. The only safe people were his patients, and Nyota. When he'd yelled at her, she just acted as if he hadn't spoken at all, and made herself at home in his office._

"_Yes, Captain?"  
_

_He couldn't ignore Jim's slight flinch at being called "captain", and felt slightly bad about it, before reminding himself just why he was so pissed off at him._

"_Um—I just wanted to tell you that- we've received a request for a temporary doctor. You're—I'm sending you to Cerberus. The doctor at the school has had to take a leave of absence, and we're the only ones close enough with a doctor to spare. It—it'll take a few weeks for a replacement to arrive. M'Benga will cover Sickbay until you get back, since we're not really doing anything dangerous at the moment."_

"We're started our descent into Cerberus, Dr. McCoy. We should reach the school in approximately ten minutes."

Ten minutes. In just ten minutes, he would be at the school with Joanna. And he would be near her for at least three weeks, maybe even longer. Cerberus was a private school, not Starfleet affiliated. As such, they had to find their own replacement. Leonard was only on loan as a courtesy. Because it was such a prestigious school, it shouldn't take long to find a doctor, but it would take time to get out to the planet. He could easily have a month or more, which was more than Jocelyn was ever willing to give.

Ten minutes later he was stepping off the shuttle onto the landing pad, and greeted by a woman who looked to be near his own age, wearing a rather severe looking green suit. She held out her hand, and he shook it automatically.

"You must be Dr. McCoy. I'm Rachel Walters, principal here at the academy. I am so very pleased you could make it, until we can hire a replacement for Dr. Robinson. Allow me to show you the clinic, and then you can get settled into your quarters. The children are getting ready for lights out at this time."

She led him across an impressive campus, and Leonard was grudgingly forced to admit that Jocelyn had chosen a good school for their daughter. Joanna would be challenged academically here, much more than she would back home in Georgia. Leonard freely acknowledged how woefully inadequate Georgia's schools were for genius children. It was good to know all the child support was good for something.

The library was enormous, he was sure Joanna spent a great deal of time there. She was such a bookworm. The cafeteria was pointed out to him as Principal Walters escorted him to faculty housing. They bypassed the turbo lift as he was led down the hallway.

"Medical staff is housed on the first floor, along with me and Vice Principal Morgan. It makes it easier in case of an emergency."

They came to a stop outside a door that read "physician" on the placard. It slid open, and Leonard stepped inside to find a small apartment, complete with kitchen and private replicator. It was much larger than his quarters on the Enterprise.

"The replicator and kitchen are for your convenience, in case you have to miss dining room hours. You have your own comm. terminal as well. Nurse Takei's quarters are beside your own, and mine are just three doors down. Don't hesitate to knock if there's anything you need, anything at all."

He blinked, wondering for a moment if he simply imagined the invitation in that voice. She sounded like Jocelyn used to, back when they were first married, when pretty much anything was an invitation. That voice had resulted in christening nearly every flat surface of the house, once they got back from their honeymoon.

No, there was no mistaking the invitation. Even if he had misread the tone of her voice, the long perusal she gave him from, head to toe and back up, was impossible to misunderstand. Rachel Walters was interested, and hell if he knew what to do about it.

"Um, thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that."

She gave him a smile that he supposed was meant to be sexy, and with a little wave she was out the door, and he was left to settle in. He checked the chronometer; it was just bedtime for the kids. He would have to wait until morning to see Joanna.

Leonard stared at his comm. screen, debating calling Nyota. This planet's time was an hour behind the Enterprise; while it was nine pm here, it was already ten on the ship. And Nyota had Alpha shift today, she might already be sleeping. Still, he'd promised to let her know he arrived safely. And then there was Spock.

_He was nearly finished throwing things into his duffle bag when his door chimed. He distractedly called out for entry, and froze when he saw Spock standing on the other side. He hadn't seen the vulcan in three days, since he was taken to the brig in shackles. Scarlet never did tell him how she managed to get Spock released._

"_Spock."_

"_Leonard. The captain tells me you will be leaving for several weeks."_

"_I am."_

_Spock stepped just inside the room, far enough for the door to slide shut behind him, and stopped._

"_I would ask that you communicate with me while you are away."_

"_Of course you would."_

_He continued packing his things, determined not to let Spock see just how uneasy he was over the vulcan's presence in his room. He'd promised not to come back unless invited. Leonard supposed his call to enter could count as an invitation._

"_I am allowing you to leave, Ashayam. You could at least do me the courtesy of corresponding so that I know you are well."_

"_You're allowing me?"_

_Leonard didn't want to fight, not really, not when he was so close to leaving, and seeing his little girl. But there was no way he was going to accept that Spock was "allowing" him to do anything. He could and would make his own blasted decisions._

"_Leonard. I am trying."_

_Leonard just scoffed at that._

"_Yeah. Just like you tried so hard with Scarlet."_

"_Ashayam—"_

_Leonard threw the _last_ of his things into his duffle and zipped it closed, then stared at Spock._

"_I do regret what happened with the doctor. I should never have lost control in such a way."_

"_You almost killed her, Spock."_

"_I meant to kill her. I perceived her as a threat. I was later quite relieved that I did not succeed, as it would have hurt you."_

_Leonard sighed. "She wasn't a threat. We—we're not like that anymore. Haven't been since before either of us got married."_

_He pushed his way past Spock as the door slid open, and was stopped in the doorway by Spock's grip on his arm. He tensed automatically._

"_I believe you, Ashayam. I hope that some day you can forgive me for what I have done."_

_Leonard stared out into the hallway, not meeting Spock's gaze. He didn't want to look into those eyes, which at the moment were so unguarded. He didn't want to see in them the emotion that would make Spock seem less Vulcan, and more Human. _

"_I have a shuttle to catch."_

"_Of course. You will come back, once this assignment is over?"  
_

"_I don't really have much choice, do I? Pike won't approve a transfer or resignation and we still have three and a half years left."_

_Spock's hand on his arm relaxed, and Leonard stood still as his other hand came up to gently brush his face and hair. _

"_Please ashayam. Consider my earlier request."_

He stared at the screen, still debating. Spock would be awake, he knew. The Vulcan required far less sleep than the rest of the crew. He just didn't want to talk to the man. And he still owed Nyota a call. Making up his mind, he dialed for Nyota while typing up a message on his PADD

From: mccoylh

To: stspock

RE:

Arrived safely

That would work. The Vulcan wanted to know he was well, that would do the trick. And he wouldn't actually have to talk to him. They could politely avoid each other the length of his stay on Cerberus. He hit send before he could change his mind and delete the message entirely. This far away he could at least be civil.

"Doc! Good to see yer face! Survived the shuttle then, did ye?"

Leonard blinked as Scotty's face filled the screen. What the—?

"I thought I dialed Uhura."

"Ach, ye did. The lass is off t' Gaila's just now, but she told me she was expectin' yer call. Wanted me t' answer it, she did."

The Scotsman smiled at him before taking a healthy drink of what Leonard could only assume was alcohol. He was puzzled as to why the engineer would be so comfortable in Nyota's quarters, and why Nyota would just leave him alone there when she had to be elsewhere.

"And she left you alone in her quarters because—"

"Ach, nothin' like that, doctor. I'm just keeping the lass company is all. She's had rather a hard time of it the last week or so, especially since all the rumors about yourself and the commander started. Jus' between you and me though, I think Gaila's pushin' for somethin' a little more personal than professional. Bit annoying really. The girl likes to think she's subtle, but she's about as subtle as a warp core explosion."

Movement behind Scotty caught Leonard's eye, and he watched as Nyota walked into her quarters, not actually noticing he was on the screen for the moment.

"I swear that girl's enough to—Len!"

Leonard chuckled as Nyota pushed Scotty out of the seat, knocking him onto the floor.

"How was the flight? Did you get settled in? What time is it there?"

"Ach, lass, give the man a chance t' answer ye," Scotty called up form his place on the floor, no longer visible on Leonard's screen.

"The flight was long, and its nine pm here. And yes, I got settled in just fine. Just wanted to let you know I made it."

"Have you seen Joanna yet?"

"Not yet. The kids were already getting ready for lights out when I arrived. I'll see her in the morning. Now what was going on with Gaila?"

He was surprised to see Nyota's face flush, and she ducked her head, embarrassed.

"Nothing. Just Gaila being Gaila. How's the school?" she attempted to change the subject, "is it everything they say it is.?"

"The grounds are impressive, and the clinic is in surprisingly good shape. It looks like everything's good."

His PADD beeped, and he glanced down to see that he had a message.

From: stspock

To: mccoylh

RE: RE:

I am relieved to know you arrived safely, ashayam. I trust your flight was without incident?

Leonard debated ignoring the message, before calculating the likelihood that Spock would continue sending messages until he responded. The odds were high, and Leonard had absolutely no interest in being woken from sleep by his PADD continually going off.

From: mccoylh

To: stspock

RE: RE: RE:

Flight was smooth the entire trip. Going to bed now.

He added the last sentence in the hope that it would stall any further messages, and gave his attention back to Nyota and Scotty, who'd finally managed to get up and find another chair. He was sitting beside Nyota, closer than Leonard thought entirely innocent, relating something humorous that Keenser had done in Engineering while he was en route to the school. It seemed that Keenser had developed a bit of a crush on Gaila, and as a result, his work was being affected. Leonard hadn't even known Orion pheromones could work on the little guy. It appeared that no one (except the good doctor and of course the Vulcan) was immune to Gaila's appeal.

He couldn't hide the yawn that threatened to split his face, and Nyota quickly said good night and pushed Scotty off.

"Don't be a stranger just 'because you're away, you got it? I mean it, Len. If I don't hear from you regularly, I'll short out your PADD by overloading it with messages."

"Yes ma'am."

She would do it, too. He had no doubts about that. And knowing the Communications officer, most of them would be in languages he didn't know, and the ones he understood would be highly inappropriate. She was mean like that.

"Alright then, I'll let you get some sleep. Make sure to send me some holos of Joanna, too. Good night Len."

"I'll talk to you soon, Nyota."

His screen went blank as she cut the connection, and Leonard leaned back against the couch for a moment. Scotty was the last person he expected to find in Nyota's quarters. Leonard had wondered if anything apart from sandwiches, movies, or poker could get him away from those machines of his. Scotty had a strange relationship with the Enterprise; one Leonard didn't want to look too deeply into. That would just be disturbing.

He'd never really seen the two of them spend much time together, with the exception of poker and movie nights. This must be a new development. If he had to guess, he would say it was a new as Spock's claim that they were married. And didn't Scotty say something about Gaila pushing them? It would make sense, he supposed. Gaila would push Nyota into trying to rebound as soon as Spock broke it off. Why she decided on Scotty for Nyota, well that was the real mystery.

A mystery that would have to wait for another day. Even if he was an hour behind his normal schedule, he was tired. The shuttle ride had exhausted him. Rummaging through his duffle bag, he pulled out the gym shorts and t-shirt he'd brought for sleeping, and shimmied out of his uniform, slipping into the more comfortable clothing with a satisfied moan. More digging unearthed his toothbrush and toothpaste, and he headed for his bathroom. Within minutes he was finished and ready for bed. He'd just turned out the lights when his PADD chirped, and he reached out for it, knocking into things until he felt it. Squinting, he pulled up the message.

**From: stspock**

**To: mccoylh**

**RE: RE: RE: RE:**

**I trust you will find your rest conducive to your continued good health**.

He snorted as he laid the PADD down and closed his eyes. Honestly, had the man never heard the expression "sweet dreams"?

The knock on his door at 8:15 was unexpected. He'd only just finished shaving, and he wiped his face clean of any stray shaving cream as he moved through the main room to answer it. He sincerely hoped it wasn't the principal again. In spite of going to be early, he'd gotten little sleep the night before, and he knew he didn't have it in him to even try to be tactful if she started flirting with him.

He opened the door to see a woman outside. At least she wasn't Rachel Walters. This woman was of Asian ancestry, and she looked to be only a few years older than Chekov. Was she lost?

"Good morning, Dr. McCoy," she greeted him happily, and he already knew he would absolutely despise that chipper mood if he had to spend any length of time with her, "I'm Vianne Takei, your nurse. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You're the nurse?" he asked, incredulous.

"Uh huh!"

No way. There was no way this woman-child was supposed to be his assistant. She looked barely out of high school.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-three!" she beamed at him.

Twenty three. Were they serious about this? Couldn't they find someone who wasn't still in diapers?

"And you're a nurse?"

"For the past three years."

"You've been a nurse since you were twenty?" he asked skeptically.

"That's right!"

She must have read the disbelief in his expression, but her sunny smile never disappeared. He could tell she was going to be one of the obnoxious glass-is-always-half-full people.

"Anyway, I stopped by to see if you wanted to join me for breakfast. And if your answer is yes, then we need to leave now, before Walters shows up, because believe you me, she has her eye on you."

"And how do you know that?" he asked as he tossed the hand towel onto an end table and grabbed the shirt he'd tossed over the back of the kitchen chair, pulling it over his head as he stepped through the door, Vianne following him. He stopped to let her take the lead, as he wasn't sure where he was going, falling quickly into step with her as they made their way to the dining hall.

"I'm part Betazoid, so I can read minds. Don't worry," she hurried to reassure him as he scowled (damn it, not another mind reader!) at her, "I don't read someone's mind without their permission, unless it's a matter of life or death, and I have to work really hard to be able to do that. Walters just projects, really, really, really loudly. Your thoughts are safe from me, I promise."

Right. That was so comforting. He just managed to get away from one telepath, and now he was expected to work in close quarters with another? He knew there was a reason he preferred dealing with simple humans. He liked his mind left alone, thank you very much. He didn't want anyone else knowing his thoughts. Not Spock, who genuinely believed they were married (and yes, he could admit that he knew the Vulcan wasn't lying, but genuinely believed everything he said. Leonard just didn't agree) and certainly not this child who bounced along beside him as if she didn't have a care in the world.

The dining room was noisy when they entered, all of the students already seated. Vianne led Leonard through the line, explaining that the staff went through first, and then the students went in groups, to keep things moving smoothly.

"Daddy?"

The high pitched shriek overpowered all the conversation, and Leonard looked up to see a blur of red-blonde hair and a blue school uniform hurtling towards him, and he bent down to catch the human projectile.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Jo Jo!"

"What are you doing here?"

He could see Vianne's curious stare, and felt the eyes of nearly everyone in the room on them. He gave his daughter a tight hug before setting her down, and grabbing a tray.

"I'm replacing Dr. Robinson for awhile, honey."

"Really?"

"Really really."

At that assurance, the little girl's entire face lit up, and Leonard found himself smiling, feeling as though a burden had been lifted. For the first time in weeks, he felt like he could actually breathe. It felt wonderful.

"Alright, Jo, you'd better get back to your group. I'll see you later, alright?"

"You're coming to the soccer game tonight, right?"

"I'll be there."

He wouldn't miss his first opportunity to see Joanna in a school activity for anything. The girl practically skipped to her table, Leonard still watching her until Vianne nudged him, and he made his way through the line. They joined several of the teachers at their table, and Leonard was introduced to everyone. He was surprised at the diversity of the subjects taught at the school. They seemed to cover everything from art to relativistic physics.

Principal Walters sat in the center of the long faculty table, and Leonard was reminded of the old Harry Potter films, where Dumbledore sat at the center of the table, in the very center of the wall, looking out in state over all the students in front of him. Rachel Walters had that same sort of expression, as if the entire school was her domain, and she was ruler of all she surveyed. He didn't make his assessment quickly enough; before he could look away, she caught his gaze and smiled flirtatiously at him. This could complicate things. Breakfast passed without incident, and Leonard thought he might actually make it through the meal in peace, when Walters stood, commanding everyone's attention.

"Good morning, students. As you know, Dr. Robinson has had to leave us. We were fortunate to receive on loan from Starfleet, from no less a ship than the Enterprise, one of the finest doctors in the Federation, Dr. Leonard McCoy!"

All eyes turned to him amid cacophonous clapping, and Leonard felt himself growing redder by the second. Walters continued, speaking about his service record (and he really wanted to know where she got her information) but he didn't hear any of it. He hated being the focus of so much attention, and wanted only to escape it. He was grateful when the students were dismissed to their first class, and he was able to hide out in the clinic.

Vianne walked with him, helping him to memorize the route form the dining room to the clinic, informing him that it was the route most travelled by Dr. Robinson. Apparently, unless there was some sort of emergency, the man never left the clinic. Leonard would just have to see about that. He would have expected the school's only doctor to be called out of the clinic frequently.

The morning gave him the opportunity to explore the clinic in much more detail than the previous night. It was well stocked, almost as well as his Sickbay. And Vianne seemed to have it organized efficiently. There were twenty beds in the general area, and two separate quarantine areas. They looked truly prepared for almost any emergency. Leonard hoped for two things: that they would not be put to the test the clinic could handle it if they were.

"Are there any other settlements on the planet?"

"Nope. Just the school. But they're talking about opening part of the planet up to settlement within the next year. We really wanted to get the school established first, before we worried about other people moving in. Right now most of it is unexplored."

Leonard sat at his desk and pulled out files on the PADD left for him. Only one doctor for six hundred forty seven students? Damned irresponsible, in his opinion. And no nearby settlements where they might get assistance.

"So, if this school got hit with some sort of epidemic, how do they expect us to handle that with only one doctor and one nurse?"

"Wow. Good to know you're such an optimist. If something like that was to happen, we would contact DS Six, and they would send assistance."

"And how long would it take them to get here?"

"Oh, about twenty seven hours."

Twenty seven hours? And they found this acceptable? And he thought Jim was an idiot. Whoever organized the personnel here and decided a medical staff of two sufficient was fast replacing Jim on Leonard's list of people who shouldn't ever procreate.

"That's just wonderful."

"The odds of anything that would require assistance happening are really low. We take every possible precaution to protect our students."

"I'm sure you do," he answered, more because she seemed to expect some sort of response than from any real conviction she was right.

After a good hour's inspection and reading, Leonard decided there really wasn't anything he would change about the clinic. Although he would probably make the suggestion that they hire more nurses, at the very least. Make things easier on whoever they hired to be the new doctor.

His first case of the day didn't come until after lunch, when a pair of boys hobbled in, one practically holding the other upright. That one was holding one leg up, hopping along rather than walk. Leonard was pleased to see Nurse Takei quickly take charge of the boys, guiding the obviously injured on to a biobed. She was certainly Nurse Takei at the moment, all trace of the easygoing Vianne gone. When the injured boy whined about the pain she was in, she gave him a no- nonsense look and told him to hush as she started taking readings. Leonard thought he just might be able to work well with her. He waited for the preliminary testing to be out of the way before he stepped up to the children.

"Alright, Mr.—"he paused; waiting for the boy to tell his name, but the kid just stared dumbly at him.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Oh. Kennedy. Bobby Kennedy."

Leonard recognized that name, and he tried to remember where he'd heard it before. Oh, yes. His last conversation with Joanna, before everything went to hell in a hand basket. The black haired boy before him was the one accusing the Betazoid girl in their history class of cheating.

"So what happened, Kennedy? How'd you manage to break your leg?"

He gingerly touched the boy's leg, and winced as the kid yelled in his ear.

"Watch it, that hurt!"

"You broke your leg, kid. It's supposed to hurt. Now, tell me what happened."

"He fell off the parallel bars in gym class," his companion explained helpfully, when it became obvious that Bobby wouldn't answer. His face flushed with embarrassment, as Leonard pulled up his medical chart to check for any drug allergies. He didn't even bother asking the boy; if there was anything Jim had taught him, it was that you couldn't trust your patient to be honest about their medical history.

"Let me guess, you weren't doing what the teacher told you to," Nurse Takei interjected, which made Bobby flush even more.

"I could do it. I've done it a million times before," he protested. She gave him a look that was eloquent in its disbelief. Once Leonard verified the kid had no allergies, he took a hypo spray and quickly dosed him.

"Ouch!"

"Stop whining. Once that takes effect, we'll run an osteo stimulator over the break, which will speed up the healing process. You'll still be in a walking cast for at least three weeks. Now lie down and be still."

"I can't be in a cast! I have soccer tonight!"

"Not for at least three weeks you don't. Now lay back."

When the kid just glared at him, Leonard pushed him so that he was lying down as he needed him. He grabbed the osteo stimulator and strapped it to the boy's leg, warning him that if he moved, a stasis field would be activated

"Are you really Joanna's dad?" The boy who'd brought Bobby in asked Leonard. He was certainly a lot quieter than his friend.

"I am."

"And you really work in the Enterprise? With Captain Kirk?"

Leonard recognized the awe in the kid's voice, and mentally sighed. It sounded like the boy had a crush on Jim. Hero worship was still prevalent in kids, even in the twenty third century. And Jim was still widely revered as the "savior" of the Federation.

"All true, kid."

"That is so cool! What's he like?"

'An immature man-child who's too damn smart and too damn arrogant for his own good', Leonard thought but wisely did not say out loud. There was no reason to crush the kid's illusions about his hero, after all. The kid could do worse than admire a guy who dragged himself from about the lowest one could go through Starfleet Academy (a place designed to crush the spirits of lesser men, if ever there was one) and become a Starfleet captain. Jim might be a shit friend, and Leonard wasn't forgiving him, but he would give the devil his due.

"He's smart," he replied when he saw the boy still waiting for an answer, "and very loyal to his crew."

The boy sat raptly, eating up his every word, before firing off question after question, which Leonard did his best to answer. The kid seemed to have an insatiable interest in the Enterprise.

"Alright, Jonathon, that's enough questions. Doctor, the stimulator has finished running."

Leonard was glad for the interruption. He removed the stimulator and scanned the leg again. The bone was healing nicely. Three weeks should hopefully allow the break to finish healing completely.

"Alright, Nurse Takei, we need a walking cast and then he can be released. Bobby, I'll be sending a note to all your instructors and your dorm counselor, outlining your restrictions for the next three weeks. No running, jumping, or any activity that would impact that leg. The only time that cast should be off is when you're in the shower, or bed."

"That's not fair!" the boy protested as Vianne returned with the offending item. He tried to hop off the bed and slip away, but Leonard caught him around the waist and kept him in place.

"Just wait 'til I tell my father about you! You won't be here once he's done with you!"

"I really don't care who your father is, kid. Now you'll wear it, and you'll follow my instructions, or you'll find yourself in a hover chair for a month. You got that, Bobby Kennedy?"

Leonard waited until he heard a mumbled "yes doctor' before he stepped back and allowed Vianne to put the boot on the let, and show Bobby how to adjust it. Once the boy proved he could walk in it without falling over, Leonard released him.

The rest of the afternoon saw only another student who ate something at lunch that made her (him? it? He could never really tell with Centozians) nauseous, which was fixed with a hypo and a new allergy notation in the student's medical file. Leonard had to wonder if all his days were going to be so tame.

"Well, doc, what did you think of your first day?" Vianne asked him as they closed the clinic down, and Leonard grabbed a field medic kit to have on hand for the soccer game.

"I could get used to it."

"Big difference between this and a ship like the Enterprise, huh? Fortunately, we don't normally have too many emergencies. Your time here should be a nice vacation for you."

"One can only hope."

Nyota opened her email later than night to find a holo pic of a flushed Joanna in a soccer uniform hanging off the shoulders of a laughing Leonard McCoy, leaning cheek to cheek. It was a beautiful photo. She quickly downloaded a copy of the file to her holo frame.

When Spock arrived at his station for Alpha shift the next morning, he was surprised to see the framed holo pic, and wondered where it came from. Leonard had certainly not sent it to him. He recognized the child from Leonard's memories. Joanna, his new step daughter. Spock did not mention the holo sitting on his console, but Nyota caught him staring at it, repeatedly, throughout their shift.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, another non-angsty chapter (I promise to get back to the angst soon, but McCoy needed to have some fun a bit longer). I now have a beta, thanks to the wonderful FantasySci5 for being willing to actually pick through this thing for all the stuff that I (and my spell check) miss. Hopefully this should be typo-free. As always, I absolutely live off of reviews, seriously, I'm like a junkie for them. And of course, I don't own anything we can all recognize from the movie.**

Spock attempted to concentrate on the plate before him. He was surprised to find that even that was difficult. As was shielding his mind from the thoughts and emotions of his fellow crew members in the mess. Nearly everything had become difficult this last week, since Leonard went away.

"Are you alright, Spock?"

He looked up from his plate of vegetables to see Jim watching him, concerned.

"I find I have no appetite, Captain."

"We're off duty, Spock. Call me Jim."

Spock lifted one eyebrow in surprise. It was the first time since he bonded to Leonard that the captain made that request. Until now the captain seemed content to keep the distance that had grown between them. Was he at last willing to declare peace? If he was, Spock would accept it. Not that he would ever admit it, but he had missed having someone to talk with.

"Very well, Jim."

Jim grinned at him, another thing he had not done in some time, and Spock very nearly felt the urge to reciprocate the gesture.

"Now tell me, why the lack of appetite?"

"I-I do not believe that is something I can discuss. At least, not here."

He would not discuss his problems in the mess. There were already too many people still gossiping about him and Leonard. He had yet to know the source of the information, though he had his suspicions. If Leonard knew, he had not informed anyone, and Jim refused to tell him, saying something along the lines of not wanting anyone ending up in Sickbay with a handprint on their neck. He had a point. Spock could not say with certainty that he would not harm the individual if he knew who it was.

Spock knew that part of the reason for Leonard's departure was the gossip still spreading. He'd become impossible to deal with to everyone, as soon as someone first asked if they were really married. People had been afraid to go to Sickbay while he was on shift. He was aware that Admiral Pike had suggested sending Leonard away, as a "last resort", before he left, once it was clear that nothing would be accomplished with discussion.

A few brave souls had the nerve to actually approach Spock about the rumors. Spock simply refused to comment. It did not seem wise to fuel the gossip with a confirmation that it was true.

"How about a game of chess? My quarters?"

"That would be—agreeable."

"Good."

Jim watched Spock carefully while finishing off his burger. Since Bones left, he was worried about how his first officer would handle the situation. He was concerned Spock might snap at another crew member. This not eating thing was new, and Jim took it as yet another sign the Vulcan warranted close observation. Who knew how this bonding thing worked with a separation? Sending Bones away for awhile was the best thing Jim could have done for his friend, he just hoped it wasn't going to come back to bite him in the ass.

"Am I going to have to order you to eat all your dinner?"

"No, Jim."

"Then hurry up and finish so we can play."

Spock hurried to finish the food on his plate, eager to be out of the mess, away from the gossip and curious stares. He was relieved to follow Jim to his quarters and set up the chess board. He still had not replaced the one destroyed in the Plak Tow.

"Do you want anything to drink? I raided Bones' secret stash once he left, so I have some pretty good stuff."

"Water will be sufficient, Jim. You are aware that alcohol has no effect on me."

"Oh, I don't know. You know someone sent Bones a bottle of chocolate liqueur as a wedding gift. I have it here, somewhere."

"Just water, Jim. I do not believe Leonard would appreciate your removal of his personal items."

"Eh, he would expect it."

Jim sat at the table, placing a glass of water in front of Spock, while keeping a glass of what Spock assumed was alcohol for himself. Spock had the white pieces on Jim's side of the table, so Jim made the opening move.

"So, Spock, why are you having trouble eating? I've never known you not to eat. I didn't think it would be logical." He moved a pawn, and waited for Spock to make his move.

"I find that I am having—difficulty—concentrating on most tasks, since Leonard left."

Ordinarily he would not speak of this to a non-vulcan, but he owed the captain an explanation for his behavior. He knew well that he was emotionally compromised. He would be until Leonard returned.

"Is this normal for a bonded pair?"

Was it normal? Spock could not say. What was normal for a full blooded Vulcan was not necessarily normal for him. He knew that he had not experienced this with T'Pring, but he could not use his previous experience as a basis for comparison. There were too many variables.

"As I have never heard of a situation similar to this, I cannot say whether this is normal."

He was, however, fairly certain that this was not normal. His current hypothesis was that it was the fact that Leonard had not yet acknowledged their bond that was the source of his current distraction. If Leonard had only accepted him, rather than reject everything that happened, his absence would not be a source of such worry.

As it was, there were too many scenarios in which Leonard did not return that caused Spock so much concern. He might be injured on the planet. He might finally convince Admiral Pike or Boyce to accept his resignation. He might simply desert and run away with his daughter. The bottom line was that Spock had no guarantee that Leonard would come back to him, and he was worried at what the human might do.

"Have you heard from him, since he left?"

"I received a message from him that he arrived safely."

That message, along with the second one he received that night, was the extent of Leonard's communication. It seemed that Leonard would not be any more communicative, now that he was at a distance.

"I understand that he does communicate frequently with Lieutenant Uhura. She would inform me if there was anything wrong."

It stung (not that he would ever admit it), that his husband preferred speaking with his ex-girlfriend than with him. He had known it would be this way, but that didn't mean he was unaffected by it.

"Maybe you should send him a message. Or call him. They're on an hour behind us, and the kids go to bed at nine their time, right? You could call him once the kids are in bed."

"I do not believe he would welcome a call from me, Jim."

His decision made, he moved his piece on the board, and the men fell silent for several minutes as the game began in earnest. When Jim spoke again, he spoke about ship matters, and what progress the science department was making in its study of the asteroid belt. Leonard was not mentioned again that evening. Spock did not wish to discuss his failing relationship with his bond mate, and Jim knew he'd already made enough of a suggestion for Spock to consider.

Jim knew beyond a doubt that Spock was still distracted when he won the game in under ten minutes. Normally, his victories were much harder earned. Jim had to laugh when Spock stared at the board in consternation, as if demanding that it explain how he lost the match. Jim finished his glass and refilled it as Spock reset the game board.

Two hours later, after losing a total of three games to Jim and winning only two, Spock retired to his quarters. He felt tired, in need of both rest and meditation, and quickly changed into his robes and set up the incense burner. He tried for half an hour, but could not calm his mind. His thoughts continually drifted to Jim's suggestion that he contact Leonard. He knew that Leonard would not welcome a call from him, but perhaps a message might be possible. A written message would allow Leonard to respond at his leisure.

His mind decided on a course of action, he grabbed his PADD and sank back onto his bed, considering what message he wanted to send. He knew that if he hoped to receive any response from Leonard, he could not issue any sort of demands. His mind brought back the unwelcome visit from Dr. O'Hara before his release from the brig.

_The woman at the source of his current troubles with his mate stood just beyond his reach, on the other side of the field that kept him imprisoned. She was studying him clinically, the way a scientist studied an alien life form. Spock did not want her here._

"_What do you want?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you, before they release you."_

_He did not understand. He was being released? She was not here to inform him of the details of the disciplinary hearing?_

"_How-?"_

"_I'm not pressing charges, Mr. Spock. The gossips can call it a hand to hand demonstration gone wrong, or something."_

"_Why would you do such a thing for me?"_

_She made no secret of her distaste for vulcans. And he had attempted to kill her. Why would she help him?_

"_I'm doing it for Len, not for you. The entire ship is buzzing over your marriage and the 'torrid sexual encounter' you interrupted that lead to my attempted murder. He doesn't need that. So if releasing you helps him, then I'll do it."_

_Spock nodded his understanding. In this, at least, they shared a common goal: trying to spare Leonard pain. It galled Spock to have to admit that at this point, he was much further from that goal than she was._

"_Your logic is sound. What did you wish to discuss?"_

"_Look, I know that what happened between you two wasn't your fault. He knows it, too. But you have to lay off the whole married thing."_

"_I cannot 'lay off' the 'married thing'. Leonard is my mate. No amount of protesting can change that fact."_

_She looked as if she wanted to strike him again. He was feeling a similar urge._

"_You may say he's your mate. The Vulcan High Council may say that he's your mate. But no amount of insisting, or even Starfleet orders, is going to convince Len of that."_

"_I would thank you for your concern, but my relationship with Leonard is my affair, not yours."_

"_You don't have a relationship with him, Mr. Spock. That's what I'm trying to tell you. You can't force Len to be your husband. It won't work."_

"_Your statement is illogical, Dr. O'Hara. Leonard IS my husband. In time he will accept it."_

_Spock had to believe that. He had to believe that all they had both endured would be worth it, and Leonard would someday (sooner rather than later) acknowledge their bond._

"_Not if you continue to act as if his capitulation is a foregone conclusion."_

_He stared at her, blankly._

"_Spock, please take this in the spirit it is intended, from someone who knows Len better than you. If you want to make any progress with him, you have to win him. Stop treating him like he's your husband, and try starting with simple friendship. With Len, you have to go slow, and give him time to make up his mind. You have to let him choose you."_

_Spock did not answer her. He knew that she meant kindly when offering her advice. He was surprised to discover that she did seem to want to assist him, and Leonard, he could read that much of her emotion. But he also knew that Leonard would never choose him._

Frowning, Spock typed in Leonard's address and hovered over the PADD, trying to decide what to write. He did not wish his reluctant mate to think he was attempting to force communication. He finally settled for telling the truth.

From: stspock

TO: mccoylh

Re:

Leonard,

As I have found it difficult to concentrate on any particular task with your absence, Jim has suggested I send you a message or call. I assumed you would prefer this. I trust that you are enjoying the opportunity to spend time with your daughter. Are you finding your work at the school challenging?

The Enterprise continues peacefully with the study of the asteroid belt. Our geologist, Dr. Vreena, is excited by samples pulled from a piece of debris. The mineral composition of the asteroid is not like any she has seen before.

I would welcome any communication from you, ashayam. Your absence is felt keenly.

-Spock

The message sent, Spock once again attempted to mediate, and found it easier to clear his mind and center himself. Actual sleep also came much easier than it had the preceding week. Spock found rest in the comforting thought that, if he was fortunate, Leonard would respond, soon.

"Code Green, McCoy!"

Leonard looked up at that statement from Vianne, and immediately left the plant he'd been pruning and ducked into his office. Beginning the second day of his residence, Rachel Walters had taken to showing up in the clinic at random moments, ready to waste his time with flirtation and small talk. Thanks to Vianne's ability to pick up on her apparently "loud" emotions, they were able to set up a warning. He'd been hearing "Code Green" a lot, the last three days in particular. His door closed just in time as the clinic door slid open, and he heard determined footsteps.

"Good afternoon, Rachel. What can I do for you?"

"Oh! Good afternoon, Vianne. I was hoping to speak with Leonard. Is he not in?"

"I'm afraid you just missed him. He said something about visiting the botany lab and making sure it was up to code after that incident the other day."

He could practically hear the confusion that he knew was on the principal's face, and fought back the urge to laugh.

"Oh, right, the incident. Yes, it's very important to make sure everything's up to code after that. I'll just see him at dinner then."

"I'll let him know you stopped by. Was there a particular reason I can let him know about?"

"Oh, it was nothing important. Just logistics for the field trips tomorrow, but we can hash that out at supper."

"I'll make sure he knows you stopped by."

A few minutes later the door to his office opened, and Vianne stuck her head inside.

"The coast is clear."

"I appreciate it, Vianne. The botany incident?"

He knew perfectly well that nothing major had happened in Botany since his arrival.

"One of the Centozian kids, I think it was St'nrt'sha'l, got a finger stuck in a Venus flytrap. But if there's one thing Rachel hates, it's looking like she doesn't know what's going on."

"You're devious."

"Thanks!"

He would still have to deal with Walters at dinner, but the dining room was a public place, so she would have to behave herself. He still remembered what happened last time she found him alone in his office. The first afternoon she cornered him, she tried to pry into his personal life before going on about the school being one big family, and the burden of having no one to share her troubles with. He could have almost believed that she'd been asking his help as a professional counselor, save for the fact that she inched closer and closer, until she was practically sitting on his lap before the end of it. She couldn't make her interest any plainer. If it was happening to anyone else, it would be funny, but really, this was much more a Jim situation.

The school ran on the Earth based education system, which meant five days of classes and two days off. Tomorrow would be Leonard's first "weekend" on Cerberus, and the students were taking field trips. He could only assume that Walters wanted to discuss which group would go to which location. At least, he hoped that was all she wanted to discuss.

"Dr. McCoy, there you are!"

Good lord, could he not even make it through the line? Walters had spotted him the moment he entered the dining room, and was making a beeline for him.

"Right, Vianne told me I missed you while I was checking the Botany lab. You needed to talk about the field trips tomorrow?"

"I did."

She grabbed a tray and joined him in the line, so he continued in selecting his food, and let her lead him to a seat beside her at the faculty table. He caught Vianne's look of sympathy as the woman continued to talk to him.

"I need you to help chaperone one of the groups, Leonard."

"I don't think that's a good idea. If there's some sort of medical emergency, I would need to—"

"Vianne will be with the children headed to the valley. I need you to join the group at the beach. That way we have a member of the medical staff with each group. "

He couldn't really argue with that. If all the kids would be off campus, it would be wiser to have medical with them. Again, Leonard cursed the fact that it was only he and Vianne on medical. If there was a true emergency with the group he wasn't with—

"If there's an emergency in the valley, Vianne can call, and a shuttle will get you there in no time. I won't take no for an answer."

Damn, but the woman was more persistent than Spock. At least the Vulcan didn't flirt with him. She was still staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"As long as you're ready for an emergency."

"Good! Make sure to pack your swim trunks! And if you don't have any, you can just replicate some!"

"Right."

He had to put up with her annoying chatter all through dinner. By the end, he was ready to recommend himself for sainthood, and to spend some time with his daughter. When he finally got back to his quarters, he was exhausted. No one had ever told him just how energetic ten year olds could be.

He turned on his PADD and replicated a pair of swim trunks on his way to the bedroom, where he quickly changed into his t-shirt and shorts. He had to log all the sleep he could tonight; Joanna had already announced her intention of sleeping over tomorrow night.

By the time he was ready for bed his PADD was telling him he had a message. Seeing that it was from Spock, he skimmed through it, then went back to the top, wanting to double check what he'd read.

_What the hell game is he plying at? Nothing distracts that pointy-eared bastard._

No, he had to be fair. Spock hadn't lied to him yet, he wasn't likely to start now. And Leonard didn't know how Vulcan mating bonds affected the individual. There could very well be physical effects, and Spock could very well feel them, so real was the bond to him.

He wanted to ignore the message, but the physician in him wouldn't allow it. He couldn't disregard another's well being, not if it was in his power to help them. And really, was writing back so hard?

_Damn hobgoblin._

From: mccoylh

To: stspock

Re:

It's been a pretty quiet first week. Medically, we've had nothing more serious than a kid who broke his leg in gym class. Tomorrow the weekend starts, and we head to the beach. The nurse is competent, the grounds are nice, and the principal is pretty damn annoying.

-McCoy

Yeah. That was good enough. It didn't sound pissed off, or bitchy, or overly concerned. It sounded like a note one would send to a friend. He could be friendly, couldn't he? They'd been friends before Tesla III. He hit send before he could change his mind and tell the Vulcan what he could do with himself, then crawled into his bed. He had a long day tomorrow.

Three hundred twenty four children, and only thirty two adults, at the beach. Leonard was just waiting for some sort of disaster to hit once all those kids went into the water. Some kid could misjudge their abilities and swim too far out. Some kid who couldn't swim could get sucked into a strong undertow. Older students horsing around might knock a little one under and not notice it. And who knew what sort of creatures lived in this water?

"Dad, come on!"

Joanna's impatient voice cut through his musings. She was standing at the edge of the water, waiting for him, hands on her hips in that universal sign of female impatience. He couldn't help but chuckle, as it looked adorable, rather than serious.

The water did look inviting. He hadn't been to a beach since summer break at the Academy. And it was already proving to be a hot day, which would not help the recurring nausea he'd had all week. He was blaming it on the school's food, which was as institutional as the Enterprise. Worse, because at least in the ship's mess there were replicators, and one could get "real" food.

Decision made, Leonard spread his beach mat on the sand, peeled off his shirt, and sprinted for the water. He picked Joanna up as he ran, and dumped her when it was deep enough. She came up for air, sputtering and screeching.

"Daddy! That was mean!"

Leonard just grinned at her, not at all sorry, before he scooped her up and dunked her under the water again. Before he knew it, he had a line of the younger students asking for the same treatment.

"This is a pleasant surprise. It's good to have another adult who's willing to actually get in the water with the kids."

Leonard looked from the circle of children surrounding him, trying to locate the source of the comment, until his eyes landed on the Botany teacher, an Andorian. Tasse, he thought the name was. Now that she mentioned it, Leonard did think it strange that most of the adults who'd come weren't in the water with the children.

"Do they have something against the beach?" he asked as he hefted a child that looked vaguely familiar and tossed him into the water.

"You could say that. Most of the women don't want to get their hair wet. Most of the men just want to work on their tans. And then of course, there are some like Walters, who genuinely can't swim."

"Really? You mean to tell me that Walters can't swim?"

Leonard wondered how any human reached adulthood without learning to swim. It was taught in every school on Earth, even in desert countries, and had been since the early twenty first century, when unprecedented climate shift caused widespread panic. Many were certain the ice caps would melt, and even the deserts would be flooded. Swimming lessons were only prudent. By now, they were as set a part of school curricula as math and reading.

"And she was the one making such a big deal about needing a swimsuit."

Tasse just leveled him with a look that meat he was an idiot if he expected her to believe he didn't know exactly what the human woman was up to. Twenty minutes later, they were joined by the woman herself.

"I'm surprised you joined us, Rachel. You're normally afraid of the water."

"Well, Tasse, I decided I just needed to conquer my fears. After all, if these children can do it, so can I."

"And it only took you three years to decide to do it. I'm impressed."

Leonard bit his lip to keep from laughing at the expression on Walters' face, and at Tasse, who managed to look completely serious even though her antennae were twitching in amusement. A number of the children had moved away, giving up on being thrown now that the principal had joined them. Only Joanna remained with some of her friends, refusing to leave her father. Leonard saw her rolling her eyes as Rachel Walters continued to try to keep his attention, and he shot her a warning look. Even if he wanted to roll his eyes right along with her, he wasn't going to let her get away with disrespecting an adult, especially not her principal.

The rest of the day passed quite peacefully. The only real trouble came from the woman who seemed determined to remain attached to Leonard's hip. Tasse found the situation amusing, but Leonard couldn't do the same. She was interrupting his time with Joanna. However, if Rachel Walters was going to be the hardest part of his day, he counted himself lucky.

It was suppertime before he was finally able to get away from the persistent woman. He was determined to finally make use of the kitchen in his quarters. Even if the ingredients were from the replicator, anything he cooked would be better than the stuff from the dining room. With any luck, he wouldn't throw it up later. The experiment turned out well.

Of course, once supper was over and the dishes in the washer, Joanna insisted in camping out in the living room, even going so far as to build a fort. All of the bedding was stripped from Leonard's bed, and extra pillows and blankets were called into service from the closet, to set up a structure worthy of the McCoy name. Leonard knew his body would punish him the next morning for sleeping on the floor, but he was all too happy to spread out pillows and blankets for himself next to his little girl.

"Daddy, are you dating Principal Walters?"

Leonard choked when Joanna asked that question, and she pounded on his back helpfully. What the hell?

"Where'd the hell you get that idea?"

He was too shocked to even notice that he wasn't watching his mouth. Joanna just shrugged.

"You came out here. And she spent so much time with us at the beach today. She spends a lot of time hanging around you."

"Okay, slow down baby girl. First off, I came out here to see YOU. We were lucky enough to be in the area when your school needed a doctor. I never even met her before I landed here. And second, I think she's kind of annoying, and pushy. She ain't my type."

"Good."

The relief on Joanna's face at that declaration matched his own when she was content to accept that answer, and he quickly ordered the lights out before she could start on a new subject.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, I promise that the next chapter will be really angsty, but I just kind of had to give McCoy a hard time without really putting him through anything major, and this is the result. Thanks to my beta for being willing to read through all this stuff for errors, instead of just for enjoyment. Really doing me a favor there **** As always, reviews are loved, and often responded too (as long as they're signed). I'm especially interested in what everyone thinks about this chapter.**

"What can the woman possibly want now?" Leonard asked himself as he re-read the message on his PADD. He'd rather successfully avoided being alone with Rachel Walters the majority of his four weeks on Cerberus, but it looked as if that was coming to an end. He'd received a summons to meet with Walters in an hour, and it came with a warning not to be late.

"Len, what's going on?"

"Nothin' Nyota. Just a meeting with the principal. Nothing important."

He didn't bother to reply to the message. Whatever she wanted could wait until later, when he wasn't talking to his friends. Scotty was sitting with Nyota, as he always was when she commed him. The engineer seemed to be taking his role as friend and spirit lifter very seriously. Leonard had to wonder just how platonic the other man's feelings really were. He was sure that Gaila was still pushing for the pair to become a couple.

Leonard fell silent as Nyota filled him in on all the ships news. The doctor had always enjoyed gossip when he wasn't the object of it. It was always a good way of tracking any event that might lead to someone needing Sickbay. It sounded like M'Benga had his hands full while Leonard was off ship.

His PADD beeped at him again, and his incredulous "Oh Hell no!" interrupted Nyota's story of the security guard fool enough to challenge Spock to a sparring match on a bad day.

"Len? Len, what's wrong!"

"The woman has lost her fool mind!"

His ranting continued in a similar vein, with Nyota unable to get his attentions, until she finally yelled at him.

"Len!"

That stopped him mid-tirade, and he glared at her.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I have to teach the fifth grade biology class tomorrow. On humanoid reproduction! Fifth graders!"

Nyota, curse the woman, was cackling at him. She seriously sounded like a hyena. Scotty alternated between looking at Leonard in confusion and looking at Nyota as if wondering whether to call in an exorcist. It took two solid minutes for Nyota to calm down, and she still struggled to draw in deep breaths.

"Would ye mind tellin' me what tha' was all about?"

"He-he has to teach Sex Ed to the fifth graders!"

Scotty, bless that man, didn't seem to see why that was such a big deal, and said as much.

"My daughter's in fifth grade. I have to teach Sex Ed to my daughter," he clarified for the Scotsman when Nyota started laughing again, "Nyota, you do realize that I eventually have to come back to the Enterprise, and that I do know where you sleep, right?"

The implied threat didn't sober her up like it should have. It did, however, calm the hysterical laughter down to a series of hiccups.

"A 'right then, Doc, I think we'd better go. Before the lass needs a tranquilizer to calm her down. We'll talk to ye soon, aye?" 

"Yeah, sure thing."

He was unhappy that the call ended so soon, and mentally cursed Rachel Walters. It was only seven thirty, and he was wide awake. And pissed off. And due to meet her in half an hour. How dare the woman spring teaching a class on him at the last minute? This was beyond inconsiderate. How was he supposed to prepare for a class with so little notice, especially if he was supposed to meet her? She really was going too far.

He stormed to his door when he heard the chime for entry. If it was Walters, he was going to let her have a piece of his mind.

"What?"

It wasn't Walters on the other side of the door. It was Vianne, and she was looking at him with concern etched on her face.

"Okay, I swear I wasn't listening to your conversation or anything, but I can feel how angry you are through the walls. And you normally don't project like that, so, do you want to talk about it?" 

Leonard bit back a sharp retort about leaving other people's heads alone. It wasn't her fault she was picking up his emotions. And she certainly wasn't the source of his anger. And he was surprised to note that he did want to vent to someone, so he stepped back and let her in. She followed him, and looked around as he ordered two cups of tea from the replicator, and handed one to her. She took a sip as she looked at him thoughtfully.

"So, why do you want to commit murder?" 

Leonard took a generous gulp of his tea, hoping it would help calm his nerves.

"I have a meeting with Walters in half an hour, but she won't say what it's about. And as if that wasn't bad enough, she just sent me the message that I'm supposed to cover humanoid reproduction with the fifth grade biology class tomorrow. Joanna's in that class."

He appreciated the restraint Vianne showed as she fought back a smile, instead of cackling like Nyota.

"I can see where that would be a problem. However, better that they learn from Sex Ed than a porn magazine, right? And this way, you know she's getting good information, which you couldn't be sure of if it was another person doing the explaining. And who better than a doctor?"

"Good God, you really are one of those glass-half-full people. My baby girl shouldn't be old enough for the birds and the bees talk!"

"Aww, poor baby. Your little girl is growing up. Man up, McCoy. It happens to everyone."

"It's not supposed to happen to my little girl," he grumbled, more because he felt like bitching than from any real vehemence. That was, after all, his biggest complaint. He wasn't TOO bothered at being asked to teach the class (although he was plenty pissed about the late notice), as Vianne pointed out, who better to teach Sex Ed than a doctor?

But Joanna, his baby girl, was old enough to be in that class. She was growing up too quickly, and he'd already missed so much of it. And once this assignment was over, which was likely to be soon, he would miss so much more.

"There's nothing you can do about that, Leonard. You can't stop her from getting older."

"No, but I can murder Walters for making me do this. I would sure feel better."

"I might even help you hide the body."

Vianne stayed, talking with Leonard and helping to distract him from his anger, until it was time for his meeting. She wished him luck as he left her at her quarters before making his way down to the principal's rooms.

"Right on time. I like that. Come on in, Leonard."

He wasn't sure what he expected when he stepped inside, but it certainly wasn't the scene he walked into. This looked more like a date than a business meeting. The overhead lights were somewhat dim, and candles were placed all over the sitting room and small kitchenette. If he wasn't mistaken, Clare de Lune was playing softly in the background.

And as for the woman herself, well, Leonard fought back a very male growl of appreciation. The last thing he needed was for Rachel Walters to believe that whatever seduction she might have planned for tonight would succeed. But for the love of all that was holy! Rachel was an attractive woman, and she knew it, but tonight she was stunning. The dress she wore was not the least bit revealing, but it clung to her as if it had been poured onto her body. The shimmering material ended just above the knees; just the length to entice. She wasn't going to make it easy on him, was she?

"Just have a seat, and make yourself comfortable. Would you care for a drink?"

"Just water, thank you."

The door slid shut behind them, and as she made her way to the kitchen, he noticed the back of the dress. More correctly, he noticed the lack of a back of the dress.

_Oh, sweet Lord._

He quickly took a seat at the small table, wanting at least some distance between them. He had to keep this professional. Letting anything happen was just a bad idea all around. She returned, and seemed surprised to find him at the table, instead of on the couch. She made no comment, though, she simply handed him the glass of water. He noticed that her glass held some sort of wine, which she sipped as she pulled out the other chair and sat across from him. It was still too close for his comfort. The table was tiny, really more of a table for one than two.

"You wanted to see me?" 

"Yes, Leonard. We haven't had the chance to work much together, and I wanted to know how you were finding everything."

"Apart from the last minute notice that I have to teach a class tomorrow, everything's gone well."

"I am sorry about that. Morgan was supposed to have let you know last week, and I just learned that he didn't. But I can't believe you would have an issue with humanoid reproduction," she smiled at him over the wine glass, "you are a doctor, after all. And you serve on a ship full of sexually active adults."

"Yes, I've had to give the safe sex speech more than I care to admit, but to adults, not 5th graders! That's a whole different ball game."

"I have every confidence in your abilities, doctor."

"Good to know."

He took another sip of his water at the look in her eyes, wishing it was bourbon. At the same time, he knew he had to keep a clear head, so it was probably a good thing that he was only drinking water. He didn't know if Rachel had done any drinking before he arrived, but if her current rate of consumption was anything to go by, she wouldn't be sober for much longer. She'd already drained a full glass of wine.

"Apart from that, are you enjoying your stay with us, Leonard? Is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable?"

She was leaning forward, giving Leonard a glimpse of the generous bosom concealed by the dress. He swallowed, hard, as she rose to retrieve the bottle of wine, before finding his voice.

"I've greatly enjoyed being here, and being able to spend time with my daughter. I've found everything to be sufficient."

Okay, so that last statement sounded more like something the hobgoblin would say than Leonard liked; he was just happy that his voice came out strong and clear, with not of the shaking he'd feared.

"I'm glad. You've done a great job here, and I know Joanna enjoys having you," she stated as she sat, refilling her glass. "Have you thought about making it permanent? We could really use a doctor of your talents on a permanent basis."

Leonard didn't know how to respond to that, especially when her hand was covering his.

"We could work well together, Leonard."

The words are soft, and the kiss that follows isn't unexpected. Leonard knew the moment he stepped into a room that looked like a scene from some cheesy roman holo that they would eventually end up in this type of situation. Still, knowing it was coming and experiencing the press of soft lips (she had to use Chap Stick, no ones lips were that soft naturally) against his were two entirely different things.

Leonard sat, stunned, which she used to her advantage. He didn't know how she did it, but she was out of her seat and on his lap without ever breaking the kiss. Her hands carded through his hair and she pulled sharply, using his gasp of surprise to slip her tongue into his mouth. For a moment, Leonard forgot every reason why this was a bad idea as their tongues dueled. It had been so long, so very long, since he'd shared this kind of intimacy with anyone. Since he'd held a woman in his arms, taking and giving passion and comfort from each other's bodies.

Reason didn't hit until she was attempting to pull his shirt off, when he was assaulted with images of his time with Spock, and of this woman dead at Spock's hands. What the hell was he doing?

"We can't do this," he moaned as he tried to pull away. Rachel simply pulled him closer and kissed him again, as she managed to slide his shirt off his arms, leaving him half naked.

"Of course we can. I want you, and you want me. We're both consenting adults."

He wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to. He wanted to forget himself, forget everything, with the woman offering herself so freely. Why was this such a bad idea?

A memory surfaced, the memory of Spock, looking hurt when he realized Leonard didn't want him. Why the hell was he thinking about that now? He tried to order his brain to get with the program. Spock had no place in this.

Another image presented itself as Rachel kissed her way down his neck and collarbone, the image of Joanna's face. Joanna. His baby girl. She was the reason Leonard couldn't let anything happen tonight. Rachel Walters was his daughter's principal. And technically speaking, at the moment Leonard worked under her. Ignoring Spock for the time being, this was still highly unethical.

He came to that realization just as Rachel's hand came into contact with long neglected parts of his anatomy, and he nearly jumped in surprise. When did she manage to get his fly open, let alone his boxers down?

"We can't do this, Rachel," he said much more firmly, as he gently detached himself from her grip and stepped away. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his now hyper sensitive body.

"I'm sorry, but I won't do this. You're Joann's principal. I'm the parent of one of your students. I can't do this."

"Leonard—"

"No, Rachel."

He picked up his discarded shirt and shrugged into it, and quickly buttoned it back up. Rachel was eyeing him, looking as if she wanted to protest, but thankfully she didn't.

"Very well. You should know that Dr. Robinson's replacement has been chosen."

From seducing him to replacing him in one breath? He shouldn't be surprised, really. Walters didn't seem like the type of woman to handle rejection well.

"When will they arrive?" How much time did he have left with Joanna?

"Dr. Stonn will arrive in two days. As of right now, he's here as an additional member of the medical staff. I haven't actually offered the position of chief physician yet. If you chose to stay, he would serve under you."

"Stonn? That's an unusual name."

"He's Vulcan. Given the increase in Vulcan students, he was really the best choice. I understand he wished to spend some time away from New Vulcan."

Another damn Vulcan. Leonard was shocked he would be allowed to leave the colony, given their concern for repopulating the species, and the fact that he was a doctor.

"I can't stay. I'm assigned to the Enterprise for a five year term, and I still have over three years left."

He left off the fact that while he'd certainly responded to her advances, he didn't actually want HER. He was certain he would have responded to any woman at this point, desperate as he was to deny Spock.

"I'm sure your captain will approve your transfer. After all, he went to the trouble of arranging Lionel's early retirement so that you could come out here. And you know it's not exactly illegal for the principal and a parent to have a relationship."

She smiled at him, and took a step towards him. He backed away.

"Jim did what?"

"Arranged Lionel's retirement. Lionel had wanted to retire early, in time for his daughter's wedding, but without another physician we couldn't let him go. Your captain offered your services until we could hire another physician, and Lionel took him up on it. You didn't know this?"

Leonard just stared at her, as if she was speaking a different language, trying to wrap his head around the news. There had been no request for a temporary doctor. Jim had arranged everything, so that he could get away from the ship for awhile. Away from Spock. Pike must have had something to do with it as well; he had suggested some leave on Cerberus.

"I've gotta go."

He left her gaping after him, but it didn't matter. He had to talk to Jim. Prepping for Sex Ed class could wait.

Jim was leaning back in his chair, engrossed in watching the holo of Gone with the Wind. After learning just why it was so funny that Bones' friend was named Scarlett O'Hara, he decided he had to read the book for himself. As soon as he found out a movie had been made, he had to see it. Now he was hooked.

He admitted that the morality was flawed. The heroine and supporting cast were at war to keep slaves. The movie and book were about a people who saw no wrong in keeping slaves, who even claimed that he enslaved people were better off, and in this case, happy, having owners. He couldn't wrap his head around the idea of slaves being happy to be owned, and devoted to their masters. It was almost as unbelievable as that movie The Patriot. Benjamin Martin did not single handedly win the American Revolution, and the idea of free and happy black people, in the colonial South, was laughable. Even Spock had asked where the logic was in attempting to portray an inaccurate version of history.

But for all that was wrong with the subject matter there was just something that sucked him into the story of the Southern Belle determined to go after what she wanted, even when it flew in the face of the ridiculous rules of society. It was, after all, a story of a woman much smarter than those around her, placed in horrific circumstances, but was determine to survive. Jim could really relate to that.

Atlanta was burning when his video screen chimed. He debated ignoring it, until the computer identified the caller as McCoy, Leonard H. Bones was calling him? He quickly stopped the movie and all but vaulted out of the chair to get to the screen. He hadn't heard from Bones. Hadn't talked to him since telling him he was going to Cerberus. He'd hoped, really hoped, that Bones might send him a message, or something, but resigned himself to the likelihood that he wouldn't. And now Bones was calling!

"Bones?"

The man on the screen looked disheveled, and a little freaked out. But he didn't look like the pissed off Mr. Hyde threatening murder and dismemberment to all who got in his way. This Bones was a definite improvement. And wait, was that lipstick?

"There was no request from Cerberus for a doctor."

Jim swallowed, his mouth feeling suddenly dry. He hadn't actually intended for Bones to know the lengths he'd gone to, to get his friend off the ship for awhile. It was childish, and selfish, but he feared that it might lead Bones to ask for a transfer, and this time, just might approve it. He didn't want it to come to that.

"Chris might've mentioned that the doctor was looking for the earliest opportunity to retire," he answered softly, hoping Bones wouldn't start yelling about more interference from Pike, or something along that vein.

"I would thank you for it if it didn't include a principal continually trying to get into my pants. Or having to teach my daughter's biology class about humanoid reproduction."

Jim smiled when he realized that Bones wasn't mad at him. He was actually thanking him, in his own Bones way. Jim started to feel that just maybe things might be able to get back to normal, for the first time since Tesla III.

"Wait a minute. You have to teach Joanna's Sex Ed class?"

He didn't cackle like Nyota, thankfully, but the roar of laughter was almost as bad. Leonard had to wait for several minutes for him to calm down, and that was before the jokes started. After that, it was as if a flood gate had opened, and Jim just kept talking. Leonard got the sense that the kid was trying to say everything he wanted to get out before Leonard hung up on him, as if he was afraid this would be the last time they spoke. Just when Leonard thought he'd finally run out of things to say, Jim returned to a comment he'd made earlier.

"So, the principal's trying to get into your pants?"

Leonard refused to tell Jim that she actually made it into his pants, even if he'd managed to stop her.

"The woman's practically a stalker. Tonight she jumped me, trying to seduce me into staying. She offered to make it a permanent job."

No. No no no no no. This was what Jim was afraid of. Now that Bones was on the planet, with his daughter, he wanted to stay there. He was going to ask for a transfer again.

"Bones, I can't—I mean—"

"I haven't taken it, Kid."

Jim could see from the look on his face that he really wanted to take it. And he couldn't blame the older man. It was a chance to be near his daughter. Be Jim just couldn't do it.

"Cerberus isn't Starfleet, Bones. I can't just transfer you out of Starfleet," he rushed to explain, wanting-no, needing- to explain so that Bones understood it wasn't about just keeping him. "And I honestly don't know what Spock would do if you didn't come back. He's been acting strange since you left, and I really think if you stayed he would just kidnap you and drag you off to New Vulcan, and—"

"I get it, Kid. I told her I couldn't stay."

"You did? So, when do you come home?"

"The new doctor will be here in two days. I thought I'd finish out the weekend, then come back."

"So, four more days?"

"Yeah, four more days. Now, what's M'Benga done to my Sickbay?"

Jim smiled as he settled back into his chair. Bones wasn't asking to leave. He was coming back in four days.

"I can send a shuttle to pick you up when you're ready to come back. Or the Enterprise can come out. We're almost done with the asteroid belt, and frankly I'm kind of sick of sitting on my ass with nothing to do. I hear they have some nice beaches on Cerberus," he teased, and watched as Bones' scowl grew.

"You've been talking to Nyota."

"I have—wait a minute! How come you get to call her Nyota?"

"Because I earned it, you infant."

Jim smiled. Bones was calling him names again. If Bones was calling him "kid" and "infant", maybe they really could be okay again.

"So, can we come pick you up?"

"Nah. I'll just catch a ride on the school shuttle."

"Seriously, Bones. It's right on the way back, and if I have to stare at one more chunk of asteroid, I'm going to scream."

"Fine. But you bring a shuttle down. And don't you dare tell the kids the Enterprise is orbiting, or they'll all want to see the damn thing."

"I promise. Only a small shuttle and a small party. But, you know Spock will want to come."

"Jim, I can't…."

"I can't stop him, Bones. Ordering him to stay on the ship—I'm not joking about him acting strange. Strange, as in I-think-he's-contemplated-desertion-so-he-could-come-after-you strange."

"Its okay, Kid. I'll see you in a few days. I've gotta go. I still have to get ready for that damned class."

"Bones—"

Jim didn't want the call to end like this, with an argument. Not when they'd done so well.

"Really, Jim. It's okay. But I gotta go."

Jim's vid screen went black as Bones cut the call on him. He leaned back in his chair, still staring at the empty screen. First thing tomorrow, he'd tell the science department that their study time was up. The day after, they were leaving to pick up Bones.

Leonard double checked his slide presentation as the kids started to file in. He'd considered just showing the movie that was the standard for the subject, but dismissed it the moment he started watching it. No damned cartoon penis and vagina was going to explain baby making to his little girl. It didn't even explain the dangers of unprotected sex, or disease. Hell no. If he had to teach this class, his students were going to get information that was useful.

He noticed as the class filed in that the few non-humanoid students were absent, for which he was grateful. He knew next to nothing of the reproductive practices of their species, and really didn't feel like fielding their questions.

Joanna was looking at him questioningly, but he shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to actually tell her why he was here. He waited until all the kids were seated, and Tasse actually stood up at the front of the class. She'd been watching Leonard with no end of amusement the moment he entered the class with his PADD and started the wireless connection with the big classroom screen. She thought it was hilarious.

"Alright, class, calm down. Dr. McCoy is here to today to teach you all about humanoid reproduction, so I'll just turn the class over to him, and we'll address questions once he's done."

All the children now stared at him, Joanna's face already red. He resisted the urge to clear his throat, and hit the button to start the presentation.

"Now that you're at the age when the majority of humanoid species hit puberty, the school has decided that it's time you learned about humanoid reproduction. So we'll start at the beginning. This is a penis," and the first slide went up. "Every humanoid male has one. It may look slightly different, depending on species, but it serves the same functions. The male reproductive system is a complex system, and the penis is the most visible part of that. It is the penis that empties the bladder, and delivers the male genetic material to the egg."

There were titters of laughter, mostly from the girls, as Leonard moved to the next slide, which covered the male reproductive system in detail. Several of the boys were blushing, and some were ducking their heads, when he explained nocturnal emissions. Tasse had to warn the girls several times to quiet down, and Leonard smirked to himself. After all, they were next. As soon as he was done with his torture of the boys, he moved to the next slide.

"This is a vagina. Every humanoid female has one. The vagina is the pathway for the conduction of male genetic material to female genetic material. It is also the passage way through which a baby is delivered from the female body. Most humanoid females have a set number of eggs, from birth to death. Once a female hits puberty—"

He heaped as much embarrassing detail on the girls as he did the boys. He ignored all the 'eww, that's just gross" comments from the boys as he explained the process of menstruation. Joanna couldn't look him in the eye as he then went on to explain exactly how a male's semen reached a female's egg. He could fully understand her mortification. He'd been pretty mortified when his mom elected to give him the sex talk, claiming his dad would only mess it up.

"Physically being capable of having sex doesn't mean that you're ready for it emotionally or mentally. Unprotected sex can lead to a number of unpleasant surprises. There are a horrifying number of diseases that are spread through sexual activity, and that number grows when you have a partner of a different species. And they can't always be cured by a hypo spray. And not all body parts can be grown back."

He smiled a smile of malicious glee when he saw Bobby Kennedy (that child had not ceased to annoy him) place his hands in front of his pants protectively. Good. He hoped he scared some of these kids.

"The most important thing to remember when you decide to start having sex is this: you're not just having sex with your partner. You're having sex with everyone they've ever had sex with. If by some miracle you remain disease free, and I promise that there will be those who lie about what they do and don't have, pregnancy is always a possibility.

Ladies, that means dealing with hormonal changes, body temperature changes, mood swings, nausea, fatigue, and possible health complications for the duration of your species' gestational period. And girls, abortions aren't so easy to get when you're a minor. This isn't the twenty first century, where they didn't need parental consent for that sort of thing. Until you reach your species age of majority, your parents are privy to all of your medical information."

He leveled a glare at a boy he caught smirking and making fun of a girl beside him.

"Don't think you're off the hook, kid. In some species, males can get pregnant. Even a small percentage of human males possess the Male Carrier gene, which allows them to get pregnant. And if you manage to get a girl pregnant, first you have to deal with her parents. Then, after the baby is born, you have to be responsible for it. Even if you break up with the mother, even if she decides she never wants to see you again, you are responsible for the child. You are paying for that child, even if you aren't a part of their life. Now, any questions?"

He had to privately admit to himself that he enjoyed the look of stupefied fear on all of their faces. All accept Joanna, who'd laid her head on the desk and moaned. A hand shot into the air.

"How would a guy have a baby?"

"Surrogacy. Next?"

The hand shot back into the air. Leonard didn't really recognize the boy. He wasn't someone who'd been through the infirmary. But he just looked like one of those kids who were always asking questions about everything.

"How could a guy get pregnant? Wouldn't he have to have girl parts? There's no vagina, so how would it happen?"

All of the children were now looking at him questioningly. Even Joanna was looking back up at him. He guessed it was too much to hope that he could gloss over this question.

"Males who have the Carrier gene, and males from certain species, can get pregnant when another males' semen is introduced into the body through the rectum."

Leonard had to admit that these were smart kids. It only took a second for them to grasp what he said. The class effectively ended when it degenerated into repeated comments of just how disgusting all of that was. Leonard found himself humming on the way back to his clinic. That had actually gone better than most of his safe sex lectures to Jim.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: As promised, this one gets angsty! And the next one gets worse! Thanks to the lovely Fantasysci5 for beta-ing this sucker. It ended up being longer than I'd expected it to. Needless to say, I don't own anything you recognize, and reviews make me very, very, very happy. To everyone who reviewed the last chapter, if I didn't respond, it was only for lack of time. I've appreciated every review I've gotten!**

Nyota knocked lightly on the door to Spock's quarters, even as she heard the chime inside announce her presence. His behavior on the bridge after the captain had announced the change in plan had been odd, to say the least. His behavior ever since the doctor went to Cerberus had been worrisome. She was concerned for him.

The door slid open, and she stepped inside to find the room dimly lit, and she had to squint to find Spock. He appeared to be in meditation, when she finally adjusted to the darkness and was able to locate him. She felt her heart breaking a little at the sight. How many times had she woken from sleep to find Spock on his meditation mat? It was a sight she used to love. He used to lie in bed with her, after making love, until she fell asleep. He was always careful not to wake her when he finally slid out of the bed to meditate. Waking to find him meditating had been a comfort to her, a quiet, treasured moment reserved for the two of them.

She choked back the tears that threatened at the knowledge that they would never have those moments again. She had no more claim on Spock than friendship. Len was the one with whom Spock would share his memories, and his future. Leonard McCoy, not Nyota Uhura. Damn it! And she'd been doing so well!

"Was there a reason you sought me out, Lieutenant?"

So he had noticed her entry. He'd been so still, so quiet, she'd thought he was deep in meditation.

"For goodness' sake, Spock, call me Nyota. And I came to see how you were doing, but I didn't want to disturb you."

"I was uncertain you wished me to address you so informally, still. And you have not disturbed me. I had only just concluded my meditation for the evening."

He rose and Nyota caught the barest glimpse of smooth, pale skin before he pulled the robe more tightly closed. She mentally chastised herself, ordering her mind to stop its wandering. Spock went about the business of extinguishing the burning incense, once such a familiar scent to Nyota.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked her, ever the consummate host.

"Yes, thank you."

Nyota personally thought that Spock's tea was the best kept secret on the Enterprise. No replicated tea for him; he actually brewed his from real tea leaves and hot water. She took a seat at the small table which used to hold his chess set, and watched him as he carefully went through the process of removing the can of tea, packing the loose tea leaves into infusers and setting them to steep in cups of hot water. These were set on a tray, along with the sweeteners Spock knew she preferred, and he carried it all to the table. He handed the first cup to Nyota and she briefly rifled through the sweetener before she found the one she was after, and added it to her tea.

"So, how are you, Spock?"

"I am well, Nyota."

"Don't lie to me, Spock. I know this can't have been easy for you these last few weeks, with Len gone."

"It has not been easy," he admitted as he sipped his tea, "but it was necessary, for Leonard's sake. I have been-anxious- with him so far away. The captain's news that we leave for Cerberus in three hours is welcome."

It would take nearly two days to reach Cerberus. Jim had informed the crew that while they would not be given any shore leave, they would be allowed to beam down to the planet's beaches when they were not on shift. Everything was arranged with the school's principal. They had only to stay out of the way of the students.

Spock found that he was both relieved and bothered that Leonard and Jim appeared to have mended their relationship. It was petty, he knew, but he disapproved of the fact that Leonard had spoken to Jim rather than to him. His messages to Leonard, once he started sending them, never failed to receive a response, but he had not seen or spoken to his mate in a standard month.

Jim had surprised him, in raising no objections to his accompanying the party that would retrieve Leonard. He had been almost certain that the captain would make trouble for him. Not from any real desire to cause harm, but to give Leonard as much time as possible. Spock could understand that, but he needed to see his mate.

"I've been worried about you, Spock. You haven't been yourself lately. You've been acting almost human."

"There is no need to be insulting, Nyota."

Unfortunately, he could not deny the truth of her words. He was emotionally compromised. On the days when he had no message from Leonard, he was short tempered with his subordinates, had difficulty in concentrating on his assigned tasks, and failed at any attempt to meditate. Jim had even taken to claiming that he was PMSing, a term he had to have Nyota define. The days when he did hear from his mate were better, and Spock looked forward to Leonard's return. He knew that he could get himself back under control once his mate was on board.

She was still watching him, waiting for some type of explanation.

"Once Leonard returns, I will be fine."

"Will you? What if he-?"

She didn't finish the thought. She was certain that he had already considered the likelihood that Leonard would continue to deny the bond. It would just be cruel to bring it up now.

"I appreciate your concern, Nyota. But I will be fine, once Leonard is on board."

She did not need to know that he would not be truly at ease until they were well on their way out of the system, and Leonard could not try to run from him again.

Leonard was at dinner when the shuttle carrying the new doctor arrived. Walters immediately left to meet him, but Leonard ignored her urging him to go with her. He was in the middle of eating, and he was in the middle of a discussion with Tasse, the relativistic physics instructor. The story of Leonard's humanoid reproduction class had spread through the science department. Apparently, Lionel Robinson had never gone into that much detail; he'd just shown the movie.

Several of the science teachers had asked if he would give the lecture to their classes, especially those with older students. He'd actually gone to the Relativistic Physics class, which contained teenaged students, when he found out that a few had been caught going at it in the bathrooms. He figured he'd better remind them just what they were letting themselves in for. One student had turned an unhealthy shade of green when Leonard went into great detail about what Altarean Chlamydia could do to the human body, even if it was years later. Unsurprisingly, the boy and his Altarean girlfriend showed up in the clinic as soon as class was over. It was just like coming back from shore leave with Jim.

He was glad that classes were now over with for the week. He could spend his last two days with Joanna. The students were staying on the grounds this weekend, so he didn't have to worry about chaperoning a large group of kids. He would be on call, of course, but his only other job was to make sure the new doctor learned his way around the campus, and familiarize him with the few current cases they had. If this Dr. Stonn wanted, they could get that out of the way tonight, leaving his last two days completely free.

The Enterprise was somewhere in orbit, already. Jim had commed him the moment they arrived. Somehow Jim had managed to charm Walters into not bitching at the fact that the crew would be on the beaches off shift. He wanted Leonard to join them and bring Joanna. Scotty had left him a message that he could beam him "and tha' little lassie" to the beach, or on board the Enterprise (if he wanted to give her the grand tour) any time he liked. Nyota sent a message to his PADD that she wanted to see Joanna in person. Spock's email stated simply that he looked forward to Leonard's safe return. Leonard would have to think taking his daughter aboard. He wasn't sure he could handle a Joanna corrupted by Jim Kirk.

Several minutes later, he was surprised to see Walters walk in with the new doctor following behind her. Either she never gave him a tour of the grounds, or it had been very short. He decided that she'd probably tried to flirt with Stonn, and he played ignorant.

After Stonn politely refused any food (at least, he appeared to politely refuse, but with a Vulcan it was hard to tell), Walters brought him up to the faculty table, making a beeline for Leonard and Vianne. He couldn't help but notice the man stiffen as Leonard nodded in greeting. The Vulcan wore a look on his face that suggested he'd found something offensive. It was glaringly obvious after he'd been polite to Vianne.

"And this is Dr. Leonard McCoy, who was kind enough to leave the Enterprise and serve as our doctor until we were able to hire a permanent replacement for Dr. Robinson," Walters was continuing the introductions, as if she was oblivious to the tension between the two men (Leonard had to admit that she probably was).

"Doctor," the Vulcan greeted him formally, standing as far away as propriety allowed. Leonard had to wonder what bug crawled up his ass. He'd never met the other man before today, how could he have a problem already?

"I thought that after dinner you might show Dr. Stonn the clinic, and brush him up on anything he might need. He's expressed a wish to see everything tonight."

"That's fine with me."

"That is unnecessary," Stonn answered at the same time. Leonard looked at him, incredulous. Really? The man who'd only just met him wanted to make some kind of scene? Leonard could play that game as well, if Stonn really wanted to go there.

"Nonsense!" Walters laughed, as if the Vulcan had just made a joke, "Leonard can show you around tonight, and you can get settled in tomorrow. Then he can spend his last weekend with his daughter! It works out better for everyone!"

"Your reasoning is logical. If Dr. McCoy does not object, a tour after dinner would be acceptable," Stonn said stiffly, not once relaxing his rigid stance, so close to Leonard.

"I said it was fine, so it's fine."

"Excellent! Once I've introduce Dr. Stonn to the students, you can get started on that tour!"

Leonard came to the conclusion that Rachel Walters was either a finer actress than he'd credited, or she was blind to the distaste written all over Stonn's face. It was a good thing Leonard wasn't staying. He would never get along with Stonn, he could already tell. If they had to spend any length of time in close proximity to each other, one or both of them would end up dead. Stonn appeared to be only a few years older than Spock, but he was a full Vulcan; he could well be sixty, for all Leonard knew. As a full Vulcan, he would have no sense of humor, and Leonard was fairly certain the use of the word "logical" would drive him insane before the weekend was over. He rather pitied the non-Vulcan children who would have to come to this man for treatment.

Stonn's introduction to the students was far less grandiose than Leonard's had been, and he had to wonder if Stonn had somehow managed to offend the good principal. Of course, she may have just been bitter that despite all of her attempts, Leonard had not changed his mind about leaving. Nor had he allowed her to find him alone again. Whatever the cause, the introduction was brief, and the students were dismissed.

Leonard led the way to the clinic, only speaking when it was necessary. Stonn followed behind him, without saying a word, and Leonard was happy to keep it that way. He would love to know why the Vulcan seemed so pissed off, but he wasn't going to lose any sleep over it.

"The clinic is capable of housing twenty students in the general area, and there are thirty more beds in each quarantine area. So far, the most students I've had at one time were six."

"Yes, doctor. That information is, I believe, in the PADD you are leaving for me, is it not?"

"Right," Leonard bit back the sharp retort on the tip of his tongue. Stonn probably wouldn't get it, anyway. "Well, all of the vaccinations are up to date. You have about nine students with allergies that need to be watched regularly, but apart from that, it's normally minor injuries and illnesses. You may also be asked to chaperone some of the children when they take field trips to other areas of the planet, and teach a class or two."

"I am fully aware of those possibilities, Dr. McCoy. And I am certain that any information I could require on the students is located in their charts."

"And I'm sure you can find your way around the campus without a problem, so let's just cut the bull shit."

The eyebrow was already raised, but Leonard didn't care. He'd tried to be polite, but apparently Stonn didn't want to play nice with the other children. So be it.

"Doctor?"

"Look, I don't know what I could have possibly done to piss you off when I just met you today, but since you seem to have such an aversion to being anywhere near me, let's just call it a night. I'm sure we can manage to ignore each other until I leave in two days."

Both eyebrows were up, expressing the Vulcan's utter incredulity. Leonard just left him in the clinic, and made his way back to his quarters. He had better things to do than deal with Stonn. Joanna was waiting for him, after all, and they had to decide what to do with their last weekend. Joanna seemed to be leaning towards making it a movie marathon weekend, unless they opted to join the Enterprise crew. She might like to see the ship he travelled on. He would just have to ask her.

"You mean it? Really? I get to see the Enterprise?"

Joanna practically threw herself into Leonard's arms when he asked if she wanted to tour the Enterprise and meet his friends. He guessed that answered that question.

"I mean it, Jo Jo. I'll have to talk to the captain tonight, but yeah, we can go see the Enterprise."

He cringed at the high pitched squeal, but smiled at her. After this weekend, it would be al long time before he saw her again. He had no idea when they would be back in this system again.

"Now, to bed with you."

He hauled her up and tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her like a sack of potatoes into the living room, where the small bed he'd arranged for her was waiting.

"But it's early!" She protested as he dumped her onto the bed.

"It's not early. It's ten o'clock. And I have to make a call, don't I?"

"Right. Hey dad, can Txana come? She's never been on a starship," Joanna asked as she tried unsuccessfully to mask a yawn.

"Who's Txana?" He didn't remember her telling him about any Txana before.

"That Betazoid girl I told you about. She's never been on a starship before. I think she'd like to go."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem, but we'll have to get the principal's approval. Now go to sleep."

She climbed under the blanket and fluffed the pillow behind her. Leonard gave her a good night hug and ordered the computer to dim the lights before shutting himself into the bedroom. He was ready for bed himself, but he had a call to make first.

"Bones!"

"Jim."

"Okay, I didn't do it."

"Didn't do what, exactly?"

"Whatever it is that has you so pissed off. I promise I haven't done anything."

Leonard rubbed a hand over his face. He hadn't thought he looked angry. Joanna certainly hadn't said anything. Of course, she could have just been too distracted.

"Nah, it ain't you, Kid. This new doctor has just managed to piss me off already."

"Bones, he just got here!"

"Yeah, didn't take him long. Damn Vulcan."

Leonard knew something was wrong the moment Jim's face froze.

"Jim?"

"Um, sorry Bones?"

"Sorry for what?"

Jim didn't need to answer as a familiar growling came over the vid screen, and Jim was physically moved out of the way.

"Spock."

"The new doctor is a Vulcan?"

"Yes. And he's already managed to piss me off, so what?"

What did it matter if the new doctor was Vulcan? He would be back on the Enterprise in two days anyway. What difference could it possibly make whether the new doctor was Vulcan, Andorian or even Klingon?

"Who is it?"

"Stonn something-or-other. He didn't exactly give a last name."

Stonn. The boy who'd spent so much time tormenting Spock as children, trying to elicit an emotional response. The boy who'd called his father a traitor, and his mother a whore. Stonn, who had wanted T'Pring for himself, and who had hated Spock both for having the girl he wanted, and for surpassing him academically as well. It was worse than Spock feared.

"I am coming down to the planet."

It was the only way. He did not dare leave Leonard in the same location as Stonn, unprotected. Stonn sure knew that Leonard was his mate, and he did not know whether the other man would attempt to harm the human for that fact alone. The boy Stonn would not hesitate in seeking to hurt those he believed lesser, to hide his own feeling of inferiority. Spock did not know if the man would do so as well.

"The hell you are!" Leonard thundered as Jim asked "don't you think that's a bit rash?"

"No, Captain, I do not."

"Spock, you ain't comin' down here!"

"Then you must come aboard the Enterprise."

More worrisome than the thought of Stonn attempting to harm Leonard was the possibility that he might try to take the human for his own. Spock was certain that Stonn had not possessed a bond mate before Vulcan was destroyed, and if he was coming to the school, alone, it was unlikely that he had one now. It was not unheard of, a male attempting to claim another's mate. It was incredibly rare, and the few instances Spock knew of were instigated by those who rejected the teachings of Surak, choosing instead to succumb to their emotions and desires. Still, Spock would not put anything past Stonn, and could not rest knowing his was far away from Leonard.

"I ain't comin' up there!"

"Leonard, I cannot leave you down there with him. If you will not allow me to come down, I must insist you come back up."

"Not gonna happen, damn it. My daughter is here."

"Leonard, he could be dangerous to you, and I will not risk him harming you!"

"I said no! I'm not comin' up there, and I don't want you down here!"

Spock slammed his hands into the wall, unable to summon an appropriate curse to his lips, and felt the metal give under the blow. He simply could not leave his mate alone in the same vicinity as another Vulcan male. Especially not with Stonn. Leonard was being most unreasonable in expecting him to do so.

"What the hell was that?" he only vaguely heard Leonard ask, or Jim's answer.

"That would be Spock attempting to destroy my ship with his bare hands. Bones—"

Spock interrupted whatever Jim might have said as he took over the vid screen once again, his expression deadly serious.

"Leonard, I cannot leave you alone with him for two days. Do not ask that of me."

Leonard watched Spock on the screen, working to get himself under control. He hated the almost irresistible urge he felt to agree to the Vulcan's demand, and let him come down for the night. He shook his head to clear that thought. If Spock came down, there would be no place for him except with Leonard, and that wasn't gonna happen. Unfortunately, the urge to reassure couldn't be so easily dislodged.

"Look, um, Jim, I was actually plannin' on bringing Joanna and a friend of hers up to the Enterprise for the day, tomorrow. This Stonn can field any incidents, unless there's some disaster. Jo Jo wants to see the ship."

He was damned if he would be any more deliberately reassuring. He had better things to do than tiptoe around Spock's feelings. Coming up on the ship now, or finishing the last two nights on the planet was his decision to make, not Spock's to demand. Spock had no right to demand anything of him.

He was worried to note that Spock did calm down at his announcement. His words shouldn't affect the Vulcan so strongly. They weren't bonded, damn it!

"Well that's great, Bones! I'd love to have her on board. Just comm Scotty whenever you're ready to come up. And make sure to let me know so I can give her the grand tour."

"Right, like I'm gonna let you anywhere near my ten year old. You'd completely corrupt her."

"I'm hurt Bones. Really hurt."

"No you're not. You're too full of yourself to be hurt by the truth."

He ended the call before either man could say anything, and ordered the lights out. He just knew tomorrow would be a long, hard day.

Leonard was surprised to find the transporter room empty, with the exception of Scotty and two other ensigns, when they materialized on the transporter pad. He'd purposely come up without telling Jim, or Spock, but still half expected the kid to be there with a smirk on his face talking about his "ways" of finding out.

"Good to see ye, doc. We've missed ye around here."

"Scotty."

He stepped off the pad, Joanna and Txana following closely behind him, and shook the other man's hand.

"Girls, this is Mr. Scott. He's the Chief Engineer. It's his job to keep the ship running."

"Good morning, Mr. Scott," the young Betazoid girl greeted politely.

"A good mornin' to ye too, lass."

Joanna stared at the Scotsman for a moment, before blurting out the question in her head.

"Why do you talk so funny?"

"Joanna!" Leonard hissed at her, his face already flushing in embarrassment. Scotty just looked amused.

"Inquisitive little thing, isn't she? She's definitely your daughter, doc."

"Joanna, what was rule four?"

"What'd I say?"

"Joanna."

The girl looked mutinous, but finally sighed.

"Rule Four: Be polite or keep your mouth shut."

Leonard nodded. He'd only given the girl four rules to remember for their time on the ship.

"Remember that. Now, where should we start?"

He wasn't surprised when Joanna wanted to see the Bridge first. She was practically ready to run out the doors until Leonard got her attention with a simple "Rule Three", and she stopped immediately.

"Oh, before ye go, doc, I have somethin' for ye. Might come in handy."

Scotty handed him two Starfleet pins, and he looked at the engineer questioningly.

"Locators, for the lasses. I had a feelin' they might come in handy."

"You're a lifesaver, Scotty."

He handed one to Txana, and pinned the other on Joanna himself. He knew his daughter and despite Rule Three, she would end up disappearing before the end of the day. Once he was sure it was on securely, he warned her not to take it off, and walked them down the halls, headed for the Bridge.

The doors slid open, but no one looked up until they heard Joanna's "O.M.G!" Every head swiveled around to see who'd come on the bridge. Leonard could feel Spock staring at him, although he ignored it.

"Bones! I thought you were going to call me!"

Leonard just urged the girls further into the room. He could see Txana's interest growing in everything going on around her, and urged her to take a look around. He was pleased that Joanna appeared to have taken his words to heart and befriended Betazoid, even when no one else in the class did. The girl had been very polite the entire morning, but now Leonard was seeing her eyes light up.

"_Ashayam."_

Being back on the Enterprise, he could hear Spock in his mind again. And he'd hoped, really hoped that the time and distance apart would have killed that link.

"_You cannot destroy the bond between us, Ashayam. It will last as long as we both live."_

Leonard ignored that. He wasn't going to argue with the Vulcan on the bridge, not over this, in front of his daughter, and he refused to answer mentally. It was bad enough that he was picking up on the other man's thoughts, even when they weren't directed to him.

That was new, and troublesome. Before, he only caught what Spock actually directed at him. But now, he was hearing all of Spock's thoughts in his head. He didn't like it.

He forced his thoughts away from what that meant, and back on Joanna and Txana. Jim had left his seat and joined them, and was now nudging Leonard in the side.

"Introduce me!" he whispered loudly. Leonard just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Introduce yourself, infant."

Jim did just that, introducing himself first to Txana, since she was closest to him, and then Joanna. Both girls looked suitably awestruck for about thirty seconds, after which Jim was promptly dismissed. Leonard felt slightly better after that. If they weren't in love with Jim, it was much less likely he could get them into any major trouble.

Once Jim had broken the ice, many demands were made to see the daughter of the infamous CMO, and Leonard was forced to make the rounds with the girls. He didn't mind, not really. It would definitely give the girls something to occupy themselves. And it was good to see just as much attention being paid to Txana as Joanna. Leonard didn't want the girls to feel left out.

The introductions were made, for the most part, without incident. Sulu showed the girls the controls for the ship, and Chekov launched into a history of how Russia invented space travel. Both girls looked at him like he'd said something truly unbelievable, and he insisted it was true. Leonard dragged them away before he could start another detailed argument. Nyota let Txana wear her earpiece and scan the channels, and promised to tell Joanna some embarrassing stories about her dad. His response was to calmly inform her that he had a hypo spray with her name on it, guaranteed to permanently turn her hair as green as Gaila's skin. That shut her up promptly. She didn't play around when it came to her hair.

Leonard was wary when they approached Spock's station. He had no idea what the Vulcan might say to Joanna. He could pick up the other man's thoughts, which centered on the girl he called his step daughter, and a holo pic he'd only just removed to his quarters. Leonard briefly wondered where Spock managed to get a holo pic of him, before he realized he'd just threatened the answer with green hair. Uhura must have passed on the holo he'd sent her. That didn't bother him as much as he thought it should. What the hell?

"This is Commander Spock, Chief Science Officer and First Officer."

Txana looked suitably impressed, but Joanna's eyes narrowed. Spock found himself on the receiving end of a miniature glare that almost perfectly mirrored Leonard's. Spock wondered what he had done to earn that glare.

"Jo Jo. Rule Four."

"I'm keeping my mouth shut."

"Joanna."

The tone that made nurses tremble was out in full force, and Joanna backed off. Leonard didn't know what had gotten into his offspring, but they were going to have a discussion when they got back to the planet.

"Rule four?" Spock asked curiously, looking to Leonard.

"They had four rules while on board. Rule Four: Be polite or keep your mouth shut."

"Ah. And the others?"

Spock was curious as to what rules Leonard had laid down for the girls' conduct while on board.

"Txana," Leonard called out to the girl who was bent over Spock's console, studying everything on the instrument panel," what was Rule Three?"

"No running off without an adult," she stated without looking up.

"Rule Two?" This was directed at Joanna, who was standing as close to Leonard and as far from Spock as she could get away with.

"Do as you're told," she supplied helpfully.

"And Rule Number One?"

"If Captain Kirk suggests it, it's probably a bad idea and will result in injury," the two girls chorused together. Txana looked confused when the majority of the bridge crew burst out in laughter. Even Spock smiled slightly, or as close to a smile as Leonard had ever seen. The captain in question looked affronted, and glared at Leonard.

"Not cool, Bones!"

"But accurate, Captain."

Jim transferred his glare to Spock.

"Oh, sure, take his side."

"Dr. McCoy, can we see the rest of the ship now?"

Leonard was grateful for the interruption by the girl.

"Sure thing. What do you want to see?"

"Sickbay, and the science labs."

No hesitation there. Leonard thought that might be the most she'd said voluntarily the entire morning. She really was a quiet little thing.

"Sounds like a good idea."

He started to herd the girls out of the Bridge when he was stopped by Jim's voice.

"Spock, why don't you join them? You can give them the tour of the labs, since you're the expert."

What was the kid trying to do? He directed a glare at Jim, who just smiled at him, which was when he noticed the eyes of everyone on the bridge, now focused on him. Of course they would be, now that they all knew. And some of them were probably already making bets on his reaction. He was reasonably sure the messages flying between Chekov and Sulu weren't actually work related. Spock was also watching him, waiting for his reaction.

"_Leonard? Do you object, Ashayam?"_

He wanted to object, loudly and fluently. He knew if he objected, Spock would not pursue it. But he wanted the Vulcan near him, which pissed him off more. It was confusing, and he hated confusion. His only outward response was to catch Spock's eye, and nod in the direction of the doors. Spock took this as permission to accompany them, and left his station.

Spock was unaware of how much time passed as he answered the questions of the student who'd come on board with Joanna. She was an eager pupil, much more than his step daughter. Leonard's daughter was angry with him. He could not read her thoughts, as he would not touch her without her permission, but her anger radiated off of her. Spock did not understand the source of that anger. He was certain that Leonard had not told her of their bonding. If he would not acknowledge it to the crew, it was unlikely he would tell his daughter.

She was an intelligent girl, his step daughter. He had known that she must be, to attend a school such as Cerberus. Many Vulcan children were being sent to Cerberus for their education, as it was the only school the Elders deemed advanced enough, until the colony was able to move beyond basic survival to cultural enhancement. If the High Council deemed it appropriate for Vulcan children, than any who attended must be quire intelligent. But Spock was seeing this for himself in Joanna, for the first time.

She must favor her mother physically. Her facial features did not at all resemble his mate, or the hair. As he had never met the former Mrs. McCoy, he could not say how much of the woman's genetics had passed to the child, but he would imagine that her curiosity and intellect had come from her father, as well as his temper. It would not surprise him to learn that she was a volatile child.

He was grateful that his mate had not objected to his company. He was glad to be able to see his mate like this, the stress of the events of shore leave no longer etched in every line of his face, the smiles genuine for a change. This was as they should be, and could be were it not for the circumstances surrounding their bonding.

This was what Leonard did not understand. They could have a life together, a life of contentment, and perhaps (eventually) love, if Leonard would only accept their bond. Mating bonds functioned to foster such feelings between mates, to varying degrees. The deeper the bond, the deeper the emotion. And their bond was so very deep.

It troubled him that Leonard refused to even consider the life they might share. He could understand if the human was simply afraid; after the violence of their joining fear was only to be expected. But Leonard insisted that was not the case. Spock knew of no way to counter utter distaste. He could only hope that proximity, and time, might do so.

A hesitant reach across the bond revealed confusion in his mates mind. Leonard wanted Spock with them, which confused and angered him. Perhaps the separation had been more beneficial than Spock could have anticipated. It would seem that Leonard's determination to fight, and sever the bond was having the opposite effect. The bond was strengthening. This was good. If he was careful not to push, or make too many demands, the bond might simply strengthen on its own, until Leonard could not ignore it.

Leonard's communicator beeped, surprising everyone. Spock saw him frown at the offending object, as if demanding an explanation on why his time with his daughter was disturbed in any way.

"McCoy here."

"Bones, I need you to bring the girls and meet me in transporter room three."

Leonard looked disturbed at that.

"What's going on Jim?"

"Just come to the transporter room, and I'll explain when you get here. Kirk out."

Spock watched as his mate glared at the obvious dismissal. The captain ending the communication so abruptly left no room for argument. He was certain that whatever the captain wished to discuss would not be welcome news for Leonard. If everything was normal, he would not demand the presence of the doctor, and the girls.

"Alright, Jim. What's so important?"

He knew the look on Jim's face. It was the look of someone who didn't want to be the one to deliver the bad news, but lost the bet. Leonard knew that whatever Jim had to say, he wouldn't like it. Spock stood near the human, saying nothing, curious as to what he captain wanted. There had been no ship wide announcement, no indication that there was a problem.

"I'm afraid we just received an emergency call. We have to leave within the hour."

"Okay. When are you coming back?"

"We're not. Once we've answered this call, we're done with this system. I hate cutting out your last day with your daughter, but we don't have any more time."

So this was it then. His time with his girl was done. Damn. He'd really wanted that last day with her, and judging from the look on her face, she did too. Still, he'd had weeks. It was disappointing to have to leave, he could not deny it, but he'd had more time with her than he'd ever had after the divorce.

"Alright. I have to take the girls back down to the surface and get my stuff. I'll be back up within the hour."

"I'm going down with you, to explain the situation to the principal. Spock, you have the bridge. We'll call when we're ready to be beamed back up."

Leonard herded Joanna and Txana onto the transporter pad before taking his place. The moment the four were arranged, Jim gave the order to energize, and the world dissolved in a ray of gold only to right itself into the planet's surface. While Jim went in search of Walters (and wasn't that convenient? It spared Leonard an awkward goodbye) Leonard located the dorm mother for the girls and returned them to her, then said his goodbyes to Joanna. He hated leaving her, but didn't have an option, which he tried to explain as tears escaped her eyelids. There would never be enough time for him to spend with her.

Equally hard was voluntarily searching out Stonn, but he solved that problem by summoning the new doctor to the quarters that would now be his. Leonard was in the process of throwing his personal belongings into his duffle bag when Stonn arrived. He would have liked to say goodbye to Vianne as well, but she wasn't in her quarters and he simply didn't have the time to hunt her down. He would just have to send her a message later.

"I have something I must tell you, Dr. McCoy," Stonn began, until he observed the other man's actions.

"Good, you're here. I don't have much time. I've been recalled to the Enterprise early. I'm leaving almost this second. The clinic is yours. Enjoy it."

"Doctor, I wish to explain my behavior of the previous days. I believe you have operated under the misapprehension that I dislike you, which was not the case. I was simply unprepared for your pregnancy, and reacted badly. For that I must apologize. I wish you an easy time of it. Live long and prosper, S'chn T'gai Leonard McCoy."

"My what?"


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, I usually have these updates up over the weekend, but I was out of town, with no internet access, so it got delayed. To everyone who reviewed, I really really appreciate it. And if I didn't have a chance to answer you, sorry, it's been a bit hectic. Thanks as always to the wonderful FantasySci5 for checking after me for errors. **

**Disclaimer: C'mon, do you really think I own anything that's recognizable? Reviews make me happy **

Spock could feel Leonard's agitation and panic the moment he beamed back onto the ship.

"_Leonard?"_

There was no answer, as usual, but the panic had only increased, which worried Spock. He reached out through the bond, and almost recoiled at the emotion he felt in his mate's mind.

_No, no, it's not possible. Not possible, not possible, not possible._

Thos two words repeated themselves over and over in Leonard's mind, but Spock could not understand what Leonard meant. What was impossible? What could have caused such terror? He willed Jim to hurry his return to the bridge, so that he could find his mate, and determine what was wrong.

"_Ashayam, what is wrong?"_

There was no coherence to the thoughts he received. Leonard was not even attempting to shut him out.

_Not possible. Not possible._

Where was the captain? Why was he taking so long to return to the bridge? He should have returned by now.

"_Leonard, please. I wish to help you. You must tell me what frightens you so."_

Was he ill? Had something happened to Joanna in the short time since leaving the Enterprise? No, Spock dismissed that possibility almost immediately. If something had happened to his daughter, Leonard would not leave the planet, no matter what orders they might receive.

Finally, finally, Jim came back onto the bridge and Spock shot up from the captain's chair. Jim looked at him questioningly.

"Pardon me, Captain, but I must—"

He did not finish his statement. He simply left the bridge, with Jim gaping after him. He had more important matters to attend to.

"Computer, location of Dr. McCoy."

"Dr. McCoy is in Sickbay," answered the computerized voice. Sickbay. Leonard was in Sickbay, terrified of something. Spock had to reach him immediately.

Leonard raced to Sickbay, as soon as he solidified on the transporter pad. It just couldn't be possible. The Vulcan had to be mistaken. He just couldn't be pregnant. It simply wasn't possible.

"_My what?"_

_Stonn was watching him with what could almost be termed concern. Leonard wondered if something had happened to the Vulcan during the day that had affected his senses. Or was he attempting humor?_

"_Do calm yourself, doctor. A raise in blood pressure could prove harmful to yourself and your child."_

"_I'm not pregnant, Stonn. I can't be."_

"_Dr. McCoy, a pregnant human gives off a very distinct scent to Vulcans. No male can tolerate for long the scent of an expectant human, when the offspring is not his. As I stated, it was the reason I reacted so badly upon my arrival."_

_Leonard shook his head. Stonn had to be mistaken. He couldn't be pregnant. He was a human male, he couldn't get pregnant. He didn't have the gene._

"_I can't get pregnant, Dr. Stonn. It's a biological impossibility."_

"_I can assure you, doctor, it has happened. Would you like me to scan you so that you can see it for yourself?"_

He didn't hear a word Chekov said as he made the ship wide announcement. He was too focused on getting into Sickbay, with its full complement of medical equipment, to disprove the Vulcan's ridiculous assertions. He really didn't care what emergency they'd received. This was far more important.

He ignored the concerned questions from Nurse Chapel as he grabbed a tricorder and shut himself inside his office. There wasn't a chance in hell he was giving that woman more to gossip about. Taking a deep breath to steady him, he ran the tricorder up and down his torso, and checked the readings. Then he did it again.

"There's something wrong with this tricorder."

He rummaged through his cabinet until he found the tricorder he kept from the rest of the staff. He knew that one was in perfect working order; he kept it so himself. He was determined to keep at least one from being routinely broken, dropped, or fried. He tossed the offensive tricorder on his desk, and waved the new one over his torso, and checked the readings. And froze. This wasn't possible.

Spock entered Sickbay, but saw no sign of Leonard. He knew the doctor was here. A check with Nurse Chapel confirmed that Leonard did come through, and into his office with a tricorder. He ignored her concerned "he didn't look well" as he passed the nurses' station, and approached Leonard's office.

Every possible scenario was now running through his head at the announcement that Leonard had a tricorder. He must be truly ill. Spock steeled himself for any possible bad news before he stepped inside the office. He must not react emotionally to whatever he might learn. He must be a support to Leonard, even if Leonard did not want it. He could not afford to become emotionally compromised again.

"Leonard?"

It was worse than he'd feared. It must be. Leonard wore a look of absolute shock. He didn't even look up as Spock addressed him. He did not appear to even know that he was no longer alone in the room.

"You must tell me, Ashayam, what has frightened you so."

Whatever it was, Leonard would not face it alone. Spock would see to that. Whatever he must do, he would do. If they had to leave to seek treatment for whatever afflicted Leonard, they would leave. Spock would take him back to the colony, where the best Vulcan healers would examine him and find a solution. Their bond was strong enough that a healing trance might even be possible for the human. Spock would stop at nothing to get Leonard through whatever he was facing.

_Not possible. It's not possible._

"What is not possible, Ashayam? What can I do to help you?"

When Leonard still did not answer, Spock took the tricorder from him. He was no doctor, but he was familiar enough with human anatomy and the operation of a tricorder that he could understand a basic reading. Or at least, he believed he could, until he read the tricorder in his hand.

"Ashayam?"

When Leonard did not answer, Spock gently took one of his hands. He was stunned, and he could tell that Leonard was even more so.

_Not possible._

"Leonard?"

According to the readings, Leonard McCoy was pregnant. Spock allowed that to sink in. Leonard was carrying his child. Their child. He was going to be a father. Spock had dismissed all expectations of having children once he was bonded to Leonard. He had not known his mate possessed the Carrier gene.

When Leonard still would not answer, Spock put both hands to his face to initiate a shallow meld. He understood that such a discovery of pregnancy would be a shock, but what he felt from Leonard was terror, and he had to find the reason for it. He kept the meld purposely shallow, determined not to pry more deeply into his mate's mind than was necessary to retrieve the information. He was shocked to be thrown out of Leonard's mind, and almost physically knocked away by the force of the expulsion.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You would not answer me, Leonard. I had to ascertain what troubles you so, for the sake of your health and the child's."

"You just stay out of my head, damn it!"

The order was laced with desperation and panic, so Spock did not grow angry. He took a step back from Leonard, to show that he would acquiesce to his wishes.

"You must calm yourself, Leonard. You do not wish to harm yourself or the child."

Spock felt again the surge of panic coming through Leonard's mind. He sent a wave of reassurance through the bond, and felt a small part of Leonard's mind reach for it as if it was a lifeline.

"It's not possible," Leonard muttered, mostly to himself, but Spock was paying close attention.

"What is not possible, Ashayam?"

"This! I can't be pregnant, it's not possible!"

Leonard shot to his feet and automatically reached for the cabinet that contained his alcohol, then stopped when he realized what he was doing, and settled for pacing.

"And yet the evidence is before you that it is possible. We are going to be parents, Ashayam."

"It can't be! I don't have the damn gene!"

Spock paused at that. Leonard did not possess the Carrier gene? Yet he was pregnant. How?

"I do not understand how that is possible. Are you certain? If you had no interest in male partners, would it not be easy to overlook such a possibility?"

"No. It's kind of one of those things they check at birth. And then they check it again when it comes time for contraceptives. It's not possible."

At least he seemed to calm somewhat. He no longer looked as though he was going to throw something. Spock picked up the tricorder and stared at it again. A baby. Even presented with the evidence, he found it difficult to believe.

"Shall I call for Dr. M'Benga? Surely you need to be examined, and—"

"No."

The cutoff was emphatic. Leonard did not want M'Benga anywhere near him. He did not want the medical staff to know.

"Leonard, you must be examined, monitored. Especially if you did not possess the Carrier gene."

"I'm not turning into M'Benga's lab rat. I'll do the scans myself."

"Ashayam, I must object. It is imperative that both you and the child be examined and monitored, and it—"

"I said no!"

Leonard was practically yelling again, but made the effort to calm down. He was picking up Spock's thoughts again, full of concern for him and the child he carried, which helped slightly.

"No, Spock. I don't want M'Benga involved in this. I'll check myself out, and I'll consult with someone I trust, but no one on this ship is going to be involved."

This would get over the ship even faster than their "marriage". He didn't intend for anyone to know, not until he'd covered every possibility. He could easily check himself out on the biobed.

"Then allow me to assist you."

His instinct was to refuse. He didn't want Spock involved, or getting attached. Not when he was already pushing on the stupid bond. But he didn't want Spock to get suspicious, and start stalking his every move. And again, he found himself wanting the Vulcan near him, even when he didn't want him to interfere. He was blaming the damn hormones flooding his body.

"Alright," he heard himself saying; when he was sure he meant to say something else entirely. Once he'd agreed, though, he couldn't rescind. He allowed Spock to follow him into the main Sickbay, and into one of the surgical suites. Unless there was an emergency, he wouldn't be disturbed.

"What do you need from me?" Spock asked him as he set up the biobed. Leonard pulled out a PADD and handed it to him.

"I need you to sync this so that it reads what the biobed reads. I need to be able to see it, and save the data."

Spock accomplished that task quickly, and handed the PADD to Leonard as the human laid out on the biobed. He remained close by as Leonard controlled everything from his PADD, needing to be near his mate in case of something unexpected. He was curious to see if this more detailed reading would allow him to see the baby. He did not know how advanced a pregnancy had to be before advanced images were available. He'd never known anyone who was expecting a child before.

Leonard was silent for 7.3 minutes as he monitored everything the biobed was telling him. Spock wished he would speak, would share this process with him. The doctor had forced out shock and disbelief, and had somehow managed to adopt that clinical detachment that was required in disasters. Did Leonard see this as some sort of disaster? Would he attempt to reject his child, as he attempted to reject their bond? If the child inherited Spock's telepathy, that could be dangerous.

Not wanting to disturb Leonard, Spock carefully searched through the feelings coming through the bond. Leonard was trying to keep his mind blank, but Spock could read the barely masked confusion. He too was confused as to how Leonard could become pregnant, if he did not possess the gene that allowed this. He would have to contact his father. If such a thing had happened before, Sarek might know of it.

"Alright, I'm done."

Leonard sat up and slid off the biobed.

"You and the child are in good health?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"And the child?"

Why did he not mention the child? Was there something wrong? Would the scans show something so early?

""Everything looks fine, Spock."

"Fine" was unacceptable. "Fine" had variable definitions. He did not want to hear that everything looked "fine".

Leonard waited until he was alone in Sickbay, with the exception of his nurses, to shut himself back in his office, and make a call. As he waited for the connection to establish, he took stock of just how much stuff he would have to remove that M'Benga had managed to forget during his hasty packing up while Leonard was on Cerberus. He and Geoff were going to have a serious problem. It was one thing to use the office for work purposes while its owner was away, but to move personal items in? That was inappropriate.

"Len? What's up?"

And just like that, he was back in the world of panicking at what should be impossible. Scarlett's expression was one of concern, and he resisted the urge to just spill everything then and there.

"I'm sending you a file, and I want you to take a look at it. It's extremely urgent."

He sat, waiting in silence, while Scarlett read through the data he'd uploaded. Even if she wasn't actively practicing medicine at the moment, she was smart, and he trusted her far more than he trusted M'Benga right now. He couldn't shake the feeling that there should have been some sign of this that Geoff should have picked up on during the initial rape exam.

"Is this-? Oh, God, Len—"

"I need to know if it can be removed."

"Well, judging from the scans, I'd say you're almost seven weeks along, which means you've got time to consider it."

"I don't want to consider it, I want it gone! I want—this shouldn't be possible, but—"

He just buried his head in his hands. He really couldn't take any more at the moment. He couldn't do this.

"Breathe, Len. Just breathe. I'd like to consult with Dr. Weston, the station physician. Completely confidential, of course, but I don't like the look of these scans. I'll need some time to run some simulations. And it would be a good idea to get you here for some live scans."

"We'll be there in five days. We have to tow the Discovery back."

Their "big emergency" that Leonard had to cut short his time with Joanna for was a massive engine failure on the USS Discovery. Leonard didn't know what the engineers had managed to do that took out all their warp cores, but the ship was stranded, and the Enterprise was the only ship nearby with the towing capability needed.

"Good, that'll give me some time to take a closer look at these. But I want you to do something during that time, Len."

"What?"

"For starts, I want you to calm down. Then, take this time to decide what you really want to do. I'll bet you haven't come out of panic mode since you found out. Take a deep breath, and think about what you want. If you promise me that you'll think about it, seriously think about it over the next few days, I'll remove it when you get here, if that's what you decide. But you have to swear that you'll calm down and make a rational decision, or I won't do it."

He could do that. He knew he wouldn't change his mind, so he could make that promise. It wasn't as if he had any other options at the moment; he certainly couldn't perform the procedure on himself.

"I promise no rash decisions. But one more thing. When would you say this should have first shown up on a scan?"

She looked slightly confused by the question, but thought about it.

"Judging from the fact that you're nearly seven weeks in, according to the scans, and the date of your attack, I'd say conception took place no later than 48 hours after the initial assault. In order for that to be true, this uterus would have to be fully developed before then, so it should have shown up. Why?"

"Because it wasn't in the report after M'Benga did the rape exam."

"Unless he's completely incompetent, he would have seen it."

With Sickbay currently deserted, Leonard went to work. He had to know if M'Benga had simply missed the uterus (good God, did he really have a uterus?) when performing the rape exam, or whether he'd known and omitted the information in the report he'd given the CMO. He didn't want to believe the other doctor capable of such duplicity, but he couldn't shake the thought, confirmed by Scarlett, that this should have shown up. He'd been knocked up in the first two days. There really was no way for Geoff to have simply not seen it.

He took a screwdriver and his PADD to the biobed he'd been treated on. It didn't take long to get the panel off the bed, and his PADD linked in. In just a few minutes, he had on his PADD all the data from all the patients who'd lain on that bed for the last 120 days. Even if Geoff had wiped the initial readings, he wouldn't have been able to erase the data from the hard drive. Leonard screwed the panel back in place and took his PADD back to his office. If he did find out bad news, he wanted the privacy to have a tantrum.

It was there, in plain text, on his screen. McCoy, Leonard: lacerations to rectum, extensive bruising of the hip bones and torso, dislocated shoulder, fractured ribs, new reproductive organs. Geoff had known. He'd known, and he purposely falsified the reports. This was not something Leonard could let pass.

He pulled up his vid screen and punched in the comm. number for Philip Boyce. This was a severe breach of physician obligation and could not be tolerated. M'Benga knew better than this.

As he waited for the call to go through, he tried to figure out why M'Benga would do this. He had to know that if something like this happened, Leonard would find out. What was he hoping to accomplish, other than his immediate transfer.

"Dr. McCoy? This is a surprise." Admiral Boyce looked pleased to see who was calling him, and smiled at the younger man. They hadn't spoken since that disastrous day at Deep Space Six, where before they'd spoken at least twice a month. The admiral had been saddened by the loss of the younger man's friendship.

"So you're back on the Enterprise, I see. I hope you had a good time on Cerberus?"

"It was great, but I've got a big problem. I need Geoff M'Benga transferred off this ship immediately."

"Dr. McCoy?"

"I'm serious, Admiral. He has to go, and as soon as possible."

"Look, McCoy, I'm sure that whatever the problem is, it can be worked out. I can't just transfer a physician in the middle of a tour. We still have a shortage of competent doctors."

"I understand that, sir," he really did. Only three doctors had survived the destruction of the fleet, and the ships that had been in the Laurentian system had already sacrificed some of their medical staff for the new ships that deployed since, "but I can no longer trust Dr. M'Benga, and I can't have him working in my Sickbay. Put him on a research station or something, but he can't stay here."

"What has he done?"

Boyce sighed; sure that McCoy was going to rant about some abuse of power, perhaps policy change instituted while the CMO was on Cerberus. Leonard was territorial over his Sickbay, and M'Benga chafed under having to report to the other man. He'd thought the two had settled their differences by now.

"He tampered with a patient's records. He deleted vital information from the report he submitted to me, and withheld the information from the patient."

Those were serious charges. They had the potential to end Geoff M'Benga's Starfleet career.

"You have proof of this?"

"I do. I don't know if it's an isolated incident, but I have proof that at least one record was altered. He has to go."

"If this is an isolated incident, perhaps he could be privately disciplined. He's a qualified doctor, in spite of your differences, and we really can't afford to lose a doctor from a ship."

"That's not gonna work, Admiral. I want him off this ship."

"Leonard, let's keep this professional. There's not need to make it personal."

"He made it personal, Admiral. He has to go."

Philip had to wonder just what M'Benga had done that McCoy was taking so personally.

"I can't transfer him at the moment, Leonard. I don't have anyone that could replace him, and we can't afford to have only two doctors on the Enterprise, not with the types of missions you normally face."

"Do I not have a say in my staff anymore?"

Boyce sighed audibly, and Leonard watched him scrub his face with his hand.

"Of course you do," he answered, looking back up at the irate man, "and if I had any staff to spare, I would transfer him. But I don't have any available doctor to take his place, and I can't leave the Enterprise with only two doctors. Until the cadets graduate, my hands are tied. Is there anything else I can do to help you?"

He genuinely wanted to do something for Dr. McCoy. The man had been one of his favorite students at the Academy. It was so rare to have someone who was already a doctor, and knew what they were doing. He'd felt terrible after the court martial, and knew from Chris that McCoy'd had a terribly difficult time. He hated the fact that, the first time McCoy called since condemning them all to Hell, he couldn't do what the doctor wanted. It wasn't an unreasonable request; they just didn't have the man power to fulfill it.

"No. If you can't transfer M'Benga, there's nothing else you can do."

When Leonard would have ended the call, Boyce stopped him.

"Leonard, I am sorry I can't do it. If a chance comes to transfer him, I'll let you know."

"Yeah, thanks."

He ended the call, and leaned back in his chair. He knew about shortages, but damn it, Boyce could transfer M'Benga to another ship. Surely there was a doctor on a ship, or hell, a space station, who would be willing to come to the Enterprise.

"_Leonard, what troubles you?"_

And then there was Spock. If he could just get the Vulcan out of his head; that was all he wanted. But no. Instead it was getting easier to read the other man, and Leonard wanted more contact. And he hated the fact that he wanted it. And all of that was before he found out he was somehow pregnant. When would this end?

Spock was growing impatient. His first call had been to the colony, but a conversation with his grandmother T'Pau had revealed that his father was currently on Earth. He had then called the Vulcan Embassy, only to be told that the ambassador was at a dinner engagement, and to try back in an hour. When he called a second time and was told that the ambassador had retired for the evening and to try again the next day, he very nearly lost his temper with the aide who spoke as if this was all some great inconvenience.

"You WILL inform Ambassador Sarek that his son Spock is calling for him, and that it is a matter of great urgency. If I have to call again, he will be most displeased."

A green flush suffused the face on the vid screen, and the man hastily left to summon the ambassador. Spock felt a very human surge of annoyance at having to go through such rigmarole, and resort to veiled threats, in order to speak to his father. This was an urgent issue that required immediate attention, not a trifle.

"Spock?"

Sarek appeared not long after the aide left, and he looked at his son in concern. This must have interrupted his meditation, as he was dressed in his robes.

"I apologize for the interruption, father, but I must speak with you on an urgent matter."

"Speak freely, son. I have absolute privacy."

"Leonard is pregnant."

Only someone who knew Sarek well would be able to read the shock on the man's face. Spock waited for his father to say something.

"You are certain?"

"I saw the tricorder scan myself. He is pregnant."

"I understood Dr. McCoy to be completely human."

"He is, which is the reason for my calling you. He does not possess the Carrier gene, and is at a loss as to how this is possible. Have you ever heard of an instance where such a thing has happened before?"

Sarek was silent, thinking. Spock wished he would say something. Was there a case of such a thing before? He wished for something, anything he could say to reassure his mate. Leonard was most confused, and—angry?—at Dr. M'Benga. He also wanted to be near Spock, knowledge the Spock found pleasure in, and was angry that he wanted the proximity. If Sarek could provide even a conjecture on how any of this was possible, it could go a long way towards calming the human's mind. Spock was worried for Leonard, and the child he carried. So much strain could not be good.

"I know of nothing that could be verified. However, there were many legends among the elders, of a time when Vulcan males did bear children."

"I did not know of this."

"Much knowledge of life before Surak's Enlightenment was lost. Even more was lost with the destruction of the Katric Ark. I will confer with the remaining elders, but it would stand to reason that if the stories of males being able to bond with other males are true, as they clearly are, that the stories of males bearing children may also be true."

A logical supposition, but one they had no real way to prove. But Leonard was human, not Vulcan. Even if it was proven that Vulcan males had at one time borne children, how did that relate to Leonard? With no recorded evidence of such a thing ever happening, how did they go about verifying it?

"Could it be possible that the bond somehow caused this?"

"I could not say with any certainty. Are Leonard and the child well?"

"He says that he is fine, but I find myself worrying about him. It is illogical to do so, but I cannot stop. Not since I first heard the news."

"It is not illogical, my son. Emotions regarding mates and offspring are some of the strongest we Vulcans possess."

"I fear he may reject the child, as he rejects our bond. I also fear my reactions as he interacts with the crew, especially other males."

He confessed this quietly, as if revealing a weakness. And it was a weakness, in the eyes of any Vulcan, to be unable to control one's emotions and actions. Such a person was cast out, declared to be without logic. He was failing as a Vulcan.

"If you believe that the situation could endanger the crew, then you must bring Leonard to the colony. There our healers would be able to monitor him, and the child he carries."

"I cannot do that. He would never agree to leave the Enterprise for the colony. And he would never forgive me if I forced him to do so."

He had done enough to the doctor. He had raped the man repeatedly, force a mating bond onto him, nearly killed a friend of his, and apparently gotten him pregnant as well. To force the human off the ship that had become his home, to live on an alien planet, would surely end any possibility of Leonard accepting Spock as his mate.

"Spock, if the time comes, you must do what is best for the crew of the ship. If you become a danger to them, you must remove yourself and Leonard."

"It will not come to that."

He could not let it come to that. Sarek chose not to comment further on the matter.

"I will consult with T'Pau and the High Council. If there is any solid information to be found concerning this phenomenon, they will have it. I will contact you when I have any information."

"Thank you, father."

"Live long and prosper, Spock."

With the call ended, Spock attempted to meditate. There was much weighing on his mind. Had Vulcan males once borne children? Such a possibility was staggering. If males had once borne children, could they do so again? How had it been possible?

As a scientist, these questions were fascinating. As a member of an endangered species, these questions might very well hold the key to their survival. So few Vulcan women had survived that even the older ones were being encouraged to take new bond mates. He knew this directly from T'Pau. There had been a far greater number of males off planet before the attack, and those males now needed mates. They would have to find females of other species who could form a bond, or bond with each other. If they were to bond with each other, might more children follow?

On a much more personal level, Spock found himself in awe that he was going to be a father. He worried that he would be ill prepared. He knew nothing of being a parent. It was fortunate that Leonard did know.

He was worried at Leonard's reaction. He was determined that no one on the ship should know about his pregnancy. It was illogical, as the fact would not be something that could be kept secret. Was he planning to somehow terminate the pregnancy? Could his mate really seek to end the life of their child?

Spock immediately reached out for Leonard through the bond, his thoughts spurring him to check on his mate. He must know Leonard's thoughts. Was he really capable of ending the life of a baby? The thoughts he read were confused; Leonard was unsure of everything, just as Spock was. Too much had happened today. Leonard was attempting to process it all.

Centering his thoughts on this child his mate was carrying, and the possibilities this child revealed, Spock was finally able to bring himself into the meditative state he needed. Leonard was well, and the baby was well. There was no reason, at present, to worry for the future. 


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: As always, I don't own this. Thanks to my wonderful beta for going through this for me. I'm an official review junkie now, so you guys have to give me my fix. Enjoy

Jim looked down at his PADD as it beeped at him, signaling a message. He was surprised to see a note from Bones, informing (not asking) him that he would be on DS Six for a few hours, taking care of some medical issue. Why would he send a note instead of just coming up to the bridge and telling him?

"Kirk to Sickbay."

"M'Benga here, Captain."

"Dr. McCoy isn't there?"

"No captain. He's off today."

Bones was off? Why hadn't he known that? He accessed the ships terminal and pulled up the duty rosters. Sure enough, Bones wasn't on the roster for today or tomorrow. He'd worked practically non-stop since they left Cerberus. Jim didn't miss the double shift Bones had pulled yesterday. It appeared that he'd been planning this sojourn onto the station. That worried Jim. What medical issue could he have? And why couldn't he take care of it on the ship?

"Computer, locate Dr. McCoy."

"Dr. McCoy is not on board."

What the f? Bones sent him a note after he'd already left the ship?

"Computer, locate Commander Spock."

"Commander Spock is on Deck 5, Room 7."

Spock was still on the ship. Good. Jim would talk to Spock. He might know why Bones had been so-off- since leaving Cerberus. Jim had been on the transporter pad for Bones' panicked flight from the transporter room. He knew it was more than just missing Joanna.

"Sulu, you have the con."

He wasn't going to talk to Spock over a comm. link. If there was something wrong with Bones, he wouldn't want it broadcast to the Bridge. Jim was standing outside Spock's quarters in two minutes, impatiently ringing for entry. He knew that it was possible that Spock was meditating, but Jim didn't care.

"Spock, I need to talk to you!"

When there was still no answer, Jim simply went into his own quarters, and entered Spock's through the bathroom. He found Spock sitting at his comm. terminal, staring at his video screen. It was obvious he was in conversation with someone, but Jim couldn't see who.

"—and you are certain?"

"Yes. T'Sol has released to me copies of the records, in the hope that knowing this has occurred will be of some use to your mate."

Jim felt guilty listening in, but he was honestly surprised that Spock hadn't already acknowledged his presence. Jim had hardly been subtle in his knocking on the door and almost yelling, and the bathroom doors did not open silently. He'd never seen Spock so preoccupied that he remained unaware of his environment.

Not wanting to eavesdrop any longer (or more accurately, get caught eavesdropping and have to deal with a pissed off Vulcan) Jim knocked, loudly, on the wall. Spock looked up at him, startled. Spock was never startled.

"Did you need something Captain?"

"Yeah. I, um, I need to talk to you about Bones."

"Is something wrong with Leonard?"

Did Spock not know?

"That's actually what I wanted to ask you."

Spock waved Jim into the room, and as Spock ended his call Jim saw that he'd been speaking with his father.

"I didn't mean to interrupt—"

"It is of no consequence, Captain. You were concerned for Leonard. Has something happened?"

"I don't know. I just got this message from him about staying on the station to take care of a medical issue. Is he sick?"

He didn't miss the way Spock paled, even more than usual. Had Bones managed to keep something hidden? What was wrong with his best friend?

"He said he had to take care of—may I see the message, captain?"

Jim handed him the PADD wordlessly. Spock glanced through the brief message.

"Computer, locate Dr. McCoy."

"Dr. McCoy is not on board."

PAGE BREAK

Leonard found himself back in Scarlett's office, waiting for her to come back. Practically the first thing they'd done when he arrived was to take up-to-date scans. Leonard had to wonder at the fact that five day old scans were not current enough. Had they seen something he missed?

For the past five days, he'd thought of nothing but this pregnancy, and the life that was somehow incubating inside him. Determined to keep his promise of making a rational decision, because he had no doubt that she would refuse to perform the procedure if he didn't, he'd vacillated back and forth, all day, every day. Keep this baby, or terminate. Keep this baby, or terminate. He rather cursed Scarlett for making him swear to actually consider what he wanted to do.

There were moments when he knew, absolutely knew, that ending this pregnancy was the best option. It wasn't natural. His body was not made to bear children, it wasn't like whatever was inside him was ever actually SUPPOSED to be there. Terminating it would simply allow his life to return to a vague semblance of normal.

What would happen to him if he kept it? A starship that took on the dangerous missions the Enterprise took was no place for a child. How could he continue as CMO and be a parent? Even when he wasn't on shift, he was still on call for consult or major emergencies. And he went on risky away missions. How could he juggle an infant with that? He wasn't even factoring in the Vulcan; that was just something he couldn't deal with at the moment.

Then there were moments when he wanted to keep the baby. He could just picture a child with his eyes, but slightly pointed ears. He could almost feel the tiny, warm weight of a newborn in his arms. He could remember how he felt when Joanna was placed in his arms for the first time. Damn Scarlett for not just saying she'd perform the procedure. He was certain that he wouldn't be thinking any thoughts about keeping the baby if she hadn't demanded rational consideration.

He looked up when Scarlett finally walked in, still looking over a PADD.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. She just ignored him, taking a seat at her desk.

"Well, you're perfectly healthy, apart from the fact that you have a uterus with a growing child inside. I have to say I'm impressed with the design of this organ. It almost completely eliminates the possibility of ectopic pregnancy by housing the ovaries and fallopian tubes internally, rather than externally.

"And?" Leonard had noticed that himself, but it wasn't what he wanted to discuss. He wanted to know if she could remove the thing.

"And, this thing shares blood vessels and arteries with some major organs. The kidneys, liver, hell, it shares a blood supply with the spleen. You weren't designed to have children, and it looks as if this thing attached itself to every organ it could in absence of a space of its own."

That wasn't good.

"Are you saying-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that termination of the pregnancy is going to be extremely risky, and removal of the uterus damn near impossible. Comparatively speaking, carrying the pregnancy to term will be much safer. You should also know that—"

She trailed off, and Leonard wanted to lean over the desk and shake her until she started speaking again. What else was she going to spring on him?

"I should also know what?"

"A couple of things. The first is that Ambassador Sarek contacted the station two days ago with a mandate from the Vulcan High Council that under no circumstances is your pregnancy to be terminated. That your offspring with Spock would count as a member of an endangered species, and cannot be aborted."

"He did what?"

"Don't worry, I told him to fuck off, with my compliments. If you want to terminate, I will do the operation. But as your physician, and your friend, I have to tell you that you could very likely die on the table."

"And the other thing?"

"You're carrying twins."

"Twins?"

There were two of them in there? It was bad enough when he thought he was only carrying one, but two? How could he—

"Are you sure?"

In answer she passed the PADD over to him, and he saw the ultrasound. They were both there, plain as day. He could see two heads, two spinal columns, two sets of hands and feet. And—

"Oh God. They're really there. This is—they're really in there."

"They are. And they're developing just fine. It's too soon to tell gender, of course. You should be able to do that in about 10 weeks."

The ultrasound, with its detail—more detail than Leonard's initial scan—just brought home exactly what was happening inside his body. The audio recording played the fluttering heartbeats. It was all real. Real, in a say that the previous readings hadn't been. He had two children, growing inside of him.

"Len?"

Scarlett's gentle questioning interrupted his thoughts.

"Have you—have you decided?"

He opened his mouth to speak, and closed it again. He glued his eyes to the ultrasound. Terminating the pregnancy, she'd said, could very well cost his life. He wasn't—he couldn't risk leaving Joanna without her real father. God forbid, then Martin really would be her male role model.

More than that, he just couldn't do it. He was a healer, not a butcher. He fought every day to save lives. And it didn't matter how those babies were conceived (though he still wanted a damn answer for that), they were two lives that depended on him. He simply couldn't kill them, no matter how much he might wish they didn't exist at this moment.

"I'm keeping them."

It felt right, to say those words. Scarlett was smiling at him; she looked as if a load had lifted from her shoulders. It was the right thing to do. He would figure out the rest of it, somehow.

"Then the first order of business is to get you started on a prenatal vitamin. You'll need to start watching what you eat; of course you already know that. I'd also advise that you stay away from alcohol AND chocolate, since we don't really know just how Vulcan those babies are. Is there a doctor on your ship that you could use? I'm assuming you don't want that M'Benga, or Jenga, or whatever his name was."

"There's another doctor on the ship."

"Good. I'll send a copy of the ultrasound and biobed readings over to Dr.—"

"Sayers. Neale Sayers."

Scarlett started tapping on her PADD continuously, and only two minutes later, she was back to looking to Leonard.

"So. I've sent everything to Dr. Sayers. He'll probably want to get his hands on you ASAP."

"I'm sure she will."

As long as it wasn't Geoff M'Benga, he was fine. He liked Neale, though they hadn't really worked much together. Neale had come aboard after the Narada incident, and the poor woman was almost always on Gamma shift. They mostly saw each other at mandatory staff meetings, and ship wide gatherings, like the Festivus party they'd both chosen to attend in Rec Room 3 instead of the Christmas party in the mess.

Despite having spent little time with the woman, Leonard knew that she did good work. He'd never had any complaints about her. All the reports she left for him were professional and efficient. Most importantly, she wasn't the one who tried to conceal from him the fact that he had a uterus that was apparently in full working order.

"Do you want a copy of the ultrasound images? I can send it to your PADD."

Did he want the images? Yes, he did. He'd had images of Joanna from every one of Jocelyn's ultrasounds, and he found himself wanting to keep up the tradition with these two.

"Send it to me."

In seconds, his PADD was beeping at him, and he had the images to carry with him.

"Are you going back to the Enterprise now?"

"Not just yet. I want to take a walk, clear my head a bit."

"Good idea. Walking is great exercise for pregnancy."

They both stood, and she stepped around her desk to give him a warm hug.

"For what it's worth, I think you're doing the right thing. And you know you can comm. me any time you need to talk."

"I know. I'll see you around darlin'."

PAGE BREAK

Spock practically ran through the space station in search of the doctor. He did not want to believe that Leonard would end the life of their child, but he had no other explanation. As Leonard had pointed out, he'd taught linguistics at the Academy. The only meaning he could discern in the phrase "take care of" a medical issue was abortion. He had to find Leonard, and he had to do it now.

The ensign in the transporter room informed him of Sickbay's location, and Spock could not be stopped in his efforts. He must reach Leonard before it was too late. He blamed himself; he should have seen this coming. He'd known of Leonard's confusion and despair, and done nothing to reassure him, wanting to wait until he had concrete information from his father. He could see now that was a mistake.

He had no doubt the Leonard had come to Dr. O'Hara who, if Spock's recent information was correct, was a medical doctor as well as a counselor. She could at this moment be performing the procedure that would end his child's life. He must convince Leonard to keep their child. He only hoped he was not too late.

He burst into the Sickbay, and the medical staff looked up at him. He paid little attention to their demands to know why he was there as he stalked through the main area, checking every biobed. He did not see Leonard. He shrugged off the nurse trying to stop him as he made his way to the surgical suites. They were empty. He finally turned to the nurse attempting to reach the comm. unit at the nurse's station.

"I am looking for Dr. O'Hara. She may have come in with a patient earlier. A visiting physician."

He attempted to get himself under control as he saw the nurse visibly flinch. Frightening the woman would not aid him.

"Dr. O'Hara hasn't been here all day." She stammered out.

"Where is her office?"

Perhaps he still had time. He left the Sickbay and made his way down the corridor to the woman's office. If she had convinced Leonard to end their child's life….

He ignored the receptionist protesting that the doctor wasn't to be disturbed, and pushed the antique door open, stalking into the room. If the counselor did not wish to be disturbed, she should lock the door, not that a lock could keep him out. She was sitting at her desk, alone except for Spock. He knew that Leonard had been there, though. He could still smell his mate's scent.

"Where is he?"

She looked up, but there was no surprise on her face. Had she expected that he would come looking for his mate?

"Do not toy with me, doctor. Where is Leonard?"

"I don't know. He went for a walk."

Spock spun on his heal, but Scarlett's voice stopped him.

"Spock. Don't go after him."

"I will find him, doctor."

"For the love of—listen to me for a minute, because I know him a hell of a lot better than you do!"

At her emotional outburst, he turned back around to face her. The fact was that she did know Leonard better than anyone, except maybe Jim.

"He's confused as hell, and he needs some space to think. If you don't want to piss him off, and start a massive fight, then you need to back off."

"He hasn't-?"

Scarlett decided to take pity on him. He was so obviously worried.

"I can't break doctor/patient privilege, Spock. I can, however, point out that your ship has only been in orbit around the station for about forty-five minutes. Hypothetically speaking, such an operation would require a recover time of at least three hours, before he could be up and walking around."

Spock visibly relaxed at that announcement. Logically he knew that Leonard could not have had any surgery and not currently be in Sickbay recovering.

"Leave him alone, Spock. Let him come back to the Enterprise and talk to you."

Spock's response was lost when the door opened again, and Commander O'Hara burst in, his expression livid. He didn't even appear to notice that Spock was in the room.

"Scarlett, I have a complaint from the Vulcan Embassy. Did you really tell Ambassador Sarek to fuck off?"

"With my compliments, yes. Yes I did."

"What the hell were you thinking? To insult the Vulcan Ambassador, of all people?"

"I was thinking that no one, not even the almighty Vulcan High Council, can order me to violate a pregnant human's right to control their own body, a right guaranteed by Terran law!"

Spock started. He had not heard of any action by the High Council. It sounded as though Dr. O'Hara had not responded well to such an order. Yet to be so insulting to his father, Spock could not allow.

"This isn't a matter of Terran law! It's a matter of the survival of an endangered species!"

"The survival of the Vulcan species does not rest on a child who will most likely carry only twenty-five percent Vulcan DNA! You're reaching, Will."

"You're talking about violating a mandate from the High Council over a Vulcan citizen!"

"Funny, he doesn't consider himself a Vulcan citizen. He's human, Will. A Terran citizen."

The doctor now looked as angry as her husband, and Spock almost wondered if the pair would come to blows. He found himself wondering briefly who would win, before remembering that such musings were unimportant. What was important was learning just why the human had so insulted his father, and the High Council.

"You have to let it go, Scarlett. It's been five years."

"It isn't about that, Will. It's about what's happening now."

The commander actually scoffed at that, which caused the doctor to narrow her eyes and glare at him. Spock recalled seeing an almost identical glare from Leonard, on numerous occasions. Humans were so fascinatingly expressive.

"Of course it's about that. It will always be about that with you. You've been dying for the chance to take revenge on the ambassador. You have to get over it!"

"The bastard kidnapped my son, and you want me to get over it?"

"Yes, get over it! For the love of God, Scarlett, the boy's gone! He's gone, and that's all there is to it! Insulting the Vulcan Ambassador isn't going to bring him back, so you have to let it go!"

The slap resounded throughout the room, and Commander O'Hara stood, plainly shocked, a hand held to his face. Scarlett's hand was drawn back, as if to deliver another blow.

"Though I will loathe Sarek until my dying day, this is about one Leonard McCoy, and his right to decide whether to keep or terminate the child he carries, the same as any other expectant human."

The commander opened his mouth to speak, and was cut off with a curt "Goodbye Will". That man stormed out, a hand shaped bruise already beginning to form. Spock was again alone with the counselor.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Spock," Scarlett said without looking at him. He was surprised at the apology. "You should go back to the Enterprise and wait for Len."

"I would know why you despise my father."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. It's an argument for another day."

She looked tired, as if she'd been through something emotionally exhausting. Spock pressed on, though. He had to know why she felt such animosity towards him, and had the feeling that it had to do with his father.

"You will answer me."

"Will I?"

He advanced on her, threateningly, a reminder of his physical strength, unnecessary though it was.

"You will tell me why you have taken your hatred for my father out on me. Why you have attempted to undermine my relationship with Leonard as some petty vengeance against us."

"There's nothing petty about what your father did to me. But just so we're clear, my treatment of you was based on nothing but your conduct towards Len. It has nothing to do with your father."

"I find that difficult to believe."

Sarek had been with him the day they met, at the court martial. How could her treatment of him not reflect her anger at his father? He assumed that she simply did not believe she was doing so, though she was supposed to be a competent counselor, and should recognize her own failings.

"I suppose it would be more convenient to believe that this about your father rather than you. That doesn't make it true."

Her refusal to answer led him to do something he had done only once before. Ignoring all of his teachings, he reached for her meld points, and force his way into her mind. He ignored the rational part of his mind that said this was no less a violation than the one committed against Leonard. Her maligning of his father and his people in general, would no longer be tolerated. He would learn the truth. 

"_You know this isn't gonna work," she calmly informed Len just as he was raising his coffee mug to his lips._

"_What isn't gonna work?" he asked as he took a sip of his coffee._

"_Us."_

_The coffee flew across the table and she had to use her napkin to wipe off her face._

"_Did you hit your head on something? Why the hell wouldn't we work? It's been great, hasn't it?"_

"_It's been great. It's been really great, except for the broken furniture, broken dishes, broken windows, the yelling matches that had Nolan and Saunders calling security."_

_Sadly there was no contradiction in that sentence. When it was good, it was REALLY good. But when it was bad…_

"_Damn it, Scarlett, what's gotten into you?"_

"_Reality. Len, if we keep this up, we're gonna end up really hurting each other. We're too volatile separately, never mind together. We're too much alike to be able to live with each other."_

"_That's ridiculous!"_

_He was angry, she could tell. Under that, though, was real sadness. He knew she was right, even if he didn't want to admit it. _

"_It's truth, made out of a contradiction. But said with a smile, so it cannot be false."_

"_Scarlett—"_

_The protest was feeble, made with an air of resignation._

"_You know I'm right, Len."_

_He set the coffee mug down and reached across the table for her hands. They both knew she was right. Their last fight, over something too stupid to be remembered, had only proven it further._

"_I don't want to lose my best friend, Scarlett."_

"_Neither do I."_

_The Vulcan was new. She'd seen him skulking around the campus recently, keeping very much to himself. He looked lonely, which was intriguing. The only Vulcans she'd ever seen had looked completely void of emotion. Something some Vulcan reasons ago about emotions being too logical taken a bit too seriously, in her opinion. What was the point in living if you were going to do it without feeling?_

_Everyone else seemed to give the poor guy a wide berth. That was unacceptable. No one who looked that lonely actually wanted to be left alone._

"_You here all alone?"_

_He looked up at her, surprise evident on his face._

"_Is that not obvious?"_

_For some reason that struck her as incredibly funny, and she burst out laughing, drawing stares from the tables around them. One eyebrow went up at her laughter, which only made her laugh harder._

"_Oh my word, a funny Vulcan! The others will never believe me!"_

_She finally managed to get herself under control enough to introduce herself._

"_I'm Scarlett. Scarlett Joyner."_

"_I am Seren."_

"_Pleased to meet you."_

_He was looking at her as though she was some strange creature he'd never seen before. She guessed that, to him, that was actually the case. But she managed to move him from his solitary seat in the cafeteria to their table. He looked bewildered as he sat, as if he couldn't understand how he'd ended up away from his private table and sitting with these strange humans. She thought it looked kind of cute._

"_So how does a smart Vulcan like you end up at a medical school in the U.S., instead of the Vulcan Science Academy?"_

_After six weeks, she finally felt comfortable enough to voice the question that had been nagging at her since the day they met. It had taken little effort to get Seren to open up, at least when it was only the two of them, which seemed to be the majority of the time. Len didn't have anything against the Vulcan but he said he refused to be a "third wheel on their dates and watch them make googly eyes at each other all night". She wasn't sure what he was talking about. They hadn't done a single thing she would classify as a date. However, she also wasn't against the idea of doing so._

_Once Seren made up his mind that the human woman was genuinely interested in knowing him better, and not mocking him or using him for some purpose, as his other peers had done , he gave his consent to ask any question she wished._

"_I was in the Vulcan Science Academy. I left, and chose to come to Earth. This seemed as likely a place as any to continue my studies. They also offered a full scholarship once they received my transcripts."_

_Smug bastard. Len would never believe her if she told him. No one else seemed to pick up on any of Seren's emotional cues. Len called him an elf._

"_Why'd you leave? If you don't mind my asking."_

"_I was, shall we say, encouraged to leave. I had—difficulty—with my emotions. While I saw the need for emotional control, I could not embrace the tenets of Surak and continually seek to suppress them. Pure logic made little sense to me. There is no point in pretending that one does not possess emotions."_

"_And so you left?"_

"_My mother, who is our clan matriarch, demanded that if I would not embrace Surak's teachings, then I must complete the discipline of Kohlinar, and purge all emotion. I refused to do so."_

_He reached for her hand, and she was familiar enough with Vulcan culture to recognize that his holding her hand in public was an intimate, almost obscene gesture. Okay, so maybe they were on a date. She squeezed his fingers lightly, and smiled at the blush stealing across his cheeks. He said nothing about it, he simply continued._

"_I was disowned by my mother, so I chose to leave the Science Academy."_

_Scarlett found herself furious at a people so trapped in logic that they cast out any who could not embrace it. It was as bad as humans who disowned their children for decisions they didn't agree with. Did they really think such behavior would bring those cast out back to the fold? It was such a waste._

"_Your concern in my behalf is endearing. However, I cannot regret coming to this place."_

_How did he know? Oh, right, the touch telepathy. It was her turn to blush as he intertwined their fingers and gave hers a squeeze. The expression on his face gave her the feeling that they really needed to get a room if he kept that up. Good God, she hadn't known that a Vulcan could actually possess a smoldering gaze._

"_Seren?"_

_She was concerned. He hadn't returned her calls in two days. She knew that something had to be wrong with him. She was having some fairly explicit dreams about him (and thank God she didn't have a roommate this year and that the walls were thick), and somehow she knew they weren't actually hers. It felt like the shallow meld he'd share with her a few weeks before. She punched in the entry code, and the door to his apartment slid open._

"_Seren?"_

_He stood in the doorway to his bedroom, only a pair of loose pants keeping him covered. Loose pants that did nothing to hide his very obvious erection. Yeah, those dreams definitely didn't come from her._

"_I've been having dreams about you. Why?"_

"_I am sorry, Scarlett. I wished to spare you this."_

_He was across the room before she could blink, blocking her exit. She gasped when she felt just how hot his skin was. _

"_Seren, we have to get you to the ER. You're burning up."_

"_I burn," he agreed as he took one of her hands in his, squeezing tightly, "but your hospital cannot aid me."_

"_You're starting to scare me," she told him as he lifted her and carried her into the bedroom, setting her on the bed. The comforter and sheets were tangled; he'd been sleeping restlessly. He released his grip on her hand, instead running his index and middle fingers over hers repeatedly. She recognized the feverish kisses for what they were, which only worried her more. He was in definite need of an emergency room, and he wanted to make out?_

"_Seren?"_

"_It is called Pon Farr," he explained, apparently struggling to control himself enough to speak to her, "if I do not bond with someone mentally compatible and mate, I will die."_

_He would die? From not having sex? She'd certainly never heard that before. But she could tell that he wasn't lying._

"_In the eyes of my people, we will be married."_

"_Wait a minute."_

_She tried to pull away from him. This was too much, too soon. They'd only known each other four months. She wouldn't let him die, but marriage? It was far too soon for that. Len would neuter the man if he ever found out about this._

_Seren growled at the thought of the other man. She was his. He pulled her shirt off before pushing her back into the pillows. Her struggles only served to stoke the flames he was already feeling, and the need to bend her to his will on this. He pinned her in place with his body._

"_I will marry you in the human way at a time of your choosing, ashayam. My adun'a."_

_Ashayman. Beloved. Adun'a. Wife. His feelings were strong, and he transmitted them across their joined hands. He loved her. He loved her, perhaps more deeply than she loved him. This was not some effort to subdue her; this was an action to save his life. He wanted that life, with her. _

_Scarlett stopped trying to push him off and pulled him closer. She loved this Vulcan. Public opinion be damned, she wasn't going to let the length, or lack thereof, of their relationship hold her back from choosing a future with him. He hesitated, his hands hovering over her psi points._

"_I would not have you do this unwilling, Ashayam."_

"_Get on with it already. Idiot."_

_None of Seren's family attended the wedding. She hadn't really expected them to, but she'd hoped for his sake that they would at least send some acknowledgment. The dress had been released from the Smithsonian: perfectly preserved, worn by her however-many-times-great grandmother in the 1870s, carefully remodeled into an evening gown. Scarlett thanked God for the old custom of re-wearing one's wedding dress in 19__th__ century New York society (she'd seen a painting of the original dress. That much lace made her want to vomit), and the Smithsonian thanked God for having a perfectly preserved antique on permanent loan for their museum._

_Leonard McCoy had bitched about the tuxedo involved in being her "man of honor", but shut up when she reminded him how hot he looked in it, and that at least she wasn't making him wear the dress that the rest of her party wore. She'd had a cousin who actually did that._

_Seren's message to his mother announcing Scarlett's pregnancy goes unanswered._

_His message that Rhys was born with no complications was ignored._

_There was no response to Scarlett's message that Seren had died in a shuttle explosion. Len had to get her through the funeral._

_Rhys is five when Scarlett marries William O'Hara, a Starfleet officer who'd tried to recruit her not long after Seren's death, and who'd patiently waited three years for her to decide she was ready to try it again. He's six when Scarlett gets the first message from Vulcan, demanding that she bring the boy to Vulcan so that he can be raised by his clan. She tells them to go to Hell. Messages fly through subspace between Earth and Vulcan over the next year, each demand more emphatic, and each refusal more insulting._

_Rhys is seven when Scarlett gets the call from the school, and runs out of her Xenopsychology class. The child was taken out of the school by the Vulcan ambassador._

"_Why the hell did you allow him to leave?"_

"_It was the Vulcan Ambassador! He had an order from the Vulcan High Council to turn Rhys over to him! There was nothing we could do!"_

"_You could protect your students, that's what you could do! Not allow strange people to come in and kidnap them!"_

_She broke the principals nose, and arm. It was too late; Rhys had already been taken off planet._

_Starfleet proved singularly unhelpful. _

"_Dr. O'Hara, I'm afraid that there's been some sort of misunderstanding. The boy in question was a Vulcan citizen, who was being returned to his family. His father passed away, and the family stepped in to take care of him."_

_She just might scratch out Admiral Barnett's eyes, if not for Will holding her back._

"_The child in question is my son! MY SON! Born on Earth. He was not a Vulcan citizen, and he was not being returned to his family. He was kidnapped by Ambassador Sarek on the orders of my late husband's mother!"_

"_Ambassador Sarek is a highly regarded individual in the Federation. It's not possible that he did what you accuse him of."_

_They refused to check the security footage, which showed the ambassador physically removing a clearly unwilling Rhys. They could never admit that they were deceived into allowing the abduction of a Terran citizen, by the Vulcans of all species. No charges could be brought due to the ambassador's diplomatic immunity, so there was no point in making the accusations public. No, they could not order an extradition of her son from Vulcan._

_Her interplanetary passport is revoked the first time her name show up on the passenger manifest of a transport to Vulcan. Not long after that, Will is made the youngest ever Commander of a Deep Space Station, in return for his cooperation. Scarlett is given credit for previous college courses and graduated early, and transferred out with him._

"_It's a fresh start for us, Scarlett. And DS Six has an expert on fertility and conception. We can finally have a child of our own."_

"_You go without me."_

_Her commission is resigned the same day it's granted, and she walks away from everything to do with Starfleet._

_The petition for divorce is blocked by Starfleet bureaucracy six times in two years. Damn Barnett and Archer. She'd turned down Starfleet's numerous offers of a civilian post on the station, even the offer of Station's Counselor. She finally wakes up on a starship headed out to DS Six. Her commission has been reinstated, and she's appointed Ship's Counselor. Apparently "fuck off" no longer means "no"._

Spock broke the meld, overwhelmed with emotion, but trying to calm his too rapid heartbeat. Scarlett had tears coursing down her face but she just looked at him coldly.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Spock could not bring himself to speak, so he settled for nodding.

"Then do me the courtesy of getting the hell out of here."

He backed away from her. This woman had so much reason to despise his people. His own father was the cause of so much pain for her. He could not blame her for hating him.

"If I may ask, what happened to your son?"

"I can't get anyone to tell me. He could have died when Vulcan was destroyed for all I know."

"I grieve with thee."

He gave her a respectful nod as he walked out of the office. He walked back to the transporter room in a daze. He did not want to believe that his father was capable of such a despicable action, but those memories were real. They were not manufactured. Sarek had truly used his diplomatic immunity to abduct her son and send him to Vulcan, after she refused to relinquish him. For the first time in his life, Spock felt genuine shame for his father, and his people.

He was still deep in thought when he made his way back to his quarters, and for once, Leonard was not the object of his thoughts. It was wrong to take a child from his mother when there was no imminent danger. If someone tried to take his child, he knew he would destroy them.

A terrible thought occurred to him. Might the High Council have plans to take HIS child? If something happened to him and Leonard was left alone with their Child, would the High Council make such a move against his mate? Was that the reason for his father's interference? He did not like where his thoughts were taking him. It now seemed less important to track down Leonard than to speak with his father again. After all, Leonard was well, physically, and he had decided on his own to keep their child. There would be time later to speak with his mate. This was much more important. 


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: First and foremost: I'm not a doctor, and I couldn't be troubled to do more than a minimum of research, because, well, I'm just a pretty busy person. Ergo, there's a lot of medical BS in this chapter. As always, thanks to my wonderful Beta, FantsaySci5 for picking through this thing. Reviews are love, people. Really. Really really. That's a hint, in case you didn't get it And of course, I don't actually own anything you saw in the movie.**

"Spock. I did not expect to speak to you again so soon."

"Does the High Council intend to take my child from Leonard should something happen to me?"

He would not be bothered with pleasantries. Sarek looked at his son, concern evident. He was unused to seeing his son so emotional. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

"Why would you think such a thing?"

In all of his discussion with T'Pau, the possibility of taking the child from Leonard had never come up. Where would Spock have come up with such an idea?

"Perhaps because I learned that you did so to a human woman when her Vulcan husband died."

Where would Spock have learned that? Sarek himself had not thought of the event past its completion.

"How do you know this?"

"I melded with Dr. O'Hara. It was her son you took. I had not believed you capable of such a thing."

Sarek understood why humans sighed; he felt the urge to do so now. His son was looking at him as if he was a stranger. It had been regrettable that the mother would not come to Vulcan with her son, but that was her choice. The removal of Seren's son had been necessary. Seren's death had been followed by his brother's. The line must not be extinguished.

"It was necessary Spock."

"Necessary to take a child from a loving parent, fully capable of providing for them? Necessary to remove a child from their home when their life is not endangered?"

"I am certain that Dr. O'Hara provided well for the boy. However, he was, through a series of unfortunate events, the last male of his family's line. The needs of the clan outweighed the needs of a single human woman."

"If an 'unfortunate event' should befall me, father, my child is not to be raised in the colony. My child is to stay with its father, Leonard. Make certain T'Pau knows this."

Spock's tone was colder than Sarek had ever heard. Colder even than the day he rejected the Science Academy and left to make his way in the universe. That Spock was speaking to him in that voice was disappointing. He had believed his son would understand.

"Spock—"

He wished to defend his actions. They had been necessary for the good of Vulcan. To allow a line to die out, simply because a human woman was being unreasonable, could not be allowed. It was unthinkable.

"If you had died, would you wish the Council to have taken me from mother?"

Of course he didn't. He and Amanda had discussed such a probability. His job was, after all, dangerous on occasion. His son belonged with his mother.

"I will not change my opinion on this. Should I die, my child will not be removed from his father."

Sarek did not wish to speak of his son dying. He knew that in the other reality, his son was living at well over a century. They could not think of dying, when every Vulcan was needed to rebuild their race.

"If that is your decision, it will be honored. If you have no other questions, Spock, I am receiving a call from the Andorian Ambassador."

"I have one more question, father. Do you know the location of Dr. O'Hara's son? It seems that no one saw fit to tell her whether he even survived the destruction of Vulcan."

ST-ST

Leonard beamed back aboard the Enterprise, and pulled out his communicator.

"McCoy to Kirk."

"Bones! Is everything okay?"

"I'm back on the ship, Kid."

He ignored Jim's question and shut off his comm. He was still too stunned to even think of explaining any of this to the captain. This was perfect ammunition for eight months of teasing from the juvenile delinquent who commanded this ship, and he would make the most of it.

"Sayers to McCoy."

He blinked, startled when his comm. went off. That was fast. Scarlett couldn't have sent those scans more than two hours ago.

"McCoy here, Neale."

"Doctor, am I reading this message correctly?"

"You're reading it correctly," he sighed. He'd hoped to be able to spend a little more time in the land of denial that he'd been working on ever since he decided not to abort the pregnancy.

"And you want me to oversee, not M'Benga?"

"That's right."

"Alright then, I want to see you during my shift. Come in any time."

He still had three hours before Gamma shift. He needed to talk to Spock, he knew, but he was NOT going to see him yet. It might be childish, but he wasn't going to let this strange desire to be near the Vulcan control him. He would see Spock when he was good and ready, not when this sudden urge popped up. And why the hell was he feeling that, anyway? He still wanted no part of this ridiculous bond the Vulcan insisted they share. It made no sense that he would want to be around him now. He hoped to God it had something to do with this pregnancy. At least then it could be explained. Even with an explanation, though, he just wanted it all to go away.

"_Leonard? You are back on the ship?"_

Leonard ignored the part of his mind pushing him to answer. He wasn't going to participate in this—whatever it was. He was starting to wonder if he wasn't schizophrenic, with all of the arguing going on in his head.

Feeling in desperate need of solitude, he chose to ignore all the things he really needed to do and headed for his quarters. After all, he still had more than seven months to address all the main issues.

He woke two hours later, feeling better than he had before. He hadn't meant to fall asleep; he had no desire to screw up his sleep schedule, especially now that being pregnant limited the medicines he could use. Even a mild sedative could be prohibited by the physiology of the fetuses. And—oh God, he'd been drinking pretty heavily that entire first month. What might that do to them? Had he unintentionally harmed them? He didn't want them, didn't want to be pregnant, but that didn't mean he would willingly attempt to damage them. The thought that he might have done so by accident was sobering. Now that he'd made the decision to keep them, he would do everything in his power to keep them healthy.

He heard an insisted beeping, and searched the room until he located his PADD. Spock had tried to contact him during his nap. Hmm, the hobgoblin left three messages. What could he want that was so important? He started typing his reply to the last message when he was interrupted by the chime that signaled a visitor.

"Just a minute," he called as he set the PADD on the small end table. He took a side trip to his bathroom, wanting to make sure he wouldn't scare off whoever'd come by. Satisfied that he didn't look as tired and stressed as he felt, he called for the door to open. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised to see the Vulcan on the other side, but he was.

"Spock?"

"Leonard. You did not answer my messages. I have been waiting to speak to you for two hours and twenty five minutes."

"Um, yeah. I kind of fell asleep."

"You are unwell?"

Spock immediately shifted from annoyed to concerned, looking him over critically.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"You should rest then."

Leonard almost smiled at that. Almost. He just wanted to get this discussion they had to have over with, and before he met Neale.

"I just slept for two hours. I'll be fine."

He stepped past Spock into the corridor and started walking. Spock immediately fell into step beside him, just as he intended. He still didn't want Spock in his quarters.

"Where are we going?"

"Just—away from here."

They were drawing stares from the crew that they passed. Leonard guessed the novelty of seeing them together hadn't worn off just yet. Leonard did his best to ignore them. Spock, he noted, didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"I am accustomed to being an object of interest to most humans, Leonard."

Damn if the Vulcan didn't sound almost amused.

"Doesn't make it any less rude," Leonard grumbled as they walked.

"Did you have a destination in mind, Leonard?"

"Um, somewhere private?"

He didn't really have a specific location in mind. He just needed to keep Spock out of his quarters. It was pretty much the only space left on the ship that he had to himself. The only place where Spock really respected his desire to be left alone. He didn't want to go to Sickbay, either. Not with Spock. The moment he set foot in the 'Bay, he would be set upon by Neale.

"Would my quarters make you too uncomfortable, doctor?"

The question was genuine, asked without even a hint of sarcasm. Leonard just shook his head. He'd stayed as far away from the scene of the crime as he could. He didn't trust himself not to panic, or freeze. He just wasn't ready to go back there.

"Then perhaps a conference room? I can lock the doors so that we would not be disturbed."

No. He didn't want to be anywhere with Spock that involved locked doors.

"You distrust me?"

"I distrust myself," he admitted honestly, "I know you wouldn't try anything, now that, well, you know. But knowing it doesn't mean I wouldn't react—badly."

"Indeed. I believe I may have a solution, doctor. If you will follow me?"

Before Leonard had any real idea of where they were going, he found himself in the science labs. Having spent little time in the labs before, he soon found himself hopelessly lost. Spock finally led him to an office that looked more like a lab. Half of the space was devoted to a plant Leonard had never seen before.

"We will not be disturbed here, Ashayam. Please sit."

"What is this place?" he asked as he took the seat indicated, and Spock moved the chair from behind the desk so that they were sitting beside each other.

"My office."

"You have an office?"

"I am Chief Science Officer, as well as the First Officer, Leonard. Though I confess I spend little time here. I am currently using it to house the plants that Lt. Sulu and I are working on. Once we determined that the fungus that nearly decimated them did in fact come from another plant in the lab, I decided to move them here."

"Did you lose any?"

It seemed easier to talk about mundane subjects, and delay the subject they most needed to discuss.

"We were able to save all but one. If they continue to develop properly, we will begin with more. It is our expectation that they can eventually be transplanted into the colony."

They lapsed into silence. Spock was content to wait for his mate to speak, while Leonard tried to find the words.

"I didn't terminate."

The words just kind of spilled out without his permission. He'd had something else to say, he was sure of it.

"I am aware, Ashayam. And I must thank you for choosing to keep the child."

"What do you mean, you're aware?"

"I—the captain showed me your message when he asked if I knew what was wrong. I became worried that you would do something rash, and I went to the station. You were not in Sickbay when I arrived."

"You were going to try to stop me?"

Leonard scowled at Spock's nod. That was precisely why he hadn't told the Vulcan he was going to see Scarlett.

"Did you have anything to do with that damned mandate from your father?"

If he'd gone to Sarek to try to prevent Leonard from making his own choice, he was going to die. Spock could sense his mate's fury, and hastened to reassure him.

"I knew nothing of it until I arrived on the station, Ashayam. I swear it."

"Why the hell can't you people leave me alone?" he muttered to himself. He forgot, for the moment, about Vulcan hearing, because he was surprised when Spock answered quietly.

"You are my mate, Leonard. You and this child are my family. I could not leave you to end our child's life without at least attempting to dissuade you. Our child is precious to me, as are you."

Leonard swore softly. He could feel the Vulcan's sincerity, which only made him feel bad for not wanting this as well.

"I don't want this. I can't—I shouldn't be pregnant, Spock. This shouldn't be possible. You think this is some kind of miracle or something, but it scares the hell out of me! It ain't natural!"

"It may be, Leonard. That is what I wished to discuss with you."

"What do you mean?"

Spock leaned over the desk to access his personal terminal, and pulled up the information sent to him by his father, then turned the screen around so that Leonard could see it. Leonard leaned forward in his chair so he could read it.

"What am I looking at?"

"This is a genealogy chart from another of the old clans from Vulcan. The names will mean little to you, but the records pre-date the Enlightenment and three of those pairs who had offspring were males."

"What?"

Leonard leaned even closer, attempting to process the information.

"You're saying that this has happened before?"

"Yes. Until I spoke with my father, I was unaware of this, but it would seem that male pairs did have children."

"Why wouldn't you know?"

"Because once we embraced logic, and moved beyond our barbaric natures, we embraced child bonding. Males were no longer bonded to other males. We are, in fact, the first bonded males in millennia. Eventually, the fact of male pairs having children slipped out of record and into legend."

Leonard shook his head.

"Even if that's true, I'm human. What does that have to do with me?"

"A logical hypothesis would be that the dominant male can somehow alter his mate's biology. I would think that—"

"You changed my biology?"

Leonard shot out of the chair, but Spock's hand on his arm stopped him from leaving the office.

"Would you have another explanation? If you did not carry the gene necessary for childbearing before our bonding, and the only changes to your body are the introduction of my semen into your body through the assault, and the establishment of the bond, it is only logical that I am the cause. Now you must calm yourself for the sake of the child."

Leonard sank back in to the chair.

"Children. Plural."

"Children?"

When Spock didn't comment further, Leonard looked up at him. He didn't think he'd ever seen the Vulcan look dumbfounded before. If it wasn't such a serious issue, he'd want a photo of it for blackmail.

"Children?"

Leonard brought up the scans on his PADD and handed it over to Spock.

"Twins. Apparently one was hiding behind the other when I took the first scans."

"Is this more dangerous for you?"

"Probably. I'm meeting with Dr. Sayers in a little while."

"Dr. M'Benga will not be your physician?"

Spock did not know Neale Sayers. He was certain she must be competent, but she was a stranger. How could he be certain her care of Leonard and their children would be adequate? He could not risk losing any of them.

"No. M'Benga isn't getting anywhere near me, or these babies."

Spock was surprised at the vehemence in Leonard's tone.

"I was unaware you disliked Dr. M'Benga."

"I can't trust him anymore."

Spock simply raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for an explanation. Leonard briefly filled him in on what he'd learned. He didn't care what Spock had to say about it, he was not letting Geoff M'Benga near him.

"When are you meeting with Dr. Sayers?"

"She goes on shift in half an hour."

"I will accompany you."

"Spock. I don't think that's a good idea."

Spock bit back a growl, along with the urge to push his mate onto the desk and physically subdue him. He would have to be very careful now. His more possessive instincts were surfacing. Physical force would accomplish nothing.

"Leonard. You cannot continue to deny our bond. Your own body will show the evidence soon enough. To continue could harm the children."

"I ain't your damn wife!"

No. He wasn't going to—this changed nothing. He wasn't about to settle down and play Happy Family with Spock, just because of this damned pregnancy.

"You are, Leonard. And I cannot allow you to continue with an action that could risk our children."

Leonard bolted from the chair, intent on leaving, but Spock was faster, and before he knew it, he was pinned against the wall.

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Not until you listen to reason, Ashayam."

Leonard pushed against the wall of Spock's chest, trying to escape the cage of his arms. He had to get out. He couldn't stay there. He had to—

"Calm yourself, Leonard. I would not risk harming you. Or our children."

"Then let me go!"

"When you listen."

Spock did take a single step back, so that he was no longer pinning Leonard with his body. It was not his intent to frighten his mate, or evoke memories of their bonding. But he had to make the human understand.

"Leonard, had you not been pregnant, I could perhaps allow this rebellion of yours to continue. However, you do carry our children. If they have any of my telepathic abilities, your continued rejection of our bond, and of them, could damage them. I cannot risk that. And you would never forgive yourself if you did something to harm them."

Leonard bit back a sharp retort. That much was true. But damn if he was agreeing with any of the rest of it. He couldn't just make nice with the man who'd—

"Ashayam. There is no other option for you. You must accept."

"No!"

Leonard shoved again, and Spock was so surprised that he actually stepped back, and Leonard took the opportunity to bolt from the room. That did not go well. Why was Leonard so determined to be stubborn? Perhaps he should consider his father's advice and remove them from the ship, so that he did not harm anyone else. But if he did that, Leonard would fight him tooth and nail, as the Terran expression went. That could be detrimental to the children. The entire situation was fast becoming an impossible quandary.

ST-ST

"Alright, Dr. McCoy, come with me."

He followed Neale to a private room and sat on the biobed. Neale was reading through the information for what was probably the hundredth time. Not that Leonard could blame her; if it wasn't happening to him, he wouldn't believe it either.

"I agree with Dr. O'Hara about putting you on a prenatal vitamin, for the health of your babies. I did notice, however, that the other father is not listed in this information she sent me. Care to tell me who it is?"

"Not really?"

"Dr. McCoy—"

"Leonard. You might as well call me Leonard."

"Alright then, Leonard. I need to know who the other father is, because I need to know if these children are not going to be 100% human."

Neale looked up at him. She was a tiny woman, Leonard doubted she was over five feet tall, but she could certainly be intimidating when she wanted to be. She fixed Leonard with a look that suggested she just might put him over her knee if he didn't answer her.

"The other father is Spock," Leonard sighed, but gave the information.

"Hm. So the rumors had a grain of truth to them. Surprising. And why isn't he here with you?"

"What?"

She was looking at him as though debating whether to cuff him in the back of the head.

"Leonard, you are aware that I am a few decades older than you, correct?"

"Yeah," he answered, not sure where she was going with this.

"And you are aware that I have spent the majority of my career in Starfleet, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"So you would acknowledge that my experience with alien races is more extensive than yours?"

Leonard started fidgeting as the diminutive woman looked up at him over the edge of her PADD. She was starting to sound more and more like his own mother when he was missing something obvious.

"Yeah."

"Good. Well, Leonard, part of that experience does include time spent with Vulcans. Regardless of whether you two are really married, Vulcans are notoriously possessive of expectant mates, and offspring. So I ask again, why isn't he with you?"

"Because he's notoriously possessive, and I refuse to be his damned wife! Can we just get his over with?"

The look on her face was a mixture of pity and amusement, mingled with just a smidgeon of exasperation.

"If you insist. There are a number of tests I want to run. It doesn't appear that Dr. O'Hara performed a terribly in depth scan."

She looked to him waiting for an explanation.

"Just do whatever you need to do Neale."

He wasn't about to rehash his crisis of conscience with her, or anyone for that matter.

"I think we'd better start with some blood tests, so why don't you lie down?"

ST-ST

An hour later, he was back in his quarters, in front of his personal terminal, glaring at the screen. Beside him were the list of exercises that were safe, foods he should stay away from, and a small case that contained a hypo and a month's worth of prenatal vitamin cartridges, along with a copper supplement.

He was starting to feel like a freak of nature: one fetus' blood was iron based, while the other appeared to be copper based (hence the need for copper supplements). He didn't think that was possible, and said so, for which Neale slapped him in the back of the head. He would have to go in for once monthly copper injections, and the old fashioned kind at that. An actual hypodermic syringe with a needle long enough to go through the abdomen and directly into the placenta of the fetus in question.

They didn't show any signs of Fetal Alcohol Poisoning, which he'd worried about. That had taken a load off his mind. Apart from the mystery of the different blood bases, they were perfectly healthy. Neale had kicked him out after only forty minutes, informing him that a lot of his maintenance would likely be trial and error, and that he should inform the captain as soon as possible. A lot of accommodation would have to be made as the pregnancy progressed.

Leonard glared at his terminal. He'd already commed Jim, who was on his way as soon as the movie was over (he couldn't regret missing Team America: World Police. And really, they just needed to stop letting Jim put his suggestions in the lottery box), but he had an even more important call to make. Somehow, he had to tell Joanna that she was going to be a big sister.

How the hell was he supposed to explain THIS to a ten year old? Of course, he'd covered the basics in that blasted Sex Ed class, but this was personal. How was he supposed to tell JoJo that her father now had girl parts, and was not only capable of having babies but was actually carrying twins? How was she supposed to deal with that? It wasn't like this was something he could hide. She would notice him getting bigger on the vid screen.

Maybe he was being a coward, but he just couldn't do it tonight. He would have to figure out exactly what to say before he called her. She was Jocelyn's daughter in one respect: she could sniff out any weakness, and she would pounce. Instead, he used the time waiting for Jim to compose a quick message to Admiral Boyce, apprising him of the situation. It was necessary, since his effectiveness as CMO could be compromised. He'd just sent the message when his door chimed.

"Who is it?"

If it was Spock, he wasn't opening it. He couldn't deal with that pointy eared bastard any more tonight.

"It's me, Bones."

He allowed Jim to enter, and then locked his door.

"Um, Bones? Should I be worried?"

"Have a seat, Kid. There's somethin' I gotta tell you."

"Bones? You're not sick, are you?"

Jim was worried. His friend sounded so strange when he commed him. And he'd gone to the station to take care of a medical issue. What was wrong with his best friend?

"I'm not sick, kid."

Well, that was good. But, then why did Bones go to DS Six? Why was he gone for so long, and why did he come back without answering Jim's questions? Jim took the seat Bones offered, and Bones sat next to him.

"Okay, you're not sick. That's good. But, um, why-what were you doing on DS Six?"

"Yeah, um, that's what I need to talk to you about. 'Cause it could, well, it probably WILL affect my job as CMO. There ain't really a good way to say this."

"Good way to say what?" Jim asked when Leonard didn't continue. It had to have something to do with Spock, and their bond, Jim was sure.

"I'm pregnant," Leonard said in a rush, and Jim shook his head.

"Sorry Bones, I didn't catch that. It almost sounded like you said you're pregnant."

"I am."

Jim started laughing. He nearly fell out of the chair, until he saw that Leonard was serious.

"But-? How-? I mean, you didn't have the gene for that!"

Leonard listened to the captain stutter some more, until he finally took pity on him.

"Believe me, kid. I'm still trying to figure out how it happened. But I'm serious. I really am pregnant, with twins. It's a high risk pregnancy, obviously, which is why I'm telling you. It's probably gonna be very dangerous. I've already sent a note to Boyce."

"Twins? You're going to be a mommy?"

"Call me 'mommy' again, and I'll hypo you with something you're allergic to."

Jim smiled at that, a delighted smile that made him look almost boyish.

"Bones, you're going to be a mommy!"

"I'm not kidding. I WILL hurt you."

"Aww, come on Bones. You're carrying babies, which makes you the mommy! Or are babies gonna have two daddies? What did Spock say about it?"

"Exactly what I expected him to say."

"Um, I don't need to search for a Vulcan corpse, do I?"

Jim could only imagine how Spock reacted to the news that he'd gotten Bones knocked up. Judging from the look on his face, Bones hadn't been pleased with the Vulcan's reaction. Jim had to wonder how this would affect the pair. It was one thing to have a bond against your will, but a baby? Jim worried about what this would mean for his best friend and his first officer.

"Nah, I haven't killed him. Yet."

Leonard couldn't help the yawn that threatened to split his face.

"You're tired. You need to get some sleep, it's late."

Jim practically sprang from the chair, which Leonard almost laughed at. Almost. He couldn't quite work up the energy to do so. It had been an incredibly draining day, physically and mentally.

"You get a good eight hours sleep, and I'll see you on shift tomorrow. And don't worry; I'll let you make the announcement yourself. I won't tell anyone."

Jim let himself out before Leonard could really say anything. The doctor decided not to complain, he really was exhausted. He was starting to feel like he hadn't even taken a nap just a few hours earlier. He shed his uniform and pulled on his sleep pants and t-shirt, pausing to stare at his abdomen. He didn't think anyone would be able to tell he was pregnant if they saw him shirtless, but he could see slight differences that had already appeared. His abs weren't as tight. His stomach was starting to round ever so slightly.

He finally had to order himself to stop staring and get to bed. He could be up all night, straining to see the changes to his body that the babies were causing.  
_  
_


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: We know by now that I don't own Star Trek, just the plot for this. Thanks as always to my wonderful Beta! Reviews are my addiction now, you people have spoiled me.**

**And a note on reviews, since I've had some fairly interesting ones recently: If you don't agree with something, that's perfectly fine. I appreciate honest opinions, and it takes quite a lot to hurt my feelings. If you sign in, I'm even happy to message you and discuss the objections. But there is absolutely no need to be insulting to anyone else that does like this story and is kind enough to leave a positive review. Not everyone will share your view, and you should give them the same courtesy that is extended to you in allowing for that difference of opinion. And if you do object to something, make sure that you're arguing against something that is actually written, not what you assume is there. **

Leonard stretched, tired of sitting in one place for so long. He'd been in his office for two hours catching up on paperwork, after a full shift. He was just tired in general, but he had work he had to get done. He should leave soon; he was starting to feel hungry. Sometime in the last week his appetite had finally returned to normal. If only the nausea would hurry up and be done.

He only had two crewmember charts left to update, and he was determined to finish them tonight. He didn't want to have to deal with them tomorrow.

"Dr. McCoy, I need to speak with you."

He looked up from the data pad to see Geoff M'Benga standing in the doorway. He should have known this was coming. He'd actually expected it sooner. The medical staff had been told of his pregnancy the week before, after he'd informed Nyota in private (because she deserved that courtesy, damn it!). He'd been right: it spread all over the ship faster than the gossip about his "marriage" to Spock.

"Yes, Dr. M'Benga?"

"Doctor, I have to protest Dr. Sayers handling your pregnancy. She's less qualified than I am when it comes to Vulcan physiology. As she's second ranking physician on this ship, I should be the one to oversee such a high risk pregnancy. To hand it over to the Gamma shift physician is insulting!"

Leonard had to remind himself to keep his temper in check. Raised blood pressure wouldn't help him, or the babies, so as much as he wanted to throw something and physically shove M'Benga out the door, he forced himself to speak calmly.

"M'Benga, the only reason you are still on this ship after the stunt you pulled in deleting certain vital information from my chart is because there's no doctor currently available to replace you. Believe me when I say that if you come near me during this pregnancy, I won't let that stop me."

The other man paled, and Leonard noticed a fine sheen of sweat break out on his forehead.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dr. McCoy."

"You forgot that the internal hard drives on the biobed cannot be erased. They hold information for 120 days. I accessed the one I was treated on. What do you think it told me?"

"It's not what you think, Leonard."

"Oh really? Because I think that you deliberately left the new reproductive organs I developed out of the report you gave me, possibly hoping for this very outcome. What part of that isn't true?"

M'Benga sighed, and stared the doctor in the eye. Leonard returned the stare, daring the man to offer some sort of justification for what he'd done.

"Leonard, if you'd known about it, you'd have wanted it removed. By the time we got you to Sickbay, you'd have already conceived. I could not in good conscience provide you with information that would have led to the ending of a life. We are in the business of saving lives, not taking them."

"What a patient chooses to do about a pregnancy is their decision to make, not yours."

"The child a patient carries is my patient as well."

"Well I'm not your patient. You can find your way out."

"Dr. McCoy," M'Benga tried again, "your pregnancy is nothing short of a miracle. Your children will be very important to the future of the Vulcan race. Everything will need to be monitored and carefully tested. You need the best doctor on the ship, and that's me. This will be something for the Starfleet records."

"And that's why you will not be the physician on this. I am not some damn guinea pig for your research orgasm. Now get out of here."

"Dr. McCoy—"

"I mean it. Go."

M'Benga nodded stiffly and left. Leonard was glad that was over, though he doubted that would be the end of it. M'Benga could be almost as stubborn as him, but the first major fight was over. The rest of it would just be more damned arguing until M'Benga gave up, or the babies were born; whichever came first.

"_You are troubled, Leonard?"_

The mental contact was as irritating as it was soothing. He'd done a damn good job of avoiding Spock the last two weeks. One the one hand, he felt much more relaxed without the Vulcan's constant presence. He could almost get his mind back into that good place he'd been while on Cerberus. On the other hand, a small part of him missed the contact. And that part was growing larger all the time. It was almost like his mind (at least a part of it) was conspiring against him, trying to pull him closer to his mate.

Whoa. Did he really just think that? He cursed fluently when he realized that that traitorous part of his mind did indeed use the word "mate" and "Spock" in the same thought. What the hell was wrong with him?

"_Ashayam? What is wrong?"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

Oh hell. He'd answered. He'd sworn he would not talk to the Vulcan telepathically, but he answered. That part of his mind that was reaching out for Spock had managed to override the rest of his good sense.

"_You must not worry, Leonard. This is simply a natural progression of the bond."_

The bond shouldn't BE progressing. That's what he found worrisome. How could it progress when he was patently ignoring it? And doing such a good job of ignoring it?

"I believe that the bond is strengthening, perhaps because of your efforts to ignore it."

Leonard nearly toppled his seat; he turned so quickly at the sound of Spock speaking to him from his doorway.

"What are you doing here?" he asked warily as Spock stepped into the room.

"I was on my way to see you when I felt your anger. You have ignored me for two weeks, Leonard. We must speak."

"No, you just need to leave me alone."

"You are two hours past the end of your shift. You must take better care of yourself," Spock continued, choosing for the moment to ignore Leonard's statement. He had used the two week hiatus to do some serious, intense meditation. He did not like the conclusions he reached, but he owed it to his mate, and his children, to discuss them.

The time spent in such deep meditation had opened his eyes to some rather startling and unpleasant conclusions. For the first time, he was able to see, without bias, how unacceptable his behavior to his mate had been. Since the moment of his bonding, he'd been unable to meditate properly. Perhaps if he had, he would have seen earlier that the path he was taking could only lead to failure.

He had treated his mate abominably, a conclusion he should have reached much sooner than the day he learned Leonard was carrying two children, when all of his possessive instincts surged again and he very nearly forced the doctor over his desk. Was he really the type of person to do such a thing?

Careful examination of the facts had led him to consult with his counterpart. He knew his father would not agree with what he intended to do. Sarek would argue that it was illogical. That he had behaved as any Vulcan would in such a situation. The assault of Leonard McCoy and the resulting bond had not been an event of Spock's making, but it could not be undone. It was logical, therefore, to use every means available to make the human accept his situation.

Spock disagreed. At least, his rational mind disagreed after finally meditating properly. Certainly the assault had not been his choice, but his behavior since then was very much his own responsibility.

It was weakness. He could acknowledge that now. Weakness that drove him to deny the one thing his mate asked of him; to be left alone. Freedom was impossible. However much he might prefer that the rape had not taken place, the bond was immutable. It could not be destroyed. He and Leonard would be connected until one of them died.

He had allowed himself to take comfort in this knowledge, ignoring the distress it brought to his mate. He was weak, putting his own desires ahead of the needs of the doctor. He wanted Leonard to accept their bond, and become his willing mate. Leonard was ashayam, beloved. He allowed the knowledge of what they COULD be together to override the reality of what was. Rather than block the bond, which he was strong enough to do, he had pursued the doctor. He had promised to do everything in his power to ease Leonard's adjustment, and instead he had utilized the link Leonard despised to seek him out mentally, reading his thoughts and emotions. The sole gift he could give his mate was the gift of solitude, and he chose to force his company on Leonard.

What would his mother say if she still lived? She had loved Sarek before she was taken from Earth. There had been no violation of body. But to be bonded without her knowledge was just as much a violation of the mind as Leonard had suffered. How would she feel, knowing that Spock had done to Leonard what Sarek had done to her? She'd loved them, he knew, but how had she finally adjusted? What would she advise?

He believed he knew what she would say. Amanda would tell him that he must try to make amends, and that he must not subvert Leonard's free will. It was the conflict he'd endured all his life: Human emotion versus Vulcan logic. Logic would claim that it was no crime to coerce Leonard McCoy. The needs of an entire race outweighed the need for a single man's freedom. To rebuild the population, all must reproduce, including Spock. It was therefore logical to physically and emotionally coerce his mate into submission.

He could do it, he knew. Especially now that Leonard's mind was seeking his. The doctor was very nearly at the breaking point: it would be a simple thing to push emotionally until he finally gave up. He could force Leonard into his bed. With his knowledge of Leonard's body, and access to his mind, he would have little trouble coaxing an eager physical response from the human, despite his aversion to males. His desire was to do just that. His instinct still screamed _Mine, take him, Mine, take him _over and over, but he was determined to ignore it in favor of putting right what he could. He was determined not to damage his mate further.

"You gonna stand there all night, or say what you came to say?"

Spock started as he realized that he had become absorbed in his thoughts. His behavior was worrying his mate.

"There is something I must discuss with you, Leonard."

"And what is that?"

"I must apologize. For everything."

His mate was looking at him in disbelief. Spock could not blame him, though it hurt.

"I am in earnest, Leonard. I have treated you poorly, ignoring your wishes in favor of pushing my own desires. I have not treated you as I should. It is my hope that you can someday accept my apology."

He waited, to allow Leonard any response he cared to make. When the doctor remained silent, he continued.

"I cannot dissolve the bond between us. It is too strong to be broken, even by a trained healer. However—" he hurried to continue when Leonard began to protest, "now that it has strengthened, you may be sufficiently strong enough to learn to block it."

"It can be blocked?"

"Yes. I have been, selfish, in not blocking it before now. I have—were you made aware of how the captain was able to beam back aboard the Enterprise after I ejected him?"

If Leonard was not aware of his counterpart's existence, it would be inadvisable to enlighten him now.

"I know about old you, if that's what you're askin'."

"He is coming, at my request. If you wish it, he is willing to teach you to shield your thoughts, and block the bond."

He would not block it himself. He was fully aware that his control was still not perfect, though it was improving. If it was left to him to block the bond, he would be very likely to unblock it any time he wished to know Leonard's mind. Teaching Leonard to block the bond himself would allow the human control, something he'd had little enough of.

"Let's do it."

"Before he does this, there is something that we must settle. You are—a minimum of mental contact must be maintained. Until we know for certain whether the children have any telepathic ability, we must proceed as if they do. I was truthful when I said that rejection could damage them. For their sake, you will be unable to keep the block continuously."

"How much mental contact is minimal?"

He knew it was too good to be true. How much would the Vulcan demand "for the sake of the children"?

"I am uncertain. But I believe that the ambassador will have a suggestion. You will agree to this?"

Much as he was now determined to give Leonard what he could, if the doctor would not agree to the minimal contact needed, he would not allow the blocking of the bond. He would no doubt earn Leonard's hatred for it, but he could not risk the children.

"I will."

He would agree to almost anything that would keep the Vulcan out of his mind, provided that it would actually keep him out of his mind. Spock could read that quite clearly in his thoughts. He would not comment, though. He would not show Leonard in any way just how difficult this was for him. His mind rebelled at the thought of blocking their bond, but Leonard must not know that.

"Then I will take you to him."

ST-ST

"Spo—er, Ambassador! " Jim practically yelped in surprise on seeing the older Vulcan. When had he come on board? Not that he wasn't glad to see him, but what the hell? Shouldn't he be informed when an ambassador was on his ship?

"It is pleasing to see you again, Old Friend."

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" Jim asked as the ambassador stepped off the transporter pad. He looked, well, Jim guessed he looked good for an old Vulcan stuck in an alternate reality. The smile was a bit disturbing. The young version had yet to crack an actual smile.

"I am here to see my young counterpart, and to offer assistance with a personal matter. Do you know where he might be found?"

Jim pulled out his communicator, looking with some concern at the elder Spock, who was eyeing him in frank appraisal. He felt the uncomfortable urge to fidget under the old man's scrutiny. It was the first time they'd seen each other since Delta Vega, but he couldn't have changed THAT much in a year and a half.

"Kirk to Spock."

"Yes, captain?"

"I have someone who wants to see you. You should have told me you were coming."

"My apologies, captain. What is your location? We will meet you."

"Meet us at the VIP guest quarters, Kirk out."

"That is unnecessary, Jim. The regular guest quarters shall be sufficient. I do not anticipate being here long."

Jim waved him off the transporter pad, and led him out into the ship.

"How'd you get here, by the way? We're nowhere near New Vulcan."

"I was actually on the planet you are currently orbiting. The High Council wished to see if trade might be established with the Na'Tem. It was fortunate that I was so close to your ship when Spock's message arrived."

"Very fortunate," Jim murmured as they entered the turbo lift.

"So, were you and your McCoy, you know, together?" He couldn't stop himself from asking once he gave the deck number. He was curious as to what the relationship between First Officer and CMO had been in that other reality.

"No. Leonard McCoy was a good friend, one of my oldest. I would imagine that our relationship was similar to the McCoy and Spock of this reality, before the assault."

The lift opened and Jim led the Vulcan down the corridor. He could see Spock and Bones waiting for them.

"If it is not too presumptuous Old Friend, I should dearly like a tour of the ship before I depart. Seeing her so new brings back many fond memories."

"Of course. After breakfast tomorrow, then? This will be your room while you're with us."

"I look forward to it, Jim. Thank you."

The dismissal was obvious, though Old Spock was still looking at him warmly. Jim almost had to wonder if that Jim Kirk and Spock had been lovers, from the expression in the old Vulcan's eyes. It was flattering, but kind of creepy. Jim was used to that look, but not from old men.

Jim was suddenly eager to be away from this awkward meeting, and left them. Neither Vulcan spoke until the captain was gone.

"Leonard," the older man greeted the remaining human warmly, sounding pleased.

"Ambassador, um—"Leonard trailed off, unsure what to call the older man.

"I am going by the name Senek, so as to avoid confusion. Also, there are those who are unaware of my origins."

"Ambassador Senek."

"You look to be in good health, Leonard. I trust that you are well?" 

"Apart from being pregnant, which should be impossible? Yeah, I'm doing great."

Senek nodded as he looked the human over carefully.

"Yes. I believe that pregnancy would be a daunting experience, especially for someone for whom it was not previously a possibility."

"No shit."

"Perhaps you should take this inside, ambassador," Spock suggested, when the two men showed no indication of moving. He did not like the way his elder counterpart stared at the human. Leonard was HIS mate, not the old man's.

"An excellent suggestion, Spock. I shall see you once it is done."

Leave Leonard alone with this man who might have a personal interest in him? Impossible. He was consenting to Senek teaching Leonard to block their bond, had asked for it, even, but he would be present while it happened. He must be certain that Leonard was not harmed in this.

"I will not leave him alone with you unprotected," he ground out in Vulcan, glaring at Senek.

"Would you wish to be here when it is done? You will not react well. Do you wish him to see you lose control?"

Senek was correct. Leonard must not witness him lose control. Leonard feared him still, he could not add to that.

"If he comes to any harm—"

"I give my word that neither he nor your children shall be harmed at my hands. They are as dear to me as the rest of our family."

"Then I shall see you after," Spock finally answered, switching back to Standard so that Leonard would understand he was leaving. He could not resist stroking Leonard's fingers with his own in a Vulcan kiss before leaving. He would soon be deprived of his mate's thoughts and emotions, an idea that was nearly unbearable.

"Well. Shall we begin?"

ST-ST

"Jim."

The look on Admiral Pike's face told Jim he wasn't going to like whatever the older man had to say. He had the look he wore when he was the one chosen to deliver bad news, because the Admiralty expected him to object and they thought he'd listen to Chris.

"Admiral. What can I do for you?"

"You've been given new orders. Dr. McCoy is to be transferred to Star base Solaris. The Enterprise is to change course for Betazed, and act as Starfleet's representatives for a peace conference with the Cardassians. At the conclusion of the negotiations, Dr McCoy is to report to Solaris."

They were transferring Bones? Now? This had to be some sort of joke.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm afraid not. It's been decided that McCoy needs to be under close observation due to his condition. Starfleet and the Vulcan colony are eager to determine just how this was possible."

"I'm not handing over my CMO and my First Officer to be lab rats, Admiral. They'll never agree."

Chris looked even more uncomfortable, and Jim felt a tightening in his stomach.

"Commander Spock will remain aboard the Enterprise, Jim. They wouldn't take your First Officer along with your CMO, and leave you so short handed."

"And they don't think taking my CMO is leaving me shorthanded?"

"The Medical Board doesn't feel that adequate research can be done on the Enterprise. You're outfitted for space exploration, not long term research."

"Tell me how we're not equipped. We have the best labs of any starship, and the best Science Officer. You can't take my CMO. We can't have only two doctors for a crew this size."

"Admiral Boyce is going to arrange a temporary doctor so that you are fully staffed. Solaris is expecting Dr. McCoy within three standard weeks."

"That's unacceptable Admiral. He'll never agree to leave here for a space station."

"He requested a transfer himself, Jim."

What? There was no way Bones would ask to transfer to a space station, not for the purpose of becoming a research subject himself. That just wasn't Bones. Wait a minute—

"When did he request a transfer?"

"Before I came on the Enterprise."

"Before—Chris, that was almost two months ago, and he was trying to get away from Spock. You know as well as I do that this wasn't what he wanted."

"He'll obey his orders, Jim. As will you."

Jim snorted.

"Clearly you don't know him that well."

Pikes eyes narrowed, but Jim didn't flinch. They were out of their minds if they thought Bones, Jim, or Spock would just quietly go along with this.

"Jim, I don't like it any better than you do. I fought against this order. But Leonard McCoy is being transferred to the Solaris. It is not a request."

That he didn't look happy about having to give the order did not matter one whit to Jim. Much as he looked up to Pike, at the moment he was the face of the enemy.

"And just how do you think his Vulcan husband will react to the orders to split them up?"

That actually worried Jim more than anything else. He hadn't been kidding that time he'd told Bones he was afraid Spock might just kidnap him if he tried to leave. He was almost tempted to just let Spock have at it with whoever they sent after Bones.

"Look, Jim, I've spent the last week trying to point out just how bad an idea this was, but Starfleet is determined."

"Try harder. Spock is never going to let Bones transfer without him going too. Bones is never gonna agree. You do this, and I'll end up losing my First Officer AND my CMO."

Jim cut the transmission. He would catch hell from the rest of the admiralty later, he knew, but he really couldn't talk to Chris anymore. They just couldn't take Bones. After everything his best friend went through because they wouldn't let him leave the ship (and Jim included himself in that group, he wasn't in the habit of self deception), they couldn't make him go now because they wanted to run tests on him like he was a science experiment. He deserved to decide where he spent his pregnancy, and where he had his children.

ST-ST

"Mr. Spock, would you care to tell me how you broke your hand?"

"I would not."

He had only just received the notification that Leonard was being transferred to a research base, while he was to remain aboard, when he lost the connection to his bond mate. He had known a moment of illogical panic thinking that somehow they'd managed to take Leonard that instant, and his loss of control was far worse than it would have been had that order not arrived. Maintenance would have to repair several holes and dents in the walls in his quarters.

"Would this have anything to do with the order I received to transfer all of Dr. McCoy's medical records to the Solaris?" Neale Sayers asked as she manipulated a knuckle joint back into place. Spock found himself focusing on the small woman's questions, to distract from the excruciating pain radiating through his hand. It was the first time he had ever been treated by Dr. Sayers.

"It does."

He would not allow this. He had already spent a month away from Leonard, now knowing he was pregnant, and it had cost him much in terms of emotional and physical control. He could not let them be separated again. Especially not now that he knew Leonard carried his children. He would take them both beyond the reach of Starfleet before he allowed that to happen.

"I take it that you were not consulted before this order was issued?"

"Correct, doctor."

The cold metal against his skin was the only warning before the hiss of a hypo spray being injected. In less than a minute, his hand was blessedly numb, and without that distraction, he began to plan.

They were only a few days journey from the colony, once they arrived at Betazed. He could take Leonard and be gone before the end of the negotiations with the Cardassians. The ship that his counterpart had left him was still in one of the cargo holds; nothing that Starfleet possessed could catch them.

Once they reached the colony, Starfleet would not be able to extradite them if his commission was resigned. He and Leonard could be left in peace. Only Healers that HE trusted would be allowed near his pregnant mate. Leonard and their children would not have to suffer as he did, all his childhood spent in doctor's offices and labs as they tried to make sense of the first Human-Vulcan Hybrid. His children would be left alone, he would see to it. There were advantages, after all, to being part of the clan of Surak.

"Mr. Spock, whatever you're thinking, I'd advise against it," the diminutive human broke his concentration, as she ran the osteo stimulator over the broken bones.

"I will not allow them to take Leonard from me."

"I'm not suggesting that you do. However, there may be other ways than desertion and kidnapping to accomplish that goal. It would be wise to try them first."

Spock did not answer as she finished the treatment. He did not know what they could do to counter Starfleet's orders. They could launch official protests, the both of them. Starfleet would simply ignore them. That was, of course, assuming that Leonard had not requested this transfer. It was highly unlikely that he would do so, but not impossible. He might see this as a chance to escape their bond. What if he did choose to leave?

Neale strapped a splint to the hand, and ordered him to limit his use of it until he was able to enter a healing trance and heal it completely, warning that he risked permanent nerve damage if he didn't listen to her. Spock thanked her for her assistance and made his way back to his quarters, to find Senek waiting for him.

"You have injured yourself."

"It has been attended. It is done then?"

"It is."

He knew it before Senek confirmed it. He could no longer feel Leonard's emotions. He could no longer feel Leonard in his mind. It was not the great void he had feared, it was more like a wall had gone up.

"His control is weak, for now, but it will strengthen. I have suggested a minimum mental contact of at least an hour, daily, until it is determined if the children he carries are telepathically gifted."

"So often? Is it necessary?"

"For you, I believe it is."

"For me?"

This was not about his comfort. It was about Leonard's well being. His difficulties would be dealt with through meditation and discipline.

"Spock, it is only right that you put your mate's welfare above your own, but you cannot ignore your own well being. If you do not maintain, even minimally, your bond with Leonard, you will become a danger to him, and the rest of the ship. You cannot deny this fact. The time together will prevent this."

"The purpose in teaching Leonard to block the bond was to—"

"It is a time he has readily agreed to, in exchange for privacy the rest of the day," Senek interrupted. "If he has agreed to it, do not deny yourself out of a sense of guilt. He will need the break, as to attempt to maintain the block for so long, uninterrupted, will be difficult. For a time, at least, you will still have sustained mental contact. Consider it an opportunity to rebuild the relationship you had before Tesla III, while maintaining a necessary link. A link that will be blocked soon enough."

"Starfleet has ordered his transfer to Space Station Solaris. They have ordered me to remain here. They wish to take him from me, now that he carries my children."

"I am aware of the order. I was with Dr. McCoy when he read it. He was quite vociferous in his objection. So very much like my own Leonard McCoy."

"I feared that he might wish to leave," Spock confessed quietly. His relief at learning this was not so was palpable.

"Rest easy, young one. Leonard may have difficulty accepting your bond, but he has no intention of leaving you and attempting to care for twins alone. He knows that your presence will be necessary."

That was true enough. Leonard would stay on the ship with him, for the sake of doing what was best for the children. That was not the reason Spock wished him to stay, but it was a valid reason. If he gave Leonard what freedom he could, perhaps with time the rest would follow. Who knew what could happen, if only they had enough time?


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: So, to everyone who's been wondering why I haven't updated, a week's vacation ends up taking a week at least to catch up and recover from. As always, thanks to my beta who goes through this thing for me. Reviews are my addiction, and since you people got me hooked, you have to feed it. If you saw it on the screen, I don't own it.**

"Captain, we have entered orbit around Betazed."

Jim looked at the view screen apprehensively as the planet came into view, along with a Cardassian ship. The planet was beautiful, but Jim knew that somewhere on that planet, crew from the Solaris were waiting to take Bones. He hadn't come up with a single idea how to stop this. He just knew that he couldn't let it happen.

Bones' formal protests, all twenty seven of them, were acknowledged but ignored. Spock had also lodged an official protest against Starfleet's "deliberate attempt to separate him from his husband in order to conduct the grossest violations of privacy and personal choice", a protest that drew the attention of Vulcan's ambassador to Earth. Apparently the admiralty had not fully disclosed the details of the transfer. Sarek had lodged his own complaint, on behalf of the High Council, that the doctor and his mate must not be separated.

Despite all the protests, Starfleet persisted in ordering Bones' transfer. Spock had discovered (through some unofficial and highly illegal hacking of Starfleet data banks) that the reason for the transfer was the presence of a certain distinguished scientist currently serving on the Solaris. Dr. Chang was Starfleet's preeminent scientist and physician, considered by some to be one of the greatest doctors in the Federation (an opinion Chang shared). It was only right that the most prominent physician be given what had fast become Starfleet's greatest medical case.

"Captain, we're being hailed."

"On screen."

A Betazoid woman appeared on the screen, seated behind a desk.

"Captain Kirk. We are pleased to welcome the Enterprise to our negotiations. You and your team may beam down at your convenience. I look forward to meeting you in person."

"We thank you for your hospitality."

The transmission ended, and Jim stood, stretching, before he looked back to Spock's station. His First Officer was watching him, almost expressionless.

"Well Spock, let's get this over with. Chekov, you have the con."

Spock rose and followed Jim to the transporter room. They were silent as they waited for the security detail to join them. Spock had nothing to say that had not already been said. He would not allow them to take Leonard from him, regardless of the orders from the admiralty. Further debate over the issue was illogical. He had taken the time required for the journey to Betazed to prepare. The ship was ready, stocked with provisions for the journey and anything that might be needed for Leonard. If Dr. Sayers' idea (which she had not revealed to him) was unsuccessful, he would take Leonard and leave. The colony was in need of Healers; Leonard could still practice medicine. It did not matter what Jim had to say; if Starfleet did not rescind the transfer, they were leaving.

"So glad you guys could join us, Cupcake," Jim commented as the security detail finally arrived in the transporter room.

"Sorry Captain. Ensign Parrish had a minor emergency which required a visit to Sickbay. We had to wait for his return."

"Is everything alright with Parrish now?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then. Four to beam out, Ensign Rivers."

They took their places on the transporter pad, and in moments found themselves on the surface of Betazed. They were immediately greeted by the woman he'd just spoken with, and a Cardassian. Another Cardassian followed, at a respectful distance. Jim got the distinct impression he wasn't the only one concerned with security during this negotiation.

"Captain Kirk, welcome. I'm Larana Troi, and this is Gul Renat, emissary from the Cardassian Empire."

Renat was eyeing the away team in frank appraisal. Jim thought it strange that, though the basic introductions were made, Larana Troi failed to mention the part she was to play in these negotiations. He had to wonder if it was a deliberate omission.

"My First Officer, Commander Spock."

Spock and Renat stared at each other, their expressions unyielding. Troi was watching the exchange with interest, but Jim was concerned at the passive aggression displayed by both men. The last thing they needed was an intergalactic incident.

"Is this the whole of your party? Dr. McCoy did not come with you?"

Jim didn't think it was possible for Spock to stiffen more. He was proven wrong when the Betazoid woman asked after Bones, and the Vulcan's glare transferred from the Cardassian to her.

"Dr. McCoy remains on the Enterprise," he practically growled. Larana blinked, and almost took a step back at the vehemence in his tone.

"How disappointing. Will he be joining us at any time?"

"Why take such an interest in Dr. McCoy. If you are-"

Spock was silenced by the application of Jim's elbow to his side, very near his heart. It was not a sharp blow, but it startled him enough that he cut off, and looked at Jim questioningly. Jim shook his head in warning.

"A colleague of mine, Dr. Derrin Sel, hoped to meet your doctor. He is an admirer of Dr. McCoy's work in the field of neurosurgery in alien species."

Ah. She was not attempting—he had overreacted. He had believed his control was better; it would seem he was mistaken. Their hostess had not intended to attempt to separate them, but he had immediately interpreted her question as a threat.

"It might be possible for Dr. Sel to meet Dr. McCoy on the Enterprise," Jim offered, "but the doctor will not be coming down to the planet's surface."

Bones had decided that the simplest way to avoid the Solaris was not to leave the Enterprise. If they wanted him so badly, they would have to try to take him by force. Strictly speaking, his presence wasn't necessary for the negotiations; his orders were simply to leave with the crew of the Solaris who'd come to meet him, once the negotiations were over.

Larana was watching the humans curiously, but Spock had relaxed fractionally, so Jim wasn't too worried. If she was trying to read their minds, Spock would know it, and he wouldn't be happy about it.

"I am certain that Derrin would be delighted to have a chance to see the Enterprise, and to meet Dr. McCoy in person. If that is Dr. McCoy's wish, it will be arranged."

Spock nodded his acceptance. It would be much easier to control who had access to his mate on the ship. This Dr. Sel could meet with Leonard without having to fear that he would be removed to the Solaris.

"If you will come with me, gentlemen, I will show you to your rooms, and you can meet the others attending the negotiations."

Spock cast an imploring (for a Vulcan) look at Jim. Jim assumed it was supposed to be an imploring look. Both eyebrows were slightly raised, one just slightly higher than the other. Jim could guess what Spock wanted.

"I'm afraid Commander Spock will have to return to the ship for the night. But I am looking forward to enjoying your hospitality," Jim informed their host. That earned another curious look from the Betazoid, and the Cardassian, a look that Jim ignored. Spock was looking at him with gratitude, and that was enough to set his position. He wasn't going to be the one to try to keep a Vulcan away from his mate when there was a threat to the pair. If their hosts were insulted, well, they would just have to deal with it later.

"Very well then. Follow me, if you will, gentlemen."

They followed her, through a maze of hallways, to what Larana informed them was the government house until Jim was certain that he'd be completely lost if he ended up on his own somehow. Fortunately, Cupcake was paying careful attention to their route as was Ensign Roberts. They would be with him at all times; they wouldn't let him get lost and cause an accident.

"Negotiations won't begin in earnest until this evening, so once you've seen your rooms, you're free to do as you like," Larana finally stopped in a hallway with several doors, and opened the first.

"This will be your room, Captain Kirk, and your men will be just next door. You are just down the hall from a delegation from the Solaris, as well as Gul Renat and the rest of the Cardassian delegation. I trust you will find your quarters comfortable."

"I'm sure we will. Thank you, Ms. Troi."

It was a good thing Spock wasn't staying on the planet. Housing him beside the Solaris crew was just asking for trouble. Jim wasn't sure how comfortable he was with being housed so close to the Cardassians. They weren't exactly enemies of the Federation, at the moment, but they weren't allies, either. It was a shaky truce, at the moment.

"I assure you, Captain Kirk, we have no plans to attack the Betazoid or the Federation during this little negotiation." Gul Renat smirked at him, as if reading his mind, before leaving them to themselves. Wonderful.

ST-ST

Leonard was on the observation deck when his communicator beeped. He'd taken to daily walks around the ship, usually ending up on this deck. Walking was one of the few exercises it was safe for him to engage in. Moderate swimming could also be allowed, but he knew there was no way he could limit himself to a pace they called "moderate". So he settled for walking.

"Dr. McCoy, Starfleet Medical is trying to reach you. Admiral Boyce said it's important."

Leonard really wanted to ignore it. He knew what Boyce wanted, and he didn't feel like getting into yet another argument with the man he was quickly coming to despise. After so many assurances that he was eager to help Leonard any way he could, Boyce pulled a complete one eighty, and was now siding with Archer and Barnett, who wanted him where they could keep an eye on him. He was sick of the arguments, the hostility, and the orders. There was nothing this Dr. Chang, a man he wasn't terribly impressed with, could do for him on the Solaris that Neale couldn't do for him on the Enterprise. And he didn't trust that, if he went, he would be sent back to the Enterprise once the babies were born.

"Doctor?"

"I'll call him back, Lieutenant." he couldn't remember the name of the poor young man who alternated shifts with Nyota.

"He's holding for you, doctor. He insisted."

"Of course he did. Alright Lieutenant, just leave him on hold and I'll take it in my quarters."

So much for a peaceful walk. Leonard made his way slowly back to his quarters, taking as long as he could. He wasn't in any hurry to take this call. It took twice as long to reach his quarters as it normally should, but he was okay with that. When he finally sat on his couch and pulled up his personal terminal, he'd made Boyce wait for over twenty minutes. Good. It was obvious that the admiral didn't care for waiting, when his annoyed face filled the screen.

"Admiral."

"McCoy. Dr. Leighton informed me that you refused to approve his transfer onto the Enterprise. That you won't let him onto the ship."

"That's correct, Admiral. I'm not leaving the ship just to become someone's research subject, so there's no need for a temporary CMO."

He resisted to the urge to add the "dumbass" to the end of that statement. They'd been over this, repeatedly. He was getting tired of seeing Boyce, Barnett, or Archer daily.

"Leonard, you'll be on the Solaris in just a few days. I know you don't want to leave, but we're trying to do what's best for you and your baby."

"There's nothing Chang can do that Sayers can't, Admiral. There's no reason for me to leave here!"

"The Solaris has the most advanced research facilities in Starfleet, outside of Starfleet Medical."

"I'm carrying a humanoid baby, Admiral, not a hippo! I need an obstetrician, not a research facility. If you wanted to transfer me, you should have done it when I asked for it!"

Boyce sighed, and Leonard bit back a curse. What did Boyce have to be mad about? He wasn't the one raped by a Vulcan and now carrying said Vulcan's twins. No, that was all Leonard Horatio McCoy. When had his life become some damn Sci-Fi soap opera like the ones Jim liked to watch?

"Leonard, I don't have to tell you how important, how groundbreaking, really, your pregnancy is. A lot of people want answers, Starfleet and Vulcan, and we need you in the best facility possible, where you can be attended by the best doctors we have. That's on the Solaris."

Leonard just shook his head.

"I'm not going, Boyce. Chang is an asshole, and I'm not putting myself in his hands. I have the right to choose whether to remain on board during my pregnancy, and I choose to stay."

"Dr. McCoy, you've been given a direct order."

"So court martial me. I still ain't goin' to the Solaris. I'm not anyone's damn science project."

"We don't want it to come to a court martial, Leonard. But they will, if they have to, bring you up on charges. And you'll still end up on the Solaris. Do yourself a favor, and make this easy on yourself."

"Not a chance, Admiral. You guys have screwed with my life enough. I'm not about to go quietly while you try to ship me off to become some experiment."

He cut off the call, not in the mood to listen to any more of Boyce's arguments. Now they were threatening a court martial. Wonderful.

He understood their position, he really did. This pregnancy was unprecedented: he'd never heard of a male who didn't have the Carrier gene becoming pregnant. Everyone wanted answers as to how it happened, especially him. He could understand wanting to put him on a space station, where everyone would have access to him. He'd probably even make that recommendation to someone else in his condition.

But it all boiled down to the simple fact that a pregnant crewmember of a star ship had the right to choose whether to carry out their pregnancy on ship, or transfer to a space station, or go planet side. Leonard had made that choice, but for some reason, Starfleet seemed to think they could simply overrule his right to choose, based on the circumstances of the pregnancy. And there was no way in hell he was going along with that, not after they'd already taken away his other choices.

"_You are troubled, Leonard?"_

Spock must be back on the ship. Blocking the bond was turning out to require a lot more effort than he'd hoped. Senek had assured him that with time he would have no problems maintaining a constant block, but for now, he couldn't go much more than four hours without having to take a break. And of course, Spock was aware when that happened. He did have to give the Vulcan some credit; Spock was no longer pushing him to communicate mentally. He continued to "speak", and transmit thoughts and emotions, but no longer attempted to force an answer. Leonard was fairly sure that it was simply a reflex for Spock to speak across the bond.

The chime at his door was unexpected, and it slid open to reveal Spock standing on the other side.

"Spock? Is something wrong?"

"It is 2000 hours, Leonard."

Leonard looked over at his clock, and sure enough, it was 8:00 pm. Jim called it "date time", or "baby connecting time", which usually resulted in serious threats with hypo sprays. Leonard had just figured out that it was easier to have that minimal contact when his shift was over, and he was already dropping the block from sheer exhaustion. Spock had suggested that it would be easier on the human to be in close physical proximity, and since Leonard hadn't been able to detect any ulterior motives, he'd agreed to it.

"Alright, just give me a second."

He left Spock standing in his doorway while he shut down his terminal and hurriedly changed his clothes. He'd already changed out of his uniforms, but he felt a little underdressed in his gym clothes. They would end up somewhere with the rest of the crew, as he insisted. Plus, he really wanted out of the sneakers and into some comfortable sandals. The last thing he was aware of before he lost consciousness was Spock calling his name.

"Leonard? Can you hear me?"

He knew that voice, and turned his head in that direction as he fought to open his eyes.

"Oh good, he's coming around. Now Leonard, don't try to sit up too quickly. I want you to stay lying down."

He was in his room; that much he could tell. But what was he doing in bed? And why on earth was Neale here?

"What happened?"

"You fainted, Leonard. I summoned Dr. Sayers."

That was when he noticed the tumult of worry and concern in his head, and the fact that Spock was sitting in a chair right beside him, holding his hand.

"That's ridiculous. I've never fainted before in my life!"

"Congratulations, Leonard McCoy, now you have. You want to tell me why you fainted?"

He batted at Neale's hand, which was currently waving a tricorder over him, and tried to sit up.

"I told you not to sit up," she warned him before he was even halfway up, and Spock gently pushed him back down.

"_You must listen to Dr. Sayers, Ashayam."_

"I'm fine, Neale," he tried to sit up again, but Spock's hand easily held him down, "I don't know what happened, but I'm fine now."

"Your blood sugar is extremely low. When did you last eat?"

Oh. He had to think about it. He'd missed dinner because of the call from Boyce. Had he eaten lunch? Yes—no, he didn't. He'd had an emergency surgery come in that took nearly three hours.

"I had breakfast. It's been a busy day."

"That was over twelve hours ago, Leonard."

Yeah, Spock was pissed. The anger suddenly surging through Leonard's body certainly didn't belong to the human.

"It's hardly the first time. I've only missed a meal; it's not that big a deal. Ow!" he yelped as Neale cuffed him in the back of the head. She completely ignored Spock's growling, and his tense posture, as she directed her remarks to her patient.

"It may not be a big deal when it's just you that you have to worry about, Leonard. But you know as well as I do that pregnancy changes everything. Especially this pregnancy. Don't make me order supervised meal times for you. You know I'll do it," her eyes narrowed as he glared at her, as if daring her to try it, "I'll ask the Commander to oversee your eating habits."

"That's just low, Neale."

"Don't test my patience, young man."

"_You will not do this to yourself again, Leonard."_

He didn't need the mental contact to know that Spock had every intention of following through with Neale's threat. He wouldn't put it past the Vulcan to force feed him, if he thought it necessary.

"Look, it wasn't intentional, alright? I had an emergency surgery, and then this damn call from Boyce interrupted—I didn't skip eating on purpose."

"What call from Admiral Boyce, Leonard?"

"The one where he threatened to court martial me if I didn't just make things easy on myself and move to the Solaris."

Neither human in the room could miss the way that Spock stiffened.

_Gone too far, will not happen, cannot lose ashayam, gone too far_

"Spock!"

Leonard saw what Spock planned, and he was horrified. How long had Spock been planning to kidnap him? Had he ever planned to keep his promise of backing off? Was Senek teaching him to block the damned connection simply some sort of distraction, so that he wouldn't figure out what Spock was really up to?

"You can't do that!"

"_I will do what is necessary. I will NOT let them take you from me, Ashayam. I will not lose you, or our children."_

"Well, I think I'm done here, gentlemen. Leonard, make sure you eat something. Now. And take it easy for the rest of the night. You should be fine for duty by your next shift. Spock, don't do anything rash," she warned him as she left him alone. The Vulcan either didn't hear that advice, or decided to simply ignore it. Leonard could tell that Spock's resolve to leave the Enterprise and haul him off to the colony was strengthening.

"I'm not going."

Spock ignored his mate's declaration as he stood. If Starfleet was so determined to separate them, then Leonard's opinion could not matter, not if Spock was going to keep him safe. Leonard's opinion of him was less important than safeguarding their children. He could not protect them if they were taken from him.

"Did you hear me? I'm not going to your colony. I'm not leaving the ship."

"We may no longer have a choice, Ashayam. I will not allow them to take you away from me."

"You planned this from the start!"

"No," Spock denied. He would answer for his shortcomings, but he would not accept such accusations. "I give my word that I did not, Leonard. I fully intended to remain on the Enterprise, and allow you what freedom I could. Teaching you to block the bond was no distraction. But if the Federation will not see reason, we cannot stay. We must go where I can take care of you. All of you. I cannot let them take you so far away from me."

Leonard would understand. He MUST understand. He must know that Spock could not bear a separation of such a time and distance. Their bond could not bear it. It would hurt the children Leonard carried to be so separated.

If the human refused to understand, it would be regrettable. But that would not deter Spock from taking his family to his new home world, where he would be safe, and left in relative peace. They would be free of Starfleet if they left. Eventually, Leonard would come to accept his new home.

"You must eat," he finally remembered what he must do at present. Leonard must take nourishment, and then rest. "What would you prefer for dinner?"

"I'd prefer you to get out of here. I'm not goin'."

Spock did not comment. He simply made his way to the replicator and punched in an order for foods that he'd seen Leonard eat before, and then carried them back. When Leonard tried to sit up, Spock slipped an arm around his mate's torso and pulled him up.

"I'm not a damn invalid!"

"I never said that you were, Leonard. You must eat now."

Leonard eyed what Spock set in front of him, but had to admit that the Vulcan hadn't chosen anything he'd complain about. And he WAS hungry. He picked up a fork and started into the food until he noticed that Spock was still sitting, watching him.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch me eat?"

"I intend to make certain you finish your meal."

"That isn't necessary, Spock. I don't need adult supervision."

"Judging from today's events, you do."

Leonard glared at the Vulcan, but continued to eat. It was pointless to argue about his eating habits, when he had something so much bigger to worry about. If Spock wouldn't see reason—

"You think me unreasonable?"

He could tell that Spock was hurt by that, but—he just couldn't go to the colony. Much as he hated the idea of the Solaris, it would be better than going to New Vulcan. He knew that if Spock managed to get him to the colony, he'd never leave it.

"I think that running off isn't going to fix this."

"And yet you tried to do the same, did you not?"

Leonard saw the anger briefly flash across the Vulcan's face before it was suppressed, and fought back a shudder. If Spock lost control and lashed out, there wouldn't be anything Leonard could do to stop him.

"You attempted to leave me, leave this ship, rather than face the issue of our bond."

"And look how well that turned out!"

Spock shot from his seat, causing Leonard to jump. The dinner tray clattered to the floor, unnoticed by the two of them. Spock struggled to get himself in check. He must not—he was frightening Leonard, he could feel it through the bond. Where was the control he prided himself on? What was it about Leonard that chased logic and control away? It was most disconcerting to realize that his mate could do this to him.

"I-I would not harm you, or our children, Ashayam. We would have a life on the colony, free of those who would separate us. You could continue to practice medicine on the planet, and we would be left alone."

"Except for all of your damned Vulcan scientists who want a piece of this pregnancy!"

"No, Leonard. I would not allow it. Only the Healer who would deliver the children would monitor you, if you wish."

"I'm not going! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Why do you refuse to understand me? I am not—you cannot judge this situation from your human standards, Leonard. I am not human. I cannot lose you and our children. It is only logical to remove ourselves from Starfleet, and that is what we will do, if they attempt to force you to leave."

He finally noticed the overturned tray on the floor, and knelt down to clean it up. It was fortunate that Leonard had finished, there was actually very little mess.

"Spock, listen to me very carefully. I. Am. Not. Going. You try to take me to the colony and I will fight you every step of the way."

Spock stood, tray in hand, and set it on the table.

"Then let us hope it does not come to that. I would not wish to begin life on the colony with such animosity between us, Ashayam. I will leave you to your rest now."

Leonard gave into the urge to hurl the tray at him as he left, and he heard the thud as it hit the door that closed behind him. This constant conflict with his mate was growing tiresome. They had to maintain some form of peace, yet every effort Spock made seemed to backfire. He did not wish to force Leonard from the ship that had become his home. He would much prefer to stay. Life on the colony would not be easy, not when most full Vulcans still viewed him as an aberration.

Why could Leonard not see that he had no choice? How did one reason with a most unreasonable human? Loathe as he was to admit it, in this area he was lost. He did not know Leonard well, despite his attempts at learning more of his mate. He did not know how to reach him. He did not understand his mate, and did not know to whom he could turn for counsel.

A thought occurred to him. There was one he could ask, who knew Leonard better than anyone, even better perhaps than Jim. But would she speak to him?

ST-ST

"This had better be good," Scarlett muttered to herself as her personal terminal continued to beep at her. Her day had been bad enough that she just wanted to grab a drink, run a hot bath, and soak with a good book. Instead, she had an incoming transmission from the—Enterprise? What the-? Len always called her from his personal terminal, but this was a number she didn't recognize. Who else would be calling her?

"Spock? What—did something happen to Len?"

She was shocked to see that the Vulcan had contacted her, and had to assume that something was wrong. She hadn't spoken to Len for more than five minutes at a time in a few weeks, so she really didn't know too much about what was going on, apart from the fact that Starfleet was trying to cause even bigger problems for the man.

"He is well, but things are—complicated."

She'd never seen a Vulcan so close to having a panic attack. What was she missing?

"Alright, spill it," she ordered as she grabbed her drink and settled into the chair to listen. She could honestly say she never expected to play counselor to Spock, but she was ready to do so if it meant helping Len.

"I have spilled nothing, Dr. O'Hara."

"Don't be so literal, Spock. You know exactly what I mean. Fill me in on the situation."

Half an hour later, Scarlett found herself wishing she had another drink. Honestly, had the entire Admiralty taken leave of their senses? Of course they had. She was disappointed. She'd thought that Admiral Pike at least had a modicum of sense. He'd been on the Enterprise with her during "The Incident" involving Vulcan martial arts and an operation for a punctured lung. He knew how Spock would react to a threat. But on to more important issues, namely, the issue of Spock trying to force Len off the Enterprise.

"Do you actually have a plan for getting Len off the ship, or are you just venting?"

"I have a ship, Dr. O'Hara."

So this was an actual threat, then. Alright then.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but you're not being Vulcan enough."

To one who was familiar with Vulcan facial expressions, the confusion was clear. One eyebrow was raised slightly, and he looked blank.

"I do not understand your meaning, doctor."

"Spock, you're too emotional on this. Don't get me wrong, I think it's awesome, but if it does come down to leaving the ship, you will have to convince Len that it's the best solution, and you won't do that by insisting that you just know it."

"Then what would you suggest?"

"That the admirals pull their heads out of their collective asses and realize they're just shooting themselves in the foot with this. For you? Len's a scientist, just like you, and that's your best bet. I don't want to sound like a petty bitch when I say this, but we both know that the only reason he'd ever agree to leave with you is for the safety of the children he's carrying, right?"

Spock nodded on the small screen, but Scarlett could swear she saw a brief flash of hurt in his eyes.

"Then you have to show him proof that such a long separation would hurt them. You can't be the only Vulcan who's ever faced a long separation from an expectant mate. You have to have records of relevant cases somewhere in your data banks. Find the data."

"Data."

"Yes. Scientifically proven data of what could happen to the children he carries. Find that, and make your case. That's going to be your best hope for cooperation from him. But Spock, don't try to take him to the colony unless it becomes impossible to stay. If you manage to get him off the Enterprise, only to find out that the admiralty changed its mind, he'll never forgive you."

"Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome, Commander. But if it gets to that point, call me, because Len sure as hell won't talk to you if you take him off to New Vulcan."

"I will."

She would have ended the connection, but Spock stopped her. He looked almost hesitant to say whatever was on his mind.

"You should know, doctor, that your son is alive. He was on one of the transports that escaped the planet before it was destroyed."

Rhys was alive? He didn't die on Vulcan?

"You're certain?"

If she got her hopes up, only to find out that Spock was wrong and Rhys was dead, she didn't think she'd be able to handle it.

"I am. My father made inquiries after our last meeting. He survived."

Scarlett couldn't help the distaste coloring her tone.

"And why should I believe anything your father has to say concerning my son?"

"I can make no excuses for what he did, but he believed he was acting in your son's best interests. He has no reason to lie."

"Where, where is he?"

"I do not know. He would not tell me the child's location, only that he lives."

That was something. As long as Rhys was alive, she would find him. 


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: I don't own Star Trek. This isn't news. Reviews are my addiction; you people have to give me my fix. Seriously, let me know what you think. That's an order Thanks to my wonderful Beta for going through this for me. **

Jim was beginning to thoroughly hate diplomacy. Two days of trade negotiations between what appeared to be the entire Betazed finance committee and the Cardassians was fast getting on his nerves. Really. Four hours in debate over the appropriate term for the grain that was among the items the Cardassians wanted to import? That was just an insult to the patience of everyone present.

"Well gentlemen, I believe that a lunch recess is in order."

Larana stood, preventing anyone from voicing an objection. Over the past two days, Jim had come to the conclusion that she was some sort of high ranking member of the Betazoid government, but he hadn't quite sorted out exactly what her role was. At the moment he didn't care. He could kiss the woman for calling an end to what he thought could honestly be called the most useless argument ever.

"I do not believe that would be wise, Captain. The others might get the wrong idea."

She smiled as she said it, so Jim didn't think he'd managed to offend her, so he just smiled sheepishly at being read. He noticed that she didn't disagree with his assessment of the meeting. She probably just couldn't voice the opinion.

In spite of his wariness at the fact that their hostess wouldn't actually tell them anything about herself, Jim found that he liked Larana Troi. She was a lovely woman, she was quite obviously intelligent, and she took Jim's outrageous flirting with good humor. The fact that she was at least two decades older than Jim didn't prevent her from flirting in return, on the few occasions they found themselves without any audience. If she wasn't some incredibly high ranking Betazoid, Jim knew he would most likely seriously pursue a pleasant distraction with her. However, since doing so would most likely cause a serious scandal, he'd been very careful to keep his hands to himself, physically and mentally.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Captain. My daughter is only six years your junior."

Whoa. Yeah, any desire to attempt to get into her bed was just destroyed. That thought was just too disturbing.

"I'm curious about something," she stated as they made their way from the conference room.

"And what might that be, Ms. Troi?"

"Your First Officer. He was very defensive when it came to Dr. McCoy. He automatically assumed that there was some sort of threat to the doctor. Is everything well with him?"

"I'm afraid I can't really go into that, Ms. Troi. It's a personal matter between Spock and Dr. McCoy."

"I see. Derrin was quite pleased with his meeting with Dr. McCoy. I was almost afraid that we would lose him to the Enterprise. He was seriously considering stowing away on your ship."

The dining room was fairly crowded, as all of the delegates sat, talking and eating. Jim saw Spock sitting with one of the finance ministers and Gul Renat. He was doing his best to ignore the stares from the Cardassian, who looked at the Vulcan as if he was a puzzle to be figured out. Jim decided sitting with them to prevent Spock from doing anything to the man was probably a good idea.

"Gentlmen," he greeted the others as he sat. Spock acknowledged him before returning his attention to his food.

"Captain Kirk, I've wanted to ask you about some of your Federation customs."

Jim worked to keep the wince invisible as he focused on the Cardassian's questions. It was going to be a long lunch.

ST-ST

"Alright Leonard, let's get this over with, shall we?"

Neale motioned for him to lay down on the biobed. He couldn't say he was looking forward to having a hypodermic needle nearly ten inches long going into his stomach, but Neale was coming in during her downtime to do this for him so that he wouldn't have to come in during Gamma shift.

Leonard lay down on the bed and rested his hands on his chest, breathing deeply. He didn't have a phobia of needles, but the entire situation made him uneasy. He was having problems with the whole "remain calm" directions. He really hated being the patient instead of the doctor.

"Everything looks good so far," Neale commented as she read the scans that were being performed. "Have the copper supplements caused any side effects for you?" 

"I've been getting occasional headaches, but I can't swear that it's because of the supplement."

"Hmm. We can try lowering the dosage, and I can give you a pain reliever. I don't want to stop altogether, because your body can't naturally provide the amount of copper the baby requires. The other one looks good as well, so I'll go ahead with the injection. Do you want a hypo?"

"Yes."

The injection hurt beyond belief. The first time he'd had it, they hadn't believed it could cause any pain. He'd felt like his veins were on fire, and wanted to crawl out of his skin to get away from it. He'd had patients back in Georgia who stayed away from all things pharmaceutical for the sake of their babies; he wasn't one of them. He didn't want to feel a damn thing when that needle went in.

"Alright then."

Neale place the hypo spray against his neck, and he heard the tell tale hiss, and then felt nothing. It was a wonderful feeling. Once she was sure it worked, she picked up the syringe.

"Don't move."

The injection was tricky. Neale had to make certain to get the needle directly into the placenta of the fetus. If it didn't get directly into the placenta, it could pierce the womb and go into Leonard's bloodstream, or fill the uterus, in which case it would also be absorbed by the other fetus. Either of them would end up with copper poisoning, which would certainly kill the child.

Leonard lay completely still as Neale worked, mentally running through muscle groups in Latin to take his mind off of what was happening.

"Finished," Neale informed him by the time he reached the pectorals, "now, stay on your back for another fifteen minutes before you try to move."

"I remember."

"Good."

The syringe was removed and passed to Chapel to be sterilized.

"You did eat after I left you last night, correct?"

"You think the damned elf would leave me alone until I did? That was a cheap shot, involving him like that. And now the bastard has decided we have to leave the ship for the Vulcan colony."

"I thought he might. I take it you don't agree?"

"No, I don't agree with it! And he won't listen! He—"

Leonard actually couldn't come up with a word that adequately explained how frustrating the Vulcan was.

"Have you tried to see this from his view, Leonard? If you go to the Solaris, you lose your place as CMO, temporarily, and have to submit to that pompous ass, Chang. But he loses his mate and his children."

"I get that Neale. He's damn possessive. But if I go to New Vulcan, I'll never leave it again. Not with the High Council or whatever the hell it is saying I belong to Spock. I'll get trapped behind that wall of privacy they've built up around themselves, again, and I'll be stuck there. And I can't do that."

It was a bit of a relief to talk about this to someone that was not Spock. He didn't see anything wrong with it, actually thought Leonard was the one being illogical, reacting emotionally. Neale was human; she understood where he was coming from.

"You know it's not simply that he's possessive," Neale said slowly, "he's not completely human, and we can't expect him to behave as if he is. His instinct is to protect his mate, and his children. I'm not saying that he isn't being an overbearing ass about this," she added when she saw Leonard was growing irate, "but you have to consider that he's acting instinctively, not maliciously."

"I know that," Leonard sighed. He did know. That was part of what made the situation so bad. He'd had enough access to Spock's mind to know for certain that Spock wasn't purposely trying to be an ass. And knowing that just made it harder to hate him for trying to control Leonard's life. But knowing the Vulcan didn't intend to hurt him didn't change the fact that unless Starfleet came to their senses, he was going to end up on a planet surround by vulcans who all thought he was Spock's wife, regardless of what he had to say about it.

"Maybe I could just sedate him until after this is over."

There was a thought. He could knock Spock out, and keep him out until either the admirals changed their minds or he was on his way somewhere else.

"I don't think there are enough sedatives on the ship for that, Leonard."

"I can try."

"Leonard, I think it highly likely that at least one of your children will be telepathic. This continued conflict with Spock could be damaging to them. You'd better calm down."

Leonard pushed himself to a sitting position and looked down at her.

"Good God, do you think I don't know that all of this fighting isn't healthy? Do you think I just wake up asking myself what I can fight with Spock about every morning? If I wasn't determined to do the best I can for these damn babies I'd have been on the first transport from DS Six to Earth, regardless of what Starfleet said about transfers, resignations, or being the damned vulcan's wife!"

"Leonard, you need to calm down now," Neale ordered, not liking the way his heart rate and blood pressure were increasing.

"I've done everything that can reasonably be demanded of me since I decided to keep them! But moving to the Solaris is not a reasonable demand and moving to New Vulcan is most definitely not a reasonable demand and I can't- I can't do it!"

He quieted his outburst when he saw the nurses pausing outside, looking at him worriedly. They'd been watching him like a hawk since he'd made his pregnancy know. He guessed it was some improvement, since now when he ranted or chewed one of them out (he really was making a conscious effort to keep calm, but sometimes it just was not possible) they just clucked over him and asked if he was okay.

"I can't do it Neale."

"Commander, you really should—"

Both of them looked up, surprised, when the doors slid open and Spock stormed in.

"What have you done to him?"

He pushed Neale out of the way and placed himself between the two humans.

"I've done nothing to Dr. McCoy, Spock," she told him calmly.

"What are you doin' here? Why aren't you on the planet?"

"I could feel your distress. What has happened? What did she do?"

"She didn't do anything, so calm down!"

Spock spun around to face him, checking for any injury.

"I'm fine Spock."

"Then tell me what has distressed you to such an extent that I could feel it on the surface!"

The distance from the ship to the surface should have prevented that, with Leonard's active blocking. Something must have happened, that Leonard was not telling him.

"It's nothing."

"It was not 'nothing', ashayam. Not if I could feel it. Will you not tell me what troubles you?"

When Leonard didn't speak, Spock laid one hand on the side of his face. The touch wasn't strong enough for a meld, but strong enough to read his mate's thoughts. He let go almost instantly, reeling from what he received.

"Ashayam- we may have no choice, Leonard."

Leonard moved away from Spock and pushed himself to his feet.

"I know you think that, Spock. That doesn't mean I can live with it."

Leonard walked into his office, leaving Spock to stare after him as he heard the door lock.

"Spock? Are you alright?"

His attention was drawn to the human woman. He'd forgotten that she was still there.

"I am—you must excuse me, doctor."

Spock walked out of Sickbay with scarcely a tremor, but stopped outside and leaned on the wall. Knowing, as he now did, exactly how Leonard felt about the possibility of leaving, could he still force the issue? Could he truly be so mercenary that he would bodily force his mate onto the ship and fly off with him? If he could not prove to Leonard how much a separation would damage his pregnancy, Spock feared he would end in doing precisely that. He would not attempt another discussion now. Not with the state that Leonard was in. He would wait until the human had a chance to calm down. If they still met after his shift was done, perhaps they could discuss it then.

ST-ST

Phillip Boyce checked his PADD a second time. No, the words hadn't changed. _It would be in your best interest to contact me at 1600 hours in order to settle the matter of Leonard McCoy._ Signed by Neale Sayers. Phillip wanted to curse the woman. The matter was settled. He might not care for the decision the majority of the admiralty had made, but it wasn't going to change.

The order to arrest Leonard McCoy should he not cooperate was already written. He didn't agree with it, but there was a strong principle at stake here. When you were ordered to transfer, you transferred. If this one wasn't enforced, they opened themselves up for a refusal every time an officer didn't like where they were going. That was just not something they were willing to allow.

At 1600 on the dot he was sitting in front of his video screen, facing Neale Sayers. He was surprised to see Archer, Barnett, Komack and Pike also in on the call.

"Right on time. Very good. I'll come right to the point."

Phillip didn't know much of the woman on the screen, apart from what was in her service files. She'd been in Starfleet long before he became an admiral, and she stayed very quiet. He had little reason to know her before now.

"Gentlemen, I grow very tired of my patient being daily harassed by your illegal demands. You are putting much unneeded physical and mental stress on not only Dr. McCoy, but also Commander Spock and it ends today. You will rescind the illegal transfer order, effective immediately."

He looked at the small woman on the screen and felt his temper flaring. How dare this simple ship's doctor give orders to some of the highest ranked members of Starfleet?

"You forget yourself, Dr. Sayers."

"You forget yourself, Richard Barnett. Medical code dictates that an expecting crew member of a star ship has the right to choose whether to carry out their pregnancy on said ship. To attempt to violate Dr. McCoy's right to choose is illegal."

"There are extraordinary mitigating circumstances," Phillip began the same argument he'd had with Leonard only that morning, in another effort to get the man to see reason.

"That is bullshit. Leonard McCoy may not have possessed the carrier gene, which makes this interesting, but I've been given evidence that males bearing children was once quite common on Vulcan. Something in Vulcan physiology allows males to impregnate their male partners."

"But McCoy isn't Vulcan, which is exactly why he needs to be on the Solaris," Archer interrupted her as though she'd just proven his point.

"You're missing the point, John. Vulcan males can impregnate other males. This makes Leonard's pregnancy perfectly normal, considering he has a Vulcan husband. You have no reason to remove the doctor apart from Michael Chang's wish to get his hands on him, and that's not an acceptable reason."

"That it is an order from Starfleet is a more than acceptable reason, Dr. Sayers," Admiral Barnett told her coldly. If he was expecting her to be intimidated, he was in for a let down.

"Starfleet can't issue an order that violates Medical Code unless there is a direct threat to a person's life. That is not the case here. You, however, are a direct threat to the lives of the entire crew in forcing Leonard McCoy to leave the Enterprise, and replacing him with a less competent CMO."

Barnett's eyes narrowed at the accusation, but Neale didn't back down. If anything, she glared at the man who was, for all intents and purposes, head of Starfleet as if he was an errant child. He found her lack of respect to be offensive.

"Your concern for your patient is admirable, doctor, but the decision's been made. Dr. McCoy is going to the Solaris where he can be properly supervised. This case is much too complicated for a ship's doctor to handle."

"Don't take that tone with me, young man. I was practicing medicine before you were trying to feel up girls at your middle school dances."

A ping alerted Neale's audience that they'd received a new message.

"You might want to check your mail." Neale waited as they opened the link she'd sent them, and watched the moment realization began to dawn.

"Gentlemen, with one push of a button, this story goes out on every media network in the Federation. In an hour, the communications arrays of nearly every channel will be flooded with calls demanding the heads of those responsible: you."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I? I have several acquaintances in the media industry that are chomping at the bit to cover this story."

"I'll have you court martialed!"

Neale looked at Barnett as if he was simple minded.

"Go ahead. The story will be out before you can draw up the summons. And it won't matter how many denials or gag orders you issue. Once it's out in subspace, it can't be undone."

She grinned at them, which none of them found particularly comforting. Phillip found himself reading the article she'd sent to them again.

**HAS THE FEDERATION BECOME THE DESPOT IT CLAIMS TO DEFEND US FROM?**

**The federation has long claimed to champion the rights of all individuals of its member planets. And we have all long held to this belief without question, resting easily in the knowledge that we are being watched over. However, recent evidence indicates that the Federation in general and Starfleet in particular, are actually becoming the same oppressive regimes they claim to oppose.**

**Recently received evidence from a career officer who has devoted decades to service in Starfleet shows a history of those in the highest positions in Starfleet arbitrarily violating the codes and regulations in place to protect the rights of the heroic men and women who serve.**

What followed was a litany of code violations ranging from the minor to what Phillip personally thought of as some of the worst orders issued by the admiralty. The more disturbing fact was that copies of actual documents were included, along with the codes that the orders violated. He had to hand it to Neale Sayers. The woman had done her homework.

**Not only did Federation officials ignore the complaints launched against these transgressions, but the Federation has also participated in covering up crimes different Federation races have committed against each other. What began as a family dispute between a Terran woman and the Vulcan family of her late husband over her authority as a parent to raise her son escalated to one of the most abhorrent crimes imaginable. In a gross abuse of diplomatic immunity, the Vulcan ambassador to Earth, Sarek, abducted the boy from his classroom and transported him to Vulcan in direct violation of the mother's orders that they be left alone. This outrage was covered up and remained hidden from public knowledge for the past five years. In the meantime, the grieving mother was left with no news of her son, not knowing whether he even survived the recent destruction of the Vulcan home world.**

Damn that O'Hara woman. She must have collaborated with the doctor. They really should have just left her on Earth and not blocked the divorce. If she hadn't been on DS Six, this entire situation could have gone in a different direction.

**In what may be the most heinous violation of a service members rights, a panel of Starfleet admirals has ordered the break-up of soon-to-be parents, requiring the expectant crew member of one of the most prestigious ships on the fleet to transfer to a space station for observation and study, while leaving the spouse on the ship. Does Starfleet really have the right to split families apart? The answer is a resounding NO! Starfleet Medical Code allows an expectant service member to choose whether to carry out their pregnancy on the ship they're assigned to or transfer. In this case, the choice was made to serve on the ship. How long will Starfleet be allowed to act with such impunity?**

Good God, they actually named names. All of them were listed. This wouldn't just be inconvenient, this would be career ending. If this went public, the outcry would be deafening. The Federation would have no choice but to call for a tribunal; in order to damage control, they would have to be seen to act.

"This would cripple the public's opinion of Starfleet," Richard was saying, and Phillip tried to focus on the discussion.

"It would," Neale agreed, "I hope it won't come to that."

"What is it you want, Neale?"

"It's simple, John. Leonard McCoy stays on the Enterprise, as he's chosen to do. If the Vulcans are really as concerned as you say they are, then they can send one of their healers to the ship for the duration of the pregnancy. Otherwise, this is headline news for the next standard month."

"You're willing to dismantle Starfleet's authority to transfer its people? You do realize that's what will happen? If we rescind this order, then anyone who doesn't like their transfer will refuse to go. Are you really willing to establish a precedent that will lead to a complete breakdown of authority?"

"Don't be such a drama queen, Barnett."

Phillip thought Richard might actually have an apoplexy at being so talked to. The diminutive woman had guts, he would give her that.

"All you're doing is rescinding an order that was illegal in the first place. Call it correction of an oversight, if you wish. It should have no effect whatsoever on any legal transfer order."

The woman had them backed into a corner, and from the look on her face, she knew it. They couldn't afford for that information to become public. It was blackmail, pure and simple.

"Very well," Richard finally acquiesced, after losing the staring contest he and the doctor had been engaged in, "Leonard McCoy will stay on the Enterprise. I'm sure the Vulcan Ambassador will contact you about arranging for a healer to join the ship. I trust that this information will be destroyed?"

"As soon as Leonard's pregnancy is finished. I would hate to have some sort of mix up before then."

Richard gave the doctor a final glare before cutting off. Phillip couldn't help but notice the smirk on Chris' face; he hadn't liked the idea of transferring Leonard any more than Phillip himself. It would appear that McCoy was going to gut his wish. He also couldn't help but notice the glare that James Komack directed at the tiny doctor.

"You'd better tread very carefully, Neale."

"Actually, I thought I was quite restrained, James. After all, I do now where all the bodies are buried."

What the hell did that mean?

ST-ST

The meeting had at last moved from debates about names to something of substance. That was a plus, at least. They were now haggling over the number of trade landings the Cardassians would be allowed, and how often. This was something Jim could actually get interested in, since Cardassians in Federation space would raise a lot of eyebrows among Starfleet. He wouldn't fallasleep with his eyes open during this discussion! And it was the last meeting for the day. The torture was almost over.

Some of what he was feeling must have shown on his face, or he was broadcasting his thoughts loudly. Larana was watching him with obvious amusement on her face. His curiosity about the woman had only increased. He'd heard of a few Troi's on Earth, but they were all human, not betazoid. He had to wonder if there was some sort of connection. Maybe a cousin or something left for another planet? Not that it was important to anything other than his innate curiosity; well, and keeping his mind sufficiently occupied to stay awake. So maybe it was kind of important, since Starfleet wouldn't be too happy with their representative falling asleep out of sheer boredom in the middle of a meeting.

"Gul Renat, I'm afraid that we simply can't agree to such frequent visits from your people. Too may people are uneasy at the idea of trade with Cardassia, necessary as it might be. We don't want to encourage anyone who disagrees with this trade agreement to act rashly."

Jim had to take a minute to try to process that. Was the Finance Minister (what was his name again?) actually claiming that a betazoid might—

"I'm sorry, Minister. But are you really saying that one of your people might take a shot at your trading partners if they arrive too frequently? I thought that betazoids used their telepathy to judge the intentions of anyone attempting to come down to the planet's surface."

He was certain he'd read that in the brief Uhura prepared for him. All the members of his crew who'd come to the planet had been required to submit to a superficial telepathic screening before they could set foot on the surface.

"That's true, Captain Kirk, but—"

"So it would go without saying that any Cardassian allowed onto the planet's surface for deliveries or transport could only have harmless intentions, correct?"

Maybe he was being rude, interrupting the man, but he was ready for this meeting to be over. He had other things to do once he was out of this room. Like making sure he still had a job.

"That is correct, Captain." Troi was on his side. Good.

"True as that may be, Captain, there are still those who will not be comfortable with the presence of Cardassians."

"Why? Are you afraid we're going to try to take over the planet?" Renat interrupted, to the minister's displeasure, "Betazed is valuable as a trading partner, Minster, but I assure you that you have no strategic value as a part of the Empire. We're here to set up trade, not a new colony."

"Continuous landings by Cardassian ships will not convince people of that."

"Restricting stops to four times in a standard year makes trade meaningless, Minister."

That was a surprise. Jim was beginning to wonder if Gul Renat's aide was mute. This was the first time Jim had ever heard him speak.

"What would you consider an ideal arrangement, Gul Renat?"

The two Cardassians looked at each other, some silent communication passing between them. It was Renat who answered.

"A minimum of stopping every eight standard weeks. More frequently during the harvests."

"I think that is entirely reasonable, Gul Renat. And now that's settled, I think it is time we adjourned for the day. Gentlemen."

Larana rose from her seat, not giving anyone time to object. Jim had to admire how effectively she handled the minister who seemed determined to make this negotiation as difficult as possible. Because, honestly, he had better things to do than just sit here. He had to see if his threat to Pike worked.

Jim declined the invitation by Gul Renat to dinner, citing urgent business with the ship. He felt kind of bad leaving Spock to deal with them on his own, but promised to join them as soon as possible. If all went well, Spock and Bones would both owe him for this.

His plan had been brilliantly simple: If they wouldn't let Bones stay, the entire Command crew, plus Gaila and Scotty (and by extension Keenser), would resign. This left the admiralty with the choice of leaving the Enterprise her CMO, or having no crew to run her. He was sure Pike would call it blackmail, and no doubt Komack would demand his head on a platter a the first opportunity, but if that's what it took, well, Jim was ready to face the wrath of those assholes for Bones. His best friend deserved for Jim to finally act like a best friend.

"Captain, Admiral Pike is demanding zat you call him. Immediately."

He had to smile at Chekov's voice coming through his comm. unit. The kid sounded beyond nervous; after all, there was likely only one thing Pike could be calling about, at the moment, and Chekov really had more to lose than anyone else on board. He could end his career at the age of nineteen, and Jim was fairly sure that a significant portion of the kid's pay was sent to help support his family in Russia. But Chekov had been the first to insist on adding his name to the list.

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov. I'll call him."

Jim really hoped this worked. If it didn't, a lot of good people would be ruined. Steeling himself for a fight, he pulled up his personal terminal and placed the call he was semi-dreading. Chris Pike's face appeared on the screen, looking somewhere between severely pissed off and extremely amused.

"You mind telling me just what the hell you sent me earlier, Kirk?"

'You know what it is, Admiral. If Dr. McCoy is not left to serve on the Enterprise as he chose; the entire Command crew is prepared to submit their resignation."

"You're going to mutiny against Starfleet? You're really willing to end your careers over a temporary reassignment?"

"If it comes to it, sir."

The Enterprise was his dream, but he would readily give it up if it meant helping Bones. The rest of the crew felt the same way. The admirals could do what they liked, but Jim wouldn't back down. And as much as he looked up to and respected Chris, if he wouldn't agree, Jim had nothing more to say to him.

"You really want to blackmail Starfleet?"

He still couldn't tell whether the admiral was furious or entertained. That was kind of disturbing. It was a good thing he'd never played poker with the man at the Academy.

"I want Bones to stay on the ship, since that was his choice."

Pike shook his head.

"I'm honestly surprised it took you this long to try such a stupid stunt."

"It's no stunt, admiral. If Bones isn't—"

"Relax, Kirk. Dr. McCoy's transfer has been rescinded. You should have an official notice before long."

"Really? What made you change your mind?"

He'd only sent the resignation a little over an hour ago, during a short recess. Much as he wanted to think his threat had worked, he knew there was no way it worked THAT quickly.

"You weren't the only one making threats today, Kirk. Just be glad it worked. But you pull another stunt like this and the admiralty will have your hide. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

Bones was staying. That was the important thing. But he would love to know just who managed to bully the admiralty into changing their minds before he did.

"Once you're finished on Betazed, you'll receive your next mission. Don't mess this up, Kirk."

Pike cut the transmission, but Jim paid little attention. He didn't bother actually shutting down his terminal as he practically ran to the dining room. Spock would surely still be there with the Cardassians, and he had to give his First Officer the good news. If the actual notice hadn't come yet, Spock wouldn't have a clue that everything was good.

Judging from the stares he received from the betazoids he nearly knocked over, he wasn't controlling his thoughts very well, but he didn't care. He made it to the dining room in record time, and immediately searched out Spock. Spotting the Vulcan at a table with Renat and his aide, Jim grabbed his tray and joined them.

"Is everything in order, Captain?" Spock asked as Jim took a long drink. Jim set the cup down and took Spock's wrist in his hand, careful to avoid contact with the vulcan's fingers. Spock's eyes widened as he read Jim's thoughts, and almost jerked away in surprise.

"Everything's great, Spock. Make sure you give Bones the good news," was his last order to the Vulcan as that man immediately excused himself from the table. The cardassians both looked to Jim for an explanation. He just shrugged and picked up whatever fowl was on his plate, sinking his teeth into it. Now that he wasn't facing the possibility of losing his captaincy or his best friend, Jim was ravenous.

ST-ST

"Leonard?"

Spock had checked the mess, and the rec room. So far Leonard was nowhere to be found, and he wasn't answering across their bond. Spock had confirmed with M'Benga that Leonard vacated Sickbay once his shift was over, but the doctor did not seem to want to be found.

"Leonard? Please answer the door."

Being forced to locate his mate through the computer, Spock now found himself outside the fitness center. Leonard was walking furiously on the treadmill, but he'd locked the door and was ignoring Spock's call. He was getting inquisitive looks from the crew members who'd come to use the facility, but found themselves unable to enter.

Spock would not admit it, but he was growing worried about his mate. He did not know how much exercise was too much on the human's body, but he did know that with every request to enter, Leonard only increased his pace and incline. Was his heart reaching dangerous levels? Was he purposely trying to injure himself, or their children? He'd said he could not live with going to the colony, would he attempt to cause a miscarriage?

Spurred by his troubled thoughts, Spock removed the control panel below the doors lock, and pulled up the last code entered. He was relieved. The lock-out code was not eh emergency medical code. He was easily able to override the lock-out with his authorization code. He let himself into the room and locked the door behind him.

"Leonard."

The human did not answer. Spock crossed the room to the treadmills, and took in the display. He was right to worry. The incline was much too high, and the speed was just short of an absolute run. His mate's body could not take this additional stress. If Leonard would not take care of himself, Spock was left with no choice but to do it for him. Standing in front of Leonard, he reached over the machine's console and pressed the correct buttons, slowing the pace gradually enough so as not to be dangerous, until finally the conveyor belt stopped moving. Leonard glared at him, clearly angered by his interference.

"Was the fact that I locked everyone out not a big enough clue that I wanted to be alone?"

"You were exercising at dangerous levels, Ashayam. You do not wish to injure yourself."

"What do you want?"

Spock remained in place as Leonard stepped off the treadmill and away from him. He did not need the bond to read the fear coming from his mate. Fear directed at him. Leonard must think he meant to take him away, this instant.

"Your transfer has been rescinded, Ashayam. Admiral Pike spoke with the captain. You are no longer assigned to the Solaris."

He was pleased to see that Leonard stopped moving. The look on the doctor's face was almost hopeful.

"Really? This isn't some trick to distract me so you can get me on your damned ship?"

"Of course not, Leonard. I never wished to take you to the colony against your will. Can you not understand why I thought it necessary?"

He would not revisit the same arguments they'd already gone through, when it no longer mattered. But he needed Leonard to understand. He thought that perhaps he did, he simply refused to admit it. He hoped that was the case.

"They're really done then? They're not gonna try to court martial me?"

Spock shook his head.

"The official notice should arrive soon, if it has not already. They will leave us alone."

He watched as the human visibly relaxed. Spock had not accounted for the physical toll this ordeal had taken on his mate. And his argument and determination for his will had added to it. Leonard appeared to be exhausted, and Spock knew it was more than just the exercise.

"You should rest, Leonard."

"All I seem to do lately is rest."

He hated being so restricted, so limited. He hated that it was his own body forcing him into uselessness. A little exercise was healthy, but too much was dangerous. Work was good for keeping busy, but he couldn't get too stressed. And all of it because of the lives growing inside him, that shouldn't be there.

"This pregnancy is making unexpected demands on your body, ashayam. It is only natural that you require more rest."

"Nothin' about this is natural, damn it."

He didn't want to admit that Spock was right, but he couldn't even work up the energy to swear properly. But he couldn't stand the thought of going back to his quarters and sleeping some more.

"Tonight is movie night, is it not?"

"It is." He was pretty sure that they were even watching a good movie tonight. He'd heard Scotty mention The Princess Bride.

_Mawwage. Mawwage is what bwings us togever, today. Mawwage, that bwessed awwangement. A dweam, wivin a dweam_

"_Are you well, Leonard?"_

It took a minute to realize that in his exhaustion/preoccupation/whatever, he'd dropped the block on the bond, and Spock had picked up that last thought.

"I'm fine, Spock."

He saw the miniscule frown that briefly crossed Spock's face when he answered vocally. He ignored it, and so did Spock.

"As I was asking, would you care to see the movie? You could rest without being confined to your room."

"That sounds good. Just let me shower and change."

He hadn't spent much time socializing with the crew since—well, since shore leave (he didn't count simply being present while Spock demanded all of his attention). It would do him good to spend off duty time with people again.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N:** **First, I'm starting to get tired of constantly making disclaimers, so consider this a collective disclaimer for all future chapters: I am not Gene Roddenberry, Or JJ Abrams, hence, I don't own anything but this plot that comes out of my head, and people you don't recognize. Now that that's out of the way, for those who asked for it, this chapter includes a lot of Bones/ Spock interaction. Thanks to FantascySci5 for reading after me for errors. Fair warning, I was a history major, not a science major, so while I did basic research for the scientific part of this chapter, it's mostly just convincing (I hope) BS. Reviews, reviews, reviews!**

"Dr. McCoy."

"Yeah?"

"Um, there's someone here to see you."

He looked up when Chapel didn't elaborate further. He didn't have time for her nonsense this afternoon. He was in the middle of inventorying the medications they would need to re-stock, and he had a round of crew physicals to begin. Someone had better have a good excuse for wasting his time.

Spock was standing in the main Bay area, another Vulcan with him. Leonard's eyes narrowed at the woman who must be the Healer the damned High Council insisted on sending.

"Dr. McCoy, this is healer T'Sel. She will be remaining on board until the birth."

"Of course. I'm a little busy at the moment, so you can come back when Neale's here and she can answer any questions for you, or come back tomorrow."

The woman did not change facial expressions, but Leonard could practically feel that eyebrow trying to rise. Both of Spock's were practically up to his hairline.

"Leonard, this is not something that you can simply put off and ignore. T'Sel is here to assist us and—"

"Look, you want to inventory all the medicine in time to get the order in so we don't run out and then conduct forty-five crew physicals in two hours, you be my guest. And I'll be happy to let T'Sel here do whatever she needs to do. Otherwise, she can wait until Neale's shift, or she can come back tomorrow, but today I am genuinely too busy to stop for this."

Spock did have the decency to look remorseful, and Leonard stopped glaring. They'd managed to go nearly a month without fighting, which had to be some sort of record. Leonard didn't think they'd gone that long ever, not even before Tesla III. He blamed the hormones for his outburst; he'd been in a bad mood all day, for no apparent reason.

"My apologies, Leonard. We shall see you at dinner."

"Yeah, sure."

It wasn't until the pair of Vulcans left that Leonard realized Spock had somehow maneuvered him into agreeing to have dinner with him. Damn it. He'd been planning on taking a tray to his quarters and pulling up the latest medical journals. Instead he was going to have to sit through a meal with two Vulcans?

Spock had been doing that more and more: maneuvering Leonard into spending more time with him. Ever since the night his transfer was rescinded and they went to movie night, Spock found excuses to take meals together (when they had the same shift) or accompany the human to some social activity. He'd even shown up at poker night regularly, though he didn't play. All of this was in addition to the hour Leonard unblocked his mind daily. If he didn't know any better, Leonard would say that Spock was trying to date him.

Leonard shook his head to clear it of that thought. They had grudgingly been friends before the attack, and he didn't want anything more personal. He could forgive the assault, but he couldn't claim to accept the Vulcan as his husband. He didn't want to find that he was in some sort of courtship ritual with him.

He forced his focus back onto the task at hand: completing the medicinal inventory. If that order wasn't in by the end of his shift, it would miss the scheduled ship to the Enterprise's next star base. He wasn't about to let that happen. At the rate the geniuses from Engineering managed to hurt themselves, he couldn't afford to run low on anything. He was only one more incident away from rounding up everyone who wore a red shirt, regardless of department (just to be on the safe side), and sitting them down for a long lecture on how not to die from their own stupidity. He could easily fill hours with examples of their idiocy.

He was halfway through inventorying the narcotics when he froze. That—he'd felt—there it was again. A soft flutter in his abdomen.

"Dr. McCoy? Are you alright?"

Chapel was looking at him in concern, and he realized he'd dropped the scanner he'd been using.

"I'm fine."

A hand drifted down to his stomach. He knew he couldn't really expect to feel an actual kick, but he couldn't resist. He'd felt one of them move. He actually felt one of them move.

"Doctor?"

"I'm fine Chapel. Really."

He could feel the ridiculous grin on his face, and tried unsuccessfully to turn into his usual scowl. This was unexpected. He was sixteen and a half weeks in, so he'd known it was possible, but this was a first (and only, Damn It!) pregnancy and it was more likely he wouldn't feel anything until about twenty five weeks. He felt his babies move. It was amazing, beautiful—what the hell kind of hormones were flooding his body that turned him into a damn teenage girl? If this kept up he would end up crying, and there wasn't a chance in hell he was going to let himself do that.

He picked up the scanner and continued the inventory. He still had work to do, flutter or no flutter. He should probably be polite and tell Spock that they'd started moving. The hobgoblin would probably want to feel for himself. Or insist on one of his damn melds. Spock had attempted to persuade Leonard to participate in a meld on more than one occasion since leaving Betazed. Leonard was having none of it. He let the Vulcan access his head enough without adding the intimacy of a meld. That was just too much. The soft flutters would continue sporadically through the rest of his shift.

ST-ST

Spock sat at the small table, which was empty of humans. Leonard had not come to dinner. His shift ended nearly half an hour ago, but he had yet to make an appearance.

Spock's efforts to engage his mate socially over the past four weeks had met with mixed success. Leonard had not objected to spending more time together in activities with the crew, but he had yet to willingly spend any time alone with Spock. He was still not completely at ease with his mate, which was what Spock was working to change. In a matter of months their children would be born. They had to find a way to live together; even if they were did not share the intimacy of a bonded pair in the beginning; they must care for their children together. Leonard must grow comfortable in Spock's presence, as they would share close quarters by necessity.

"Is Dr. McCoy always so uncooperative?" T'Sel asked as she ate her meal. Spock had nearly forgotten she shared a table with him.

"This has been a difficult time for Leonard, especially recently. However, I do believe that today was simply an inopportune time for an examination. Tomorrow should find Leonard more cooperative."

He would not voice his concern for Leonard's current absence. It was likely nothing to be concerned over, and if he caused a scene over something that turned out to be unimportant, he would lose what progress he and Leonard had made. He held onto that resolve until he felt a wave of anger and fear wash over him, emotions that were not his own. Leonard's emotions had dropped his block on their bond.

"_Leonard?"_

When he received no response, he excused himself from the table and left T'Sel watching after him, fascinated.

"Computer, locate Dr. McCoy."

ST-ST

Leonard really wasn't in the mood to deal with his ex-wife at the moment, but she'd called four times during his last hour on shift, and he really couldn't ignore her any more. It only made things worse when they finally spoke. He was starting to get hungry, but hadn't had time to go to the mess. He would have to take care of that once he finished with Jocelyn.

He punched in her comm. number and waited for her to answer, mentally telling himself that no matter what the shrew had to say, he couldn't lose his temper with her. When she finally showed her face on screen, he knew that this call was not going to go well.

"Jocelyn."

"Leonard. I have a bone to pick with you."

"And here I thought you just missed me. What bug crawled up your ass this time, Jocelyn?"

"What is this I hear about you spending a month on Cerberus? Who told you that you could go near my daughter?"

"She's my daughter too, in case you forgot. I have the paternity test to prove it. And I was there on temporary assignment."

"I sent her to Cerberus to get her away from your influence, Leonard. How dare you go behind my back like that?"

"I don't need your permission to see my daughter anymore, remember? The Federation judge threw out that ridiculous custody ruling of your cousin's. Joint Custody now, which means I can see her whenever I have the opportunity. And if you want to talk about bad influences, you'd better talk to that husband of yours who told JoJo that aliens weren't as good as humans."

"Martin wouldn't say something like that! He's a good man, Leonard. And he's a better father for Joanna than you were. He didn't leave her to run off into space!"

"No, he just fucked her mother and caused the divorce that sent me out into space."

Jocelyn paled at that, and opened and closed her mouth several times. There was no retort she could make; every word was true. Leonard bit back a sigh. He had other things he could be doing right now, instead of talking to his ex-wife, who at the moment looked at him like he'd run over her puppy. It did feel good to be able to shut her up for once, not that he'd ever admit it.

He must have been smirking, or making some other visible sign of his mirth, because she narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Martin was there for me all the times you weren't! Because you were so busy with your precious patients, all of whom were more important to you than your wife! And you've got no room to talk about who's fucking whom!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that I've heard all the rumors about what goes on in that ship of yours, McCoy. I heard you married that Vulcan, what's his name? Oh, yes. Spock. I have to admit that I never thought you were the type to bend over and take it."

Leonard froze. She—he bent over?—that wasn't—it didn't happen that way. He never wanted—

"You don't have any idea what the hell you're talking about, Jocelyn. And I'll thank you to keep your damn mouth shut about my personal business. Now why did you call me? What do you want now?"

"You know what I want, Leonard. Martin wants to adopt Joanna. I need you to sign the agreement."

"Not gonna happen Jocelyn."

There wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to sign an agreement that let Martin adopt his daughter, and made him a legal guardian.

"Leonard, he's trying to do what's best for Joanna."

"No! I don't care that you fucked him. I don't care that you kicked me out for him, and married him. He's welcome to you. As far as I'm concerned, the two of you deserve each other! But I am absolutely not going to give him the power to make decisions on behalf of my child!"

"Someone has to! If something happened to me, he needs to be able to make arrangements for her and take over her care!"

Leonard took a deep breath, and reminded himself that he really shouldn't lose his temper with her. She probably genuinely believed she was trying to act in their daughter's best interest. But this was an argument they'd had before, and he was getting tired of it.

"Jocelyn, if something happened to you, Joanna would come to me. I'm her father, not Martin. And I am not having this discussion with you again. The answer is no. That won't change."

"Be reasonable for once, Leonard! You're out on a star ship! You—"

"I already told you. The answer is no."

"If I have to take you to court over this, I will."

"Good luck with that."

He ended the call, done with listening to her. She could make all the threats she wanted, but there was little she could actually do to him. He had joint custody of Joanna, thanks to the Federation judge who ruled that the family connection was a gross conflict of interest and overturned the first custody ruling. With a valid custody arrangement, if Jocelyn attempted to continue this, she wouldn't get anywhere. The worst she could do at the moment was comm. him, continually harassing him.

It was her other accusation, that he willingly married Spock, that really bothered him. He'd never wanted what happened. Who was saying that he did? It was the university attack all over again.

"Leonard?"

Spock was on the other side of the door. He must have felt something across that damned bond. Leonard hated that he still couldn't control it completely. Senek had warned him that would take time, but after almost two months, he'd expected to be stronger than he was. He absently called for the door to open, and Spock walked in.

"Leonard? Are you well?"

He could see no outward cause for the emotions that had propelled him from the mess, but that did nothing to alleviate his concern. He did not care for the emotions currently rolling off his mate in waves: loathing, despair, fear. What had caused this?

"You did not come to dinner."

He had discovered, over the past month of not fighting, that directly asking questions would not gain the answers he was seeking. Leonard still did not like to share anything personal. If he approached the issue indirectly, and allowed Leonard to share in his own time, he got much more favorable results.

Leonard sighed, and leaned back in his chair.

"I know. I had a call from Jocelyn. Hateful bitch," The last was said under his breath, as if that would prevent Spock from hearing it. Ah. He understood the anger now. Leonard may not have shared any details of his former marriage, but Spock knew that the pair had parted with animosity. He also knew that the situation had not improved with the former Mrs. McCoy's efforts to keep Leonard from his daughter.

"I take it the call was not pleasant."

Leonard actually laughed at that. Spock was uncertain whether that was a good sign.

"She wants her husband to adopt Joanna. She threatened to take me back to court because I refuse to sign the agreement."

"Can she do so?"

"Nah. She'll try, I'm sure, but with the fact that the original custody decision was thrown out by a Federation Court judge, she won't get anywhere. It's an empty threat."

"Then I do not understand your fear. Or your current despair. If it is an empty threat, why should you feel any of those things?"

It was illogical that Leonard should be afraid of a threat that he knew held no weight. Jocelyn must have done something else.

"She never thought I'd bend over and take it."

Spock could only look at his mate. He did not understand the meaning of that statement.

"Leonard?"

"She heard a rumor that you and I were married. She never thought I would bend over and take it."

They were married, and he bent over and—oh. A sexual reference. Jocelyn had intimated that Leonard had willingly submitted. A remark meant to be disparaging, likely attacking his masculinity. Spock never understood why humans associated an individual's position during the sexual act with gender roles. Was a human male really less of a man if he was penetrated by his partner, rather than penetrating?

"He said the same things. That I wanted it."

He?

"Of whom are you speaking, Leonard?"

"Nolan. When he—he said it couldn't be rape, because I wanted it."

Spock sank into the chair at the table and faced his mate. This was not something they had ever discussed before. Leonard had flatly refused to talk about the previous rape, and Spock had known that it would be unwise to push for answers. He knew the basics: A classmate had attacked Leonard with some sort of sedative and dragged him, unconscious, into a lab, where he was raped.

"I didn't—I—he was just this really quiet guy who spent too much time alone. I made sure that he was included when any group of us went out, that was it. I didn't do anything more than try to be the guy's friend, and he—he—"

Leonard could no longer hold back the tears, or the sob. He laid his head on his arms, crying, his shoulders shaking. Spock thought that perhaps this might be good for the doctor. He would be surprised if Leonard had not carried this alone for a long time. It was not healthy for a human to suppress their emotions for so long.

"Ashayam—"

At a loss for words, Spock ran a hand comfortingly through his mate's hair, projecting all the feelings of _safe, protected, safe, comfort_ that he could through their bond. He brutally forced back the feeling of satisfaction that Leonard allowed him to offer this. He knew that, in his normal state of mind, Leonard would never allow such touch. They sat that way for several minutes as Leonard let loose a torrent of emotion.

"I didn't—I didn't want him! I never did anything to—he—it wasn't my fault!"

For a moment Spock wanted to find this human who had dared to do this to his mate and rip his heart out. He pushed that urge down as Leonard needed more than that from him now.

"No, ashayam. It was not your fault. The young man acted on his own. He chose to view your actions as he wanted, not as they were. Neither assault was your fault. You did nothing to provoke either attack. Your ex-wife was simply trying to hurt you for not doing as she wished."

"_You are not to blame for what was done to you by another. It was not your fault."_

He repeated those statements over and over until the sobbing eased, and the shaking stopped. Leonard finally sat up, wiping his eyes as he looked to the man watching him.

"Spock—"

He trailed off, unable to put his thoughts into words. He didn't know how to deal with the Vulcan now that he'd broken down. He was saved from having to speak further by the fluttering that was his children, a flutter that Spock felt through the physical contact.

"Leonard?"

How long had this been occurring? Had Leonard hidden this from him?

"It just started this afternoon. They've been pretty active since then."

"Fascinating."

Leonard almost smiled at that response that was so typically Spock. Or perhaps just typically Vulcan. He could easily imagine Sarek staring at an ultrasound of his son with nothing more than an eyebrow raise and a "fascinating". He didn't know why the movement of the aliens inside his body was making him so mellow; after an episode like he'd just had he should be even more pissed off and surly than ever.

He could feel Spock's mind, gently probing, not at him, but at the life forms in his body. A simple, soft questioning of their awareness. Leonard was shocked speechless when he could feel the vaguest brush of an answer. Spock's hand drifted from his head to his slightly swelling stomach (he would soon have to get a larger shirt) and the brush grew slightly stronger. Leonard could feel his—he could feel them.

"My God," he breathed, barely above a whisper.

"They are strong."

"Can you—can you really read anything from them?"

"Only their new awareness. There are no distinct thoughts, only impressions."

"My next checkup with Neale should tell me their genders."

"I would like to accompany you."

He had not attempted to be present at any of Leonard's appointments with Dr. Sayers, out of his wish to give Leonard as much privacy as he could. But he wanted to be present when they learned the sex of their children. He could almost visualize a son, a blend of his and Leonard's genetics, or perhaps a daughter, who somewhat resembled Joanna. That girl looked very much like her mother, but Spock had seen many of Leonard's characteristics in her as well. He didn't realize he was projecting anything until Leonard spoke.

"Yeah, I can see a girl with pointed ears who looks like Jo—Joanna!"

The human sat straight up in his chair, a panicked look on his face, knocking Spock's hand away in the process.

"What is wrong, ashayam?"

"Joanna!"

"What of her, Leonard? Surely you would have been contacted if she was unwell?"

"Oh, God, she doesn't know about any of this!"

Leonard moaned, burying his head in his hands.

"I haven't told her about this yet! What—what if Jocelyn said something to her about those rumors she heard? How am I supposed to explain this to a ten year old?"

What could he possibly say? How could he tell his girl this—this? How would she take hearing the news that her father was pregnant?

Spock had no advice to give. He watched, helpless, as his mate struggled over this. Joanna had to be told, and obviously it was far better for the news to come from Leonard than from some third party. He did not envy his mate's task.

He wondered what Leonard would tell the child. What Leonard would tell her of him? He could not help but remember her attitude towards him during her visit to the Enterprise. She'd been openly hostile. He doubted she would react well to the news that he was now bonded to her father.

Sighing, Leonard straightened up and pushed out of his chair, heading for his bathroom. He wasn't about to call Joanna looking like a wreck. And he did look terrible, he noticed immediately. His face was red from crying, his eyes looked haunted, and his hair was mussed from Spock carding through it. He was absolutely not talking to Joanna looking like this. He hurriedly washed his face, so that he looked freshly scrubbed instead of exhausted, and combed his hair back into place. Once he was satisfied that Joanna wouldn't be able to tell he'd just had an emotional breakdown, he went back into the room to see that Spock was still there.

"Do you wish me to leave while you speak with Joanna?"

"That's probably the best idea. I don't expect her to take this too well. I'll see you tomorrow."

"What will you tell her?"

"What I always tell her: the truth."

ST-ST

T'Sel wasn't as bad as Leonard first feared. In fact, after nearly two weeks of her presence, Leonard could say that he might actually like her. She'd questioned him extensively, and drawn several vials of blood, but he'd hardly seen her once she had it. The woman appeared happily holed up in one of the science labs, studying God only knew what in his blood. Her request for a previous blood analysis was approved: if it kept her from poking and prodding him every day, he'd approve anything she wanted.

"Dr. McCoy," T'Sel called his name as he left the mess. Jim had coerced him into eating lunch with him, claiming he had to do something to cheer the other man up, as he'd been more surly than usual the last couple weeks. Not that Jim had any idea why, but still.

"What can I do for you?" He stopped walking and gave the healer his attention.

"I have some test results that I believe you will be interested in. I hoped I might discuss them with you and Spock this afternoon? Perhaps after your appointment with Dr. Sayers?"

"After shift end would be better. I have a lot scheduled for the rest of the day, and the appointment with Sayers is going to take time I really don't have."

"Then perhaps after dinner? Would that be more agreeable?"

"That'll work."

"Until then, doctor."

Leonard waved her off as he made his way back to Sickbay. He really did have a lot to

get done, and this ultrasound would add an extra fifteen minutes to an exam that would already take over an hour. He had to get done what he could, since Spock had recently taken to forcibly removing him from his office if he tried to stay past his shift.

He was proud of himself for finished the surgery report on Ensign Jacobs' tonsil removal before Spock appeared in his office, preceding Neale.

"Well Leonard, what do you want first: the injections, or the gender of your children?"

"Injections? What injections?" Spock was looking at Leonard in alarm, and it occurred to the human that perhaps he should have warned Spock of what would happen. The Vulcan had no knowledge of this procedure.

"Copper injections, for one of the babies. Let's get that over with."

"Good idea. Save the good news for last. Let's get on with it then."

She turned on her heel, fully expecting the two men to follow her into the main Bay and off to the private room where the injection was already set up. Leonard sat on the bed and swung his legs up so that he could lie down, and Spock pulled up a chair and sat beside him. Neale went straight to work, injecting Leonard with an anesthetic before pulling up his shirt, exposing his growing abdomen. Spock watched, fascinated as she attached a device to his mate's body and he could suddenly hear the heart beats of the babies. He glanced at the screen above the bed, and a perfect image of Leonard's womb was visible. Having never seen an ultrasound, he had not expected to see his children in such detail before their birth.

"Now that I can see what I'm doing, let's get this over with, shall we? Are you ready Leonard?"

"We're good."

Spock tore his eyes away from the screen as Leonard's stomach was swabbed with iodine, and Neale lifted a syringe with an impossibly long needle. When she moved the syringe towards Leonard's exposed stomach, he grabbed her wrist in a grip that could easily crush her bone.

"What do you intend to do with that?"

"That's the injection, Spock. It has to go directly through the abdomen, into the placenta of the copper-blooded child," Neale explained patiently, aware that a perceived threat to Leonard would not be handled well by the agitated Vulcan.

"You will not touch him with that!"

Neale looked to Leonard, who rolled his eyes. Really?

"Spock."

Leonard laid a hand on the Vulcan's arm, avoiding direct skin contact. It was enough to get the other man's attention.

"Spock, it's fine. It's not the first time she's had to do this. Calm down and let her do her job."

Spock reluctantly released Neale's arm, and she quickly plunged the syringe in and depressed the solution. The syringe was quickly removed and passed off to the nurse, and the device taken off Leonard's abdomen, all under the watchful eye of Spock. The remaining iodine was immediately wiped off, and a smaller device was placed on Leonard, which Neale moved around.

"While we're waiting until you can move, Leonard, let's answer that burning question, shall we?"

She was silent after that, and Leonard wanted to tell her to hurry out with it. He couldn't sit up yet, so he couldn't see the screen above his head. He knew that Spock was staring in fascination, but he wouldn't really be able to interpret the details.

"Well?" He asked when he just couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Patience, Leonard."

After a few more minutes, she finally set the device aside, and both men stared at her.

"Congratulations gentlemen. You have a sixty percent Vulcan son, and a seventy percent Human daughter."

"How is that possible?"

Leonard's specialty wasn't genetics, but that just didn't sound remotely feasible. Seventy percent human, yeah, he understood that. But sixty percent Vulcan? That made no sense at all.

"I'm sure that's something T'Sel will be eager to figure out, and I intend to leave that to her. Now, lay still for ten more minutes, and then you can sit up, and we'll finish up the examination."

"Finish up, my ass." Leonard mumbled. He had almost an hour before Neale would be finished. Ten minutes passed in agonizing slowness, before he finally sat up, pulling his shirt down. It really was getting too tight; he needed a new one.

"You don't have to stay for the rest of this, Spock. It'll just be blood tests, and more scans. Nothing else interesting is going on."

Spock wanted to protest that all of it was fascinating, as he'd never before participated in such an exam. However, his shift was not yet over, and the captain would not be pleased to know that he delayed returning to his post once the ultrasound was completed. And he could sense that Leonard was starting to grow uneasy at his continued presence.

"If you are certain?"

"Go on, Spock. I'll be fine."

ST-ST

"What exactly are we looking at here?"

Leonard was tired and less enthusiastic about this meeting with T'Sel now that he was sitting in her lab. Complete exams with Neale always left him feeling drained, and the buzz of finally finding out what he was carrying had worn off by the end of his shift. His brain was just too fuzzy to process what he was seeing. He could tell that they were mapped out DNA sequences, humanoid, but that was all he could tell.

"This is your DNA, Dr. McCoy. Samples from before your bonding to Spock, and after. As you can see, there are significant differences."

That was an understatement. To anyone not a scientist, they wouldn't look very different at all, but Leonard could see letters in that sequence that didn't belong there. He saw more than one A paired with an, an M? What the hell did M stand for?

"What the hell does M stand for?"

"Monasine. It is a base in Vulcan DNA. It combines quite well with the Adenine in Terran DNA. It is my belief that when Spock's semen entered your body it was absorbed into your bloodstream, likely through a laceration, and began to recombine base pairs as it came into contact with your own DNA. It is this recombination that triggered the biological change that allowed you to conceive."

Lovely. Now he had the scientific explanation for why this was Spock's fault. Sadly, that didn't make him feel better.

"I will have to conduct further investigation, of course, but a logical hypothesis would be that the Monasine that is now a part of your genetic code combined with Spock's to create a primarily Vulcan code for your son's DNA. It would seem that the opposite is true for your daughter. I will alert you when I have more concrete data."

Leonard accepted the comment for the dismissal that it was, and happily made his way out of the labs. A relaxing foot massage, followed by a bag of marshmallows and a medical journal simply called out to him. He would kill for a chocolate bar; one of the babies apparently had a sweet tooth (he was betting on the girl), but that would have to wait for another four and a half months. He would count down the weeks until he could find the ships entire supply of M&M's and devour them. God bless Scarlett for the marshmallow tip. They were just sweet enough to satisfy his cravings, and they weren't dangerous to Vulcans.

"Leonard," Spock stopped him in the hall, and he waited for the Vulcan to catch up.

"I have had no opportunity to ask how Joanna reacted to your news."

_But-but you hate him! After what he did to you—how can you have his babies?_

"She reacted as well as I expected."

_What do you mean, "What he did"?_

_He hurt you, daddy! I know he did! I heard you at night, when you had nightmares of what he did!_

"What does that mean?"

Leonard sighed.

"It means she hates your guts, and will for a very long time.

_He hadn't realized that she'd heard—not that important at the moment._

_It's not that simple, baby girl. _

"You told her that I-?"

"She figured it out on her own. I was still having nightmares on Cerberus. I didn't realize that she ever heard them. I tried to explain that you weren't in control of yourself, but, well, she's ten. She didn't really care about that part."

"I understand, ashayam."

He did understand. He could not say that the news was disheartening (he did not wish for this news to affect Joanna's relationship with her father), but he did understand. It would take time for the child to understand, and accept the situation. So long as Leonard did not hate him.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: This chapter is pretty Joanna centered, because I figured it was about time she got a word in edgewise. Thanks to my wonderful Beta, FantasySci5, for going through and correcting my mistakes. Anyone else notice how it's incredibly easy to pick up other people's errors, but not your own? Seriously. I can't tell you how many times I read through these things, and still miss stuff. Anyway. Reviews, reviews, reviews! They make me smile **

Joanna McCoy sat, sullen, waiting for Ms. Schulz. Her third fight in two weeks apparently merited a trip to the school psychologist. Wonderful. Because she was just dying to spill her entire life history to someone whose job it was to analyze every word that came out of your mouth before pronouncing you crazy. She'd had enough of psychologists and counselors in her young life, thank you very much. Her mom had forced her to see them even before the divorce, as soon as the fighting started.

"Ms. McCoy, please come in."

Joanna fought back the urge to roll her eyes at the woman's polite smile and friendly tone. She'd never been to the counselor before: the woman was most definitely not her friend. Why did adults do that anyway?

"Have a seat, and tell me what brings you in to see me today."

The woman was still smiling, while Joanna just scowled.

"An order from Principal Walters brought me in to see you today."

She wanted to get one thing straight: she was here because she had to be, not because she wanted to. Walters could force her to see the counselor; she couldn't force her to talk.

"That can't feel very good, can it? Do you know why Principal Walters is worried about you, Joanna?"

"Because she still thinks she can somehow miraculously get into my dad's pants by being nice to me?"

And, she probably shouldn't have said that out loud, judging by the look she was getting. Still, Joanna had the feeling she wasn't too far off the mark: Walters still asked after her dad, repeatedly, and she'd overheard the woman talking about him with another teacher.

Of course, the fights with the other kids probably didn't help, either. She should have mentioned that and not Walter's thing for her dad.

"She's worried about you because you've been getting into some unusual trouble recently. Is there anything you need to talk about?"

Right. Like she was going to spill her guts to this strange woman. She wouldn't even talk to her mom about this mess with her dad. She wouldn't even tell T'Xana, who knew something was going on, thanks to that whole empathy thing.

"Joanna," Ms. Schulz said after the girl's silence lingered, "I want to help you; with whatever it is that's going on. You've been a great student, but we're getting worried about you. Your teachers are concerned about your interactions with the other students."

"I'm fine, Ms. Schulz."

"You're getting into fights, Joanna. That's not fine. Why don't you tell me what started the last fight?"

"A snide comment from an imbecile."

Ms. Schulz blinked in surprise, but really—Joanna wasn't a McCoy for nothing. She could throw out big, insulting words and make smart comments with the best of them. Her cousins had seen to that. Jake would be so proud.

"I see. And just what was this comment?"

"Somethin' my daddy said he'd tan my hide for ever repeating. And I'm more scared of him than I am of you, so I ain't sayin'."

"Why are you afraid of your dad, Joanna? Has he ever hurt you?"

"What?"

Joanna stared at Ms. Schulz in disbelief. Was she really suggesting that her dad abused her?

"I've heard that your father has a temper, Joanna, but it's never okay to hit your child."

"My dad's never hit me!"

Ms. Schulz just nodded condescendingly, as if she'd expected that answer.

"Joanna, you're safe here. If he's done anything at all to hurt you, or scare you, you can tell me. He can't hurt you here."

"Oh my sweet lord. Are you serious? What part of 'my dad's never hit me' did you not understand?"

"Joanna, you can tell me the truth. It's common to want to protect your parents, and to believe that it's your fault, but nothing you've done merits abuse. It's okay to tell."

"We're done here."

The young girl practically jumped out of the chair and made a beeline for the door.

"Joanna, we're not finished here!"

She ignored the counselor yelling for her to come back and raced out of the building. Where did that woman get off, accusing her dad of hitting her, and calling her a liar because she denied it?

She was so focused on her internal bitching and loathing of Ms. Schulz that she failed to pay attention to where she was going, until her foot caught on a corner of uneven pavement and she pitched forward. She landed in an undignified heap, and the pain in her ankle indicated it was either twisted or broken. She would bet on broken. Again. She swore, loudly and colorfully, as she turned over so that she could at least sit up instead of just laying on her stomach. Unfortunately, she didn't notice just whose class room she was in front of.

"Damn it!"

"Joanna McCoy!"

Oh no. Tasse heard her. She liked the Andorian, normally, but she really just couldn't take another adult yelling at her, or making wild accusations. She looked up to see the blue woman marching in her direction.

"Joanna, what happened?"

Tasse knelt down beside her, looking over the injury.

"The damn pavement—"

"You'd better watch your mouth, young lady, or I have your father's authorization to wash it out with soap."

"Sorry."

"Good. Now what happened?"

She bit back the litany of curses that she was just dying to spout off against the counselor, and the principal for making her go there in the first place, that led to all of this. She settled for—

"I got my foot caught on the pavement."

"Can you stand on it?"

"I don't think so.'

"Alright then."

Tasse slid her arms under Joanna's legs and around her back, and stood, lifting the girl. Joanna flung her arms around the blue skinned woman's neck as she was carried across the grounds to the infirmary.

"Joanna?"

Joanna cringed when Nurse Takei bustled over, looking worried. She hated it when people got all fussy, and nurses were some of the fussiest people around.

"She had a minor altercation with uneven pavement," Tasse explained when Joanna said nothing.

"Just set her on a bed, Tasse, and Ill get the doctor."

No. No no no no no. The doctor was a Vulcan. She didn't want to be anywhere near any Vulcan, not after—

"Actually, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go back to class now."

She tried to hop off the bed and almost ended up on the floor when her bad ankle refused to hold her up. Tasse caught her before she landed on her rear end and put her back on the bed.

"Joanna McCoy, you stay on that bed!"

She winced at the harsh tone of voice as Nurse Takei scolded her. It was almost as bad as her dad's when she pulled something reckless. Takei also really had the Angry Mom Glare of Death perfected in a way her own mom didn't. It was kind of scary.

"I've got it from here, Tasse" she heard the nurse saying, and she watched in dismay as her only potential ally abandoned her.

"Now, you so much as move a toe out of place and I will put you in a stasis field, McCoy. You wait right there for the doctor."

Joanna nodded meekly, and as soon as Nurse Takei was satisfied she would obey, she was left alone. That lasted only a few moments; the nurse was back almost immediately, followed by the doctor.

"Nurse Takei informs me that you suffered an accident, Miss McCoy."

It must be a Vulcan talent, stating the obvious. It annoyed the crap out of her. Her Vulcan classmates did the same thing, and she usually wanted to shake them.

"If you will lie down on the bed, we can perform the necessary scans."

Joanna did as she was told, flinching slightly when the doctor's hands came close to touching her. She didn't want him to get near her. If he noticed her movement, he made no mention of it. Instead, between Stonn and nurse Takei the scan was completed quickly, and she was sitting up again in under five minutes.

"It is most certainly broken. Nurse, if you will set up the osteo stimulator over the bone while I update her chart?"

As soon as Takei nodded her agreement, Stonn returned to his office. Principal Walters had just commed him when the nurse informed him that Joanna McCoy had come in. While he immediately excused himself, the principal claimed that it was an emergency, and he must return her call the moment Miss McCoy was stable. He could call as he updated the chart. It would take several minutes for the stimulator to do its work. In moments, Rachel Walters' face filled his view screen. He was uncertain why, if the matter was so urgent, she did not simply come to the infirmary.

"How is Joanna?" She asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Her ankle is broken. Nurse Takei is running the stimulator over the injury as we speak. It should be healed completely within two weeks."

He wondered at her singling out Joanna McCoy. While he never believed Principal Walters to be lacking in compassion or genuine affection for the students, she had never before inquired after an injured student.

"Good. I need to know about Joanna's medical history: whether she has any history of unexplained injuries."

"I cannot share a student's information without the consent of her parents. But Miss McCoy has no history of injury abnormal for a human of her age. May I ask why you are inquiring after Miss McCoy?"

"I'm simply following up on a student, Dr. Stonn. You are certain there is nothing unusual in her file?"

"If there is something specific you wish to know, I suggest you apply your questions to her parents. If there is nothing further, I must return to my patient."

"Nothing more, Dr. Stonn. Thank you."

Humans were strange creatures indeed. The woman could not have learned anything useful, so why the questions? Surely she must know that he would not violate a student's privacy. What could she have hoped to gain by questioning him?

Dismissing Rachel Walters from his thoughts, Stonn returned to the girl lying on the bed. The stimulator was nearly finished with its cycle, and Joanna appeared impatient to leave. He could feel the tension practically rolling off the girl's shoulders. Strange that she should be so uncomfortable with an infirmary; he had been under the impression that she was quite familiar and comfortable with them.

A beep signaled the end of the stimulator's cycle, and Nurse Takei took the small device away, returning with a walking cast, which she slid onto Joanna's leg the moment the girl sat up.

"You must wear this for fourteen standard days, Miss McCoy. No physical activity is allowed until I determine that the break is completely healed. Do you understand my instructions?"

"Yes, doctor."

"Very well. Please stand, and walk to the door and back so that I can access your balance and determine whether further adjustment is needed."

Joanna made it off the bed with no problem, but only walked two steps before losing her balance. The doctor caught her before she could fall completely, accidentally touching her bare arm. The brief skin contact left him with a complete understanding of why the principal wanted her medical records. In his opinion, Ms. Schulz had been far too hasty in jumping to the conclusion that Dr. McCoy abused his daughter. He also caught several other thoughts before Joanna managed to jerk her arm free. She was looking at him in some alarm.

"Nurse Takei, will you help Miss McCoy back onto the bed?"

The nurse, as professional as ever, said nothing of the tension between doctor and patient. She helped Joanna back onto the bed as Stonn began the adjustments on the boot. They both looked up when another student came in, holding his head in excruciating pain.

"I'll take care of it, doctor."

Joanna wanted to beg the nurse not to leave her alone with the Vulcan doctor, but managed to keep her mouth shut.

"I know your thoughts, Miss McCoy. Speak your mind."

"Don't do that!"

"It was accidental, Miss McCoy. But I believe I may be able to answer some of your questions. If you will walk again?"

She cautiously slid off the table and took several tentative steps, managing to stay upright.

"If the cast is comfortable for you, then these settings are acceptable. Do you require anything further for the pain?"

"How could he do something like that?"

"To whom are you referring, Miss McCoy?"

"That- that asshole, Spock! How could he do that to someone else!"

"It was not a choice he made, Miss McCoy."

Joanna scoffed at that.

"Yeah, that's what dad said. I don't buy it. He knew about this disease or whatever it was, he knew he had it, he damn well should have gotten help for it before it became a problem!"

Stonn reminded himself that he was dealing with an angry human child, the only thing that enabled him to maintain his logical calm when she referred to the natural mating drive as a disease. This girl did not understand the finer details of the events that had so grossly affected her father's life, even though Dr. McCoy had given her a thorough, if somewhat simplified, explanation. She was attempting to make sense of a situation that even a normal Vulcan would find difficult.

"Come with me, Miss McCoy."

He made certain that he did not touch bare skin as he guided her into his office. He would assist the girl in processing the information, but it was best to do so in private. He seated himself behind his desk, so that there was plenty of space between them, hoping the distance would set the girl more at ease. Her speeding pulse and slightly hitched breathing at being alone in the room with him was unmistakable.

"Now, Miss McCoy, the first thing you must know is that Pon Farr is not a disease. It is a natural part of Vulcan biology. I know that your father explained this to you."

Joanna nodded, looking mutinous. Disease or natural function, who cared? Either way a Vulcan had raped her dad (even if he tried to explain it away) and managed to somehow get him pregnant. Nothing about that was okay.

"Either way, he should have done something before—"

"Miss McCoy."

Stonn cut her off. If he was to have any chance of making this girl see reason, he would first have to make her listen. If she continued her angry tirade, she would not listen to anything he had to say.

"I know that Dr. McCoy explained the events to you. It was not something that Spock could control."

"Yeah, yeah. The fever can kill you if you don't have sex. Gross, but whatever."

He briefly allowed himself to feel amusement that she viewed sex as 'gross'. Dr. McCoy would no doubt be pleased that his daughter had no current interest in sex, unlike some of her classmates. More important was ensuring that this time she actually understood what she was told. It was completely natural for the child to feel anger over what happened to her father, but her hatred of Spock could prove detrimental to everyone. The bond could not be undone. Leonard McCoy carried Spock's children. Spock was a permanent part of Leonard McCoy's, and by extension his daughter's, life.

"You miss the point, Miss McCoy. The Fever which hit Spock was not naturally occurring."

He knew her father had already covered this, but he hoped that now, having had some time to process it, she would be ready to process it. The problem was how to make her understand. He had to explain as simply as possible, but McCoy had done that, and she had not accepted his explanation.

"Have you ever seen someone who had an adverse reaction to a medication? Someone whose behavior was affected?"

If she had a reference, she might grasp the situation better.

"Cousin Andrew had a bad reaction to something, that first summer break after Dad went to space. It was kind of scary. He kept seeing things and he thought we were Cardassians. He almost burned the house down because he swore we were using it as a base to take over Earth. He also said pterodactyls were trying to nest in our attic. Mom never did tell Dad about that."

"Your cousin was not in control of his actions, was he?"

"No. He would never do something like that normally."

Good. She understood the concept then. He simply had to explain that the same concept applied to the bond between Spock and her father, and have her believe it.

"I know you will find this difficult to believe, Miss McCoy, but the same holds true for Spock. Under normal circumstances, he would never assault someone as he did your father. Just as your cousin would not attempt to burn your home. Spock was given a drug without his knowledge, and that drug caused the Fever. I am certain that he regrets the attack, but it was an event out of his control. The Fever was so strong, because of the drug, that he would have died. His bond with your father saved his life."

Joanna was silent for a moment, allowing that to sink in. Her dad said the same thing; that something happened to the Vulcan to make him lose his control. If some drug really did cause a Fever that he couldn't control, she guessed she couldn't condemn him to the blackest pits of Hell, any more than they could be mad at Andrew when he tried to burn the house down with them in it.

"He's still an asshole."

ST-ST

"You know, Jamie is a great name for a girl or a boy. Jamie Tabitha McCoy has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"For God's sake, Jim, I am not naming my children after you. Grow up!"

Jim grinned, unrepentant, at his friend. Bones had learned the sex of his babies two weeks ago, and he still hadn't squealed. This was unacceptable. As Captain, he deserved to know whether his newest crew-members-to-be were boys, girls, or one of each. It was a divine right of captains, and he said as much.

"I notice you weren't demanding to know the sex of Lynch and McKenna's baby. Where was all this 'divine right' bullshit then?"

How on earth was he going to handle two babies along with his infant best friend? He was already feeling the urge to attack Jim with a hypo, and he'd only been at the table ten minutes.

"Not the same thing at all," Jim countered easily, "Lynch and McKenna were transferring to a star base for their pregnancy. These two are staying here. They're all mine."

"I think you mean they're all MINE. I'm not letting you anywhere near these children until they've achieved puberty. Maybe not even then, without proper adult supervision."

Jim just smiled at him.

"You know you'll change your mind when you're desperate for a baby sitter."

Leonard mentally counted to ten. What had started out as a peaceful, Vulcan-less dinner had devolved into stupid arguments over baby names with his man-child of a captain.

"There are more than enough people offering to babysit. I don't think I'll need to worry about that for awhile."

Seriously. Nearly everyone he knew had lined up to offer their services once his pregnancy was made known. He had a list of volunteer babysitters a mile long. He could, in theory, not touch either child for months simply by letting everyone have a turn.

"Yes, but I control their shifts. C'mon Bones, you have to tell me. Boy or girl?"

"You can whine all you want, but I'm not telling."

He hadn't even had a chance to tell Joanna yet. He just hadn't had the chance to comm. her since the night he broke the news. And maybe he was being a bit of a coward. Either way, Jim Kirk wasn't finding out before Joanna, no matter how hard he tried to lay on the "lost puppy" look.

"And don't you dare harass Neale about it, either," he warned the younger man.

"She already told me to mind my own business and threatened me with a rectal exam if I asked again."

Leonard had to smile as Jim shuddered at the thought. He knew there was a reason he liked Neale. She would keep the captain in his place easily. That was a talent that very few possessed.

"Good for her."

"Oh c'mon Bones. You know you want to share." Jim wheedled. "You know, I can always ask Spock."

"You may ask, Jim. That does not mean that I would answer."

Both humans looked up to find Spock standing just beside the table. Neither of them had noticed the Vulcan enter the mess.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in your lab."

"Indeed, Leonard. However, I received a communication from Dr. Stonn on Cerberus. I felt it prudent to find you immediately."

"Has something happened to Joanna?"

"She did have a slight accident which resulted in a broken bone, but Stonn assures me that she will recover completely, with no difficulty. He did, however, have news of a much more alarming nature."

What on earth could have Stonn calling Spock? If there was a problem with Joanna, they should be calling her father, not the man claiming to fill the position of stepfather.

"It is most urgent Leonard."

"Alright, what is it?"

"It is best discussed in private."

He looked at the Vulcan questioningly, growing more concerned when Spock did not speak further. Instead the Vulcan reached out and lightly squeezed Leonard's hand with his own, relaying his thoughts, and therefore the entire discussion with Stonn. Jim didn't know what was going on, but he started to worry when he saw Bones go white with rage.

"That moron!"

Everyone in the mess seemed to freeze and turned to stare at Leonard as he exploded.

"Bones calm down before you blood pressure spikes or something and Sayers blames me."

"Who the hell does she think she is?"

"You must calm yourself Leonard."

Calm himself? He was supposed to calm himself? After that—that—

"Dr. McCoy, you have an incoming call from Cerberus," Nyota's voice came over his comm. unit. Good. He had a few words for them, too. And if that damn counselor didn't have better sense than to push kids to claim parental abuse, he'd remove his daughter from the school. He'd seen too many examples of pushy counselors who did more harm than good by insisting that events must have happened a certain way, simply because that was what they were prepared to deal with.

He wasn't an idiot. He knew full well that children were still abused by their parents. He'd had to fix more than one suspicious injury back in Georgia. But a disciplinary spanking given for a serious transgression (which was the only time he ever laid his hands on Joanna except in affection) did not an abuser make. And he would go head to head with anyone who thought it did.

Leonard left his tray on the table as he shot to his feet, pulling at the new tunic (it fit much more comfortably than the old one, but he felt like a whale in it) as he stalked out of the mess. Jim and Spock shared a concerned look.

"Okay, I feel better now. At least he's never looked that pissed off at me."

"Indeed. I believe I pity the individual waiting to speak with Leonard."

ST-ST

"You made Ms. Schulz cry!"

Leonard had to fight back the urge to smile. He'd called Joanna as soon as he heard about the fighting, and already had a serious discussion about that, but apparently word had spread as to his discussion with the school counselor and principal, and Joanna was thrilled with him. He was supposed to be an example, and encouraging Joanna when she was already far too happy over the fact did not fall in to that definition. Still, he couldn't bring himself to regret laying into both Schulz and Walters, or making Schulz cry. He actually felt much better once he'd released all of that anger.

"That's not a good thing, JoJo."

"Sure it is. She's a bit—"

"Joanna Rachel McCoy!" 

"—a bitter moron who can't be happy unless she's determined there's something wrong with everyone else." Joanna finished, looking rather proud of herself for coming up with that. Leonard had to bite the inside of his cheek so that he wouldn't smile. She couldn't be allowed to think it was okay to be so disrespectful.

"What did I tell you about talking about adults like that? You might want to remember that I gave Tasse full permission to wash your mouth out with soap. And the infirmary has some of the most disgusting soap imaginable. I'll let her use that stuff."

And it was definitely time to call his sister about the stuff her boys were teaching Joanna. He knew full well where she got the more colorful insults from: too much time with her male teenage cousins.

"I gotta go; it's almost time for lights out."

"Alright, JoJo. You get to bed. Love you."

"Love you too. Oh, Daddy?"

Leonard's hand paused on its way to the "end communication" button.

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"Spock's still an asshole. And I still hate him. But I guess I'm kind of glad I'm going to be a big sister."

Considering that most of his thoughts about Spock were along the same vein, he'd take it.

"Good. And just so you know, you're getting a brother and a sister."

"Really? Two of them? When can I come see them?"

Leonard had to think about it. They would be born before her end of grade vacation. And she hadn't spent a vacation with him since he went into space. It would take some haggling with Jim, and some arguing with Jocelyn, but he might be able to have her on the Enterprise for awhile."

"I'll work on it, JoJo, I promise. Now go to bed."

"Alright. Love you daddy!"

"Love you too, baby girl."


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Reviews make me happy; they can be my Christmas presents!**

"Bones!"

Leonard looked up as Jim practically bounced into Sickbay with all the enthusiasm of a Labrador puppy. The look on his face told the doctor that whatever he was going to say was probably objectionable.

"What do you want now kid?"

"Just to remind you that the Secret Santa drawing is being held today. Oh, and our stop at Star base 24 in fourteen standard days will be your last chance to have Christmas presents delivered from Earth, so make sure to have any orders in on time for a shipment. Make sure you get me something good!"

Jim ducked out immediately, before Leonard could throw something at him. Damn infant. Was it really almost Christmas? He checked the star date. Dear lord, only four standard weeks. He had to make sure the gift he ordered for Joanna would make it to Cerberus on time. And Scarlett, he couldn't forget Scarlett this year. Not after everything she'd put up with from him since Tesla III. How could he not have done this already? He cursed Jim for reminding him that he'd dropped the ball on this one.

Scotty walked in, half supported by Gaila, and Leonard put all thoughts of Christmas presents out of his mind at the sight of the engineer's hands.

"What the hell did you do, Scotty?"

"Wasna my fault, doc. Not this time."

"Really, Leonard sweetie, it wasn't his fault."

"Alright, just get him up on the bed."

Gaila was stronger than most people gave her credit for. Leonard watched her hoist the Scotsman onto the bed, as his hands were too burned to actually touch anything. Leonard immediately had his tricorder running over his patient's injuries.

"Damn it, Scotty, this is serious! How'd you manage-some of these burns go down to the bone!"

"Aye, I could see that meself, doc."

Leonard sat the tricorder down and reached for a hypo, which he immediately plunged into Scotty's neck. The engineer yelped, and then sighed in relief at the blessed numbness.

"So what happened?" Leonard asked as he started cleaning the wounds. He looked up at his patient, who said nothing, as he pulled a piece of—good lord, was that shrapnel? How did he get metal into those burns?"

"What exploded?"

The Scotsman still didn't answer, and Leonard stopped treating the wounds.

"Scotty?"

"Oh, for the love of—his still exploded!" Gaila finally answered, tired of her friend's evasion. "Mathis decided he could improve the still's production, and whatever he did caused the thing to blow up. Scotty was trying to stop him when it happened."

"I had everythin' perfect, and he had to come along and ruin it! I'll have to start over from scratch!" Scotty mourned as Leonard finally cleared both hands and began work regenerating the skin.

"Where's Mathis? Why isn't he here?"

If someone else was close to the still when it exploded, Leonard needed to see them immediately. Burns like this could still cause severe nerve damage if not treated at once.

"Oh, Mathis is fine. Scotty pushed him out of the way. He was the only one injured. Mathis ran off when he saw the look on Scotty's face."

"He should, too. I'm gonna kill him next time I get my hands on 'im. Tha's a year and a half of work he destroyed!"

Scotty's still was the worst kept secret on the ship. Slightly more secret was its exact location: only Scotty, Jim, and a few of the engineers knew for sure where it was kept. It was possible that Spock also knew, but Leonard had never asked. It was ignored because somehow the Scotsman managed to produce pretty good moonshine. Being trapped on an ice planet must have given the man a lot of free time.

Leonard took his time treating the engineer's hands, making certain that everything was one hundred percent restored. A Chief Engineer with limited hand use was of little benefit to Starfleet. Everything had to be perfect. Once he was finished with the hands he moved on to the more superficial burns on the engineer's face. It was fortunate they were only superficial, as they had occurred very near to Scotty's eyes. If metal had gone anywhere near there, it could have blinded him.

"That's it. I'm calling a mandatory meeting for all Engineering personnel for 0900 tomorrow. This is just ridiculous."

He quickly finished healing Scotty's face and began updating his patient chart, while the man tried flexing his hands, making sure the newly healed skin stretched.

"Now, doc, I'll be happy to have a word wi' my people. You don't need to trouble yourself about it."

"I don't think so. Have everyone, and I do mean everyone, ready and waiting at 0900 tomorrow. Anyone not there will have a personal chat with me. No exceptions."

"That's not a nice thing to spring on us only four weeks before Christmas, you know. We've, well, I've been very good this year, so I shouldn't have to—"

"No exceptions, Gaila. Even if you haven't done anything yet, you need to hear it. Now," he turned back to Scotty, ignoring Gaila's continued protests, "if you start having any trouble with those hands, or any new pain, come back immediately. Otherwise, I don't want to see you in here again today."

Scotty slid off the bed, mumbling to himself.

"All tha' work, wasted. That was some of my best stuff, too."

"Wait a minute Scotty."

Leonard just couldn't let the man walk out of his Sickbay looking like he lost his best friend on the same day his dog was run over. That man's love for his still was second only to his love for the Enterprise. It was a strange communion between man and machine.

Leaving the engineer in the main bay looking fairly confused, Leonard went to his office, and made a quick search of his alcohol stash. There it was. A bottle of scotch, very nearly full. He ignored the disapproving glare from Chapel as he gave it to Scotty. She could bitch and moan all she wanted. The Scotsman's eyes grew wide when he saw what the doctor shoved into his hands.

"I cannae take this, doc."

"Call it a Christmas present. I can't drink it, someone might as well enjoy it."

Four and half months, and he was tired of staring at it, knowing he couldn't have it.

"Really, doc, I cannae accept this. Do ye know exactly what this is?"

"I do, which is why you should get out of here before I change my mind."

The Scotsman looked uncertain, but quickly backed up when Leonard reached for the bottle.

"Tha's verra generous of you, doc. Really, you're a saint. 0900 tomorrow. Right."

In no time at all, the engineer made his escape with his precious cargo. Leonard watched him pull Gaila out with him, before turning his attention back to the incomplete chart. Once that was done, his mind inevitably returned to Christmas. While the holiday no longer held great religious significance (very few humans still connected the Christmas traditions with the birth of Jesus) it was now a cherished human tradition of gift-giving. Jim had declared it to be a holiday to remind the crew of their bonds of loyalty and affection, and goodwill to all races on board. Most non-humans had embraced the time of partying and presents.

And now he only had two weeks to make sure that anything he ordered from Earth made it to Star Base 24 in time for their stop. He'd taken to measuring time in terms of his pregnancy, not the star date, and he'd completely missed how close to the holiday they were. He couldn't use that as an excuse with Joanna. Finding out you were pregnant when it shouldn't physiologically be possible was not a momentous enough reason to forget Christmas. No, in order to miss Christmas, one had better be in a coma.

"Dr. McCoy—"

Leonard fought back a sigh. It was going to be a long afternoon.

ST-ST

Nyota waited until her shift was over to approach Spock. He'd been preoccupied the entire day; she could tell even if no one else could. She'd wanted to ask him at lunch, but there had been no opportunity. She knew that look. Something was troubling him, and he'd chosen to work through it himself, rather than seek assistance. The only trouble with that was the fact that he rarely worked through such things himself. Nyota knew from firsthand experience that if it was a professional problem, he would have already conferred with Kirk, or the Science department, and it would be resolved. That meant it was likely a personal issue, and try as he might, he didn't handle those well.

She chose to pounce outside his quarters, and was waiting for him when he arrived from dinner. He could not momentarily mask his surprise at seeing her there.

"Was there something you needed, Lieutenant?"

"I need to speak with you privately, Commander."

The doors to his quarters slid open, and Spock gestured for her to precede him. Ever the host, he offered tea, then busied himself with preparing it. He did not know what Nyota wished to discuss, but he had a great deal on his mind, and wished to meditate. It would be considered most impolite to refuse her request to speak to him, but he would have preferred to speak to her later. It was unfortunate that he could not make that suggestion. Nyota would not agree; she would accuse him of trying to put her off.

When he could spend no more time on the tea, he carried the cups over to the small table. Judging from the way the Communications officer was staring at him, Spock got the feeling that he would be the subject of discussion.

"What did you wish to discuss, Nyota?"

"You've been distracted all day, Spock."

He couldn't deny that statement, and she was glad that he didn't try. She knew that any personal issue really wasn't her concern anymore, but he was still her friend (which she'd had to remind herself daily for a few weeks once Len told her he was pregnant, but she was doing better, which had to count for something). She didn't want him to have to face something alone.

"Would it help to talk about it?"

Would it help? He did not know. He supposed it could do no harm to speak his mind to Nyota.

"My father has returned to Earth for the present. In a visit to my grandparents, he informed them of my bond with Leonard, and the coming children. They are sending gifts, for Christmas."

"Is that a bad thing?"

How to explain? The thought of his grandparents sending gifts to his children should not bother him. It was illogical for such a gesture of affection to cause negative emotions. He did not fully understand why this news was so distressing.

"No. But it is—disconcerting."

Nyota did not comment, clearly content for him to speak in his own time. He always appreciated that about her.

"My father stated that he also sent a gift. We never observed this holiday on Vulcan. My mother had to give it up. It disturbs me that he chooses to participate in this Terran ritual now, for the sake of his grandchildren, when he could not do so for his wife."

"Maybe he's simply trying to make up for lost time? You know how much he loved your mother; perhaps he's doing what she would want him to do in this situation? He may just be determined not to repeat past mistakes."

Spock knew that was likely. Indeed, since Amanda's death, Sarek had been much more expressive of his emotions. Still, Spock could not quite reconcile that Sarek would not do for his wife what he was now willing to do for his grandchildren.

"That is logical. Thank you, Nyota."

"That can't be all that's bothering you. Is something wrong with Leonard?"

Was something wrong? Not in the way Nyota meant. He could not burden her with the rest of his worries.

"Leonard and the children are well."

"What are you getting him for Christmas?"

What gift would be appropriate? He did not know. He and Nyota had exchanged gifts the previous Christmas, but that was the limit of his experience with the tradition. Would Leonard accept any gift from him?

"Are you sure that nothing else is bothering you?"

Nyota's question drew him from his internal musings.

"I am certain. Thank you, Nyota, but I will commandeer your time no longer. I am certain you had plans for this evening."

His other concerns must be discussed with Leonard, not the communications officer. It was fortunate that Nyota took his words for the dismissal they were. He would be able to meditate briefly before seeking out his mate. He found that it was always better to address Leonard with a calm and centered mind.

ST_ST

Nyota was a woman on a mission, and woe to anyone who got in her way. Her current mission: track down one Leonard Horatio McCoy and find out just why Spock was so unhappy. She knew the Vulcan, and she knew in her gut that he wasn't simply distracted as he wanted her to believe. No, he was saddened by something, and Nyota knew without a doubt that it had to do with his husband.

"_Yes, his husband! Finally you can think that word to yourself! Leonard is Spock's husband! Husband, husband, husband!"_

She stopped in the middle of the hallway, unmindful of those who nearly ran into her, as she realized that this was the first time she'd applied the word "husband" to Len, in relation to Spock. She thought she might cry as she admitted that no matter how well she'd convinced herself she was doing, she was only able to refer to Len as Spock's husband months after the fact. That was simply intolerable. She refused to be one of those women who couldn't seem to get over a man. Len and Spock were married. Period. There was no coming back from that fact. Spock hadn't been hers for awhile now, and would never be hers again.

She resumed walking, this time somewhat slower as she made her way to Sickbay. After a few more moments thought, she reached another startling conclusion: she was alright with that fact. She really was alright with the fact that Spock had a spouse, was starting a family even, and it wasn't with her. Strange that she should come to two such opposing conclusions at once. When had she become so dense in matters of the heart? Maybe Gaila was right, and she just needed to rebound already. Nah. Even in the face of such new self awareness, she knew she wasn't ready to simply find a new boyfriend just for the sake of having one.

She finally started moving at a normal pace when she started getting strange glances from the crew passing her in the hallway. Now that she'd reached enlightenment she still had a mission to complete: find Len. It wasn't the end of his shift yet, he should still be in Sickbay. If he wasn't too busy, she just might be lucky enough to talk to him. She wouldn't have a chance to say what she wanted at the game tonight (if he showed up, which he might not given how tired he'd been lately).

She found her target in Sickbay, and was happy to see that he had no patients. He was buried in a PADD until she stepped in front of him and took it away. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Nyota?"

"I-uh-"

Now that she was actually facing the man, she didn't really know where to start. She couldn't just yell at him like she would Kirk. He was five months pregnant, after all, and even she wouldn't emotionally attack a pregnant person.

"Did you need something?"

"Yeah. I needed to talk to you. It's important."

She wasn't going to chicken out now that she was here. She followed the doctor into his office, and waited until he activated the privacy barriers.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant?"

Leonard had to play Ship's Counselor to most of the crew, as there wasn't an actual psychologist on board, but it was the first time Nyota had come with a problem. He'd been fairly certain she was even more opposed to spilling her guts to a counselor than he was, and that was saying something. He hadn't heard anything from the rumor mill that would explain her presence, so he figured it had to be important.

"I have a problem. My friend is absolutely unhappy, and I don't know why."

That wasn't what he expected to hear.

"Um, and you think I would know why your friend is unhappy?"

"Yes-I mean no- I mean—"

Now this was just getting embarrassing, and Nyota mentally shook herself. She was the Chief Communications Officer on Starfleet's flagship. She didn't get tongue-tied. She spoke languages most people could only dream of understanding. She could certainly talk to one ship's doctor without tripping over the Standard language. She took a deep breath and started again.

"Look, Len, I know you aren't exactly thrilled at being married to Spock. I know that—"

"I ain't married to the damn hobgoblin!"

Nyota continued as if he hadn't even spoken. He was getting tired of people shoving their noses into his business and then acting like he didn't have a say in anything.

"I know that you didn't want to be pregnant, and to be honest, I was pissed off at you for awhile, for having everything I wanted and not wanting any part of it, but that's beside the point. The point is that he's still one of my best friends, and he's unhappy."

Len was staring at her, openmouthed, and she plunged on. She had to get this out before he managed to come to his senses and kick her out.

"I know you're having a hard time with all of this, Len. You're my friend, and I hate to see you having to go through all this when you don't want it. But he's having a hard time right now too. And I think it's even harder because it's Christmas, which was always a challenge for him, and he needs, he needs something I can't give him anymore. It's Christmas, Len, and like it or not, you're his family now. He needs that."

There were a thousand different responses Leonard wanted to make to that. They weren't a damn family. He wasn't the man's wife. It was none of her damn business, and since when did Vulcan's do Christmas?

"You know he hasn't played chess with the captain in months? And it was his favorite game, not that he would ever admit it. He was able to fix almost everything, but the chess set was beyond repair."

"Nyota—" he trailed off. He had no idea how to respond to that.

"I'm not saying you should wear a ring or anything, Len, but it's Christmas. And he was your friend, too, Before."

"Damn it."

ST_ST

"She has a point, you know."

Leonard bit back the curse trying to escape as he stared at Scarlett on the screen. Damn woman had the nerve to just smile at him, like they weren't talking about his damn life.

"I mean it, Len."

"You hate Spock."

He'd been counting on that, actually.

"I do. But you don't. You already told me you don't hate him for what happened, and I know that hasn't changed. Do you really want to be mean just on principle?"

"Who said anything about being mean? Did I say anything about being an asshole to him? I just said I don't see how I'm supposed to fix his being unhappy. I can't play the happy little wife to make him feel better."

"No one is suggesting that you should, Len. But you do have to find a way to live with him, since you're having his babies in a few months. Maybe it's time to make a peace offering."

Leonard couldn't believe his ears. Scarlett was actually suggesting a peace offering. Scarlett Katherine Joyner O'Hara, the woman who could participate in grudge holding as an Olympic sport if she was in the right mood, was suggesting that he find a way to live with Spock?

"Who are you and what have you done with Scarlett?"

"I promise it's me, Len."

"Then how can you suggest—"

"What else can you do? I know you, Leonard McCoy. You have no intention of trying to raise two babies by yourself, and cut Spock completely out of their life. You've already accepted that that's impossible. It would be a different story if he'd attacked you on purpose, but since you don't hold him responsible for being drugged unknowingly, that leaves finding a way to live with him. And before you get your boxers in a bunch, I'm not saying that you have to accept him as your husband. He was your friend before the attack, so just stick with that for now."

"Damn it, Scarlett."

"I know, Len."

A chime at his door interrupted him, and he swore when he saw the time. It could only be one person.

"I'll let you go, Len. Just think about it, alright?"

The office door slid open as Scarlett cut the connection, and Leonard turned around to see Spock step inside.

"Your shift ended twenty-five minutes ago. You must not overwork yourself, Leonard."

"I'm not. I was on a call, not working. Did you need something, Spock?"

"I have news, but I believe you require food before we discuss anything."

Leonard choked back the words just dying to spring out of his mouth. He'd been doing a lot of that, lately. He was really looking forward to being able to throw a full on tantrum once these babies were born. Instead, he pushed himself to his feet, a task becoming more difficult by the day thanks to his growing midsection, and led Spock out of Sickbay to the officer's mess.

There weren't too many people in the mess that Leonard really knew this late in the ship's day. He was glad of that: the more his body expanded, the more attention he drew from everyone around him. Jim had taken to putting his hands on the belly at any opportunity. Chekov was now spending more time with the doctor than ever before, absolutely fascinated with this pregnancy. To not be the object of prying eyes was a relief.

Leonard was able to make his way quickly through the line and sink into a chair. He would probably need to use the table for leverage when getting out, but he would worry about that later. Spock was seated across from him with a glass of juice moments later.

"What did you want to talk about?" Leonard asked before sinking his teeth into a piece of baked chicken.

"I spoke with my father, who is currently on Earth. Judith Peele is dead."

Leonard nearly spit out the food he was chewing, and almost choked when he tried to swallow. Peele was dead? How?

"Apparently, she contracted a virulent illness in prison, but by the time she sought treatment, it was too late."

Leonard reached for his iced tea and took several long swallows, making sure he wouldn't choke again. He wasn't sure how he felt about the news. He wanted Peele to pay for her actions, of course he did, but—he'd never wanted her dead. Still, he felt relieved. She couldn't hurt anyone else.

"Was there anything else?"

"My grandparents have been informed of our bond. They are sending gifts for the children. They also expressed a wish to meet your family, and your mother in particular."

Leonard could practically feel the blood draining from his face. His mother didn't know anything about this, and he planned on keeping it that way for as long as he could.

"I gather you have not informed your mother of our bonding, or the children."

Hell no he hadn't told his mother. Ellen McCoy would not take the news of her son being raped and impregnated lightly. That woman would be on the first transport off planet until she made it to the Enterprise, if she had to burn down Starfleet buildings to do it. Much as he might wish Spock on the other side of the known universe at times, he didn't want to raise two children on his own because his mother murdered the man.

"How long will you continue to deny our bond, Leonard?"

He could feel the hurt coming off the Vulcan. Uhura was right; Spock really was unhappy. Leonard didn't know what he was supposed to do about it; he still couldn't agree to be the man's wife just to make him feel better. He told the part of him that wanted to offer comfort to shut up.

"We aren't bonded, damn it!"

And just like that, they were back to the same argument. Really, the majority of their disagreements could be boiled down to one issue: Spock's insistence that what happened equaled marriage. If he would just shut up with the marriage argument, they would get along much better. Really. He could deal with having Spock as a permanent fixture in his life(he wasn't quite delusional enough to believe that he could just magically be rid of the entire situation) if the whole marriage issue just disappeared off the table.

"Look, let's just call it a night. I'm exhausted from Beta shift, so let's just split up before one of us says something we can't take back."

"As you wish, Leonard. Rest well."

Spock let him leave with no further objections. He was concerned for his mate's fatigue, and did not wish to exacerbate the situation. He would have to keep a closer eye on the human, to be certain nothing was wrong.

ST_ST

It was amazing, Leonard thought, just how well a half-Vulcan could throw a hissy fit. Four weeks and counting of Spock speaking to him only when necessary. Meals were shared in silence, and even the time they spent together with the mental bond unblocked was quiet. Spock had even stopped pressing Leonard to spend more time with him socially.

Leonard had to admit that he was enjoying the peace and quiet. He didn't want Spock in his mind, and was glad the Vulcan finally seemed to get the hint. Still, the doctor in him was worried at what he was feeling from the younger man. And he wasn't the only one. T'Sel had approached him with her concerns as well. Something about his shields not being adequate against the accidental contact with other minds. He had to hand it to her, she didn't bat an eyelash when he told her the reason for their current impasse. Nor did she try to tell him that he must accept Spock as his mate. He could have sworn he heard her call him an idiot under her breath, but had no proof.

"Bones, get your ass over to the crew mess, now! The party's starting without you!"

Damn, but Jim was annoyingly chipper even through a communicator. He looked up at his chronometer. Sure enough, it was 2000 hours, time for the ship wide Christmas party. Good. It was the last event he had to get through before Christmas was officially over, and he could go to bed. He'd spent nearly an hour on the comm. with Joanna, watching her open her gift and then talking. That was followed by a call home, during which he had to be careful to make sure that he was only visible from the neck up. He knew he had to inform his mother and sister soon, but he'd rather not ruin their Christmas with that bombshell. An hour's nap had done nothing against his exhaustion, and he was ready for bed. All he had to do was make it through the party. Hopefully he could do that.

The music was loud even before he reached the mess, and he pulled again at the stretched out t-shirt. He'd been forced to replicate larger civvies to accommodate his stomach, and they just weren't as comfortable as his own clothes. Still, they covered his body with room to spare, so they served their purpose. He was anxious to fit back into his old jeans.

"Bones, finally!"

Jim practically pounced on him, wearing one of those ridiculous Santa hats, and looking like he might already be three sheets to the wind. Gaila was keeping a possessive grip on his arm. Leonard was sure they would end up in bed together before the night was over. He would ignore the fact that they violated the fraternization policy. He knew that Gaila was the only woman on the ship for whom sex with Jim would be nothing more than sex with Jim. She would have no expectations of special treatment simply because she was sleeping with the captain. And knew Jim needed that.

"Everyone is starting to get antsy about their presents."

"And my presence is required for this because?"

Gaila snorted.

"When's the last time you looked under that tree, honey? A good seventy percent of those gifts are to Babies McCoy. You and Spock have to open them all!"

There were baby gifts under the tree? Leonard couldn't find an appropriate comment as Gaila manhandled him across the room and into an empty chair conveniently located between an empty table and the Christmas tree. Not a minute after he was seated one of his nurses was approaching him with a plate full of food, and he was happy to see that it was half covered in cookies. Good, he was dying for something sweet.

Several people stopped by to chat as the party started to get into full swing. He could see the alcohol flowing freely, and could already identify a number of the crew who would be stumbling in tomorrow for a detox hypo. He was considering hiding them just to teach the morons a lesson. He was surprised to see Neale sharing a drink with one of the botanists, and it looked a bit more than just friendly. Klaussner had to be at least twenty years younger than her.

"Doc!"

"Scotty."

The Scotsman made his way across the room, doing an impressive job of staying upright in his inebriated state. Leonard watched as others who were not so fortunate hung off their friends. They hadn't even opened the gifts yet.

"Doc! I've been meanin' to thank ye for that bottle. Tha's some of the best stuff I've had in a long time. Soon as I get my still up and running again, I'll make it up to ye."

"You'd better sit down before you hurt yourself."

"Nah. I'm good. Wait a minute. We still have to open the presents! What're we waitin' for!"

It would have been funnier to watch the scot trying to corral the crew into opening gifts if he hadn't narrowly missed stumbling into the tree. The tree that was a fire hazard just waiting to happen when surround by so many intoxicated people. Leonard just knew that he was probably going to have to treat some emergency before the night was over.

"Captain!" he heard Scotty yelling over the din. "We have to open presents now!"

He couldn't actually hear Jim's answer, but he read lips well enough to pick up the words "waiting" and "crew". Who else was Jim waiting on? He was liable to have an insurrection on his hands if he didn't get a move on.

"Good evening, Dr. McCoy."

He looked away from Scotty to see T'Sel standing beside the table, and Spock with her. The half Vulcan looked as if he wished to be anywhere else.

"T'Sel. I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"I must confess I am curious about this ritual. You must tell me its origins."

Leonard launched into a brief history of this Terran holiday as T'Sel all but physically forced Spock into a seat, covering the pagan origins, the Christian meaning associated with the day, and the current practices.

"Fascinating. But what does an overweight man who lives at the northern most point on your planet have to do with the holiday? And why is he surrounded by miniature humanoids that make children's playthings?"

Oh lordy, how to explain Santa Claus to a Vulcan? Fortunately, he was saved when Jim chose that moment to begin the Opening of the Gifts. Gifts from home had been left to the individual to open, but gifts between crew members had all been collected under the tree for this evening's festivities, and there was an ocean of presents on the floor. Rand had been pulled into helping with the distributions, along with a number of the security crew. They must have either done something to piss Jim off or lost a bet, to be saddled with that duty.

As the gift distributions continued, Leonard could see that Gaila hadn't been exaggerating the number of gifts addressed to his children. An ever growing mountain of baby items sat on the table and at his feet. How had they managed to get so much on board without him catching wind of it? More importantly, where the hell was he supposed to keep all this stuff? It wouldn't fit in his quarters.

Rattles, children's PADDs (he was pretty sure he saw a copy of Goodnight Moon on one of them), bottles, diapers, gallons of baby wash and lotion, and toys of questionable purpose and dubious origin surrounded him. A glance across the table showed both Spock and T'Sel looking just as overwhelmed by a sea of baby clothes, washcloths, towels, robes and blankets, the majority in shades of the ever popular baby chick yellow and pale green that were considered gender neutral. There was enough stuff for a small army of babies. With any luck it would last more than three months.

That didn't include the gifts for Leonard or Spock. While that pile dwarfed in comparison, there were still several. Scarlett had sent him an entire case of Ghirardelli chocolate (from Earth, no less. Not the imitation stuff found on other Federation planets and space stations) which he looked forward to diving into the moment he was no longer pregnant. Nyota had given him a blanket woven in African designs, along with a translation of what the symbols meant. He really appreciated it, since he was nearly always freezing now. Chekov, bless his heart, had given him the recipes for all of his mother's favorite pregnancy dishes. The few that he'd already tried had been quite good.

He was hesitant to open the gift from Spock. Considering their interactions over the past four weeks, he was half afraid of what he would find. The package was soft; it felt like some sort of fabric. If they were Vulcan robes Spock was a dead man. He opened the paper carefully, not wanting to tear it. He recognized the Vulcan design and the grain; this paper was hand crafted, not replicated. And since the colony was still focused on survival, rather than any of their crafts and arts, he was willing to bet this paper had come from Vulcan. A very rare item, now.

Finally he managed to get the paper open without a single rip or paper cut, and froze. Lying inside was a shirt. Not just any shirt. It was an Ole Miss shirt, nearly identical to the one Spock destroyed. In fact, this WAS his shirt. He recognized the blood stain on the bottom of the hem, right where he'd used a corner to wipe a gash from a shattered beaker during a lab. Where—

"_Leonard?"_

"Where did you get this?"

"Your Dr. O'Hara had it in her possession. She agreed it was time it was returned to you."

"You talked to Scarlett? Voluntarily?"

He was touched, that Spock went to that effort. Spock might claim that hate was an emotion, and therefore he didn't feel it, but he hated Scarlett with a passion, and he'd voluntarily contacted her for this shirt. Damn it. He couldn't stay mad at the hobgoblin when he did something like this.

When Spock didn't respond, Leonard looked over to see that he had opened his gift, and looked equally shocked. Leonard shrugged self-consciously when Spock looked to him in question. It wasn't that hard to order a chess set from Earth. It wasn't like he'd hunted down an exact replica of the one that was destroyed or anything. And he was kind of tired of Jim moping whenever he remembered that he couldn't play chess with Spock because neither of them had a set anymore.

"How did you know?"

"That you needed a chess set? I was there when yours was destroyed, remember?"

"That was not what I meant. How did you know that this set had meaning for me? This is the exact same as the set that my mother taught me to play with."

Oh. That was—unexpected. He hadn't known—he'd just asked Jim to find a quality set that wasn't outrageously priced and could be shipped to the star base by the deadline. Maybe Jim had known, somehow. He certainly hadn't done it on purpose.

"I-um-I actually had Jim order one for me. Since he knew a lot better than me—he knew what he was looking for a lot better than I did. I just figured maybe it was time to get a new set, since the old one was lost."

"Thank you, Ashayam."

Son of a—he shouldn't feel relieved that Spock was back to using the endearments again. He still wanted the man out of his head, damn it. Leonard couldn't stop the yawn, or the groan as he stretched and looked at the chronometer. He'd been here over two hours; that had to be acceptable. His bed was calling his name, especially since he was back on duty at 0900. Now how the hell was he supposed to get all this stuff back to his quarters?

"I guess you could take half back to your quarters, and I'll take half back to mine?"

"That will not be necessary, ashayam. Jim informed me that he had everything taken care of. He said he had some sort of surprise that would wait until tomorrow."

"What surprise?"

"I did not question him. I will see you back to your quarters, if you intend to leave."

"I'm not a child, Spock. I'm perfectly capable of finding my way to my room."

"But you are exhausted, Leonard. Allow me to assist you."

He couldn't really argue with that. Truth be told, he was slightly concerned that he might go to the wrong room, or simply pass out in the hallway. He gripped the table and hoisted himself out of the chair, making sure to grab all of HIS gifts before passing Spock out the door. The Vulcan fell into step beside him, gently guiding him by the arm when he did indeed start walking in the wrong direction. It seemed to take forever, in his exhausted mind, to reach his quarters, but finally they did, and he slumped against the wall as Spock opened the door and pulled him in. He didn't even object when the Vulcan took all of his gifts from him and nudged him onto the bed while he set about finding a temporary place for them.

"Look, Spock, you need to know, why I haven't told my mom about—this."

"You need not explain, Leonard."

"No, you listen to me. I'm straight. I don't want men."

"A fact that you have already stated a number of times. You need not—"

"Damn it, shut up and listen for a minute, you damn sensitive elf!"

Spock's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. Leonard took that as a sign to continue.

"I'm straight. I'm not attracted to men, never have been, and my mom knows this. And you can't lie to Ellen McCoy; it's like trying to lie to a telepath. She knows when someone's lying. So when I call her up and tell her that I'm carrying your babies, she'll know it won't be because I suddenly changed my mind and made the choice to fuck you. And as much as you piss me off with this insistence that we're married, I don't want to see you dead. And she WILL come out here, and she WILL murder you. So until I can find a way around that eventuality, the less she knows the better."

He waited when Spock appeared to be attempting to formulate a response.

"Do you have a plan to get around my death at the hands of your mother?"

From the look on the Vulcan's face, that wasn't necessarily the question he wanted to ask. He probably just judged it the safest question to ask, and the one Leonard was most likely to answer. Honestly it creeped Leonard out that he knew that.

"I'm kind of hoping that having two new grandchildren to hand her when she shows up will keep her from killing you."

"I see. So your intention is to inform her of our bond once the children are born?"

"I'll tell her what happened once they're out. And then we'll just have to hope for the best."

Spock was less than pleased that Leonard still refused to acknowledge that they were bonded, but this was the first time the human had expressed concern over his well-being. He could read the truth from his mate's mind, and Leonard did not lie. He truly had concealed the events because of his worry at his mother's actions once she learned of the assault. It was not an attempt to deny the situation, as he had feared. That was encouraging. So was the gift of the chess set. Even if the captain had been the one to make the selection, the idea was Leonard's. It was the first indication from the human that perhaps they could come to terms.

"Good night, Ashayam. I shall see you tomorrow."

"G'night Spock."

The human was nearly asleep already. Spock ordered the lights out before leaving the room and returning to his own quarters. He anticipated meditation being a much more satisfactory event than it had been the last four standard weeks. 


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: So, I kind of have Sarek and Amanda's story running around in my head now. Probably won't be as long as this one. I'll post it if there's any interest, just review and let me know!**

Leonard stood outside the closed door, staring. Two weeks. He'd stopped outside this door every day for two weeks. He still couldn't bring himself to go inside. Damn the kid for meddling.

"It is only a room, Leonard," he heard Spock say behind him. He hadn't even heard the Vulcan approach him.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the bridge?"

Their shifts happened not to coincide this week, which had given him a bit of a break from the renewed attentions of one half-Vulcan.

"The captain allowed me a break. I could feel your distress. It is only a room, ashayam."

But it wasn't just a room. It was much more than that, and therein was the problem. Jim had, as a surprise gift, ordered the renovation of one of the VIP suites, and gifted Leonard and Spock with new joint quarters. Leonard had sworn, loudly and colorfully and without repetition, for two minutes straight. He was fairly certain he'd hurt Jim's feelings with that reaction. But hell, live with Spock?

"Is it not the simplest solution?"

"Stay out of—"

"You are projecting, ashayam. Rather loudly. But you did not answer me. Is there a simpler solution to caring for the children than sharing quarters?"

Damn it, he knew it was the simplest solution. He wasn't a fool after all. But—

"Sharing quarters makes this more permanent for you."

"Damn it, don't do that!"

"Forgive me. You have not yet been inside."

It was a statement of fact, rather than a question, and Leonard had to wonder if the Vulcan had been watching him without his knowledge.

"Come Leonard."

Before he could protest Spock punched in the access code and pulled him inside. He stopped just inside the doorway, unwilling to go any further. He heard the door slide shut behind him, and had to fight the urge to panic at being alone with Spock in "their" quarters.

"Calm yourself, Leonard. You know I will not harm you."

"I know." He was trying, damn it.

He was standing in a living room. A fairly decent sized living room, he guessed, underneath all of the baby items that covered the floor. Someone had gone to the effort of making sure that while stuff was present, the room was neat. That couldn't have been Jim. Leonard suspected Gaila or Nyota. There was a couch and two chairs, one of which looked like a recliner. He was definitely laying claim to that one. A terminal was resting unobtrusively on a stand in a corner, and a large monitor was mounted on a wall, along with a holovid player.

"There is more to see, ashayam."

Damned if the hobgoblin didn't sound amused. He was right though. Beyond the living room was a small kitchen, just large enough for a single person to move around between the small refrigerator and the stove. If Leonard had to guess, he would say the cupboard was stocked with all of the baby bottles and children's utensils they'd received. There were also three other doors he had yet to step through.

"The first door to the left is the nursery," Spock informed him before opening that door. Leonard stepped into the room after him, and was surprised with what he found. A large crib took up one corner, large enough to accommodate both infants for some time. That was NOT one of the gifts they'd opened at the Christmas party.

"My grandparents sent it. It was mothers, and then mine."

All the other necessary furniture was set up: changing table, dresser, two gliding rockers. And it all appeared to be part of the same set. It all matched the crib. Had Spock's grandparents really sent all of this? If so, the McCoy's were dreadfully behind. He really did need to tell his mother and his sister.

Feeling the need to get out of the nursery, he stumbled through the bathroom that connected the nursery to the bedroom and froze. He was expected to share this room with Spock. This was supposed to be "their" bedroom.

The large bed that was a staple of the VIP suites had been moved out, mercifully. There wasn't a chance in hell that he could actually share a bed with Spock. Someone, most likely Jim, had seen to it that instead there were two separate standard beds. Maybe he could do this. All he had to do was convince himself that it was the same as rooming with Jim back at the Academy. Yeah. That wouldn't be so bad.

Judging from the number of Spock's belongings that Leonard could see, he could guess that the Vulcan was already moved in. The only thing missing from this little fantasy was his willing participation.

"The space is adequate for our needs. I have expressed gratitude to the captain for allowing us these quarters. I believe he may have been disappointed that you did not react so favorably."

"I already feel bad about that Spock. No need to rub it in."

Jim really had gone to a lot of work to make the suite up to this standard for them. He did appreciate it; it was exactly what they needed to take care of the children once they were born. Much as he might fantasize about marooning Spock on some planet far away, he knew he couldn't handle these children on his own, and carting them back and forth between his room and Spock's just wasn't realistic. He would have to talk to Jim at some point soon. The kid deserved to know how much his gesture was appreciated.

"It was not my intention to 'rub it in', Leonard. It would be wise to move your belongings soon. No doubt you will wish to- I believe the phrase is 'settle in'- before our children are born."

Damn it, he was only six months in! He still had three months to go before that was an issue. Why should he have to worry about that now?

"Procrastinating will not make the task easier, ashayam."

He knew that. But that didn't mean he was ready to move in with Spock before it became an absolute necessity. There was time before his life was permanently consumed by the fetuses in his body.

Spock stood inside the suite alone, as Leonard hastily made an excuse and left. It was obvious that the doctor was not comfortable with the thought of living in such proximity of each other. The necessity of doing so was not making the fact easier for the human to accept.

It was cruel, Spock thought, that everything that brought him comfort made his mate ill at ease. Knowing that Leonard would soon be living with him was a relief to the possessiveness he'd struggled to keep in check. For Leonard, this arrangement was another unwanted shackle. He was certain that given enough time the bond would draw them together as they should be. It might take months, or even years, but they would be together as Spock wanted, and Leonard feared. Spock knew he would ultimately win, and that winning would require Leonard to lose what he most valued: his freedom of choice. It was cruel.

He would simply have to do everything in his power to show Leonard that the future could be positive: that he was still the Leonard McCoy valued by the entire ship, and that would not change simply because his personal situation was altered.

"Kirk to Spock." His communicator went off, interrupting his thoughts.

"Spock here, Captain."

"You're needed back on the bridge. Immediately."

"I am on the way."

ST- -ST

The last thing Scarlett expected to see when she entered her quarters after an extended session with the Trill merchant passing through was her husband. In bed. With one of the station security officers.

"I must say it is rare that a woman gets to watch her husband make love from quite this vantage point."

The pair sprang apart amid shrieks of "Oh, god, Dr. O'Hara!" and "Scarlett, really, it's not what you think."

"I think it's time you left, Laredo, don't you?"

"Of course ma'am."

The younger woman fell out of the bed as she scrambled for her clothes, and put on just enough to be covered before scurrying out the door. Will simply glared at his wife as he lazily climbed out of the bed, taking his time getting dressed again. Scarlett remained silent until he was finished, and he started growing defensive.

"Well? Aren't you going to start yelling at me? Call me every dirty name in the book? Or are you just going to go with that passive-aggressive route you're so good at?"

"Is that what you want, Will? For me to start yelling at you? Would that make you feel less guilty?"

"I don't feel guilty. We're two consenting adults. But go ahead. Get it out of your system."

Scarlett eyed him for a moment, trying to determine if he really meant it. And wondering if somewhere in there was any trace of the man she once knew.

"Alright. What the hell were you thinking? You didn't even have the decency to go somewhere else? Are you trying to ruin that girl's career?"

She considered punching him, but decided against it.

"Good God, Will! That girl is barely twenty-three! She's sixteen years younger than you! And if she's caught leaving your quarters? You do realize that her career would be over if it got out that she was sleeping with her commanding officer, don't you?"

He was staring at her as if she was speaking a different language, or had suddenly sprouted blue antennae.

"So you're not mad that I'm cheating on you, you're mad because it might affect Laredo's career? What is wrong with you? Do you honestly not care that I had sex with another woman?"

"I thought you said it wasn't what I thought it was. And do you really think this is a surprise? I knew about the three women before Lieutenant Laredo. Hell, I knew about the one you were sleeping with when you had Starfleet drag me out here! And why should I be mad? You've just given me proof of your infidelity. Not even you precious admirals would block the divorce paperwork now."

Will was shaking his head as he advanced on her.

"No. I don't want a divorce, Scarlett. You're my wife!"

"And what are they, your concubines?"

"What do you expect me to do?" he exploded. "You practically have to be drunk to let me touch you! We're married, Scarlett! It's not supposed to be this way!"

Scarlett took a deep breath. Yelling wasn't going to solve anything, and he wouldn't hear what she had to say anyway. He'd gotten even better at blocking out things he didn't want to hear. Had he always been so intractable, and she just hadn't seen it? No, this level of stubbornness had only developed in the last five years. She accepted that some of it was probably her doing.

Whatever response she was going to make was cut off when they were interrupted by a call for both of them to report to the bridge. Something was definitely wrong if they were calling for her as well. The tension between them was obvious to everyone, so everyone made it their mission to keep them as far away from each other as possible.

"We'll talk about this later, Scarlett."

She didn't agree or disagree; she just followed him up to the bridge. The second shift command crew was waiting for them when they arrived. She could see no obvious reason for an emergency call.

"Nielson, report."

Scarlett waited as the normally cheerful Lieutenant Commander pulled up a transmission and played it. The bridge was silent as the majority of the crew heard the message for the second time.

"Oh, dear God, no."

It took a moment to realize that she'd been the one speaking. An epidemic, on Cerberus. All those children. It shouldn't be possible. Scarlett sank into a seat, horrified, while her husband snapped into action.

"Alright, Nielson, contact Starfleet Headquarters immediately. Tell them they're going to need to send the closest ship. If there's a ship in the system they'll get to the planet a lot faster than we can. And get Dr. Grantland up here now!"

The single doctor and nurse that made up the school medical staff wouldn't be enough; not to care for a school full of sick children, find the cause of the illness, and a way to cure it. They would need all the help they could get. A medical team from the station would have to go down.

It would take twenty-seven hours for a shuttle carrying medical personnel to reach the planet. Over a full standard day. That was far too long when dealing with something as serious as an epidemic. Scarlett couldn't recall the last epidemic to touch a Federation planet, but she knew her medicine, and her history. When the plague struck earth in the sixteenth century, hundreds died daily. Scarlett prayed there was a star ship in the system that could respond. When this was over she fully intended to send a strongly worded letter to the Federation concerning the lack of shuttles with warp capability.

It felt like ages had passed before Erik Grantland made it to the bridge, when in reality it was probably only a few minutes. Scarlett was glad they had a doctor like Grantland on the station; he was excellent, a word she didn't use often. He was better than her, almost as good as Len. Oh God. Joanna McCoy was on Cerberus. If Len lost Joanna, on top of everything else….

"Nielson, I need you to get me a call down to someone on that planet, now."

She had to find out before she—she had to call Len, but she had to know how Joanna was doing before she did so.

"Sir, Starfleet says that there is a ship still in the system, and they're dispatching them to the planet."

"Great. Find out which ship it is. Scarlett, I want you and Grantland to coordinate with the doctor on Cerberus, and the ship that's coming. I'm going to put you on call for Sickbay, so that if we need to send a larger team to the planet we can do so. You might just get to brush up on those MD skills of yours."

"I can do that on the planet, too."

Will was already shaking his head.

"No. We have to be ready to receive a number of children from the planet, because whatever ship is coming may not have enough room for all of them if it comes to an evacuation. I need you here for that."

She didn't like the idea of staying here and prepping for a possible evacuation when she could be on the planet helping to prevent that necessity, but Will had a point. Any children to come from the planet were bound to be affected emotionally, seeing so many classmates suffer. They would need a counselor as much as they would need a doctor.

"We need to get unaffected children off that planet now. I don't care if they have to sit in a shuttle and wait for the starship to pass by and pick them up. The longer they're exposed the greater the risk of them falling sick," she was pulled back into the discussion at Erik's comment.

"That's exactly what I want you to coordinate with the planet. And I want your team ready to depart within the hour, Grantland. Scarlett, once we find out which ship is coming, I want you to get on the comm. with their CMO and find out when they're arriving. It would be better to organize a stop over here to pick up our people than send out shuttles if they can get here soon. And then comm. the planet again. I want to hear that any unaffected children are already off the planet. Give that principal or whatever she's called hell."

ST-ST

Jim just sat, staring, at his now blank comm. screen. The transmission from Boyce had ended over a minute ago, but he was still in shock. This just couldn't be happening. Really, it just—what the hell was he sitting around here for? Spurred into action, Jim practically sprinted from his quarters to find Bones, after ordering the bridge to change course for Cerberus. The re-fit on Earth would just have to wait. But he had to let Bones know, and he had to do it now.

He found his friend in the rec room, watching Chekov and Sulu attacking each other in some three dimensional war game. He was kind of surprised that Spock wasn't with them; his shift was over too. Bones would need the additional support once he heard the news.

"Jim?"

Bones was looking at him in concern. Jim dreaded the look on his face in just a moment.

"Bones, I need—I need to talk to you. Now."

"Okay. What'd you do now?"

Jim was prevented from responding by the ship wide broadcast. Shit. He'd told them to wait until he gave the okay. Bones was supposed to hear the news from him, not a ship wide announcement. Jim watched the doctor go pale, and it looked like he would start throwing up again.

"Breathe, Bones."

It was bad enough that Chekov and Sulu had stopped their game and were watching him, worried.

"Just breathe, Bones."

"It's Jo Jo, Kid."

"I know, Bones."

Jim knelt down in front of his friend, who was borderline hyperventilating. Not good. No one wanted to see Bones go into early labor.

"We're going to get her, Bones. And we're going to figure out what's causing this. She's gonna be okay."

She had to be okay. Any other outcome wasn't an option. If he lost his baby girl—

"_Leonard?"_

"_It's Joanna."_

He didn't even realize he'd answered the mental question in his distraught state.

"She'll be okay, Bones. I know she will."

"Doctor? Is there anything we can do? Would you like something to drink?"

"Get him some water, Chekov," Jim ordered, and the young navigator rushed off to do as he was asked. He returned barely a minute later with a cup, which was passed to Jim.

"Alright Bones, I want you to drink this."

Leonard took the cup and drained it without stopping for a breath, before looking back to Jim.

"How-?"

"They haven't figured that out yet. But a medical team from DS Six is waiting for us to pick them up, and we'll be there in about an hour. We'll figure it out."

DS Six? That was it. He had to talk to Scarlett. She had to have some idea of what was going on. She might even be going down to the planet. He knew he would have to get down to the surface himself so that they could figure out what the hell was causing an epidemic.

'_You are NOT going down to the planet's surface, Ashayam. If we do not know the cause of this illness, we cannot know if it would affect the children."_

Leonard ignored that as he hauled himself out of his chair, assisted by Jim, and headed for his quarters. His daughter was down there, damn it, and he would do whatever was necessary to make sure she was safe.

"_I understand your need to protect your daughter, Leonard. But you cannot risk our children as well."_

Shit. He hated it when the Vulcan spoke sense. It was just annoying, when he wanted to rant and be impulsive. He'd worry about that later. He had a call to make. He had to find out what the hell was going on down on that planet.

"Len, thank God! I've been trying to call you for the last half hour!"

"What happened? How the hell did an epidemic hit that school?"

She blinked in surprise, confusion on her face.

"How did you-?"

"We've been redirected to the planet. Now how—what-?"

"The Enterprise is being sent?" Scarlett swore. "I've been trying for the last half hour to find out which ship Starfleet is sending. Really, is it that hard to say 'Enterprise'?"

"Scarlett—"

"Right, not so important. Well, first thing, Joanna's okay. She got sick, but not nearly as bad as the others who've caught this. Dr. Stonn expects a full recovery for her. She should be released from quarantine in the next day or so."

That was—Leonard didn't think he'd ever been more relieved in his life. Joanna was going to be fine.

"Good. Now what are we dealing with?"

"Out of a school of six hundred, less than fifty students have been unaffected by this illness at all. They're already off planet; their shuttle is waiting for your ship to show up. Do you know how long it'll be until you get here?"

"We should reach your station in half an hour to pick up whoever you're sending, and from there it should only take five minutes to get to the planet. Jim's pushing maximum warp for this."

"Good for him. I'll let our medical team know to be ready to go. Are you planning on going down yourself?"

"No. I can't take the risk, not with this pregnancy."

The remainder of the half hour flight was spent in conference with Scarlett, laying down a basic plan of shift rotations and which departments were sending people down to the planet, based on her discussions with the doctor planet side. He wanted everything in place when they reached Cerberus. For once the intrusion of the Vulcan into his thoughts was not a bad thing; from their link he was able to relay information to and from Jim, so that he could work without interruption and still the captain knew what was going on. By the time the Enterprise dropped out of warp, all team assignments had been made and the first of the medical staff and science personnel were ready to beam down. They stayed at DS Six only long enough for the station's personnel to beam aboard, and they were off at maximum warp for the planet, which, sure enough, they reached in less than five minutes.

"_Leonard, the captain wishes to speak with you. The shuttle carrying the unaffected children is ready to land."_

"_Tell him to meet me on the docking bay. And don't let them off that shuttle yet!"_

He needed to set up a decontamination chamber in the docking bay. Just because the kids might be sick, that didn't mean they couldn't be carrying whatever might be causing this. They were eager to separate the healthy children so that they didn't get sick, but Leonard wasn't about to potentially expose the ship's crew to this epidemic. The equipment he needed for that was in Sickbay. He could use Jim's help to set up the chamber once he reached the docking bay. The tarps might be pliable enough that they could be folded and carried around in a handbag sized pouch, but the trick was opening them and setting them up.

"_I will assist the captain in this, ashayam. Until the children are decontaminated, you must not go near them."_

He wasn't going to get into an argument over it. Not when Spock was right, even if he was too damn overprotective. Leonard knew he wouldn't be in any danger in setting up the decontamination chamber. But he weighed the benefits of arguing with the Vulcan against the risks, and even he would admit that what fun he might have provoking the Vulcan wouldn't be worth actually provoking said overprotective Vulcan. He'd likely find himself locked in their shared quarters until Spock deemed it "safe" to come out.

"_You are correct in your supposition, Leonard. I will do whatever is necessary to protect you, and our children."_

"_Oh, just shut up and come get this thing already so you and Jim can set it up."_

Oh hell. That didn't sound nearly as pissed off as it should have. At the moment, he was fine with having the Vulcan in his head. Damn it all.

It didn't take long for Spock to find him in his supply room and take the equipment. Leonard followed him to the docking bay. He still wanted to oversee the set up of the chamber, even if he had to leave before any of the students came through. The shuttle had landed, but they'd followed instructions, and all of the students were still on board. Leonard stood out of the way as Spock and Jim pulled the tarps out of the pouch and set them up on the collapsible poles.

It bore more than a passing resemblance to a tent, but this wonderful invention would screen anyone who passed through it for every germ in Starfleet's extensive databases along with anything that did not belong to their species. Any external anomaly was automatically eradicated. If anything was identified as wrong internally, the kid would have to go back down the planet for quarantine.

"_Leonard, you must leave now. We are ready to begin scanning the students."_

He left Jim and Spock to it, returning to Sickbay. He was back on duty since M'Benga had just beamed to the planet's surface with the first team. He would cover the first half of Geoff's shift, and Neale would tack the last half onto her shift. As bad as this was, he still had other patients to tend to. His responsibility to the six hundred person crew didn't end just because of this new crisis.

Two hours later he was finally on his way back to his quarters. His back hurt, his head ached, and he was hungry again, on top of feeling exhausted. Everything had been calm until he had to do an emergency appendectomy on Nyota. He'd left her resting comfortably, with Scotty practically camped out by her bed. That just confirmed for Leonard that while the relationship between the two was platonic, the Scotsman's feeling were not. Leonard found himself half-hoping Nyota reciprocated those feelings. Scotty was a good man, and the woman deserved to have that.

"Leonard."

He wasn't surprised Spock showed up just as he reached his room. He was sure the hobgoblin had monitored his time in Sickbay.

"Yeah?"

"How is Nyota?"

"She'll be sore for a few days, but she came through the surgery just fine. What'd you need?"

"I wished to be certain that you were well. It has been an-eventful-shift."

Eventful was definitely one word for it. Chaotic was probably a better word.

"Yeah. I saw that all of the kids were cleared."

He didn't want to stand in the hallway and make conversation. He wanted his bed. But he didn't want to invite Spock into his quarters. It felt better to keep him out, as if he still had a small space on this ship where he could be alone and think.

"_You are fatigued, Leonard. You must rest."_

Without asking permission, Spock reached around the doctor and opened his door, then gently guided him inside. Damn it. This was precisely what he was trying to avoid!—and he was being hormonal again. He'd had the Vulcan in his head all afternoon with no problem, and now he wanted to cry because the man opened his door? That was it. He was going to invent a medication to manage mood swings. He really couldn't deal with this crap anymore. It was freakin' ridiculous.

He left Spock standing in his room while he grabbed his t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants and changed in the bathroom. When he came out, Spock was examining some of his recent acquisitions curiously. The blanket from Nyota was folded up on a chair, along with the massaging cushion from Jim. He was too tired to bother with it tonight, but tomorrow morning he was definitely using it.

"What is the purpose of this seat?"

"It massages the spine when you sit in it. Best invention since bourbon."

"You do not need such a device. I am more than capable of performing such a task for you, ashayam."

Leonard successfully suppressed the shiver caused by the thought of Spock's hands on his body in such a personal manner. To have those hands on him, not causing pain, but instead kneading muscles and loosening tension, well, he didn't even want to go there in his hormone ravaged mind. Especially since his libido had started to return in the last few days along with those hormones, and he was well aware of how long it had been since he'd had enjoyable sex.

"That's-appreciated, but not necessary. Is there anything I need to know about the kids we picked up?"

Back on to a safer topic than touching.

"They are all free of any possible contaminants, and they are all non-humanoid, which suggests that whatever this epidemic is, it primarily affects humanoid species. I have already relayed the information to our people on the planet. I have also questioned them about any possible cause for this epidemic, but they had no thoughts that were helpful."

Considering what these kids had no doubt been through watching their classmates fall ill, and probably worrying they were next, that wasn't surprising.

"I'll talk to them in a couple of days, once they've had a chance to settle down. Has there been any progress on the planet?"

"Our away teams were briefed by Stonn and the nurse when they went down. We have received no word outside of the updates that they are doing everything possible. But it does appear that some of the children are beginning their recovery. Stonn has requested that they come aboard once they are declared healthy, so that they can focus their care on the ill, and finding its cause."

That sounded good to Leonard. It meant that he would have Joanna on board, where he could look after her. He wondered briefly how her betazoid friend had fared in this epidemic.

"I think it's a good idea. What'd Jim say?"

"He would leave the decision to his Chief Medical Officer. He will also leave any counseling needs to your office, but he has already overseen boarding and supervision arrangements for the children already on board."

"Alright. I'll call Stonn tomorrow and set up for the removal of the recovered students. Oh, stop growling at me. I know you don't want me around the Vulcan, but you'll have to get over it."


	27. Chapter 26

Two days later, the evacuation of those who were recovering became a necessity as a significant number of children grew worse. M'Benga, in a rare fit of increased productivity, did manage to separate a dozen more children who, while not recovered completely, were determined not to have any contagion, and it was deemed safer to move them than leave them to the possibility of falling ill again. Once again the shuttle brought up students and the decontamination chamber was waiting for them. As soon as they were decontaminated, they were herded into Sickbay for a full check-up.

"Daddy!"

Leonard was horrified at the sight of his little girl. She looked ten pounds thinner than when he last saw her, and she was already small. She couldn't afford to lose ten pounds. And she was so pale, she looked like a corpse. And this was a light case? Good God, what were his people dealing with on the planet, if these children were considered light cases? She threw her arms around his midsection, and he was shocked at how weak she was.

"It was awful, daddy," she cried into his stomach, "everybody was getting sick and they couldn't figure out why."

"I know, Jo Jo. But they're going to figure it out." He hoped he wasn't lying to her. "Right now, we're going to get you checked out and see how you're doing."

It didn't take long to get all of the children cleared and herd them out of Sickbay to the rec room that had been turned into a dorm room for all of the kids from the planet. Several crew members had been assigned as rotating supervisors, and Chekov was already waiting for them. Leonard thought that was a fairly genius move on Jim's part. It would do the kid good to look out for the younger children; Leonard knew he missed his younger siblings. And it would give him a chance to cut loose.

"I don't want to stay here, daddy. I want to stay with you."

Joanna refused to let go of his arm, and Leonard was reluctant to pry it loose. His girl had been sick (she looked like she'd been at death's door) and she was scared. She needed reassurance as much as he needed to reassure them both that she was alright. He had room for her in his quarters; the problem was that he had to cover a twelve hour shift every day. He couldn't be with her.

"I want you to stay with me, baby girl. But I'm working twelve hours a day, so that one of our doctors can be on the planet helping to figure out what's going on. You don't want to spend twelve hours a day in Sickbay, do you? You'll have a lot more fun here with your classmates."

"I don't care, I don't want to stay here. I want to stay with you!"

"I'll make you a deal. You can stay with me when I'm not on shift, but when I have to be in Sickbay, you'll come here. Final offer."

He could tell that she was gearing up for an argument, but he meant it. He couldn't work if he had to worry about her.

"Deal." It was said grudgingly.

"Good. Than you stay here with Mr. Chekov, and I'll find you once I'm off."

She gave him another fierce hug before reluctantly letting go of his arm, and joined her classmates. Leonard made himself leave the room and go back to work. She was getting better, and she was in good hands with Chekov. She would be fine.

Sickbay was practically deserted, so he was able to hole up in his office with the latest reports from the surface. Five hundred forty three students were sick, along with the majority of the staff. And those on the ground were no closer to stopping it, or even finding the source of it, than when they landed.

Stonn was working to pinpoint the first case, in the hope of finding the source, but it was difficult. The symptoms generally present were similar to the Terran influenza virus, but varied in minor ways among the humanoid species. Fever, of course, nausea, body aches and pains could also be symptoms of other illnesses which tended to make their way through such a large population of children semi-regularly. Who could say for certain that someone who sought treatment for those symptoms didn't simply have a virus that had nothing to do with this epidemic?

Leonard really wished he was down there, doing something useful, instead of being stuck on the ship. If only they could find the source of this epidemic. They had to find the source if they were to have any hope of stopping it. He just knew that he could find the answer to this, if he could only go down there.

The knock on his office door an hour later broke his concentration and he looked up to see Nyota, looking kind of pissed off.

"I'm going back to work, doctor."

He just looked at her. That attitude might have worked on Spock when she wanted onto the Enterprise, but in Sickbay, he was the final word.

"You'll go back to work when I say you can go back to work."

"I'm perfectly fine, doctor. There's no reason for me to stay out."

"You just had surgery two days ago, Lieutenant. There's a reason we have a mandatory waiting period before returning to duty. Your body needs a chance to heal."

"It's not like I have a dangerous job. I sit at a console. I can do that, no problem."

"No problem until you pull a newly healed muscle, and land back in here. Your return to duty physical is tomorrow, and barring some strange complication you're back on duty in two days."

"Not good enough. I'm going back to work, today."

"Sit down, Nyota."

She stood, glaring down at him, and he just glared in return. He had plenty of experience with this game; he'd become an expert at it with Jocelyn, and Joanna. Nyota might be the head bitch on the Enterprise when she put her mind to it, but she was a rank amateur when compared to his ex-wife.

"I said sit down."

She finally did as she was told, still glaring daggers at him.

"Now, tell me what this is really about."

"I need to get back to work, Len. I'm going out of my mind with nothing to do."

He certainly knew the feeling. He remembered his forced medical leave right after Tesla III, and how useless he felt.

"I know you must be bored, but you have to let your body heal. Sitting at your station could aggravate sensitive tissues if you were there when the ship took a hit. Hell, even stretching too far to change a frequency could pull something, this soon after surgery."

"It's not just boredom, Len. Gaila is driving me crazy. Every time I turn around she's waiting to ambush me with Scotty, and she's only gotten worse since I've been on medical leave. If I can't go back to work I may seriously commit murder."

Now they were getting to the real reason behind her insistence on going back to work. Finally.

"What does Gaila want with you and Scotty?"

"She's been trying to hook me up with him since Spock dumped me. And Scotty's a great guy, don't get me wrong, but Gaila thinks sex is the answer to everything, and I just can't go there, and she doesn't get that."

"She's Orion, Nyota. For some Orions, sex really IS the answer to everything, and Gaila is one of them. She doesn't mean any harm, so just tell her to back off. If that doesn't work, threaten to double her pheromone suppressant. A double dose would kill her libido. She'll drop it real quick."

She laughed, as he'd hoped she would. And it was the truth: Gaila really did think sex was the answer for everything. And it wasn't just because she was Orion that he said that. She'd told him so herself one day as she was trying to pin him to a bed at the Academy. The endorphins released from sex left a person in a relaxed state, and much better able to think through problems.

"I think she's harassing Scotty, too. And I think she's making him think about it."

"Nyota, you're a beautiful woman. If Scotty's thinking about anything romantic or sexual, it's because of you, not Gaila's pushing. And I'm betting that's what really bothers you."

The hitch in her breathing told him he was right.

"I don't do casual sex, or casual relationships. I really loved Spock. I can't suddenly love someone else just because I can't have him, any more than you can make yourself love him just because now you're married."

"We're not married."

He would repeat that to his last breath, until people started listening. He was NOT married to the damn elf. Vulcans putting some claim on paper didn't make it true.

"I guess denial really isn't just a river in Egypt," Nyota quipped, and Leonard glared at her. "What's worse to your Southern family, Len: being married to Spock or having his children out of wedlock?"

"It doesn't matter what they think. And that's not why you came to see me. You're not cleared to report to your post until the day after your physical. If you're really so bored, why don't you start learning another language? That should fill a couple days for you."

"Very funny, Len."

She rose from the chair, but Leonard's voice stopped her at the door.

"And Nyota, try having this discussion with Scotty. Tell him how you feel, and let him decide how to react to it. Hell, he might not even be thinking in that direction."

He was sure that part was a lie. The Scotsman would have to be a fool, or gay, to not think of Nyota that way. But he also knew that if Nyota told Scotty she wasn't ready for any type of romantic relationship, well, the engineer would do nothing to push her. He would continue to be the friend she needed. She was safe with him.

A sharp kick to his kidneys reminded Leonard just why he was on the ship, feeling as useless as the woman he just dismissed, rather than down on the planet working on the answers to his puzzle. One of the babies was feeling particularly energetic today. At least, he assumed it was just one, since all of the kicking happened in the same location. He would bet it was the girl. He doubted a two-thirds Vulcan child would do something as illogical as bruise his father's insides when it wouldn't get him anywhere.

"You're not the only one who wants out of this place, kiddo," he muttered to his abdomen. He'd give his right arm to be on the surface doing something productive. Of course the CMO needed to be focused primarily on the ship, but they were in orbit around a peaceful planet that housed a school. Not even Jim Kirk could trigger a disaster while orbiting a peaceful planet.

That was it. He couldn't take sitting up here inactive anymore. There was still stuff he could do while in Sickbay and damn it, he would do it. He quickly typed out a message and sent it down to the planet. He had nothing better to do; he could go over the patient files that Stonn was really too busy to go through. He could have a shot at trying to track down the beginnings of this epidemic.

ST_ST

"C'mon, Joanna. You have to eat, or I'm gonna put you on an IV."

She wasn't the first of the children he'd had to make that threat to. The ones who'd been unaffected to begin with had little enough appetite, but the ones who were recovering were even worse. He'd been informed by Chekov that none of them had eaten anything at lunch, and the doctor decided that was it. He wasn't having that. He was NOT going to allow these kids to waste away more than they already had by not eating; not when there was plenty of food available. For the past fifteen minutes he'd supervised dinner, browbeating and threatening anyone who tried to slide. The threats to put them in Sickbay with an IV in their arm seemed to work the best. They didn't want to be anywhere near a Sickbay and the reminders that came with it, and Leonard couldn't blame them for it.

Joanna reluctantly stuck her fork into her lima beans and took a bite, under her father's watchful eye. He watched as she continued to eat with no further threats, and quickly scanned the other children. When he was satisfied they were all eating, he turned his attention to his own food. He was pleasantly surprised to see that even Jim was eating properly in the name of setting a good example to the children that surrounded him. The youngest of them, a girl of about eight who reminded Leonard very much of a wookie from those old Star Wars movies, clung to the captain as if her life depended on it. He would have to make a point of teasing the kid about his newest fan when she wasn't with him. Although, she was so small, maybe she looked more like an ewok than a wookie? He couldn't quite make up his mind about that.

"Doctor."

"Spock."

"May I join you? I am curious as to what news has come from the planet."

"Sure. Have a seat."

He glared a warning at Joanna to behave as Spock sat beside him, careful to leave several inches of space between them. This was certainly neither the time nor the place for Joanna to make a scene. And he couldn't deny that Spock had a legitimate reason to join them, since he'd already told the Vulcan the evening visits would have to cease while Joanna was staying with him. That was a discussion he didn't care to remember.

"I doubt my updates are too different from the ones given to Jim, but thirty four cases have gotten slightly worse, and the majority is currently stable. Most of the Vulcan students are stabilized and one is improving enough that they want to discharge him and send him here within the next couple of days."

"_Only one had improved enough to be released? The Vulcan children should have been among the first to improve. A healing trance should have already taken place_."

"Stonn has kept them out of that healing voodoo for the time being, since this is apparently something that's never been seen before, and they're so young. He said something about letting them attempt a trance when they're free of the fever, and there's less risk."

A logical course of action. He would have to relay that information to his father, who required daily reports for the High Council. They were very concerned with this epidemic, as seventy six Vulcan children were on the planet. They could not afford to lose even one Vulcan child if they hoped to rebuild their race.

"The captain said that they are no closer to finding the source of this illness."

"They're not. I've had Stonn send over the medical logs and patient records. I can look into that up here, and leave them free to work with the kids."

Leonard could hear the "I dare you to say something about it" in his tone, which just happened to coincide with the soft growling from the Vulcan sitting beside him. Sadly, he doubted Spock appreciated the subtleties of human speech enough to catch it. He was really getting tired of that reaction every time he mentioned the Vulcan doctor.

"That should prove most helpful to the doctors on the surface," so maybe he did pick up on it, "I am certain that if anyone can find the source of this illness, it is you."

The sound of a fork against a plate drew Leonard's focus from Spock's attentions to Joanna, who was stabbing her food with unnecessary force. From the look on her face she was ready to declare open war on the commander. Leonard didn't want to think about just how badly Spock would lose in a fight with his ten year old. Logic stood no chance against a pissed off, overly emotional human girl. On second thought, he would love to see his little girl take the Vulcan apart.

Their meal was completed in a relatively comfortable silence, punctuated by occasional glares from Joanna, but Leonard would take it over an incident in the mess. He made certain that all of the children had eaten before letting them go into the care of Gaila, who was ready to start the night shift. Those poor boys wouldn't know what hit them. It was probably a good thing Joanna was staying with him. He shuddered to think what the friendly Orion could teach his daughter. All of it would be stuff she was too young to learn, of that he had no doubt.

Once he handed the children over, he was only too happy to escape Spock's presence and head back to his Sickbay for the last three hours of his shift. He gave Joanna the code to open the doors so that she could join her classmates if she wanted and still get in, and then went back to work.

ST_ST

Spock was standing on the loading deck as the shuttle landed, bringing with it another five children to be decontaminated and housed. He knew that the Vulcan child who'd improved was among the lot, and he was curious. What was it about this one child that he should be 98.7% better while the rest of his fellow Vulcans were still dangerously ill?

The shuttle doors opened and the children stepped out, going through the decontamination process one by one, and when it was the Vulcan's turn, Spock thought he had his answer. The boy had green eyes that rivaled Kirk's blue for brightness. Any color apart from brown was a very recessive trait in a full blooded Vulcan. Eyes that color indicated that the child was likely of mixed parentage.

There had been four hybrid children that Spock was aware of since his birth, but those were children of Vulcan's who'd left their home planet. He'd been under the impression that all Vulcan children currently on Cerberus were survivors of Vulcan's destruction. Had a hybrid child been on Vulcan at the time of Nero's attack?

A disconcerting possibility occurred to him. Might this be Dr. O'Hara's son? He appeared to be the correct age. Dr. O'Hara possessed eyes the same green. This boy could very well be the child that was taken from her. The PADD had the boy listed as Soren, but it was a simple enough matter to have a name changed. The question was how to verify his hypothesis. He could not contact Dr. O'Hara without being 100% certain that this was the boy who was taken by his father. He could not be so cruel as to raise her hopes only to be incorrect.

The implications of this boy being Scarlett O'Hara's son were distressing. Knowing her mind as he did, she would come for him. And he was certain that she would not come for the boy simply to move to the Vulcan colony. No, she would want to take him with her.

The Vulcan council would never allow the boy to go. Not with their population decimated. Every healthy male was needed to repopulate, even hybrids. And if he truly was the last male of his clan, the situation was even more urgent. Spock was beginning to understand his father's actions better. This was a very similar situation, and logic would dictate that the needs of the Vulcan people as a whole, and the boy's clan in particular, outweighed the needs of a single human woman, even if she was the boy's mother.

Still, this was a problem to be addressed only after he ascertained whether this was Rhys Joyner, son of Seren. Once he had that information, they could decide how to proceed. He needed to get the boy alone so that he could speak.

"Follow me. I will escort you to Sickbay for an examination, and you will be shown to your accommodations," he instructed the children who stood before him. Perhaps Leonard would be able to help determine that the boy was or was not a hybrid. If he could do so, there might be no need for further action. Spock found himself reluctant to pursue this matter.

Sickbay was thankfully practically empty. Only one ensign sat on a biobed, and she was being attended by a nurse.

"Where is Dr. McCoy?"

The nurse looked up, and smiled at Spock and the children.

"He's in his office, Commander. You can go in, just get the children settled in OR 1."

Spock directed the children to the operating room that had been designated as the exam room for all children coming from the planet, before going after his reluctant mate. He needed to share his suspicions with Leonard privately, before he met with the children.

The Vulcan was watching him. Had been watching him since he stepped through the decontamination chamber. He just didn't know why. The others weren't the object of such scrutiny. Had the Vulcan already been warned about him? Was that why he was staring? Was he waiting for the emotional breakdown that always seemed to occur around new adults?

Finally the Vulcan stopped staring. In reality he only stared for 7.3 seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. They were led through the ship to the Sickbay. He was beginning to hate hospitals. He understood the need to make sure the students were as healthy as the doctor said, but he was sick of hospitals. First, the continuous visits to Healers while he was on Vulcan. Those damned Healers whose idea of assistance was to try to remove all of his good memories of his home on Earth. Then the too frequent visits to the infirmary at the school, ordered for all Vulcan children to see to their continued health in the aftermath of their planet's destruction. He missed living on Earth, where he only went to a hospital if his mother couldn't fix what was wrong.

It was surprising that an infirmary for so many people was practically empty. He didn't even see a doctor; just a nurse tending to the single patient. They were herded into an operating room and left waiting. At least the Vulcan wasn't staring at him anymore. He ignored the others whispering to each other as he waited for what would come next. He was feeling much better, almost fully recovered. He really didn't need to stay here, if they would just let him go, and join the others who were already here. None of these children were his classmates, he didn't know them.

He was surprised when the doctor came in to finally check on them. The man was obviously several months pregnant. This was the doctor who'd been on Cerberus for several weeks before Dr. Stonn arrived. Joanna McCoy's father. He remembered the humanoid reproduction lecture the doctor had given. His own teacher had liked it so much he'd asked the doctor to give it to his biology class. Strange that the human hadn't mentioned he possessed the Carrier gene when asked if he knew of anyone who had it.

He knew that face. He was startled to find that he knew Dr. McCoy's face. He hadn't really seen the doctor up close on Cerberus, but now it was unmistakable. This man was in his parents wedding holos. The man knew his mother; the human who sent him away for being too much like his father.

The doctor checked his fellow students one at a time, making certain they were nearly recovered. He was the last to be examined. The other students were led away by a young man who looked like he should still be in school himself, but he was in Sickbay, alone with the doctor and the commander.

"So what's your name, kid?"

He looked at the human, perplexed.

"You have all of my information, don't you?"

"I have information on a kid named—"the doctor scrolled down his PADD, "—Soren, but for some reason I don't think that's your real name."

Was this some kind of trick? How could he know that?

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know, I have a friend who married a Vulcan. Had a son, too."

Leonard looked carefully at the kid who was trying so hard to act indifferent to what he was saying. He'd thought Spock had temporarily lost his mind when he came into the office saying he believed Scarlett's son was sitting in OR 1 to be checked out with the other kids from Cerberus. Seriously, what were the odds that Scarlett's son would find his way onto the Enterprise? Then he saw the kid.

He was half human, he was the right age. More importantly, he had Scarlett's eyes, and apart from those eyes he was the spitting image of Seren. Who else could he be but Scarlett and Seren's son? A DNA test could easily be run to prove it, but Leonard was fairly sure he wouldn't need it.

"He was kidnapped when he was seven years old. He would be twelve now, almost thirteen. In fact, he has your same birthday."

There was no mistaking the tension in the boy's shoulders as he spoke, despite his effort to appear unaffected.

"Rhys."

He looked over, startled, when the doctor called him that name. It was the name he always used in his mind. No matter how his grandmother insisted he was Soren now.

"Your name is Rhys, isn't it? Your mother is Scarlett Joyner, and your father's name was Seren."

He shook his head. It didn't matter what his real name was, or who his parents were. His father was dead, and his mother didn't want him. He didn't have any family, apart from his grandmother.

The commander was staring at him, and he tried to shield his mind. He wasn't as good at it as a full Vulcan. If the adult wanted into his mind, he would get in.

"We can do a DNA test if you want, Rhys."

"NO! It wouldn't matter!"

He was shamed. He couldn't control his emotions. He couldn't meditate properly when he was sick, and he was out of control. If he was stronger, he would be better. But he was only half Vulcan. He would never have the control needed.

"What do you mean, it would not matter? Your mother has been searching for you."

That wasn't right! He'd been sent away! The commander was mistaken.

"She didn't want me!"

"What? Where the hell did you get that idea?"

Why were they doing this? Why were they lying to him? They mocked his deepest wishes, and for what? To make him react emotionally? What did they hope to gain.

"She sent me away! She didn't want me anymore!"

Leonard watched in growing anger, and alarm, as Rhys lashed out violently, jumping off the table and shoving at the equipment. Who the hell told this child that Scarlett didn't want him? If he ever found out who it was and he got his hands on them….

When a kick landed a little too close to Leonard, Spock stepped in and caught the boy before he could hurt himself or someone else. A quick nerve pinch later and Rhys was unconscious in his arms.

"_I will see to the boy, Ashayam. You should contact Dr. O'Hara, and inform her that her son is here."_

It was Dr. O'Hara's place to settle things with her son. She would likely not appreciate Spock sharing the memories gleaned from his forced meld. The boy needed to hear directly from her that she never sent him away, and that she searched for him.

Having witnessed the child's actions, Spock could no longer debate what the best course of action was. He could not begin to calculate the damage done to Rhys in convincing him that he wasn't wanted by his only surviving parent, then subjecting him to harsh Vulcan expectations he could never hope to fulfill. Spock had little doubt what awaited Rhys when he reached Vulcan and his grandmother. How could anyone justify the damage done to a child to satisfy the needs of the many?

"_How long will he be out?"_

"_Not long. Once I have him settled, I will wake him. He will suffer no ill effects from this, ashayam."_

"Where are you gonna put him? I wouldn't put him with the rest of the kids, not when he's in this shape."

"He can rest in my old quarters. He will not be disturbed there. I am certain that he is need of meditation, and I can assist him with that."


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Semi-researched medical issues here. Now taking suggestions for baby names.**

"You're absolutely sure it's Rhys?" Scarlett asked Spock for the fifth time since she'd boarded his ship, which was 5.5 minutes ago.

When the commander of the station refused to allow his wife use of his shuttle to come to the Enterprise, Spock had volunteered to retrieve her in his ship. It had the same warp capabilities as the Enterprise, so his journey was only 9.3 minutes instead of twenty seven hours.

"I am certain. As is Leonard. Your son in much improved. He should fully recover with little difficulty."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," the words were forced, reluctant. Even the Vulcan could sense it. "Thank you for coming for me."

"_You can't go running off to the Enterprise on the chance that Rhys is there, Scarlett! You're needed on the station!"_

His automatic answer, that thanks were unnecessary, died on his lips. It was the first time in their acquaintance that the doctor was not hostile to him. She was important to Leonard. Perhaps it was time to call a truce?

"You are welcome."

She looked surprised, and a half smile appeared on her lips.

"Dr. O'Hara, I—I want you to know, I would never intentionally harm Leonard. He is as important to me as our children."

"I believe you, Mr. Spock. Really."

They completed the journey in a not uncomfortable silence. It might almost be called amicable. Illogical as it was, Spock felt as though something had cleared between them, and they might start fresh.

Spock piloted the ship back into the shuttle bay, and Scarlett was out before he even powered down. He followed at a more sedate pace, and she was forced to wait for him when she came to the realization that she actually had no idea where to go. Her son was somewhere on this ship, and she didn't know which direction to take to find him.

"This way, Dr. O'Hara."

She followed him out of the shuttle bay and down a hall that looked just like every other hall on the ship. It was the same on the station; the interior halls were all identical.

"The students from the surface have been installed in Rec Room Seven. We have seventy one students currently on board. Your son has been placed in my former quarters."

"Former quarters?"

"The captain had one of the VIP suites renovated for Leonard and I, and the children."

That made sense. Scarlett didn't like the situation, Len having to live with a man he didn't want, but she would admit that it only made sense for them to share quarters, having to care for twins. But that didn't explain why Rhys was alone.

"Why is Rhys not with the others?"

"He reacted violently to the news that—he believes that you sent him away, because you no longer wanted him. He believed that Leonard and I were lying to him when we said you were searching. He did not take the news well."

"What?"

She couldn't have heard that correctly. Dear God, please, she didn't hear that correctly. What kind of monster would do that to a child?

"That bitch!"

It had to be the old woman. Seren's mother, who'd had five years to put ideas into her son's head. If she ever got her hands around that woman's neck—that wasn't important. What was important was undoing what she could of the damage done to her son.

They finally came to a stop outside a door. Scarlett felt a moment of panic. Her son was on the other side of that door. She hadn't seen him in five years. What if he didn't recognize her? If that woman really did convince Rhys she didn't want him, could he have forced himself to forget her? What if—?

"I do not believe your task will become easier with waiting."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," she muttered under her breath, fully aware the Vulcan would hear her, and pretend to ignore it. She took a deep breath as she gave him a nod, and the door slid open. She could see Len, who looked enormous and incredibly uncomfortable sitting on the bed with a boy, who was staring at a PADD in his hand. Leonard looked up at their entry and smiled at her before nudging the child. Scarlett's breath caught, and the words died on her lips as she looked into a near perfect replica of Seren's face, and eyes as green as her own.

"Rhys?"

He glared at her, and went back to reading his PADD. She felt her heart sink at that glare. The old woman must have really done a number on him. Len stood up, stretching, and motioned for her to take his place as he walked away, stopping to give her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. The door closed behind the two men, and Scarlett was left alone with her son.

"May I join you?"

He didn't answer, but he also didn't tell her to get out. She crossed the room and sat on the bed, careful to keep a few inches between them. He kept his body turned slightly away, determined to ignore her.

"What are you reading?"

"Moby Dick." The answer was bitten out, forced, but at least he answered.

"That was your father's favorite book. He laughed at me because I'd never read such a classic, in spite of all my education. He read it to me while I carried you."

He looked over at that, interest briefly overriding his intention to ignore her. He was quick to school his features into a scowl that could rival Len's as he returned to his reading. Scarlett looked around the room as she tried to decide what to say. It seemed a little ridiculous to mention how much he'd grown in five years.

"They tell me you were sick. Are you completely recovered?"

"I am at 98.7% of my normal health. I should reach 100% within the next thirty-six hours."

"That's good."

He still wouldn't look at her. How were they ever going to get anywhere if he wouldn't even look at her? She reached out and lightly brushed her fingers across his cheek. He was real and sitting right beside her.

The light touch was enough for Rhys to pick up her emotions: immense relief, anger at his grandmother, concern, and love for him. Was the doctor correct? Had she really wanted to keep him? He read nothing of the distaste or revulsion he'd been convinced he would find. She was only human; she wouldn't be able to hide her thoughts. He sat the PADD down and ventured a look at her.

"The doctor said you tried to find me."

Scarlett nodded.

"I never stopped looking for you, Rhys."

"Then why did you never come to Vulcan?"

She had to have known where the ambassador sent him. If she really wanted him, why didn't she come after him?

"I tried to, baby. I swear, I tried. But as soon as Starfleet found out I was headed to a ship for Vulcan, my interplanetary passport was revoked. I tried for two years to get off planet and come after you. Then Starfleet put me on a deep space station and I couldn't leave. After Vulcan was destroyed—no one would tell me if you were even alive. I never stopped trying to find you."

She was sincere, he could tell, but why would his grandmother lie to him? Could this be some sort of elaborate trick? He cautiously raised a hand towards her face. He needed to know her thoughts, her memories, not just her feelings. She saw his intention and pulled his hand up to her face, aligning his fingers with the correct meld points.

_The landscape was foreign and chaotic, far too human. He was not very practiced at mind melds, was the fault his? But no, he wasn't alone. She was standing beside him, keeping his hand in hers, and slowly everything began to solidify. He recognized this place; the boat they'd taken out on the ocean his last birthday on Earth, only months before he was taken._

_He looked below, and saw memories drifting on the surface of the water. If he lay down and stretched out his hand he could touch them. He could see everything. He saw memories of her childhood, but those were of no importance, so he moved on. Memories of medical school and a time when she lived with Dr. McCoy; memories of meeting his father. Those floated past too quickly to be properly seen, until their marriage and his birth. It was fascinating to witness one's own birth. He did not need the memories of his father's death; he had vague impressions of his own, and they were not relevant to the current inquiry. _

_Finally, he saw them: memories of the demands from his grandmother, that he come to Vulcan to be raised by her clan. Refusal after refusal to turn him over to the very woman who disowned her own son. Threats flying back and forth, until the day in class when the call comes in that her son had been taken from his school by the Vulcan Ambassador. Fighting with Starfleet to launch an investigation and get him back._

He wasn't aware that outside in the real world tears were spilling down both their cheeks, as he watched her repeatedly try to leave the planet, until finally Starfleet reinstated her commission and sent her all the way to Deep Space Six to get rid of her, and her continued efforts to subvert their orders against going after her son. It was all true. She hadn't wanted him to go. His grandmother had been deceitful. He hastily wiped at his eyes when he realized he was crying. He must not—

"It's alright to cry, Rhys."

"No. It's unacceptable to lose control of one's emotions."

Okay, that had to end immediately.

"Rhys, look at me."

He sniffed, but finally looked at her.

"Now listen to me, very carefully. You're as human as you are Vulcan. We have emotions, and we express them, and there's absolutely no shame in that. The shame belongs to the ones who tried to hold you to such impossible standards."

"I must be completely Vulcan. There are too few Vulcans left. I must—"

"You must do nothing, Rhys. I only expect you to be exactly who you are, and that's all that anyone should expect. You don't have to try to become someone else."

He couldn't stop the tears that welled up again. She wanted him, and she didn't want to try to change him. That was an acceptance he'd thought he'd never feel again. She pulled him into a fierce hug and held him as they both gave in to their emotions.

ST-ST

Leonard sat on his sofa, student medical charts on his PADD. The sofa wasn't as low as the ones in the rec rooms, thank God, but it was still fairly uncomfortable. The chair would be far more comfortable, he knew, but he also knew that if he got in it, he'd have trouble getting back out of it, and while sitting in it was wonderful, sleeping in it was not.

Fighting the yawn he could feel coming, he took another sip from his cup of juice before trying to focus on the screen again. He knew he was in danger of falling asleep on the couch, but Joanna was still at movie night with the other kids, and he wanted to wait up for her. He also wanted to get some more reading done. He'd already weeded through a lot, narrowing down possibilities, and his gut told him he was close to finding the student who brought this epidemic to the school.

He was almost certain that the cause was something environmental. One of the kids must have come into contact with something. His interviews with the children on board only reinforced that theory. The weekend "field trips" to different locations on the planet were a weekly occurrence, and he doubted the areas were checked any more thoroughly than making sure there were no carnivorous creatures about. If he could just get a rough idea of who the first victims were, they could be questioned. And he was sure he was getting close.

The door slid open, and Joanna bounded in. Leonard finally conceded defeat and set the PADD aside. He risked missing something if he couldn't even see straight.

"What movie did you see, Jo Jo?"

He was somewhat fearful of what Jim deemed appropriate viewing material for kids. He wasn't naïve enough to think that the kid would pull out some classic Disney, or even current animated holos, but if they watched Team America or Rocky Horror Picture Show, Leonard was going to kill him.

"Sulu has all of the 21st century Harry Potter holos! And they are so much better than the remakes from four years ago! We watched the first one tonight, and we're just gonna go through them all!"

Harry Potter was doable. At least it wasn't anything from that collection of Klingon children's programs that Cupcake had mysteriously acquired.

"That's good, baby girl. I'm gonna head to bed now, alright? Don't stay up too late."

He pushed himself out of the sofa, and as he stood, his arm accidentally knocked into his PADD, pushing it off the side table. He reflexively bent down to catch it, and as he did, he felt a sickening tearing inside, and a rush of pain. It was so unexpected, he pitched forward, unable to stop himself.

"Daddy!"

He fell to the floor, holding onto his midsection. Something was horribly wrong, he could feel it. He couldn't reach his communicator.

"Daddy!"

Joanna had a tight hold of his free hand.

"Comm- get my communicator, baby girl. Ah!" He breathed heavily, but was unable to stop the cry of pain.

"I don't see it!"

Where had he put it? Oh God, the pain was getting worse. It wasn't just physical: it was knowing that whatever it was, it meant something was wrong with his children, and he couldn't do anything about it. He had to wait for help to come to him.

"Check bedroom," he bit out. Joanna let go of his hand and ran into the bedroom.

"_Leonard?"_

"_Something's wrong."_

She returned with the comm. unit, and knelt down beside him.

"McCoy to Sickbay."

"Dr. McCoy?"

The answer was cut off by another shudder of pain.

"Something's wrong with my dad," he heard Joanna yelling. He grabbed her hand.

"St-stretcher," he finally bit out. Whatever had just happened, it was—

"He said to bring a stretcher!"

"_Leonard? Ashayam?"_

He couldn't even bring himself to answer. He couldn't actually form a thought beyond how much this hurt. Noting else in the world mattered but finding a way to make the pain end, and making sure nothing was wrong with the twins.

He had no idea how much time passed, with his baby girl sitting beside him, holding his hand. It could have been minutes or hours before the door slid open, and two nurses rushed in with a stretcher. It didn't register until he was lifted bodily while the nurses just stood there that Spock had followed right behind them.

The ceiling lights moved above him in a blur as he was rushed to Sickbay. He could hear people talking back and forth over his head, but was having trouble understanding the words. What were they saying? Where was Joanna? She would be scared. He had to make sure Joanna was alright.

"_Be calm, Leonard. Joanna is well."_

Why was Spock in his head again? What was going on? Why weren't they telling him anything?

Spock could feel his mate's confusion as both T'Sel and Neale Sayers worked over him. He tried to calm Leonard's mind, but was hesitant to enter the human's thoughts. He needed to be aware of T'Sel and Dr. Sayers. Something was desperately wrong, and he needed to be ready and alert when they informed him. Joanna stood beside him, watching as her father was hooked up to a number of devices, and Dr. Sayers ran a tricorder over his body. Spock could feel the girl's fear, a fear he shared.

"Damn!"

"Your profanity will not improve the situation, doctor."

"Just get him sedated, and hooked up to an IV. He'll need transfusions immediately," Spock heard Neale issue orders to T'Sel. Why would Leonard require a transfusion? It was unacceptable that he was not informed of the diagnosis. He MUST know what was wrong with his mate and his children.

"Nurse Chapel, make sure that O.R. 2 is prepped for immediate surgery," the doctor ordered as she left Leonard alone and motioned for Spock to join her out of the way of the activity. He was unsurprised when Joanna followed.

"What is wrong with Leonard?"

He didn't care for the expression on the woman's face. It indicated that there was a grave problem, and Spock felt a tendril of fear for his mate's life.

"Spock, Leonard needs immediate surgery to remove the babies."

Remove the—it was far too soon. Human gestation lasted forty weeks, but Leonard was only at twenty-nine.

"Spock, the placenta of the male has detached, which means that the fetus is without a blood supply, and without oxygen. He must be delivered before he suffocates. To make matters worse, the detachment has released copper into the uterus, which could kill both the female and Leonard. If we don't do an emergency caesarian immediately, we'll likely lose them all."

"Can they survive?"

"We'll do everything we can."

She left him standing in the main bay as Leonard was taken to the operating room. Spock could do nothing more than watch helplessly as they worked. He could lose his children. He could lose Leonard. It was only when he felt an added weight against his side that he realized Joanna was still there, leaning against him. He wasn't the only one affected by this. Joanna could lose her father.

"He will live," he attempted to reassure the child. It was the only acceptable option. If he lost Leonard….losing the children would be terrible, but he'd never expected to be a parent. As horrible as it would be to lose either of the bonds he'd begun to form with them, he could live with the loss. But if he lost Leonard—he wouldn't survive it.

"Spock."

He turned at the sound of Jim's voice, directly behind him. Joanna threw herself into the human's arms, crying. Jim held her tight as he looked to Spock for answers.

"What happened?"

Spock briefly explained what Neale had told him, his eyes never leaving the O.R. He couldn't see what they were doing, but he couldn't take his eyes away. He was unaware of precisely when Dr. O'Hara joined them, only that she spoke briefly to the captain before grabbing a surgical mask, and walking into the O.R.

"Spock."

Jim's hand on his arm startled him, as did the sight of red blood on Dr. O'Hara's clothes. He didn't know how long she'd been in there. All that really registered was the blood she was covered in.

"How's Bones?" he heard Jim ask the question he could not. He attempted to brace himself for bad news.

"He's doing better. The fetuses were removed, and he lost a lot of blood. He's out of surgery, and right now they're working on neutralizing the excess copper that entered his bloodstream. Once that's done, he'll be moved to a recovery room. He'll be out of it for awhile; he likely won't wake up for a few hours, but you'll be able to see him."

"And the children?"

"The boy did have some trouble with oxygen deprivation, but he's been stabilized. T'Sel and Dr. Sayers are watching the girl to make sure there were no complications from copper poisoning, but so far she's stable."

The relief in the room was palpable. Spock was finally able to breathe. Leonard had survived, and would be fine. The children as well. He hadn't lost any of them.

"When can I see them?"

He could not stifle the instinctive urge to hold his children close, to protect them from everything and everyone. He would have to be careful around the crew members who were sure to want to see, and hold, the infants.

"You can see them as soon as Dr. Sayers come out. You won't be able to touch them, though."

"What do you mean?" it was the first sentence to come out of Joanna since her father was brought in. Spock could feel her concern, and he shared it. Why would he not be allowed to hold his children?

"They're in an incubator, and they have to stay in there for awhile. They're so early that their lungs aren't fully developed. They have to minimize their exposure to pretty much everything on the ship until their immune systems are stronger, too. Too many things in the air could be harmful to them right now."

They were still in danger. His newborn children were in danger of dying, and there was nothing he could do to protect them. He might actually endanger them more simply by touching them. When would Dr. Sayers come out and tell him that he could go to them? He needed to see his children. He needed to see Leonard.

"What are you gonna call them?"

It was Jim who asked the question, and Spock froze. They had not discussed names for the children. The topic had never been raised. They were supposed to have two months more to come to that decision.

"We have not yet chosen names."

"Eh, that's no problem. My brother Sam was almost a week old before my parents finally named him. You know, Jamie works for a boy and a girl."

"I am certain that Leonard has told you we are not naming them after you, Captain."

It seemed that hours passed before Neale Sayers came out. The reality was that only twenty-six minutes passed between Scarlett O'Hara's arrival and Neale's, but Spock now understood just how relative the passage of time really was.

"Dr. McCoy is resting now. He should make a full recovery."

"And the twins?"

"Has Dr. O'Hara explained—"

"She has."

"Good. Given enough time to finish their development, they should be completely fine. We just have to be very careful until then. Now, Spock, you can come back with me, and Joanna. You might want to see your father before you retire for the night."

Was it really so late? Spock looked at the chronometer, and saw that it was indeed past 2200 hours. That raised the issue of Joanna's supervision for the night. She could not spend the night in Sickbay. She must rest, and Leonard would most likely sleep through the night. She could not stay in Leonard's quarters alone. And he could not leave Leonard, even if Joanna would be willing to stay with him, which he found highly unlikely. He supposed she would have to stay with the other children from Cerberus.

They followed Neale to the recovery room to see Leonard unconscious on the biobed. He was so pale. Surely that wasn't normal? The monitor above the bed was reassuring: his pulse was strong, and everything appeared to be normal. There were no alarms, at any rate.

Joanna sat in the bedside chair and grabbed her father's hand. Spock's attention was drawn to the incubator in the corner of the room, and the two infants housed inside it. His children.

They were so small. Tiny, even. Spock would admit that he was almost entirely ignorant on the subject of babies, but even to his inexpert eye they seemed too small. Could they survive?

They were dressed in identical Starfleet onesies, socks, and hats. It was impossible to tell which was which: their features were too similar to discern a difference at this stage. Even their ears were the same, which was something of a surprise. He had not expected his mostly human daughter to have such pointed ears.

"Joanna? Would you like to see your brother and sister before you leave?"

"Why can't I stay here?"

"Your father will likely sleep the entire night. He would not want you to stay up with him. You must rest. A room will be more comfortable for you."

"I want to stay with him."

He looked back at the girl, who was holding her father's hand as if afraid to let him go. For the first time, he thought of how traumatic this must have been for her. He left the incubator to stand beside her, and tentatively laid a hand on her head. She stiffened, but didn't pull away. He carded his fingers gently through her locks.

"Leonard is stable, Joanna. He is in no more danger. He must rest, and recover from the surgery, which is why he remains unconscious, but he will recover. Dr. Sayers would have told us if this was not the case."

"He looks so bad."

"I believe the expression is 'it looks worse than it is'? He will recover, Joanna. Now, would you like to see your brother and sister?"

She nodded and released Leonard's hand, to join Spock at the incubator. She looked at them with an awestruck expression on her face.

"They're so tiny. Which one's which?"

"I am—uncertain. I shall ask a nurse when one comes to check on your father."

He took her arm and guided her out to the main bay, where the captain was waiting with Scarlett, and now Rhys. It was pleasing to see the boy standing so close to his mother. It seemed that they had at least begun to settle their differences.

"Joanna, why don't you stay with us for the night? We'll come back to see your dad in the morning, when he's awake."

Spock was grateful to Scarlett for making the offer. And when Joanna started to protest having to leave, Jim was there to throw his weight behind the order, and get the girl off to bed. Sickbay was simply no place for her, and the night would pass much more quickly for her if she slept through it. She let them lead her from Sickbay only after getting Jim's promise that she would be allowed to come back right after breakfast. Jim stayed only a few minutes after that to check on his best friend and gawk at the babies.

Once left alone, Spock took the seat Joanna had vacated and took Leonard's hand in his own. He would not be satisfied until he touched Leonard's mind, and could reassure himself of his mate's condition. He kept the connection purposely shallow, going only far enough to verify that yes; the human was recovering as Neal Sayers promised. Once he was satisfied, he broke the connection so as not to disturb his mate's rest, and settled himself in for a night of watching over his family.

It was several hours later when he was roused from his light sleep by Leonard's stirring, and he looked over to see the human trying to push himself up. He immediately leaned over and gently pushed the doctor back down.

"Do not push yourself, ashayam. You must rest."

"Joanna?"

He couldn't remember, was Joanna with him when he fell?

"She is with Dr. O'Hara for the night. She will come after the morning meal."

He didn't feel right. His stomach hurt, and didn't feel—

"The twins?"

"Alive. Now, you must rest, Leonard."

"What time is it?" Why couldn't he keep his eyes open?

"It is 0300. Rest now, Ashayam."

Since he couldn't summon the energy to do more than nod, Leonard just closed his eyes again, feeling Spock take his hand before sleep claimed him. Five hours later, the anesthesia was finally wearing off, and Leonard could keep his eyes open for more than ten minutes. The downside to that was the fact that now he could feel the after effects of the surgery. There wasn't a part of his body that didn't scream in protest when he tried to push himself up. He was surprised that the alarms going off didn't bring the hobgoblin running, but only Nurse Chapel came. Fortunately, she came with a hypo spray, so his world became a much better place.

"You're looking much better this morning, doctor. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been cut open. What-?"

"Dr. Sayers will explain it all to you when she comes n. And I heard Spock say that Dr. O'Hara was bringing Joanna after breakfast."

"Spock. He stayed—"

"All night," she confirmed his suspicion, "I finally sent him to eat something. I'm sure he'll be back as soon as he's done. Do you feel like trying to eat anything?"

Leonard shook his head. The thought of food turned his stomach. His attention was caught by the incubator in the corner. His children. Grimacing, he pushed himself to a sitting position, and then swung his legs out of the bed.

"Doctor, you really shouldn't be moving around."

He waved her off as he slowly stood, and inched his way over. They were just laying there, the living proof that the past seven months weren't some strange nightmare. Two lives that he was now responsible for. Good God.

"Daddy!"

He looked up as Joanna launched herself at him. He couldn't bend down to catch her, but he wrapped an arm around her shoulders while she clung to his waist. He could feel tears soaking through his hospital gown. He'd have to get some scrubs; he wasn't about to stay in this damned gown.

"_I do not believe you are meant to be walking around, ashayam."_

Damn. Spock had replaced Scarlett in the doorway, and he looked ready to bodily remove Leonard back to the bed.

"_I can get back there on my own, damn it!"_

The fact that he nearly fell on the way back to the bed belied that statement, and he glared at the Vulcan, whose eyebrow was raised in amusement.

"I have heard that doctors make the worst patients. It would appear that you are no exception, Leonard."

"Oh, shut up."


	29. Chapter 28

By the second full day in Sickbay, Leonard was turning into the patient from Hell. He knew he had to stay for observation, he even agreed with it after the procedure he'd had, but damn it, they could at least let him get back to the student records. He could easily look through them lying in bed. No additional stress on his healing body. But would they listen? No! Neale ordered complete bed rest, which the nurses took far too seriously. He wasn't allowed to do anything but lay there. The only item he was allowed was a PADD that contained fictional books; nothing that could be remotely considered research related. He was convinced they were retaliating against him. And their vindictiveness knew no bounds.

His mood wasn't helped by the fact that steady streams of crew members were faking illness in order to try to catch sight of the twins. He just wanted to be left the hell alone and damn it; his kids weren't some circus attraction! Of course, now that they were out, he felt completely free to indulge in a steady stream of swearing whenever another moron tried to sneak in and gawk. Neale could yell at him about proper Sickbay behavior all she wanted; it made him feel a lot better, so he would keep doing it.

"So I hear you've been terrorizing your visitors."

He looked over at that voice, and saw Scarlett and Rhys standing in the doorway. Scarlett was grinning from ear to ear, while the boy looked uncertain whether he should be there.

"Only the ones who can't keep their eyes in their heads. Or keep their mouths shut. It's about time you showed up."

He was glad to see her. It had been a disappointment when she didn't make an appearance at all yesterday. And maybe Rhys would be a good distraction for Joanna. His poor baby girl stubbornly insisted on staying at his bedside, which was touching; but he knew she was bored out of her mind. And she liked Rhys: he'd heard her call the boy "one mixed up mess of an elf", which for her was a declaration of genuine affection.

"Well, I knew you'd have a whole slew of visitors yesterday."

She nudged Rhys into the room, and Joanna immediately commandeered the boy and pulled him over to the incubator. Yeah, they would be able to keep themselves entertained. Maybe Rhys would even be able to convince Joanna to get out of Sickbay for awhile.

"I had a bunch of morons who wanted to gawk at us like we're some science experiment."

"And so you threw out all those people who just wanted to admire your beautiful children," Scarlett shook her head at him as she pulled up the bedside chair.

"Damn right I threw them out."

It was bad enough that they were in that incubator. He would be release from Sickbay in a few days, but his children would have to stay. They should at least be able to exist in peace, without everyone staring at them like they were freaks.

"You're such a mother hen, dear."

"Bite me."

She pretended to be affronted at that insult, and pouted.

"For shame, Len. And after I brought you a gift, too."

His eyes drifted to the bag she'd set on the floor.

"What'd you bring me?"

"Luckily for you," she set the bag on the bed for him, "I stopped by your quarters and picked up a few things for you."

He pawed through the bag, pulling out items.

"Scarlett, I could kiss you."

He pulled out his Ole Miss shirt and a pair of jeans he should finally be able to fit into. Hopefully. They were older ones that he'd had before joining Starfleet and losing fifteen pounds. Yeah, they should fit. He could finally get out of the damn gown.

He dug further and came up with the Ghirardelli she'd sent him for Christmas, along with a nice sized bottle of bourbon. Digging still further, he pulled out his own PADD.

"I know the Sickbay Nazi's won't let you do any actual work, so I threw in some holo drives too."

"Scarlett, you're altogether a human being."

"I conscientiously believe so."

He slid into the jeans before pulling off the gown and slipping into the t-shirt. Ah, real clothes. He would never underestimate the power of cotton and denim again. He threw the hated gown into the biohazard container, happy to leave it for Medical Laundry.

"Just don't let Sayers catch you with the bourbon. And for both our sakes don't drink any if you're on the pain meds. Sayers already thinks I'm a quack."

"Quack. Quack quack."

She lightly swatted him in the chest.

"I'll take the alcohol back, you know."

"Like hell you will. I've been waiting months to be able to drink this again."

He put the bottle back in the bag before settling on the bed. It was only 10:30, far too early for alcohol. Even at his worst, he never drank before noon.

"How's it going with Rhys?" He asked the question he'd been dying to ask since he left them alone in Spock's old quarters.

"It's going pretty well," she answered him carefully. "He's accepted that I never wanted him gone, which was my biggest worry."

"But-?"

She smiled a little half-smile. She never could fool him for long.

"But, he's spent the last five years forced to try to become a perfect Vulcan. He doesn't know quite what to do with me since I'm so illogically human. Old habits die hard, I guess. And I knew it would be work; I should count myself lucky that it's gone this well."

Leonard knew that much was true. Things could have gone much differently. That poor boy had been put through so much, it would have been all too easy for him to refuse to listen, and blame it all on the mother who'd been absent.

"Well, you've got time to fix that."

"That's actually the least of my worries right now."

He looked at her in question.

"The Vulcans kidnapped him when I wouldn't agree to raise him according to their demands. I don't see them being willing to just let him go now that their people have been decimated. I know they'll come for him, it's just a question of when."

That thought hadn't crossed Leonard's mind yet. He looked to his friend, concerned. She couldn't get her son back just to lose him again. It would just be wrong, on so many levels.

"What will you do?"

"Protect my son. I won't let them take him from me again."

That much he was certain of. God help whoever tried to separate Scarlett from her son. Judging from the look on her face, he felt a subject change might be in order.

"While you're here, maybe you'll take a look at some of these student files for me. Since I can't get back to them, it would really help me out. I keep feeling like I'm close, I just haven't ruled everyone out."

They couldn't afford to lose any time, if he really was close to a breakthrough. He overheard Dr. M'Benga report that twenty six cases had grown worse over the last twenty four hours. On the flip side of that, seventy one cases had improved. And they were only just beginning to get a handle on controlling the spread. It made no sense: even members of the same species were having opposite reactions to the illness. It was frightening to realize that their best hope was to find the cause, and because of his emergency, he'd lost three days on that.

"I'm surprised your Vulcan isn't camped out in here." Scarlett commented as she took a seat beside him on the biobed.

"He was earlier, but Neale kicked him out. Since I'm fine and there's nothing he can do for the twins, he was just starting to piss everyone off."

"And he actually left?"

"I may have reminded him that he would want to use his leave when the children were finally released, instead of now when he couldn't do more than stare at them."

"Ah."

That made sense. Scarlett stayed with Leonard, going over his analysis of the records and what he'd discovered so far, until Geoff M'Benga came in to check on the patients and ordered her out. She collected Rhys, and even convinced Joanna to take a break and join them, taking Leonard's PADD with her. She could continue his work for him while he recovered, and still keep an eye on Rhys and Joanna. Maybe Leonard would be able to get some real rest while he stayed in Sickbay. If his staff had any sense of self preservation, they would make that room off limits to all but the few people Leonard considered close friends.

ST-ST-ST-ST-ST

For Spock, the shift passed uneventfully. He was grateful for that. While he might see the logic in working until the children were released and he could actually use his leave to care for them, he found the practice most difficult. He was distracted by thoughts of Leonard, and the twins. His productivity had decreased exponentially. If there was some sort of disaster, he would be entirely unprepared to handle it.

"Commander, I have an incoming transmission from the New Vulcan Colony."

Nyota's statement interrupted his thoughts. Logically, the transmission was from his father, or T'Pau. He'd sent the news of Leonard's emergency surgery two days previously, only to discover at the time that Sarek was en route from Earth to the colony. This was an appropriate length of time for him to have received the message and respond.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Please patch it through."

The message was short and to the point. Sarek was coming to the Enterprise. T'Pau wished Sarek to make a first hand report on the condition of the twins. This would save Spock the trouble of having to make such reports daily, which would save valuable time he could instead spend with Leonard and the children.

He'd been pleased with the progress made by the science labs on the epidemic. While the cause of the illness was still unknown, the scientists were finally beginning to isolate the virus in blood samples. They were only steps away from finding a way to eliminate it. Once that was accomplished, they would finally be able to move from treating symptoms to actually destroying the illness. They were one step closer to eradicating the epidemic, and finally healing the children on the planet. He was eager to share the news with Leonard.

"Spock, you wanna grab dinner in the mess?"

Jim's question intruded on his musings, and he noticed that the rest of the Alpha shift crew was already gone.

"Forgive me, Captain, but I intend to dine with Leonard in Sickbay."

"Negative. You're coming with me. I'll make it an order if I have to."

"You cannot order me to—"

"Watch me," the younger man interrupted. "You've spent all of the last two days either at work or in Sickbay, and it's starting to affect your job performance. You've been burning the candle at both ends and you need a freakin' break. Bones is fine; the twins are in excellent hands, so stop worrying yourself into a coronary and take a break for the night. You know that if something happened they'd call you."

"Captain, I am not in need of a 'break'. I am capable of continuing for several days without—"

"Just because you can, it doesn't mean you should. Now I'm serious: you're coming to dinner, and then I want you to take a walk or meditate or something before you go back to Sickbay."

"This is unnecessary, Captain."

"The circles under your eyes from two nights in a Sickbay chair tell me it's very necessary. Now move it, Commander."

Recognizing the futility of further arguing with the captain when his mind was made up, Spock acquiesced, and went with Jim to the Officer's Mess. It wasn't overly crowded, so the number of colleagues stopping by to ask after Leonard and the children was small. While he appreciated their concern, he understood why Leonard was frustrated with the constant inquiries. He was able to consume his food in relative peace.

He refused to acknowledge that the captain was right. He was much more refreshed after an extended walk of the ship. He would meditate after Leonard went to sleep, but he returned to Sickbay more centered than when he left it to work his shift.

The first change he noticed was that Joanna was absent. She was normally in the room until the nurses chased her out and ordered her to get some rest. The second thing he noticed was the incubator that housed his children, which was now beside the bed. And finally, Leonard was out of the hospital gown. He was wearing his t-shirt and jeans.

It had been some time since he'd seen his mate so small. He forced himself to tamp down on the desire welling up now that Leonard was no longer swollen with their children. Judging from the way Leonard suddenly tensed, he did not suppress it quickly enough, and the human felt it. The last thing Spock wished was to frighten his mate again. They had reached a fragile peace since Christmas, one he had no desire to break.

"I cannot pretend that I do not find you desirable, Leonard. But I will not push you for any intimacy that you do not want."

"I know."

If only the doctor sounded as certain as his words meant to convey. Spock could tell that Leonard was indeed trying; but that fear was still present. His mate still feared that he would tire of waiting and eventually force the issue.

"We must consider names for the children, Ashayam," he changed the subject as he sank into the chair. There was no point in promising, yet again, that he would not force Leonard. Only time would assuage the human's fears.

"I know. Chapel went after me again today, wanted to know what to put on the birth certificates. These poor kids; their mother is going to be listed as Leonard H. McCoy."

"You could use one of the non-gendered forms."

"Too confusing. My med school application wasn't as hard to fill out as those birth certificates. I was wondering—"

"Yes, Ashayam?" Spock prompted when Leonard trailed off.

"If you'd like to name her Amanda, after your mother. I'd like to name him David, after my dad, but I was thinking Amanda for her."

Spock was touched that Leonard wished to name their daughter for a woman he'd never met. If he was honest with himself (which of course he was), he'd had the same thought himself. He just hadn't been sure how to suggest it.

"Your mother will not object?"

Leonard shook his head. 

"Nah. I've already got cousins named for Ellen McCoy. But I was thinking, my grandmother's name was Kelley."

Amanda Kelley. Spock looked down at the little girl lying in the incubator. The nurses had finally put a lavender hat on the girl, and a green one on the boy, so they could tell them apart.

"Amanda Kelley McCoy. And David Sarek McCoy."

Leonard swallowed his protest. He was still pissed at the ambassador for going against his express objections and having him named Spock's spouse in the damned Vulcan Archives, but it was only fair to include Spock's wishes with his own. It wouldn't be fair to the children to ignore their Vulcan heritage-especially the boy, who was genetically more Vulcan than Spock.

"David Sarek McCoy it is. I'll tell Chapel in the morning."

The issue of names settled, Spock relayed the progress of the science labs to Leonard. In turn the human shared the progress he and Dr. O'Hara had made in narrowing down the likely carrier of the illness. It was encouraging news, and they managed to spend the rest of the evening without a single argument; even an inconsequential one. That was surely a first.

Spock stayed in his chair until Joanna returned from the movie night she'd attended. He would come back for the night once she went to bed, but for now he would leave Leonard to spend time with his daughter, without his intrusion. His stepdaughter had been far less hostile to him since the emergency delivery, but he could tell she was still uncomfortable with him around.

He found his way to the fitness center. The captain had been correct about his failure to take care of himself. He had not practiced any of the arts since that day he attacked Dr. O'Hara, and he had not had any physical exercise since the epidemic. Perhaps the physical exertion would prove beneficial to his meditation.

He was startled to see that Dr. O'Hara's son was in the room. He'd believed it empty. The boy was practicing with a lirpa, but he appeared to have trouble concentrating. Spock removed his blue tunic, leaving his undershirt, as he moved towards Rhys. The sounds of his approach startled the boy, who only barely avoided striking him with the lirpa as he spun in surprise.

"You show admirable skill for a student of your age."

"My grandmother insisted I begin learning almost the moment I arrived on Vulcan."

Spock did not comment, instead moving to the weapons cabinet, where the practice lirpas were kept along with several other blades. He was not surprised that the boy had managed to break into the locked cabinet.

He removed his shoes and socks before grabbing the remaining lirpa, and joined Rhys on the practice mats. He lunged experimentally, testing the boy's reactions. Rhys immediately took a half step back, even as he countered the approaching weapon with his own. With a single nod of warning, Spock advanced, testing the boy in earnest. They sparred for several minutes before Spock spoke.

"I would have expected you to be with your mother."

"I left our quarters when we received a communiqué from my grandmother. Mother was displaying her extensive knowledge of expletives in a wide array of languages. The High Council has ordered my immediate return to the colony."

"I do not believe your mother will agree."

"I do not wish to go."

This time Rhys advanced with the lirpa, and Spock dodged a strike that would have drawn blood. He briefly wondered whether this was something he would ever teach his own children. Leonard seemed to want as little as possible to do with anything Vulcan.

"She told my grandmother in no uncertain terms that she would not allow them to take me back. Why would my grandmother lie to me?"

Spock blocked the next strike as he considered how to answer. It was a complex situation, and he could not lie to the boy. He'd been deceived enough.

"I do not know the details of your father's journey to Earth, so I cannot give a complete history of the relationship between your mother and T'Ren. What I do know is that not long after your father's death, his younger brother died on Vulcan, and the clan was left without a male to continue the line. Logic would dictate that the needs of an entire clan outweighed the needs of your mother, which is why you were taken to Vulcan against her wishes. It is possible that T'Ren believed your adjustment to the Vulcan way would be easier if you rejected all ties with Earth. I am certain she acted in what she no doubt believed was your best interest."

Rhys absorbed that answer in silence, before he lunged again.

"I do not believe it was her decision to make."

Spock found himself retreating as the boy advanced, attacking viciously. His anger seemed to get the better of him as his moves became less concise, and his attacks more reckless. Spock quickly ended the match, worried that the boy's loss of control would result in injury. No longer holding back, he disarmed Rhys in four moves, and Rhys ended on his back, looking up as Spock collected the lirpas and placed them back in the weapons cabinet.

"I would not recommend practicing with a weapon when angry," he instructed as he helped the boy to his feet," When meditation is not successful, I find a punching bag to be useful."

"You have difficulty with your emotions?" Rhys asked disbelievingly.

"It is more difficult for us, as we are half human, but I do not believe that any Vulcan is as controlled as they wish to be."

"You're half human?"

Spock nodded.

"My mother was from Earth. She died when Vulcan was destroyed."

Rhys had not been aware of any human on Vulcan, except…

"Your father is Ambassador Sarek?"

"He is."

ST-ST-ST-ST-ST

Scarlett only spared a brief glance at the chronometer before ordering the computer to locate her son. He should have been back by now.

"Rhys Joyner is in Fitness Center A," answered the computer console. She idly wondered why the computer program always sounded like a woman. Maybe someone had been traumatized by that 20th century Alien movie?

"Are any crew members with him?"

After T'Ren's threats, she didn't want him going anywhere alone. Realistically no one could have reached the Enterprise this quickly, but that was only if T'Ren waited until speaking to dispatch anyone after Rhys. Scarlett wouldn't put it past the old woman to have sent someone before ever calling.

"Commander Spock is in Fitness Center A."

Scarlett was torn between sighing in relief and dashing to the fitness center after him. On the one hand, Rhys might benefit from talking with another human-vulcan hybrid, especially given their shared experiences growing up on Vulcan. On the other hand, said hybrid was the son of the bastard who kidnapped Rhys in the first place. He might agree with Sarek. Who could say for certain?

She settled for picking up her communicator and calling. She was worried when he didn't answer. That settled it. She stuck her phaser in her belt and hurried to the fitness center. If anything had happened to her son, Spock was a dead man.

She froze when she reached the door. She saw two figures through the glass, seated in the traditional Vulcan meditative pose. Judging from the look on Rhys' face, he was deep in concentration. It was no wonder he hadn't answered her; he probably didn't even hear it.

As she watched, she couldn't help feel that she was intruding. Rhys was fine, and she couldn't deny that Spock was much better able to help him in this area than she was. Even as she started to back away, the older Vulcan's eyes snapped open, and they exchanged even stares for a solid minute before she nodded to him once and walked away.

She returned to their quarters and picked up the PADD she'd been studying. She'd managed to weed through several more students and rule them out as the carriers of the illness. She was on the third file when she nearly dropped the PADD. She almost shrieked as she re-read the information. This was the first student she'd read of who presented the symptoms of this epidemic with no cause ever determined. This was the kid who'd brought the illness to the school, she was sure of it. Now they just had to find out where the kid had picked it up, but that could wait until morning. She wanted to run her theory by Len before calling in the kid. They wouldn't be able to investigate until the planet's daytime, anyway.

ST-ST-ST-ST-ST

"Commander, we're being hailed by a Vulcan shuttle."

Spock looked back at Nyota, who appeared to be concerned. He found it curious that the shuttle was hailing them as opposed to sending a private message, but did not yet deem that cause for worry. He was, after all, expecting their arrival.

He was surprised when he ordered the hail to be placed on the view screen; his father was not alone. Spock counted two others, men who looked to be near his own age, with the ambassador. Sarek had not said he would be accompanied.

"Commander Spock," one of the younger men addressed him. Spock recognized him: if he was not mistaken, he was facing Sa'tek, a cousin of Stonn and another of his classmates who had been determined to provoke his emotions.

"It is necessary to meet with Captain Kirk."

"I am currently in command, as the captain is on the planet's surface. Whatever you must tell the captain can be told to me."

"Negative. I have an edict from the High Council that is for the captain's ears only."

"Then you must wait for Captain Kirk's return. He is likely to be on the planet for several hours."

For once Spock had not cited regulations when Jim informed him that he was joining the away team. He'd been satisfied to remain aboard, near Leonard and the twins, instead of beaming down to the surface. Dr. O'Hara's questioning of the student they believed to have brought the illness into the school had given them the most likely location for the source of the epidemic. He disagreed with Jim's claim that he would be useless on the planet because he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything so far away from Leonard, but he raised no objection to the captain going to the surface in his place.

"That is unacceptable!"

"That is your only option. You can either share the information with me, or you can wait for the captain's return."

Sarek prevented the other man from answering. The crew, which had been looking back and forth between the arguing Vulcan's, looked disappointed that their entertainment was ended.

"If we may come aboard, Commander?"

"Of course, Ambassador. You are cleared to land in the docking bay."

The shuttle ended the connection, and Spock gave Chekov the con. He wanted to meet his father at the shuttle. It might be easier if he accompanied Sarek to Sickbay. After Dr. O'Hara called Leonard with her discovery, he had not had the opportunity to notify his mate of his father's arrival. It would be an unwelcome surprise to the human.

"Father."

The other vulcans exited the shuttle after Sarek and stood behind him. Sa'tek glared at Spock, while his compatriot nodded expressionlessly.

"If you wish to wait for the captain, a conference room can be made available to you."

"Might we be allowed to see the infants, Commander?" the silent one finally spoke, "their arrival has been much anticipated by vulcans since the news of their existence."

If ever there was a time for Leonard's thorough knowledge of profanity, Spock felt this would be it. He understood what the successful birth of his children meant for his people, but he would not allow them to become some sort of living science experiment. His children would have as normal a life as possible.

"I do not believe that would be wise. Dr. McCoy is still recovering from surgery, and the number of visitors allowed is limited."

It wasn't precisely a lie. The number of visitors WAS limited, to those willing to dare Leonard's wrath by trying to see the children. Only the captain and Dr. O'Hara were allowed to visit as they pleased.

Sarek nodded his dismissal to the younger men, and Spock ordered a yeoman to escort them to a conference room. They left them in the docking bay, being met by Yeoman Rand, and made their way to Sickbay.

"_My father is here, Ashayam. I am brining him to see the children."_

He mind was filled with creative expletives at that announcement, but at least now Leonard was warned. They entered the private room to find Leonard sitting up in the bed, watching something on his PADD. Spock noticed that the incubator was even closer that it was before he left for his shift, almost as if Leonard was trying to protect them from—from Sarek, if Spock had to guess.

"_He does not wish to harm our children, Leonard. He merely wishes to see them."_

He could feel the distrust radiating from his mate's mind, but Leonard said nothing vocally. He just nodded at both of them.

"Dr. McCoy."

"Ambassador."

The silence only lasted a minute, but it was deafening. It fell to Sarek to break it.

"Are your recovered from your surgery?"

Spock was surprised at the concern he heard in his father's voice, though he doubted Leonard picked up on it.

"I am," Leonard answered cautiously, "I'm being released to light duty tomorrow."

"That is good news. And the children? I understand there was some concern for their safety."

ST-ST-ST-ST-ST

Rhys had just exited his quarters, looking for Joanna, when he ran into the two Vulcans. He didn't understand the purpose of Hide-and-Seek, but it entertained the human girl, who appeared to be in a near constant state of worry over her father. His mother had told him that playing a game with the girl was a simple enough thing to do to distract her. Apparently it was his own fault that he assumed she meant a game like chess, or even poker.

It was clear that the vulcans weren't expecting to run into him, judging by the surprise on their faces. But the way they immediately blocked him when he tried to get around them made him extremely uneasy. He backed up, until he was against the wall.

"What do you want?"

"Soren. You must come with us. Your return to the colony has been mandated by the High Council."

"I'm not going with you!"

"You WILL come with us."

"No!"

He started to panic. They were stronger, and faster than him. And they were two, while he was alone. One reached for him, and he struck out at the hand that was extended towards him. He would NOT go with these men! He wouldn't leave the mother who loved and wanted him for a grandmother who'd lied to him.

"Go away!"

"Enough of this irrational behavior, Soren. You will come with us now."

Without warning, one of the vulcans was tackled from behind by a small white blur with strawberry blonde hair, screaming like a banshee. Rhys fought the urge to cover his own sensitive ears at the inhuman shriek, and watched in some awe as Joanna McCoy managed to knock a full grown Vulcan male to the ground.

"Don't you touch him, you asshole!" the human girl yelled at the top of her lungs as she rained pelting blows on the adults face, "He said he's not going with you! Scarlett!"

Rhys finally found his mobility, and used the distraction Joanna provided to slip around the other man who watched, stupefied, and grab his phaser. The man felt the contact and reached out for Rhys again, but he pointed the phaser at him.

"Stop it, or I'll shoot you!"

The Vulcan looked as if he wanted to sigh.

"This will accomplish nothing, Soren. Your return to your clan is the only logical solution."

"My name is Rhys!"

His hand shook slightly as he held the phaser, but he steadied it. The Vulcan raised an eyebrow at him, but turned away, moving instead for Joanna.

"Get away from us!"

Rhys pulled the trigger when he continued for Joanna, and he fell to the floor, unconscious. The door slid open, and Scarlett stepped out, a weapon Rhys didn't recognize in her hand. She took stock of the unconscious Vulcan on the floor, the phaser in Rhys' hand, and Joanna still pummeling the rather unfortunate looking Vulcan who was still conscious. A well aimed kick to his head rendered him as unconscious as his companion. Scarlett knelt down beside him, her weapon pointed at his temple.

"Damn bastards. I didn't expect them so soon."

"What do we do with them?"

Scarlett had several creative ideas for that. Unfortunately none of them were feasible with two children watching. Still, there were a few she could pull off that would only violate several Starfleet regulations.


	30. Chapter 29

Jim was in the middle of a fencing lesson with Sulu when the call came in. He'd had a long day on Cerberus, and the discovery of a thawed, nearly perfectly preserved corpse really hadn't been on his List of Things to Do Before I Die. Still, he was pretty damn pleased with himself. That corpse had been determined to be the cause of the epidemic. The science department had practically orgasmed over the thing-they'd determined that it was at least six thousand years old, and it carried diseases that modern man simply wasn't immune to.

Things were finally stating to look up. The cause of the epidemic had been found, and Starfleet was sending an archeological team out to study it. More importantly, now they would be able to prevent the disease from spreading and causing another outbreak. Spock's science guys were nearly there with finding a cure; trials were almost complete. They were projecting having everyone back at 100% and being able to leave within a few weeks. They would be able to continue to Earth for their refit. All in all, it was a pretty good day.

"Captain Kirk."

And judging by Lieutenant Thrax's tone, the good day was gone.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, one of the emergency evacuation shuttles is missing."

"Missing?"

How did an entire shuttle go missing? There would have been an alarm if an emergency evac shuttle left the ship.

"Yes sir. We don't know what happened yet. I have Cravers and a Security detail checking into it now."

"Alright. Let me know what they find."

"Yes sir."

It almost sounded like a prank. They had almost eighty children on board, and this was definitely the sort of prank he'd pull as a kid. There was a car still sitting at the bottom of a quarry to prove it. He wouldn't put it past a bored genius to try to pull this kind of stunt. 

"You want to try again, Kirk?"

Sulu was waiting for an answer. The shuttle could wait, especially since Thrax already had security looking into it. He wanted at least once to get out of a fight with Sulu without having his ass handed to him.

"Bring it, Sulu."

He was regretting it an hour later when he finally managed to pull his sore body out of the shower and start toweling off. His humiliation had been complete, and public. Four ensigns were now on threat of cleaning out the toilets if they so much as breathed a word of their captain's total failure. None of the matches were even close. Sulu had harped on him about not practicing enough before heading for his room and a subspace communication to his fiancée.

His door chimed a visitor just as he managed to slip into his boxers.

"Just a minute!" he yelled, hoping it was heard through the door. He grabbed the first pair of jeans he could get his hands on and pulled a t-shirt over his head. He was surprised to see Sarek standing in the hallway. He didn't even know the ambassador was coming. Oh, wait, yes he did. Spock had mentioned it. He remembered that.

"What can I do for you, Ambassador?"

"I had attempted to contact you, but you did not answer your communicator." Sarek raised an eyebrow at the human's disheveled appearance.

"Um, yeah, I was in the shower. So what can I do for you?"

"I have not been able to locate the representatives of the High Council who accompanied me."

"I wasn't aware anyone was travelling with you."

Spock had only mentioned his father. Jim had to wonder why the High Council would have sent anyone else to see the babies. Surely they trusted Sarek to give an accurate report on his own grandchildren?

"Then you have not been informed of the Council's decision?"

Jim just looked at him blankly. All of this was news to him.

"You're the first Vulcan I've seen all day, Ambassador. What is this Council decision that I'm supposed to be told?"

"You have not seen them? That is distressing news, as they have not answered their communicators."

"You're telling me that Vulcans arrived on this ship, and you can't find any trace of them?"

Sarek nodded. Jim mentally swore. First an emergency shuttle goes missing, then Vulcans. Komack would rip him a new on if he found out.

"Ambassador, what is it they were coming to see me about? You said something about a High Council decision?"

"Yes. It pertains to the Vulcan child you have on board. He is to be immediately returned to the colony, and his clan."

-And the situation just got trickier. They just couldn't have an easy trip, could they? Jim just wanted one mission to go the way it was supposed to, without complications thrown in at the last minute. No unexpected glitches coming in at the last second, no officers being attacked at shore leave, not epidemics springing up. Was that really so much to ask? Apparently it was.

"I hate to point this out, but I'm pretty sure his mother won't allow him to be taken back to the colony. And she is his mother, so—"

"The boy is a member of a Vulcan clan, captain. It is the decision of the clan matriarch that he be returned. His mother's wishes are immaterial."

Jim could feel his hackles rising, and had to remind himself that assaulting an ambassador was a bad idea. He could very well purposely cause more issues for Bones, and attacking Bones' father-in-law would definitely fall under that category. But it was close. If Winona Kirk had fought half so hard for him as Scarlett O'Hara was for her son….better just not to go there.

"With all due respect, Ambassador, unless I receive and Order from a Federation judge terminating Dr. O'Hara's parental rights, your High Council decision isn't worth the PADD it's stored on."

Both the ambassador's eyebrows rose as high as they could go. Jim could only guess at what the Vulcan was thinking, but it probably had something to do with his illogicality. He couldn't say he really cared, as a sneaking suspicion planted itself in his mind. The disappearances of the Vulcans and the emergency shuttle couldn't be coincidence. He would lay credits on Scarlett O'Hara being behind both.

"Captain, the Federation recognizes the authority of the High Council—"

"Computer, locate Dr. O'Hara."

"Dr. O'Hara is in Sickbay."

Of course she was. He was honestly kind of surprised that she hadn't taken off with her son, but if she was still on the ship, Sickbay was where she would be. Apart from the fact that Bones was in there and they were old friends, everyone medical had poured into Sickbay the moment the away team beamed back. Jim walked off, leaving Sarek to follow him. Several of the crew members he passed greeted him, and stared at the ambassador curiously.

Scarlett O'Hara was in Bones' room, playing what looked to be Gin Rummy. More surprising was the fact that Spock was also there, and he wasn't trying to kill her. They actually seemed to be getting along. Rhys and Joanna had commandeered a corner of the room, and appeared to be studying something. There was no doubt whose children they were. Any other kid would—well; EVERY other kid from Cerberus currently on his ship was taking full advantage of the unscheduled holiday. Chekov, the most boundless bundle of energy on board besides himself, was exhausted from trying to keep up with them.

"Dr. O'Hara, good, we've found you."

Scarlett's friendly smile as she looked up from the game died when she saw who had accompanied Jim into Sickbay.

"Did you need something, Captain?"

'The ambassador tells me that he seems to have misplaced his associates from the High Council. I was wondering if you knew anything about that."

"I do," she answered as she turned her attention back to her cards. Did she need that four? Yes, yes she did. She picked the card up and discarded the extra seven.

"Dr. O'Hara, where are they?"

It really was a wonder that people could claim Vulcans had no emotions. She'd never heard a more pissed off tone of voice in her life. Even Spock seemed startled.

"Hmm? Oh, they're currently hog-tied and gift wrapped on that missing emergency shuttle, making their way slowly back to Deep Space Six. They should arrive in another," she glanced up at the chronometer, "twenty hours, give or take."

"You attacked them?"

"Not me. Them." She gestured to the children who were no longer paying attention to their PADD, and were instead watching the adults with varying degrees of wariness.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that those kids managed to attack and subdue two adult vulcans?"

The disbelieving look on the faces of both Jim and Leonard was truly priceless.

"It was actually quite impressive. By the time I got to them, one was unconscious, and Joanna was beating the other one senseless."

"Jo Jo? Did you attack a Vulcan?"

The poor girl was growing redder by the moment, as all eyes focused on her. Rhys resolved to defend the young human who'd aided him, if they chose to rebuke her. She stared back at them defiantly.

"Rhys said he wasn't going with them, and they tried to make him go anyway, so yeah, I kicked one's ass!"

"C'mere, Jo Jo."

She rose, Rhys with her, and walked slowly over to the bed, looking for all the world as if she was going to face the gallows. Leonard pulled her up onto the bed and into a fierce hug.

"I'm proud of you, baby girl. Proud of you."

She pulled back to look at him.

"You always tell me not to fight."

"You were defending your friend. You always help your friends, Jo Jo. I'm proud of you for doing what's right."

It slowly dawned on Joanna that she wasn't going to be grounded for the rest of her natural life, and she looked around at the other adults for verification.

"Captain, the fact remains that two Vulcan officials from the High Council were not only assaulted but ejected from the ship by this woman. It is my duty to demand her immediate arrest and her prosecution to the fullest extent of the laws."

The words were said plainly, with no inflection, and Sarek's expression was equally blank. The look Scarlett directed at him was venomous.

"If those men hadn't attempted to abduct my son again, none of this would have happened."

"It is no abduction. As clan matriarch, it is within T'Ren's authority to return her grandson to her custody. That you do not agree does not alter that fact. He is Vulcan, and subject to Vulcan law."

Scarlett apparently changed her mind as to what she wanted to say, as her mouth opened and closed.

"Rhys, why don't you and Joanna join the other kids for the time being? I think I heard Scotty say something about engineering some of the lesser used decks for a game of laser tag."

Rhys looked from his mother to the man who had become the monster of his nightmares.

"I do not think that would—"

"Now, Rhys. Please."

He felt agitated at being cut off midsentence, but the look in her eyes brooked no refusal. A light questioning across the parental bond revealed her desire to not have him see the brewing confrontation. Also, if he was nowhere to be found, the ambassador could not simply grab him and attempt to leave. Rhys thought that scenario unlikely, but he grabbed Joanna, careful to touch only her shirt, and removed them from Sickbay. Scarlett waited until they were gone to speak again, and when she did, her tone was dangerous.

"Ambassador, I will say this just once more. My son is a Terran citizen, subject to Terran law only. His father was a naturalized Terran citizen, not Vulcan. T'Ren gave up any possible claim on Seren or his potential children when she disowned him for not undergoing Kohlinar. Try to take my son again, and I will kill you myself."

"You lie."

Angered, though he would hardly show it, Sarek took a step towards the woman. It must be a lie: if T'Ren had indeed cast out her son, Rhys' father, then the boy's removal from Earth was illegal. They would lose all Federation backing on taking the boy a second time if it was true. Scarlett O'Hara was a most illogical human woman, too selfish to act in the best interests of her son. She must be lying.

"How dare you!"

"It is plain to see that you are determined to tarnish the reputation of all Vulcans, and act contrary to your son's bet interests."

Scarlett ignored the hands trying to hold her back as she took as step towards the ambassador, enraged.

"My sole concern is my son's welfare, and I do not believe it will be served by exiling him back to an old woman trying to force him to become something he'll never be! And since I'm his mother, it's my opinion that counts."

"You are human. You cannot begin to understand the biological requirements of a Vulcan male. Your ignorance will cost the boy his life, and I will not stand by and allow a member of our species to die through your negligence!"

"Ambassador, I am intimately acquainted with the biological requirements of a Vulcan male. Now I'm warning you for the last time: stay away from us."

He grabbed her arm as she brushed past him, and the emotions he felt through the contact of bare skin left him reeling internally. He didn't think he'd ever been so hated before.

"Remove your hand or lose it!"

"Are you really willing to risk your son's life? If you have any concern for your son, you must see the logic in returning him to his people, so that he can be properly bonded to a Vulcan woman when his Time comes. To refuse to do so is to condemn him to a most painful death. Place your son's welfare above your own desires for once."

"I will not allow a man who failed both his sons to lecture me on proper parenting. Don't you ever question my concern for my son again! You're not qualified!"

Sarek was so inundated with her emotions that he failed to read her intentions. The knee to his groin area was as unexpected as it was painful. She must have put all of her strength into it, and though his lok was retracted, and therefore protected, the trauma to the sensitive tissues was still painful enough to drive him to his knees. The moment his grip on her arm was release, Scarlett O'Hara was out of Sickbay. It wasn't until she was gone that Sarek realized that from the moment he touched her, not a word was spoken aloud.

ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST

Leonard was glad to be back at work. Even if it was light duty. He could finally get some real work done on the cure for this damned epidemic. Even if working on the cure meant working closely with Stonn on the surface, he was happy to finally be able to do it. The trials had gone better than expected while he was out, but there had been a few glitches that needed to be resolved before he was comfortable administering it to one of the students. The issue of the medications combining well enough in the solution to ensure its delivery in the body was kind of a big glitch. If they didn't fix that, the cure was useless.

"Dr. McCoy. I was not expecting to see you here."

"I was just put back on duty. I wanted to see the situation for myself."

Being given details wasn't the same as seeing a situation in person. The infirmary had become a makeshift hospital ward. It looked nothing like the room that had been his for a month. Both quarantine wards were completely full, and the closes student dorm housed the least ill of the students.

"Yes. Spock informed me of your children's delivery. I trust they have suffered no ill effects?"

"Other than being two months early?"

The Vulcan doctor simply raised an eyebrow. Right. Sarcasm must be lost on this Vulcan.

"They're actually doing very well. Hopefully by the time we get done here we'll be able to take them out of the incubator. Now, what do I need to know since last night?"

He was thankful that Stonn accepted the subject change. He was much more interested in perfecting the cure than in discussing the babies. They were in good hands with T'Sel, who'd devoted herself exclusively to their care. And he didn't really want to think about the fact that as soon as they were released, he'd have to move in with Spock. He wanted to spend as much time as possible in the land of denial on that count.

They worked in a peaceful silence for several hours, treating the worst of the patients as well as working on the cure. It was great to be off ship for awhile. The tension between Scarlett and Sarek was thick enough to cut with a knife, and they were the people he saw most apart from Jim, Spock and Joanna. He was half afraid they might end up killing each other. Rhys was keeping well away from the elder Vulcan, who was in turn watching the boy at every opportunity. Leonard knew that a number of transmissions had flown between the Enterprise and New Vulcan since Scarlett ejected those vulcans from the ship.

"I believe I may have found a solution to the problem of transmitting the cure, doctor. If we change the buffer and add another 1% sodium chloride, I believe it will combine sufficiently to carry the antibodies through a humanoid body."

Leonard leaned over the microscope Stonn nudged in his direction. His eyes widened. They would need to run a larger trial, but the solution Stonn concocted was doing a much better job of attacking the disease.

"I think you've found it, doctor. I'll get this to the Enterprise so they can confirm it and start producing a serum."

It would be much easier to do that in the science labs on the ship, where the Science crew was just waiting to get to work, than on the surface where more than four hundred kids were still sick. They needed every pair of hands to see to the invalids. Stonn nodded absentmindedly, and Leonard carefully lifted the Petri dish. Spilling it now would not be good.

He ignored the voice of Rachel Walters calling for him as he commed Scotty to beam him back up to the ship. Getting his precious cargo up to the lab was far more important that talking to the principal. With any luck, the trials would be successful, and they could start producing the solution within the hour. Plus just really didn't want to spend any time with the woman.

The last thing he expected to see when he walked into Sickbay after dropping off the Petri dish was Scarlett, coming out of his office, near tears. He'd heard the muffled sounds that meant the privacy barriers were doing their job the moment he stepped into the Bay. That meant two things: the discussion was extremely loud, and it was heated. Scarlett didn't actually yell unless she was good and pissed off. She was excellent at keeping anger down to appropriate decibels.

"You okay there, darlin'?"

"I really can't talk about it now, Len. My head is pounding, and –"

He steered her into the main bay and pushed her onto a biobed. He let the scanners do their work as he loaded the hypo. Elevated heart rate, elevated blood pressure, funky-there really was no other word for it-brainwave patterns and Cortisol levels through the roof. No wonder she had a headache. As soon as the cartridge was loaded he placed the hypo against her neck and injected it.

"Better?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now, what the hell you were yelling about in my office?"

"It's nothing, Len."

She hopped off the bed.

"That didn't look like 'nothing'. What's going on, darlin'?"

"Really Len, its fine. It's just Will being a jackass."

He would almost believe that if she didn't look like she was about to start bawling. Instead of letting her go, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into his office. When she protested he pushed her onto his couch and pulled out the bourbon and two shot glasses.

"Drink this," he ordered as he filled one and handed it to her. She downed it in a single gulp. He drank his slightly more slowly, savoring the taste. It was excellent bourbon.

"Now," he sank onto the couch beside her, "let's try that again without the bullshit."

"My marriage is over, and my asshole husband won't admit it."

"What do you mean, your marriage is over?"

"It's been over for awhile. Will's just being too stubborn for his own good. He thinks this is still something we can just 'tough out' and that ever thing will be fine once I take Rhys back to the station. Can I have another shot?"

He refilled the glass, and then closed the bottle. She'd hate him if he actually let her get drunk, once she got over the hangover. She tossed it back, and then set the shot glass on the table.

"Of course, once I explained that wouldn't happen he started in on the whole 'I've just been waiting for this', and 'this is why our marriage didn't have a proper chance' bullshit."

"Scarlett, honey, you've got a lot going on at the moment, and I really don't think now is the time to make a rash decision. Maybe you guys just need a break. Take a step back, and think."

Scarlett shook her head.

"This has been going on for years, Len. It's not a new thing. I'd just hoped he'd see reason."

She leaned against him, pulling him into a hug. It was unfortunate that Spock and Sarek chose that moment to walk in. Leonard immediately felt the surge of anger and jealousy in his mind. What was surprising was the matching look of anger on Sarek's face. When, precisely, did he have to be so angry about?

"_Ashayam, release her at once."_

"Seriously? Are we seriously gonna go through this again?"

"May I ask why you are holding Dr. McCoy?"

Scarlett just glared at the ambassador.

"Explain to me how that's any of your business."

Sarek opened his mouth, and almost immediately closed it. There were many responses he wished to make, but none of them were appropriate, when even he could not say why he reacted in such a way. It was not anger on his son's behalf that he was feeling. He would have to examine this later, during his meditation.

"Did you come here for a reason?" Leonard asked, not wanted to watch Scarlett and the ambassador get into another argument. He'd rather just find out why the vulcans were here, and get them out of his Sickbay before there was an altercation.

"Yes. T'Pau is investigating the claim that T'Ren cast her son off from his clan. If this is true, it will affect the High Council's prosecution of Dr. O'Hara's assault of the men she ejected from the ship."

"So you're going to leave us the hell alone? It's about damn time."

"You mistake my meaning, Dr. O'Hara. Regardless of the results of the investigation, the boy will be returned to New Vulcan. He is a member of an endangered species, regardless of which planet he claims citizenship of."

"Then it's fortunate for me that I don't operate under the permission of the Vulcan High Council. If you'll excuse me."

She unwrapped herself from her human teddy bear and left the office, not sparing a backward glance for the men she left. Sarek refused to watch her leave. He was beginning to react emotionally to the human woman, for reasons he could not understand. It was not his Time, his logic had not fled him, and so there was no explanation that satisfied. He would not allow this—reaction—to Dr. O'Hara go any further. Instead he looked to his son, and to Leonard, who was staring at him incredulously.

"Alright, Sarek, just what the hell do you think you're doing! There's no way she's ever gonna give up her son!"

"There is no choice, Dr. McCoy. The child is Vulcan, and every Vulcan is needed."

"He's just as human as he is Vulcan! And this mother-in-law of hers can't rewrite history because she doesn't like the consequences of her actions! You can't sit here and tell me that there are any legal grounds for the Vulcan High Council to remove him!"

He could not. He knew full well that if the human's accusations were true they were acting illegally. The entire High Council was well aware of this fact, yet the decision still stood. And he was bound to enforce it.

"I have no desire to force the separation of Dr. O'Hara form her son, Dr. McCoy, but I must adhere to the Council's decision."

"Bullshit! You know it's wrong, and you're just gonna hide behind your damned logic to get away with it!"

"I am sure that is not his intention, Leonard."

"The hell it isn't! And if you really try to go through with this, then you can forget ever getting anywhere near MY children, the both of you!"

With that, he stormed out of his office and into the room where the twins still rested. When Spock would have followed, the door slid shut. He had no doubt that Leonard had engaged the lock. His mate had just locked himself and their children away.

"_Leonard, you must open this door, now!"_

He was met with an impenetrable wall of silence from Leonard's end of the bond.

"_Ashayam, please!"_

Still, silence. The panic welling up could only be his won. This must not be allowed to happen! They had made significant progress the last weeks. They could not go back to this distrust and anger of before.

"_Leonard, please, do not do this. Do not shut me out."_

His more primal instincts rose in anger. How dare Leonard do this? How dare his mate hide, not only himself, but their children from him? Spock brutally fought that side of himself back into silence. No good would come from forcing his way into that room and laying claim to his mate and progeny. It would only cause more harm, given the reason for this current rebellion.

"I fear that the High Council's edict has caused unnecessary trouble with your mate. For this I am sorry."

Spock looked to his father in some surprise, though he kept his face carefully blank. It was the first time he'd ever heard Sarek apologize for anything. Through the parental bond he could read his father's distaste for the task.

"We must find a way to settle this issue. Leonard is quite serious in his threat."

"It is his emotionalism that causes him to react so illogically for his friend. It is best for the boy to return to the colony. If his Time should come while on Earth, with no bond mate he would die."

"Dr. O'Hara is well aware of the danger, father. I cannot believe that she would not have a plan for just such a contingency."

Sarek was certain that Spock was likely correct. Still, he could not ignore the directive that had come straight from T'Pau. It was most regrettable that this dispute between T'Ren and Scarlett O'Hara had now caused discord with his son's mate. He did not doubt that Leonard McCoy would do everything possible to keep him from his grandchildren. He was, after all, still the enemy in the human's eyes.

"I cannot disregard the Council's order. And Captain Kirk will not release the boy to our custody unless Dr. O'Hara is declared an unfit parent. I have not yet seen any evidence that would convince a judge to make that declaration."

He knew from personal experience, in dealings with Amanda's family, just how high the standards were that must be reached before a Federation court declared a parent unfit. While he believed Scarlett O'Hara's atte kHe Hitude would prove detrimental to her son, he knew that her behavior would not qualify as unfitness.

"I find that I am in need of sustenance. Would you care to join me for an evening meal?"

Spock's immediate response, that he could not leave Leonard as they currently were, died in his throat. He knew that it would be useless to try to reason with his mate at the moment. A brief separation might be beneficial for them.

"I will join you."

ST-ST-ST-ST-ST

Christine Chapel cursed all men in general and two stubborn scientists in particular as she punched in the override code. She liked to think that she'd been pretty understanding about the whole thing: McCoy hadn't' said anything about his marriage to the commander, though he knew how she felt about him. True, for awhile after she found out she had to remind herself that Spock had never belonged to her in the first place; if anyone deserved to be pissed off at those two, it was Uhura. She'd heard only vague explanations for the two men's marriage, and knew it had something to do with saving the Commander's life. Neither man would talk about it, and McCoy had assigned her to Gamma shift for a month just for saying something about it in public.

But all that aside, when the CMO announced he was pregnant, she'd been nothing but professional and supportive. She'd watched the two men (McCoy, mostly) dance around each other as the pregnancy progressed until they finally had something resembling more than a working relationship. She'd watched it all with great interest (and if she imagined herself in McCoy's place more than was healthy, well, no one needed to know that) and now that the twins were out of McCoy and in the real world, she was watching them act like idiots..

Which explained why she now had to break into the room where her boss was hold up after an argument with his father-in-law. An argument that honestly had nothing to do with him. Christine sometimes envied the loyalty Leonard McCoy showed his friends.

"What are you doing here, Chapel?"

There were so very many comments she wanted to make about her juvenile boss and classroom pigtail pulling, but the sensitivity training she'd been subjected to during her Gamma shift rotation reminded her to keep her mouth shut, and stick to work-only issues.

"I came to tell you that the large scale trial on that solution you beamed up with is complete, and it was 100% successful. The lab is currently replicating enough to administer to the population on the planet."

Leonard looked up at the chronometer. That hadn't taken as long as he'd expected. They should be able to start administering the cure to the worst-off tonight.

"Excellent. Let me know when the first batch is ready."

"Yes, doctor."

"Oh, and Chapel," he called when she turned to leave, "I hope I don't need to remind you what will happen if any of what you heard gets out to the rest of the crew."

"No sir."

"Good. Because if any of that was to become public knowledge on the ship, I will be the least of your worries."

Christine nodded her understanding. She most definitely didn't want Scarlett O'Hara coming after her. The woman fought two adult Vulcan males during her time on the ship. Christine honestly wondered if she didn't have some sort of psychotic death wish.

ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST

Spock parted ways with his father after dinner, and went in search of Captain Kirk. He'd been preoccupied through the entire meal, searching his mind for a solution to the issue of Dr. O'Hara's son, and it occurred to him. It was so simple; why had no one thought of it? Perhaps that was why Sarek had been so careful to make his point.

He found the captain in the Engineering Observatory. Spock knew of the Observatory's reputation, thanks to Gaila's need to over share, and hoped he was not walking in on the captain in the middle of sexual congress. He was surprised to find Jim alone, leaning comfortably against the glass wall, a real paper book in his hands.

"Captain."

Jim looked up, surprised, and nearly dropped his book.

"Damn it, Spock! Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"My apologies, Captain. I needed to speak with you on the subject of Dr. O'Hara's son."

Jim marked his place with a bookmark, and closed the book before giving his full attention to his First Officer.

"I already told the ambassador, I'm not permitting the Vulcans to take the boy unless I get an order from a Federation judge declaring O'Hara unfit. That's not gonna change."

"I am aware, Captain. And I suggest that this could be the solution to the issue. My father does not wish to force Rhys to leave, but he must obey the High Council's decision. However, if a judge was to rule that the doctor is the rightful guardian and a fit parent—the Council will not violate an order form a Federation Court."

He watched as realization dawned on the human's face.

"Spock, you're a genius! That's perfect!"

Jim shot to his feet.

"I've got a call to make."

He darted out of the Observatory, leaving Spock to stare after him.


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: So, I do promise that my new Sarek/Amanda story does not mean I'm not working on this one. This one just takes longer. And for this chapter, all mistakes are mine, as my Beta is on her honeymoon. Review, Review, Review!**

"Jim!"

The man on the screen wore a look of complete surprise on his face.

"Hey Frank," Jim half-smiled at his uncle, "It's been awhile."

"I'd say it's been awhile. Is Starfleet keeping you too busy to make a call every once in awhile?"

"Yeah, it's really been kind of crazy around here, and I can't talk about a lot of it, but I need a favor. Do you still know that Family Court judge?"

The older man narrowed his eyes at the younger, and his question dripped with disapproval.

"Why do you need a family court judge? Did you get another girl pregnant, James Tiberius Kirk?"

Jim gulped, suddenly feeling like he was sixteen again and confessing that he might have knocked up his girlfriend. Hs uncle had a way of making him do that.

"Not for me this time. But I know someone who's in the middle of a really frakked up custody battle with vulcans over her son."

"With vulcans?"

Jim could understand the disbelief. One rarely heard of vulcans being part of anything that could be called frakked up. Hell, he wouldn't believe it himself if he wasn't right in the middle of it. He gave his uncle the barest account possible, since h was pretty sure Scarlett wouldn't thank him for spreading the story. Not that he didn't trust Frank; apart from Bones there was no one he trusted as much. But secure transmissions weren't always as secure as they were supposed to be.

"I see," the older man commented once Jim finished his explanation, in a tone that suggested he didn't see at all.

"The answer to your question is yes. I do still know Judge Martins. But from the sound of things, you're going to need a judge much higher up. I'll give you Martins' comm. number. She may know someone who can help your friend."

"Is that the same judge—"

"The same one who swore up and down that you'd make her grey before she was forty-five? Yeah, that's judge Martins."

Jim remembered the woman who'd given him a second chance once he drove that car off the cliff. Frank had to call in a favor, but Jim had been kept out of the juvenile detention center. Tarsus had been really good for him, before things went south. Jim was pretty sure that Frank had sent her regular updates on him after he got back from Hell.

Not ten minutes later he was staring into the face of one of the few adults from his childhood who'd managed to put the fear of God into him.

"Mr. Kirk, if you've managed to get another poor girl pregnant, I'll order your castration. And then I'll order the garnishment of all of your wages to support the child."

Apparently, she could STILL put the fear of God into him.

"Hey, that only happened once!"

That he knew of, at any rate. But really, he couldn't be held responsible if there was a kid carrying his DNA that he'd never been told about.

"Once was enough. I'm not sure the universe can handle more than one James Kirk at a time."

"Well, my doctor makes sure I get my contraceptive shot every month, just like the rest of the crew."

"A shot that's only seventy-five percent effective in humanoid males? Don't think that's good enough, James T. Kirk."

Really? What was this, Pick on Jim night? And when he was trying to do a good deed, too.

"Okay, that's actually not my reason for calling, so we're good. I have a bigger problem than hypothetical offspring…"

ST-ST-ST-ST_-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST

Sarek knew he was behaving illogically. He'd spent the last twenty-four hours avoiding Scarlett O'Hara. He attempted to rationalize it: avoiding the woman meant avoiding conflict. Avoiding conflict meant avoiding further complications with Leonard McCoy. But those were just excuses. He was avoiding her because even after extensive meditation he feared the emotional reactions she provoked.

He did not understand why he was having such trouble with his control. He was ninety-seven Terran years old. He was no child, unable to conquer his emotions. He was a direct descendant of Surak! Who was this volatile human woman, physically young enough to be his granddaughter, to strip that control away from him?

He knelt yet again on his meditation mat, eyes closed, and breathing in the incense that was nearly all he had of his home world on this ship. He would not allow this slip of a human such power over him. He could not afford to find her challenging, not when she so openly hated him, and did everything in her power to prevent him from following the Council's mandate.

His mind wandered, and he found himself again distracted by thoughts of her. Of her mind. It was so contradictory. How was a person capable of such love and compassion as he sensed in her, and at the same time such hatred? Would she hate him so much if she knew he had no real wish to separate her from her son? Would she even believe such a declaration? And how was it that she could despise his entire race when she had loved at least one enough to marry, and bear his child?

To borrow a phrase from Amanda's Terran vocabulary, this was effing ridiculous. And it was completely unacceptable; to allow his waking thoughts to be so dominated by a single person. Only Amanda had ever been able to so completely fill his thoughts (and he refused to consider the implications of that reality).

He wished that Amanda was here with him. She would be so much better than he at diffusing the situation between Spock and his human mate. And this impasse with Scarlett O'Hara…no, if he was honest with himself, Amanda would require him to sleep apart from her for a standard month at least the moment she heard of his participation the first time the boy was taken. She would never condone attempting to remove him again. She'd been entirely too human to ever see the logic in such an action. He missed his wife.

The sharp chime at his private terminal alerted him to a high priority communication. He pushed himself to his feet and quickly made his way to the console. He was unsurprised to see T'Pau's face appear on the screen.

"T'Pau," he nodded respectfully.

"Sarek. What news of T'Ren's grandson?"

"His human mother refuses to relinquish her custody of him. The captain refuses to enforce the High Council's directive unless a Federation Court judge declares Dr. O'Hara an unfit parent."

Though the older vulcan's face remained blank, Sarek could tell that she was displeased.

"What of the human's claims?"

"It is true. I accessed T'Ren's mind, and she did in fact cast off her son. We will not seek prosecution against Dr. O'Hara for her assault of Sa'tek and Skan. But you must remove the boy without involving Federation courts."

"I do not believe that will be possible at this point. The captain has refused to allow the return of Sa'tek and Skan to the Enterprise. I am not allowed near the boy. He keeps well away, and is never without a member of security present."

"Then you must seek a higher authority than the captain. He cannot ignore a direct order from his superiors."

Sarek kept to himself the inappropriate comment that she obviously did not know James T. Kirk if she actually believed that.

"I cannot be certain that we would receive a favorable ruling from his superiors in this instance. Not if it is know that the first removal of the child was in fact illegal."

"This is unacceptable, Sarek. T'Ren will reach the Enterprise in twelve hours. The boy must be ready to return with her."

"I do not believe that will be possible, T'Pau. It might be wise to reconsider the position the High Council has taken. As you know, it is not within our authority to force his removal if his father was cast out of his clan."

"You believe we should relinquish the boy to a human? I will be there in twenty-four hours."

"That is unnecessary—"

She cut him off with a raise of her hand.

"It is very necessary if your logic is failing you. I shall speak with Starfleet Admiralty concerning Captain Kirk's non-cooperation."

She ended the call without a farewell, and Sarek could not deny the sense of foreboding he felt. Having T'Ren on the ship at the same time as Dr. O'Hara was a grave mistake, given the circumstances. And to add T'Pau to that—the situation could spiral out of control very quickly.

Kaidith. What is, is. There was nothing he could do to stop either T'Ren or T'Pau's arrival. He could only warn the captain that they were coming.

ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST

Leonard looked carefully at the patient chart. Bobby Kennedy, annoying snot, had been one of the worst affected students. Sixteen hours later, he was doing reasonably well. He would be completely recovered within the week, as long as nothing else went wrong.

"Dr. McCoy, we're running out of the solution."

"Alright Vianne. I'll check on production."

The process of properly replicating an effective solution took several hours, and they could only produce twenty doses at a time. The labs weren't designed for mass production of anything. The next batch should be nearly ready. He just had to go up to the Enterprise and get it, and they would be able to dose the next twenty. He supposed the delay had its good points; it gave them time to observe the process more closely, and give attention to each patient individually. It also gave them the chance to watch closely for any unfavorable reaction to the medication.

"McCoy to Enterprise. I'm ready to beam up."

Vianne waved goodbye as he disappeared in a beam of light, and rematerialized on the transporter pad. Spock was waiting for him. Leonard resisted the urge to make a smartass remark, but it was difficult. He was getting tired of having a plaintive Vulcan in his head, and making the situation worse wouldn't be at all helpful.

"Leonard, I wish to speak with you."

The Vulcan fell in step with him as he made his way to the labs tasked with producing the solution.

"Leonard, you cannot continue to ignore me. Please."

"What do you want me to say, Spock? Your father's talking about kidnapping a kid because the High Council says so, and you just stood there! What if that damned council says that our kids need to go to the colony?"

"It would not come to that, Leonard. Father is well aware that my wish is that under no circumstances are our children to be taken from you, should I die unexpectedly. He gave his word that our wishes will be honored."

Spock managed to keep his expression as calm as ever, but he couldn't suppress the internal thrill. It was the first time Leonard had ever said "our" kids. He always referred to them as "the children" or "the twins", but never "our". It was the first time Leonard ever acknowledged their connection.

"So it's wrong for them to take our children, but it's alright for them to take someone else's?"

"I do not think it right, Leonard. I do not wish for Dr. O'Hara's son to be taken form her. Neither does my father. But he must follow his orders, just as we do."

"That's a bullshit excuse."

"Leonard."

He would not continue the argument that was currently circular. He saw no use in mentioning the captain's idea until he knew whether it would come to fruition. Instead, he accompanied his human to the labs in silence.

They spared no time for pleasantries as Leonard made the rounds of the labs, collecting the vials of solution produced by each one. The human doctor was truly in his element as he carefully inspected each one. Spock allowed himself to fully feel the admiration that welled up for his mate. Leonard was a brilliant physician—a truly gifted healer.

It was no wonder he'd been such a sought out physician. Christopher Pike had confessed one night how many other ships had requested the doctor after the Narada, and how hard he'd had to lobby Admiral Boyce to have the man assigned to the Enterprise. Other captains with more influence than James Kirk wanted to get their hands on him.

"Alright, this makes one hundred twenty. We still have three hundred ninety-four to go. Keep up the good work. No slacking."

Spock was startled to see that Leonard was ready to leave. So soon. He'd hoped for more time. He was beginning to feel the strain of their bond, now that the mental contact was greatly lessened, thanks to the increasing demands on both of them. He would be easier once this mission was over and they were on their way to Earth, with no further crisis.

"You will not stay on the surface long, doctor?"

It was on the tip of Leonard's tongue to say he would stay as long as necessary, damn it, but he could see the strain the half-Vulcan was under, and he had a pretty good idea of what caused it. And damn it, he was a doctor. It just wasn't in him to add to a patient's suffering, not unless it was a part of the healing process. Besides, he'd seen almost nothing of the twins the entire day; he was relying on T'Sel to keep him updated as he worked on the planet.

"No. Just long enough to administer the next round of medication. I've got a lot to take care of up here."

"Then I shall see you shortly."

Leonard beamed back down to the surface, and found Vianne waiting for him.

"Thank God."

"What happened?"

"We just had a teacher fall ill, and it's getting bad really quickly. Stonn has her quarantined, but we could use another doctor down here to help out."

"Alright," he shoved the vials into her hands and pulled his communicator back out. Neale wasn't on shift yet, she could help out. He spoke with her and made the arrangements to beam her down as he followed Vianne away from the general student population.

"Neale will be here in a few seconds. Keep dosing the kids and set up a watch while I help Stonn. Who is it, anyway?"

"It's Tasse."

Tasse? No. No, that couldn't be right. Tasse was the only teacher on the planet he'd gotten along with easily. She just couldn't be the one….

ST-ST-ST-ST-St-St-ST-ST

"Captain Kirk, you have an incoming transmission from Starfleet Headquarters. Captain Kirk, you have an incoming transmission from Starfleet Headquarters."

Great. He'd left his communicator in his quarters again. Jim wondered idly how long they'd tried to contact him before resorting to a ship-wide broadcast. Yeoman Rand sounded slightly pissed as she made the call, so he guessed they'd commed her when they couldn't reach him. At least this time he had an idea of what they were calling for, thanks to the ambassador's unexpected warning.

"You mind if I use your terminal, Spock?" he asked his First Officer, who was contemplating his next move.

"I do not object, Jim. Do you require privacy?"

"Nah, you can be here. I'd just have to tell you later anyway."

Spock could not argue the logic of that statement, so he did not move from his seat at the chess board as Jim took the call. Jim successfully kept the smirk to himself at the fact that he'd logically won a debate with Spock. Inconsequential as it was, he'd still take his few victories where he could get them.

It was something of a surprise to see Pike's face when he pulled up the call. He'd expected Komack, who always loved to chew him out over complaints. Jim swore it was the older man's favorite hobby. This Vulcan complaint would make the man's week.

"Chris! I was expecting Komack."

"And you may still get him, Jim. But Barnett hoped I could talk some sense into you before that. You know why I'm calling?"

"I do. Ambassador Sarek informed me that the High Council was planning to lodge a complaint."

"Good. Now would you mind explaining just why you're refusing to hand a Vulcan child over to his grandmother? Under their laws she has the authority to order his return to the colony, and we have to honor their laws."

"Forgive me, Admiral, but I believe that you may not have been given full disclosure of the situation," Spock interrupted smoothly, having decided that a rational opposition would likely cause less grief all around than the captain's explosive arguments. He could already see Jim gearing up for a fight.

"What do you mean, Spock?"

The older man on screen rubbed his head in his hands as if he had a headache as Spock explained the issue, in detail.

"Chris, this is essentially a woman trying to usurp a mother's custody of her son. I've told the ambassador that unless a Federation Court judge declares Dr. O'Hara unfit, I'm not turning her son over to him. I intend to stick by that."

"This is Scarlett O'Hara's kid we're talking about? Good lord. Why is it always the Enterprise? Kid, I'm beginning to think you've got some of the worst luck in the galaxy sometimes. You do realize this is going to be a major shit storm, right?"

And wasn't that the understatement of the century.

"I'm well aware."

"Any plan on how to handle it?"

If Spock was telling the truth, and Chris was fairly certain he was, then they wouldn't be able to just order Kirk to turn the boy over. Even Richard Barnett wouldn't lend support to an illegal request from the Vulcan High Council.

"Actually I do. Judge Gaal Tor is on his way as we speak. He's a Betazoid, with a specialty in inter-species family law, and he came very highly recommended. He should arrive within the next twenty-four hours to issue a ruling on this case."

Well, that was better news than Chris expected. He'd half expected to learn that O'Hara had managed to already get off ship with the kid.

"Let me know how that works out."

A ruling from a Federation High Court judge would be considered final by the admiralty. Privately, Chris hoped the ruling would favor O'Hara. It would be one less Vulcan issue to have to deal with, and to be honest, he was tired of Vulcan issues.

"How are the inoculations, or whatever you call them, going on Cerberus?"

An hour after the screen went blank; Sock was beginning to grow anxious. Leonard had not returned to the ship, though he had stated his intention to stay on the surface only a short time. Had something gone wrong on the planet?

"Spock, it's your move."

He looked down at the board to see that Jim had indeed moved his piece. He was too distracted to play properly. He moved a piece without truly paying attention to the game, and Jim stared at him, open-mouthed.

"Okay Spock, what's wrong?"

"Pardon?"

"Spock, you just missed an obvious 'Check". What's got you so distracted you made a rookie move like that?"

He looked down to see that Jim was correct. His concern for Leonard was affecting his ability to play.

"Leonard has not returned. His trip to the surface was to have been brief."

"He would have called if there was a problem. I'm sure he's fine."

Spock nodded his agreement, but he could not quell the anxiety. Something must be wrong to keep Leonard from the children.

"Captain, you may want to get your ass down to Transporter Room 4. I've got a deranged Vulcan woman demanding to be let onto the ship!" Scotty's voice through Spock's communicator interrupted them.

"Already? Damn it. Alright, Scotty, hold off until I get there."

"Too late, Captain."

What the-? Had the woman really just beamed onto the ship without authorization? Jim was beginning to hate the woman already. He grabbed Spock's communicator.

"Giotto, I need you to keep a tight watch on Rhys Joyner."

"Captain?" The security chief's confusion was obvious, even over the communicator.

"A Vulcan woman just beamed onto the ship without clearance. I need you to make sure security is with the kid. And see if you can't find and intercept this intruder."

He might have been in the mood to be charitable, but that mood disappeared when she ignored all protocol to invade his ship. Old woman or not, Jim wasn't going to ignore a potential threat on the Enterprise.

"Are you certain that is necessary, Jim?"

"The woman just came on my ship without authorization. I'd say it's absolutely necessary. It's time to call it a night on this game."

Spock did not object, choosing instead to follow the captain to the transporter room. It would be better fro all concerned if T'Ren could be intercepted before she caused a scene with Dr. O'Hara. Spock had no doubt the human woman would react explosively to T'Ren's presence.

He was proven correct one minute forty seven seconds later when their walk through the corridors took them right into Scarlett O'Hara's path. It did not bode well that the woman appeared to be livid and ready for a fight. Rhys, standing behind her, looked visibly upset.

"Is it true?" Scarlett demanded, "Is she here?"

Jim raised his hands placatingly, as the woman looked ready to do bodily harm.

"All we know for sure is that a Vulcan woman beamed onto the ship. Given that the ambassador said your mother-in-law was due to arrive about now, we're assuming it's her."

Scarlett nodded, and Jim almost breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this could be handled without incident. That hope disappeared when Scarlett spoke.

"Rhys, stay here with the captain and Commander Spock. Your mother has to throw an old woman out an airlock."

The look on her face was enough to tell Jim that she wasn't exaggerating, and he quickly stepped in her way.

"I can't let you do that, doctor."

"I'm not asking your permission, captain."

She said nothing else as she collapsed into Spock's waiting arm, never aware that he'd used the nerve pinch on her.

"Okay—"

"It seemed the easiest method of ensuring she did not do something rash, captain."

"She's gonna be so pissed at you when she wakes up."

"I am aware, captain."

There wasn't much else Jim could say to that, so he let Spock take the doctor and her son back to their quarters, a member of security accompanying them. He was relieved to get the comm. from Giotto that they'd managed to intercept the Vulcan and were escorting her to a guest quarters where she would remain under heavy guard. He could hear her in the background, demanding to be released, and ignored it. For the moment, he was going to do whatever was necessary to keep the two women apart.

ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST

Leonard stared in disbelief as Stonn called the time of death. The noise from the monitor had finally been silenced. He'd ignored the high pitch that meant a flat-line for half an hour as he kept pushing drugs and finally cracking open Tasse's chest for open heart massage. It was wrong for her to lie so still on the table. It shouldn't eve n be a possibility. He sat, numb, as Vianne grabbed a sheet and covered the body.

"There wasn't anything else you could have done for her, Dr. McCoy," Vianne offered as she clasped him on the shoulder. It was cold comfort. It didn't matter that he'd done everything possible. It wasn't enough, and Tasse was still dead.

"Dr. McCoy, you should return to your ship. You have done everything possible. You need not remain here."

Leonard nodded, but did not move. Stonn regarded the human for a moment, before returning to his office. Less than two minutes later, Leonard looked up from his hands to see Spock walking towards him. Who the hell called the hobgoblin?

"Leonard."

"She's gone."

Spock squatted so that he was level with the human. The call from Stonn had been unexpected, and he was unsure exactly what he could do for his mate, but it was clear that the human needed assistance.

"Stonn informed me that your friend did not survive."

Even to his own ears, he sounded cold and uncaring. It was uncomfortable, to feel so out of his element. It should be Jim, or Dr. O'Hara, here to comfort the grieving man, but they were unavailable.

"Come Leonard. Return to the ship. You can do no more for your friend."

He took the human by the arm, careful to avoid skin contact and the possibility of emotional transference. Leonard was too private a person to wish his feelings known, and Spock would not add to his mate's distress. Carefully, he pulled the human to his feet.

"Come, Ashayam."

The fact that Leonard didn't object was a strong indicator of his mental state. Spock quietly made the call to beam them back to the ship, and walked Leonard back to their quarters. Leonard didn't even notice it until they were inside.

"What—no. I need-"

"I have made a space for Joanna, Ashayam. But you should not be alone tonight."

He walked Leonard past the sitting room, and into the bedroom. Leonard could see that a child sized mattress had been placed on the floor beside his bed. He moved in a daze, and allowed Spock to push him back so that he was sitting on his bed. He watched, stupefied, as the Vulcan knelt down to remove his boots. The fleeting thought crossed his mind that Spock was undressing him, and he froze.

"Peace, Leonard. I have no intention to do anything other than assist you."

He knew that. He could feel it in the vulcan's mind. He was just too exhausted to bother with apologies, so he just kept his mouth shut.

"No apology is necessary, Leonard. I understand."

Spock removed the human's boots and socks, then stood and removed Leonard's blue uniform shirt, before gently pushing the human to lie down.

"Rest now, Ashayam."

The human gave a toke protest, but his eyes were already closing, even as tears leaked out. Spock ran a hand through his hair in a soothing gesture, then stepped out of the room as he heard the chime at the door. Joanna was standing in the doorway, Giotto standing with her. She scowled at Spock.

"You wanna tell me why Cupcake here made me leave my room?"

Spock felt one eyebrow go up in amusement as the security chief nearly chocked at being called 'cupcake' by the young girl.

"That will be all, Lieutenant. Please come in, Joanna."

The girl stood planted outside the door and shook her head mutinously.

"Where's my dad?"

"He is here. Come in, Joanna. There has been—I have news."

She watched him warily as she stepped inside. Spock found himself in the unusual position of searching for the proper words to explain the Andorian woman's death to the child.

"Is something wrong with my dad?"

"No. It is not your father."

He explained, as succinctly as possible, what happened. When he was finished, the girl burst into tears, and ran into the bedroom. He entered a short time later to see her in bed with her father, curled into him as they both cried. 


	32. Chapter 31

It would be a race to see who reached the Enterprise first: T'Pau or Gaal Tor. Jim had spent the entire shift waiting for word on the judge and checking in on Bones. Poor Bones. He took every patient's death personally, and the Andorian teacher wasn't just a patient, she was a friend. He'd taken the doctor off duty for the day to be safe.

Jim hated that he couldn't skip his shift and be there for his friend like he needed. Bones was always there for him when he lost a crew member; he needed to return the favor. If there wasn't so much at stake, he would already be in the doctor's quarters, sharing a drink. At least this time Bones had Joanna with him. She was probably what he needed; certainly much better for him than alcohol poisoning.

And if what Jim was hearing was accurate, and not just ship rumor, Spock was being surprisingly helpful. Not that Jim expected the Vulcan to do anything less for his distraught spouse, but Spock wasn't exactly great at emotions, and tended to stay away from emotional issues. And yet Spock had gone to the planet to bring Bones back, and spent the night watching over him and his daughter, so they wouldn't be alone.

It really was a pity that Bones was so set against accepting Spock as his spouse. Jim understood why Bones was so opposed, and he could even agree with it: neither Starfleet nor the Vulcans should be able to order a person to not only marry their rapist because of a cultural practice, but also attempt to change their sexual orientation. But Spock clearly cared about Bones, and was proving he would be a devoted husband. And really, Bones only had to decide he liked Spock, not all males. The odds of that happening were slim to none, but it was a nice "if only" to consider.

Jim was startled to see that Beta shift was starting to trickle in. He'd been so lost in thought he'd completely missed the shift change. How long had Lieutenant Dax been standing by his chair?

"Notify me the moment Judge Tor arrives, Lieutenant," he ordered as he stood and relinquished the chair. Dax nodded to him before taking her seat.

"Of course, Captain."

"Continue slow orbit around Cerberus."

"Aye sir."

He would be so glad when he could finally give the order to break orbit and head for Earth. It would mean that this epidemic was finally cured. The crew would finally get their shore leave, and the ship would be re-fitted and ready to go back out. It would be the first shore leave since Tesla III, and they definitely needed a better shore leave than that one.

"Computer, locate Doctor McCoy," Jim ordered the moment he was off the bridge.

"Dr. McCoy is in Sickbay."

Jim made his way to Sickbay, and found Bones in his office. He took one look at his friend, who was sitting behind his desk, poring over a PADD, and went directly for the not-so-secret liquor cabinet and pulled out the bottle of bourbon and two glasses. A look at Joanna sitting on the couch had him reaching back in for the small stash of chocolate squares. He handed a generous number of squares to the kid before pouring two servings of bourbon and handing a glass to his CMO. Bones looked up at him, surprised, but accepted the glass. They were drained in seconds.

"I'm sorry, Bones."

"Yeah."

"Did the doctor figure out—"

"She had a heart condition she never told anyone about, or so one of her husbands told Stonn. That condition was complicated by the disease, which she finally caught after spending so much time around the sick kids. If we'd known—she should never have been tending those sick students."

"Bones, there was nothing—look at me," Jim ordered when his friend's gaze wandered back to the PADD, which no doubt had the death report on the Andorian teacher, "there was no way for anyone to know about a heart condition; not if she kept it secret. You're not responsible for her death. It was a tragedy, but it was no one's fault. Now nod your head if you understand me."

"I got it, Kid. I've already gotten the pep talk from Scarlett, and Spock, and Vianne, and Stonn."

"Good. Then put away that death report and tell me how the rest of those kids are doing. Once you're done with that I want you and Joanna to get out of this Sickbay and do something. Go to a rec room, or hit the pool, but do something completely unrelated to medicine tonight. That's an order."

The doctor looked like death warmed over. Jim had no doubt he would crack if he didn't get out and do something. Bones would stay in and brood over Tasse's death, and continually question what more he could have done. That was just plain unhealthy, in Jim's opinion. And he would not stand by and watch Bones drop from exhaustion or depression.

Bones didn't protest, which told Jim he was more tired than he would admit. He really needed to get out of Sickbay. Jim took the PADD out of his friend's hands and ushered Bones and Joanna out of the office, out of Sickbay, and into the hallway with an order to "go on, get out of here."

"Captain, Judge Tor's ship has arrived, and they're requesting permission to beam over."

Jim pulled up his communicator at the sound of Lt. Dax's voice rang through. Finally.

"Acknowledged, Lieutenant. Inform the judge that he's at liberty to beam over at his convenience. I'll meet him in Transporter Room Two."

His call on the walk to the transporter room was to Yeoman Rand to make sure the judge's room was ready. He could almost hear the "what the hell do you think I've been doing?" at the end of her "Aye, sir." He probably shouldn't piss off the woman who kept his paperwork running smoothly and efficiently; he just wanted to make sure Judge Tor had everything he needed. Anything that might help the man come to a favorable decision for Dr. O'Hara. He arrived at the transporter room just as the beam was engaged, and the Betazoid judge was standing on the platform.

He didn't look anything like Kirk had expected. All the men he'd met on Betazed had been almost Vulcan in their expression, but this man was actually smiling. He was also younger than Kirk thought he'd be. Tor had been a judge fifteen years, and an attorney before that, but he looked like he couldn't be out of his forties. Either Tor just looked really young, or he'd graduated college really early.

"Welcome to the Enterprise, Your Honor."

"Captain Kirk," Tor returned the greeting as he stepped off the transporter pad.

"I must say I was surprised when Ruth called me. A custody problem, she said. Involving Vulcans. I've dealt with a lot of interspecies cases, but I think I can safely say this is a first."

"Yes, it's a first for us, too. If you'll come with me, I'll show you to your quarters, and answer any questions I can."

"Good. Good. If all parties are here, I'd like to convene at 10:30. I anticipate that this will be a swift hearing."

ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST

T'Pau was angry. She would never show it, but she felt the anger nonetheless. This should have been a simple matter of retrieving T'Ren's grandson and bringing him back where he belonged. Instead, Sarek's logic had been compromised, requiring her to travel to the Enterprise when she had more important demands on her time, and to make matters worse, a Federation judge had become involved. A judge who might not rule favorably to the Vulcan position.

"Hail the Enterprise." She ordered the captain of the ship. In moments, the view screen was filled with the bridge of the Enterprise. It was not James Kirk sting in the captain's chair. She did not recognize the Trill occupying the space.

"I require Captain Kirk."

"Captain Kirk is currently unavailable, ma'am. But he left instruction that you're to beam to Transporter Room Four at your convenience, and you'll be shown to your quarters."

"Unacceptable. I require Captain Kirk."

She had heard other races call her tone "chilling". The description was not complimentary, and if she was less in control of her emotions she might take insult to the word, but she was not emotional, and in her observations her tone always yielded favorable results. She employed it now with the woman sitting in the captain's chair. She did not intend to remain aboard the Enterprise and engage in a hearing on T'Ren's ability to take her grandson home. If Captain Kirk would not listen to his superiors, he WOULD listen to her.

"That will make things more unpleasant for you, ma'am, but that won't change the fact that Captain Kirk is unavailable. If you wish to stay on the Enterprise, quarters have been made available for you, but you will not be able to see Captain Kirk before the hearing. Shall I tell the transporter room to expect you?"

T'Pau could scarcely believe the officer in front of her.

"I would speak with Ambassador Sarek."

"I will inform him that you're calling for him."

Before the Vulcan could protest, Talia Dax ordered the comm. to be put on hold, and turned to the officer on duty at the communications console.

"Inform the ambassador that he has someone who would like to speak with him. Don't feel the need to expedite the message."

"Aye ma'am."

There was a small smile on the ensign's face, and Talia turned back to the view screen, which currently afforded a close-up view of Cerberus. While she had the greatest respect for Vulcans in general, and a great deal of sympathy for the loss of their planet, she found that, individually or in small groups, their arrogance could be exhausting at best and detrimental to their dealings with other species at worst. It was especially true for those direct descendants of Surak.

The last time Dax had dealt with T'Pau he'd been a man, an ambassador himself, and she'd been newly appointed to some position of responsibility in the Vulcan archives, barely an adult by Vulcan standards. He'd found her arrogant then; absolutely certain that her way was the only correct way. While that was only to be expected from someone of her lineage, and youth, it was also to be hoped that time would temper it. It would seem that the intervening century hadn't improved her. Sarek had at least mellowed slightly in his ninety years; probably from having a human wife. He was much more receptive to the need for compromise and diplomatic resolution to conflicts, even if he didn't always show the soundest judgment.

She knew she was likely to catch hell for being rude to T'Pau, possibly even face disciplinary action or sensitivity training. She just couldn't bring herself to care. It was worth it to see the look on T'Pau's face, and to not be constrained by the requirements of diplomacy.

"Ensign, please request an update from the team on Cerberus. It looks like the last one we received was three hours ago."

ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST

"I assume we all know why we're here," the betazoid said as he filled his glass from the water pitcher on the conference table, "so I see no reason to make this a formal hearing. We're here to settle the issue of custody over one Rhys Joyner, agreed?"

There were nods from those around the table. On the one side, Scarlett glared at the three Vulcans who were currently making her life hell, along with Jim Kirk and McCoy. Rhys had been left in Sickbay with T'Sel and Joanna, and would only come if summoned. There was no reason to subject him to this.

"Good. Now, I've read the brief submitted by Ambassador Sarek and—"

"Your Honor, the High Council considers this a simple matter of clan policy. There is no need for the involvement of the Federation court."

"Unfortunately, Lady T'Pau," Judge Tor interrupted the woman who'd interrupted him, "the Federation does not see this as purely a Vulcan issue, given that the boy in question has a human mother. Had this been handled correctly five years ago, we wouldn't be sitting here today. As it is, I am here to make a ruling and that is what I intend to do."

That speech was rewarded with an eyebrow raised in incredulity, which Gaal duly ignored. Instead he picked up the PADD he'd been attempting to read before he was interrupted and scrolled through it.

"Yes, I see. Well, I don't imagine that this will take too long. Dr. O'Hara, if you will give your version of the events leading to your son's removal from Earth."

Jim was impressed. He didn't remember too much from his trial as a kid (there'd been too many since then) but he did remember Judge Mathis, who'd given his defense attorney hell for not doing his job. The woman had finally ordered a private meeting with just Jim and a court appointed guardian, and it was much like this one. Gaal Tor was just as thorough in his questioning. Maybe judges weren't the soulless demons he'd always thought. Or maybe those were just the ones in Riverside.

After an hour's questioning, Jim started wondering how much longer this would take. Surely Tor had heard enough by now to come to a decision? The man was a Betazoid; couldn't he just pick the truth out of their heads? Between T'Pau and T'Ren, they just kept repeating each other. Sarek was saying as little as possible, but Jim couldn't help noticing the number of times the ambassador's eyes drifter over to Scarlett. If she noticed she was doing a good job of ignoring it. All of her attention was focused on the judge who had her son's future in his hands, and who currently looked more than slightly annoyed as T'Ren stated for the umpteenth time that leaving her grandson with his human mother would have been detrimental to his health.

"Madam, I have heard this accusation from you before, yet you have failed to answer my inquiry: precisely how was Rhys in danger by living on Earth with his mother?"

"It is a Vulcan issue, Your Honor. We do not speak of it. Suffice it to say that had I not brought him to Vulcan, his very life would have been at risk."

No one could miss Scarlett's snort of derision at that claim. Tor looked from T'Ren to the human.

"Was there something you wished to say, Dr. O'Hara?"

"Only that she's full of it. His life was at no more risk on Earth that it was on Vulcan. Especially when she can't even be sure he's at risk at all."

"We must assume he is, and take steps to prevent it. You did not do this, which is why he had to be removed from your care. I could not allow my grandson to die from your neglect."

"How the hell do you know what I did or didn't do?"

Jim was kind of disappointed when Tor put a stop to what promised to be a most entertaining fight. He was willing to bet real money that O'Hara would win. T'Ren might be Vulcan, but she was much older and O'Hara had managed to handle Spock pretty well.

"Someone had better explain what this risk is before I simply take the answer from your mind."

"You would not dare!"

"Watch me!"

"And you wonder why so many people mistrust vulcans," Scarlett muttered under her breath, "You insist on keeping everything about your culture secret, while demanding that everyone else reveal all."

"She's talking about Pon Farr, which is the Vulcan mating cycle," she directed her explanation to the judge, raising her voice to normal speaking level as she did so, "Every seven years an adult male must mate with someone mentally compatible or die. But since Rhys is half human, there is no guarantee that: A.) he will ever enter Pon Farr or B.) the fever will be strong enough to kill him. Still, since my husband and I both believed in being prepared for the worst, we took the same preventive steps that his grandmother undoubtedly took once she had him kidnapped."

T'Pau looked positively apoplectic at the fact that a human was broadcasting the Vulcan's greatest weakness with no sign of remorse or hesitation. It would almost be funny if the situation wasn't so serious. Jim almost worried that Bones might have to treat the woman for shock. Judge Tor was either oblivious to the fact that the elder looked like she might have a heart attack, or just apathetic.

"And just what sort of preventive steps are taken against a biological mating cycle."

"At the age of seven standard years, Vulcan children with compatible minds are bound together by a mind healer. By Terran standards it would be considered a betrothal. When the male reaches physical maturity and enters his first Pon Farr, the mating bond is cemented into a full marriage bond."

Sarek answered before Dr. O'Hara could say anything. It would be illogical to give the women any further excuse to fight, and he was certain that T'Ren would have something to say if Scarlett gave a response. The judge looked surprised that Sarek responded, but only nodded thoughtfully.

"And you did this, Dr. O'Hara?"

Scarlett nodded.

"We were in the process of getting a Healer from the Vulcan embassy to create such a bond with the daughter of one of Seren's colleagues when Rhys was kidnapped."

"Soren was not abducted. As clan matriarch I am well within my authority to order his removal from Earth."

"Except for the fact that you disowned your own son because he wouldn't do what you wanted! That removed Seren and any offspring from under your authority."

"Things change."

"But your laws have not, madam," Gaal interrupted the women before another argument could break out. "By your own laws you had no legal right to remove Dr. O'Hara's son form her custody. And after hearing the testimony of those present I am disinclined to believe that relinquishing the boy to you would be in his best interests. I am therefore ordering the immediate return of Rhys Joyner to his mother and awarding her full, and sole, custody. And should anyone attempt to take the child by force again, they'll find themselves in a Federation prison. This hearing is over."

"Your Honor, I must protest. I possess a mandate from the Vulcan High Council ordering the return of the child to his grandmother. The Federation has no authority to issue judgment on a Vulcan citizen."

"The boy is a Terran citizen, not Vulcan. And my ruling is final," Tor calmly informed T'Pau, ignoring her barely masked outrage, which bled out telepathically.

"Congratulations, Dr. O'Hara."

Scarlett sagged back into her seat in relief. It was finally over. Rhys was hers, and if the Vulcans tried to take him again, Starfleet wouldn't be able to ignore it (not that she had any intention of letting them get close enough to try it). Feeling tears threatening in the corner of her eyes, she reached over and hugged Leonard. She would NOT start crying like a baby in front of all these people.

Sarek felt a moment's concern as he watched Dr. O'Hara. He was certain he saw tears in her eyes as she embraced his son's bond mate. Should she not be happy that her son was being returned to her? Was this not the outcome she desired?

"Ambassador, I want to thank you for the brief you provided. It was most helpful."

His attention was drawn away from the woman as the judge spoke to him. That was likely a good thing, as he currently felt the urge to rip Dr. McCoy's arms from their sockets because he was returning the embrace. If required to name the sensation he currently felt, he would have to call it jealousy. This was unacceptable. It was almost—he was reacting as he did to Amanda's admirers—it was not possible. He was reacting as if Scarlett O'Hara was his bond mate, which was impossible. His wife was gone, her life taken by an insane Romulan. He had no desire to take another, and if he were to have such an inclination, it would not be Scarlett O'Hara. The woman's goal in life seemed to be bringing as much insult to his people as possible.

"Sarek. I would speak with you."

T'Pau's tone was neutral, but Sarek could feel her anger. He left the puzzling human behind and followed his mother out of the conference room. He remained silent as they walked the hallways to his quarters. He knew better than to speak first when she was in such a temper, and she seemed to be waiting until they were alone. The moment the doors slid shut behind them she turned on him.

"You aided the judge against the High Council's mandate."

"It was logical to do everything in my power to preserve the Vulcan reputation."

A single eyebrow rose in response to his answer.

"Explain."

"This hearing would not be suppressed as the original removal of the child was. Not when it was already known that the first removal was illegal. Public opinion towards our people would not be positive, even if we received a favorable ruling. We cannot afford to lose the goodwill of Starfleet and the Federation at this time."

T'Pau inclined her head, acknowledging that truth. They were still dependent on Federation aid, and it was projected that they would remain so for at least five standard years. Kaiidth. T'Ren would not be able to reclaim her grandson.

But that was not her only concern. Sarek's preoccupation with the woman who caused such trouble for their people was disturbing. He displayed similar signs over his late bond mate. It could not be possible that he was considering another human. Not this human. Not when their people needed to rebuild their numbers. His mate was already chosen, a young woman from one of Vulcan's oldest families. The clan had a lineage almost as prominent as theirs.

"The human woman—"she began, and Sarek's eyes immediately flew to hers, growing hard in the process.

"What of her?"

"'What is your fascination with her? You must be aware that she would never be an acceptable bond mate for you—or for any Vulcan."

Sarek very nearly growled at his own mother for the slur against Scarlett O'Hara, but caught himself in time. He was certain that his face was blank and emotionless when he responded.

"You are mistaken. I have not considered Dr. O'Hara as a potential bond mate. And in the unlikely event that was to happen, the woman's hatred of me would prevent any attempt to pursue her."

That was not a satisfactory answer. T'Pau did not believe her son. She knew he was not deliberately lying: he was no doubt in what the humans called denial. Perhaps he did not consciously recognize his behavior for what it was.

"I would know your mind, Sarek."

Sarek froze. Allow T'Pau access to his thoughts and memories? She would know just how much the human woman occupied his thoughts. But she was the matriarch of his clan. He could not refuse her. He would simply have to deal with whatever she found. He nodded his assent, and braced himself not to flinch when she reached for his face. The contact was brief; he was barely aware of her presence before she was out.

"It was most unwise of you to form a bond with the human, Sarek. Your mate awaits you on the colony, when your Time comes. We cannot insult Ta'Mila's clan—"

"I have formed no bond with the woman!"

"You were unaware of its existence?"

This was unexpected. It had been many years since T'Pau had heard of a spontaneous bond, if that was indeed what Sarek shared with Dr. O'Hara. It indicated a rare mental compatibility between the two.

"There can be no bond. I never melded with—"Sarek fell silent as his thoughts returned to his first confrontation with the human woman. He'd put his hands on her, and they'd melded. Scarlett O'Hara was not telepathic; they could only communicate mentally via a mind meld. He had managed to unconsciously form a bond with her. He was reacting as if she was his mate because she actually WAS.

"This is intolerable."

She was completely unsuitable; T'Pau was right about that. She was rash, emotional, with no regard for Vulcan practices. But most importantly, she hated him. He could not stay bonded with a woman who hated him. He would not wish such a discontented union on anyone.

"It is not yet deeply rooted. It can be safely broken."

Broken. His carefully concealed emotions fought to express the fury ripping through him at the thought of breaking something as rare as a spontaneous bond. But logic won out. Scarlett O'Hara would not welcome such news. Her opinion of him was quite clear. Attempting to force such a bond would be both unwise and unhealthy. The fact that she was already married in the way of humans to another man was a minor concern.

"That would be the wisest course. It should be done as soon as possible."

"Healer T'Sel is capable of breaking the bond safely. You must contact Dr. O'Hara, and instruct her to meet us in Sickbay. I will inform T'Sel to expect you."

So soon? He had not anticipated having the bond broken immediately. He found the prospect-distasteful. Still, he left T'Pau to go in search of Dr. O'Hara. Logically, she'd gone in search of her son to give him the news that he would not be returned to his grandmother. Most likely, that meant they were in their quarters.

ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST

"They are improving more quickly than projected, Dr. McCoy."

"Yeah?"

He stared at the infants. They did look bigger, but he figured that was just his wishful thinking. They wouldn't appear noticeably bigger, not in the few days they'd been out. Had it really only been eight days since they'd been delivered? So much had happened since then, it felt much longer.

"How can you tell?"

"I have maintained constant observation of their vital signs. If they continue to improve, it should be possible to remove them from the incubator for a short time, perhaps as early as tomorrow."

"So soon? Isn't it dangerous still?"

He looked over at T'Sel.

"We will watch them closely, but at this point they begin to need physical contact with their parents. It should be safe to bring them out long enough to hold them."

Tomorrow. He could hold them as early as tomorrow. He didn't know the last time he'd heard such good news as this. Happy as he was for Scarlett, not even her getting to keep Rhys was as good news as this.

He was going to miss Scarlett. Her being on the ship was just like old times. He didn't realize how much he'd missed her until she was back in his life. Well, this time around they would just have to keep in touch; no more five year gaps in communication. She'd made him promise to keep her updated on the twins' progress.

Speaking of the twins…Leonard turned his attention back to them, slipping his hands into the gloves and reaching out to touch them. He could touch them without gloves as early as tomorrow. He was surprised at how much he loved those children. He'd been afraid that he wouldn't be able to feel what he should for them. He hadn't wanted them, and with the way they'd been conceived, he'd half expected them to be some sort of monsters, ridiculous as that was.

Amanda gripped his finger as he stroked her hand. He smiled at the strength of that grip. She was going to be a strong little girl. It wouldn't surprise him if she ended up as strong as a Vulcan; for all that she was mostly human.

David's little body stretched in response to his laying a hand on his stomach. Tiny hands balled into fists, and his mouth opened as if he was about to issue a cry. He only huffed before settling back down.

"_Leonard?"_

He ignored Spock for the time being. He had too much going on to add the Vulcan at the moment. Glancing at the chronometer, he reluctantly left the twins. His shift was scheduled to begin in ten minutes, and he had rounds to make.

He was surprised by the Vulcan walking into his Sickbay before his shift even officially started. What the hell was T'Pau doing here? She hadn't looked sick during the hearing, just the Vulcan equivalent of pissed off.

"Where is Healer T'Sel?" She asked without preamble.

"She's checking on the twins. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I require T'Sel. It is a matter requiring a Vulcan healer. We will require complete privacy."

If it got her out of his hair faster….

"You won't be disturbed. She's through there," he gestured to the room he'd spent so much time in after their delivery.

"That is acceptable. Sarek and Dr. O'Hara will arrive shortly. You must direct them to me," she ordered before walking in the direction Leonard had pointed.

"Scarlett? She's gone."

She'd stayed for a total of ten minutes after the hearing; just long enough to make sure she had all of their personal belongings before collecting her son and making their farewells. Leonard didn't envy her the mess she would be walking back into on DS Six.

"You are certain of this?"

"I was in the transporter room when she beamed off the ship."

It was pure luck that the betazoid judge was leaving as soon as the hearing was concluded, and offered to drop her at the space station. Otherwise she would have been stuck waiting for Spock to have the free time to take her back on his ship. Leonard couldn't blame her for jumping at the chance to leave, or for wanting to get away from the vulcans at the first opportunity.

He didn't know why the elder was so concerned with Scarlett's whereabouts, but he had more important concerns. The next twenty doses were ready to go down to the planet, which would put them down to two hundred still to be inoculated. Barring anything else happening to disrupt him, he estimated that they should be finished dosing the kids in forty eight hours. He'd recommend hanging around a few days after that to make sure everyone was better, but they should be good to head to Earth in less than a standard week.

"_Is that not good news, Leonard?"_

"_Stay out of my head, hobgoblin."_

Was it good news? He didn't know. Part of him was eager to get back to Earth for a little while. They'd been in space for over two years now; it was time to get back home. But going home meant going to see Ellen McCoy, with two children he'd carried and a vulcan claiming to be his husband, and father of said children. There was just no good way to handle that situation. Showing up on her doorstep would be a nasty shock, but giving advance warning on this would be the worst idea in the history of bad ideas. He wasn't joking about his mother killing Spock, and forewarning allowed time for planning burial sites and alibis.

"Bones!" Kirk's chipper voice shouted through his comm. unit.

"What do you want, Kid?"

"Are you going back down to the surface?"

"If I can get off the damn comm. and pick up the stuff from the labs, then yea, I was plannin' on it."

"When you get down there, do me a favor. Tell that principal that we're not her PR reps, and she needs to answer her own freakin' comm. instead of telling them to contact us!"

As he fully planned on avoiding Rachel Walters if at all possible, he wouldn't be able to obey the captain's order. But it was good to know that he wasn't the only one the principal managed to piss off.

"What'd she do now?"

"Apparently, she DIDN'T tell any of these kid's parents about this epidemic. Now they're calling Starfleet, and us, demanding someone's head. I'm inclined to give them hers."

He could understand that. Still, he wasn't going near the woman if he didn't have to. He gave M'Benga the nod to watch the Sickbay while he went down, and left. He noticed Sarek come in, but only peripherally, as he focused on collecting everything so he would be ready to beam down after stopping at the labs. He had to wonder, though: what made the Vulcan look so obviously angry?


	33. Chapter 32

Jim looked up from the message he'd just re-read for the third time at the sound of a visitor chiming for entry.

"Enter," he called absently as he read the message a fourth time.

Rachel Walters had the nerve to criticize Starfleet's response to her request for help, and to try to lay the blame for her new public relations nightmare at their feet? He hadn't even met the woman yet but he wanted to strangle her. Now his ship was being flooded with requests for statements from every news company capable of sending a sup-space transmission, not to mention the Admiralty demanding reports. They'd get their report alright: he'd report a strong recommendation that Rachel Walters be removed from her post and the hiring of someone more competent.

"Gaila?"

He was surprised, to say the least, at the Orion's presence in his room. Not that she wasn't welcome; he could definitely use a diversion from all of the reports he had to sign off and the messages still waiting to be answered.

"Gaila, did you need something?"

She didn't answer as she stepped inside the room and let the door slide shut. She chose instead to let her actions speak for her, and she pushed Jim back into his seat and straddled him, taking the PADD out of his hand.

"Um, Gaila, what're you doing?"

"I would have thought that was obvious, Jim. I'm entertaining myself, like Scotty told me to do. And what better entertainment for either of us, huh?"

With that answer, Gaila leaned forward and claimed Jim's lips with her own, her tongue plundering his mouth. God, but it had been too long since she'd gotten laid, and who on the ship was more skilled than Jim? At least among the men, as she wasn't in the mood for finding a girl.

"Not that I'm not—not grateful," Jim got out as Gaila removed his gold tunic, "but—" and she interrupted him with another deep kiss as her hands went for his waistband, "—but why was Scotty telling you to entertain yourself?"

He was pretty sure Scotty didn't mean for her to show up in his room, but if he did, Jim owed the man big time.

"Because—" and it was her turn to hold back a gasp as Jim became a full participant in their activity, "—because he said I've spent too much time in Engineering this week, and I was getting on his nerves. He wouldn't let me join him and Nyota tonight."

That made no sense whatsoever to Jim, but he wasn't going to complain. He hadn't been with anyone since the Christmas party. Come to think of it, Gaila was the last person he'd slept with. He realized with no small amount of shock that he was in danger of becoming monogamous.

"So," Gaila went on as Jim pushed up from the chair and headed for the bedroom (and she took the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist), "I decided that you've been working far too hard, and that we both deserved a break."

She pulled him down the moment they reached the bed, and he collapsed on top of her in a huff. She used her momentum to roll them over so that she was on top. This was going to be a good night.

ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST

Jim was whistling when he walked into the officer's mess the next morning. Last night had been exactly what he'd needed after all the recent stress. Gaila had snuck out before too many people started getting ready for Alpha shift; the last thing either of them needed was for someone to complain to the admiralty about the breech in regulations. And there were a few people mad at Gaila's presence that might just be spiteful enough to do it.

"What are you so damn chipper about?"

"Language, Bones. In front of your daughter?"

That argument might be more convincing if the mini-Bones wasn't rolling her eyes at him the exact moment her father was. Okay, that was just creepy.

"She's a mini-you, Bones. And as for why I'm in such a good mood, I had a really good night last night, and that's all I'm gonna say."

"Like I can't read between the lines on that one," Joanna snorted.

"What are they saying about getting the school back up and running?"

"Well, the principal wants to just pick up where they left off once all the kids are better. I think that Starfleet will propose keeping the school closed until a more thorough study of the planet is done. You know Walters actually said they didn't even know those caves existed? I don't think they did any in-depth investigation past determining the planet could support life."

"Damn fools, the lot of 'em," Leonard muttered as he continued his breakfast. There were so many things wrong with this school—the lack of medical personnel or the ability to handle a massive medical emergency, the distance to any possible assistance in the event of an attack or some natural disaster, the too low teacher/student ratio—that he was seriously considering pulling Joanna from the school and sending her back to Earth. There were plenty of good private schools on Earth where she could get an excellent education, and not run the risk of catching an obscure plague.

"I should hear back from Starfleet soon. They'll let me know what the Federation decides to do," Jim was saying, "but I don't think they'll be okay with opening the school back up. At least not until a thorough study happens. And given how pissed off the parents are over this, I don't think Walters will be able to fight it."

That was good news, although it would pose a problem for students who were halfway through the school year before this epidemic hit. They would have to catch up somehow, or repeat another year.

Leonard glanced up at the chronometer and bit back a curse. He was due in Sickbay in five minutes.

"Alright, Jo, we've gotta go."

Although the other children had already returned to the planet now that the danger was gone, Joanna had begged for another day the moment she learned the twins were coming out of the incubator today. Even if they weren't coming out long enough for her to hold them, she wanted to be there, and be able to touch them. Leonard had tried to warn her that she would just get bored waiting all day for what would likely be only a ten minute event, but she'd been persistent. Leonard had caved.

They dumped their trays, and Leonard led the way to Sickbay. He left Joanna under the supervision of Chapel, since the 'bay was momentarily quiet. It wasn't likely to remain that way long: the engineers were too excited about some new experiment, which was pretty much a guarantee that at least three would come in with injuries.

Right on time. Four engineers walked through the door less than an hour after shift started. Leonard sighed the sigh of one truly put upon as he grabbed a tricorder and started scanning the first patient. Chapel dutifully abandoned whatever she'd been teaching Joanna and went to work on the next patient, and for once even nurse Shields was put to work.

Leonard briefly noticed Joanna following Chapel as she worked; watching intently. He just might end up with another doctor in the family. He smiled at the thought. Wouldn't that absolutely piss off Jocelyn?

"Do I want to know how you managed to break almost every bone in your hand, Ensign?" he asked the young woman he'd just finished scanning.

"A piece of hull plating slipped, doctor, and my hand was caught between it and the shuttle."

Perfect. Just perfect. At least the young Centari wasn't one of the engineers perpetually in Sickbay, so there was a chance it wasn't actually her fault. Still, this injury wasn't something an osteo-stimulator could heal. This would require a good two hours in surgery.

"Shields set up OR One for immediate surgery. Ensign, I'm going to have to surgically repair this damage. You'll be off duty for at least three days. I'll let Mr. Scott know to rearrange your shifts."

The girl nodded without putting up an argument. Good. She wasn't as suicidal as some of her colleagues. He handed her a hospital gown and closed the curtain around the bed, giving her the privacy to change. The gown was less flammable than the uniform, and they didn't take any chances in his Sickbay, not when laser scalpels were involved. By the time she pushed the privacy curtain open, the OR was ready.

"Shields, you're with me. Chapel, you have the Bay. Joanna, you listen to Nurse Chapel, you understand?"

His daughter nodded enthusiastically, already ignoring him in favor of observing Chapel in wide-eyed fascination. In only a few minutes, the young ensign was unconscious, and Leonard began the laborious task of practically reconstructing her hand. It was a good thing Centari bone structure was nearly identical to human.

Two hours and twenty minutes later, Leonard was finally able to strip off the surgical mask and gown, after tossing the gloves into a biohazard container. Ensign Var'yn would make a full recovery in a couple of days. She would be able to go back to her own quarters by tomorrow. No one had interrupted him with a new emergency, which hopefully meant that Chapel had everything in hand and he would be able to take an actual lunch break today and eat in peace. That would be a nice change from his recent routine.

Seeing that everything was well-handled, and that the Sickbay was once again almost empty, Leonard collected Joanna and headed back to the officer's mess. Jim was already seated, and waving them over. He must have bolted as soon as it was lunch time. Leonard nudged Joanna in the Kid's direction and grabbed two trays before making a trip through the line. It could take forever if he actually let Joanna make her own choices.

Food in hand, he made it over to the table just in time to hear Jim suddenly censor whatever comment was about to come out of his mouth as he remembered his audience was a child. His daughter rolled her eyes at the vegetables on her plate, but dutifully ate them without complaint—only gestures and facial expressions.

"So I heard from Barnett," Jim started conversationally, "and the Federation is going to close the school until a Starfleet team confirms that there are no other diseased corpses waiting to be found, and that this was pretty much a one-time event. If they give the all clear, the school can be re-opened in time for the next school year. You should have seen Walters' face when she got the news."

Leonard could well imagine. She was the one who would have to explain this to the Board of Directors, and he could guess their reaction to learning they would lose half a year's fees. Better her than him.

"And the kids? Do they have any great idea for half a year of classes that will need to be made up?"

"Oh, yeah. I thought Barnett was going to have a heart attack when he told me. The Federation is offering up Starfleet Academy."

"And how do they plan on that working out when the Academy term isn't over? It's only March."

"That's a problem for them to figure out. I'm guessing summer school for these kids, but that's up to them. We just have to get the kids back to Earth. The Yorktown is on its way, and they'll help shuttle the kids off planet."

That actually sounded like a halfway decent plan. If the kids actually made up the classes, they wouldn't be at all behind the next term, wherever they ended up going to school.

"Good afternoon, Doctor. Captain Kirk."

Jim looked up, surprised, at the interruption from T'Sel. She'd made herself pretty scarce since the birth of the twins.

"Good afternoon, T'Sel. What brings you out of hibernation?"

"I do not understand the query, Captain. There has been no period of stasis that would qualify as hibernation."

Leonard checked the instinctive eye roll. Jim should know the full blooded Vulcan wouldn't get his brand of humor. The hobgoblin didn't get Jim half the time, and he'd had a human mother.

"It was a—you know what, never mind. I haven't seen you away from Sickbay the last few days. What brings you to the officer's mess?" Jim explained, trying his best not to sound condescending. The last thing he needed at the moment was a complaint that he was treating the healer like a four year old.

"Ah. I wished to speak with Dr McCoy."

"What can I do for you?"

"I wished to determine when you would be available to remove the infants from the incubator."

"What?! You're going to take them out, and you didn't even tell me?!"

He ignored Jim's outburst, and the pouty look of betrayal sent his way. Really, did the kid expect to hear every detail of the babies' development?

"I'm available as soon as I finish lunch. And for the rest of the shift, barring any emergency."

"And Commander Spock?"

"No idea. I haven't talked to him lately."

He'd managed to avoid the Vulcan for the last couple of days, thanks to shift schedules. Not that he was trying to avoid the hobgoblin intentionally.

"Perhaps you would consult with the commander on when the pair of you can be available."

Sneaky Vulcan; her somewhat neutral stance during the pregnancy had dissolved since the birth, and she was not firmly "pro-Spock". Any time she heard that he and Spock weren't interacting, she did what she could to change that. He almost wondered if she'd been instructed to do so by T'Pau. That revered elder Vulcan, sneaky bitch who thought she had some right to order everyone's lives to suit her idea of logic. Leonard wanted to have as little to do with that woman for the rest of her natural life. He managed to avoid rolling his eyes at T'Sel and pulled out his communicator.

"McCoy to Spock."

"Yes, doctor?"

He could hear the puzzlement in Spock's reply, and wondered when the last time was that he'd contacted the Vulcan voluntarily. He realized it would have been before the shore leave that started this disaster that was now his life.

"T'Sel's here and she wants to know when you can come down to Sickbay."

"May I inquire as to why my presence is required in Sickbay?"

Oh shit. Hadn't he said anything about—no. He'd been keeping himself busy with Sickbay, and Joanna. He'd planned on telling the Vulcan last night, but that was before he fell into bed from sheer exhaustion. But why the hell hadn't T'Sel mentioned it?

"Yeah, I meant to let you know yesterday, and why the hell aren't you doing this?" he directed the last part at T'Sel, who simply raised an eyebrow at him. She had a communicator; she could call Spock just as easily as he could.

"Doctor?"

No one could miss the confusion that colored Spock's question.

"What Bones is trying to say is that you need to go to Sickbay so T'Sel can take your offspring out of the incubator for a bit," Jim answered when T'Sel made no move to speak, and Leonard just glared at her.

"I shall be there as soon as the captain returns from lunch, doctor."

"Um—alright then. Happy now?" he turned on T'Sel as he snapped his communicator shut.

"After lunch is acceptable," the Vulcan woman answered before leaving them. Leonard bit back the curse he was just itching to toss at her. He was trying to set a better example for Joanna while she was on board. That didn't stop him from muttering "damn walking computer" under his breath, but he was relatively sure his girl didn't hear it.

Joanna started pushing him as soon as she was finished, so he hurried through the rest of his lunch. He was simultaneously looking forward to being able to hold his children and dreading it. Every step they made towards being released was a step closer to making living with Spock a permanent arrangement, and once they returned to Earth he wouldn't even have Joanna as a buffer.

It wasn't fair, what they expected him to do. And while he knew it was no one's fault (just a dead woman's), and it really was the only real option, he just didn't know if he could do it.

"C'mon, daddy!"

He had a smile at Joanna's impatience as he dumped the trays and they headed for Sickbay.

"Hold your horses, kiddo. We can't do anything until Spock gets here anyway."

They didn't have long to wait. Spock arrived not five minutes later, and they were quickly ushered to the room. T'Sel required them all to sterilize their hands thoroughly before directing them to chairs, and opening the incubator.

Leonard accepted the warm weight that was his new daughter, and looked down at the tiny face as he cradled her against his chest. She smelled like baby powder, and that scent that was distinctly newborn. She looked a lot like him, he thought, except for the slightly pointed ears and the eyebrows that were pure Vulcan. She might even end up with his hair.

He heard the sounds of David being passed to Spock, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the infant in his arms. She was a part of him; his flesh and blood, and he was in awe, even if the events of her making had been entirely unwanted.

"Hello, little girl."

Her eyes blinked open, and he found himself looking into a pair of blue-grey eyes. The look she wore was puzzled, and Leonard had to fight back a laugh. Joanna had looked at him in almost the exact same way when he held her for the first time. He dropped a kiss on the fuzz-covered head and froze, then jumped, coming dangerously close to dropping the baby. He just felt—but that wasn't possible.

"Dr. McCoy?"

"_Ashayam? What is wrong?"_

He just felt something when he kissed Amanda. He felt something, and it—

"_Leonard, you must answer me. What is wrong?"_

He felt it again, in his head. _Curiosity; contentment; satiety_. He—those feelings weren't coming from him. _Alarm, triggered by his own._ He hugged Amanda closer to him, and tried to calm his raging thoughts. He didn't want to scare her.

"Daddy?"

"I'm okay, Jo Jo. You want to hold her?"

He passed Amanda over as quickly as he could, and watched Joanna cuddle her baby sister in her arms as he shot to his feet. He couldn't—this wasn't supposed to happen, and he couldn't—

"_Ashayam, what troubles you so?"_

Leonard said nothing, but he could feel Spock probing his mind, and knew the moment the Vulcan made his discovery. The shock mirrored his own.

"_This can only be helpful in caring for the children, Leonard. You must take David now, to imprint yourself in his mind as you did with Amanda."_

Before he could object, David was placed in his arms. Imprint himself-? He didn't know what the hell just happened with his daughter, so how was he supposed to repeat it?

"_Touch him, Leonard, bare skin to bare skin. That will be sufficient to establish a link with him."_

He looked down at the brown eyes looking up at him. The exact same eyes possessed by the man standing carefully behind him. He didn't see anything of himself in the tiny face. As the boy grew to look more and more like Spock, would he feel differently? Would there come a day when he couldn't bear to see his rapist's face looking back at him in his own child?

"_You worry far too much, Ashayam. You love our children; that will not change. You do not hate me, when I am the one who violated you. You will not hate him."_

Leonard cautiously leaned down and pressed his lips to the child's forehead, this time expecting the rush of emotions not his own. He was only slightly better prepared for it—he didn't nearly drop the baby. He still passed the child back to Spock as quietly as possible. He needed to get back to his office so he could try to process what the hell just happened.

Too soon for one parent and sibling, but not soon enough for the other, the twins were back inside their protected environment. Citing waiting patients and doses to be delivered to the planet's surface, Leonard excused himself, leaving the vulcans to discuss the children's developments. It was just a little too much to deal with at the moment.

ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST

Spock found Leonard's reactions to be disturbing. He understood that it must be a shock to be able to read emotions when it was previously impossible, but what could be so frightening about reading the emotions of one's offspring? And that expression on Leonard's face was one of terror, not simple surprise. Spock had not personally seen that look on Leonard's face since the day they woke bonded.

"Commander, is the doctor unwell?" T'Sel asked after both Leonard and Joanna were gone. She appeared fascinated as Spock relayed Leonard's newfound abilities.

"I would hypothesize that it is yet another effect of his changed DNA. It is impossible to know exactly which Vulcan traits he will possess until they manifest."

"That was my thought as well. He was most distressed by this new development. That is illogical, as this ability will make caring for the children easier."

"Most illogical," T'Sel agreed, "but I think not inhuman."

One of the healer's first observations of her human patient was that he did not react well to situations out of his control. His reaction to learning his DNA was fundamentally changed came to mind. This new ability would doubtless not sit well with the doctor, regardless of how beneficial it might be. He was one of the most emotional beings she had ever encountered.

"The children's development is progressing rapidly," she changed the subject, having no insight to offer on the doctor's behavior; "I estimate that by the time we reach Earth, they will be able to be released."

She had intended to share that news with both parents, but that was before the doctor's abrupt departure. She recommended to Spock that he return every day to spend a short time bonding with the infants. She would give the same instructions to McCoy when she next conversed with him. Once they reached Earth, she would return to the colony and present her research. The human must be able to interact easily with his bondmate, and care for the children, before she did so. She would not be present to serve as an alternate, or buffer, to borrow a human term.

Spock confirmed that he would return daily (an easy request to fulfill given that it was his habit to visit after his shift already) and returned to the bridge. The captain was being most accommodating in allowing him to leave during his shift, but he did not wish to take advantage of the captain's good nature.

As his shift progressed, part of his mind fixed on this newest trouble with Leonard. He must do something to soothe his mate's agitated mind, but the firm block from the human's end of the bond was a clear indication he wanted his privacy. For a fleeting moment, Spock almost regretted having Senek teach Leonard to block the bond. He'd become far too proficient at it for Spock's comfort.

"Captain, you have a transmission from Starfleet Command."

"I'll take it in the ready room. Spock, you have the con."

Spock placed his work at the science station on hold as Jim headed off the bridge, and slid smoothly into the captain's chair. It was a good thing Spock was unable to read Leonard's thoughts as he took command of the bridge. The human's fury would have undoubtedly shaken the Vulcan's composure, and he certainly didn't need to nearly kill someone (AGAIN).

St-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST_-sT-ST-ST-ST

"What the hell is this?!"

Leonard looked back at the face of the man he'd only met once before, and wondered just how hard it would be to commit murder and get away with it. He had access to a number of deadly poisons and diseases, many that would make the death look completely natural. And he was feeling the almost overwhelming urge to put them to use as he stared at William O'Hara.

"Are you out of your damn mind?!"

"Don't play dumb with me, Dr. McCoy. Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out what you were up to with my wife while she was on your ship?"

"I think you're a prize idiot, that's what I think, or did it just escape your notice that until that blasted court martial I hadn't laid eyes on your wife since shortly after she became a widow! Where the hell do you get off accusing me of breaking up your marriage?"

He'd had to send M'Benga down to the surface with the next twenty doses of medicine because of the priority message incoming, and this was what he had to deal with? Notice that he was named as a party to accusations of adultery, being made by a man he was swiftly coming to absolutely despise, in retaliation for his wife's petition to divorce? Scarlett certainly didn't waste any time.

And he'd thought his own divorce was messy. He did NOT need this bullshit on top of the afternoon he'd already had.

"Your own husband attacked and almost killed Scarlett because he caught the two of you having sex," O'Hara accused, his face growing redder by the minute. Leonard decided to ignore the "husband" reference in favor of wondering just how the other man heard the rumor of all those months ago. He wouldn't have thought that one would make it off the ship.

"You can't believe every fool rumor you hear, Commander. Spock didn't catch me doing anything with Scarlett. Now if that's all, I have things to do, or did you forget we're still trying to handle an epidemic?"

O'Hara likely didn't know what progress they'd already made, and Leonard didn't think he needed to know they were almost finished.

"We're not finished, Dr. McCoy!"

"Oh yes we are. You're not dragging me into this mess of yours! I have enough shit to deal with already!"

He ended the connection, cursing William O'Hara. And Scarlett. He didn't know what had happened with those two, but it was starting to interfere with his own life, and he didn't need to get involved in their issues. One messed up divorce was more than enough for him, especially when he'd never planned on that one.

He needed to get out of this Sickbay. If he stayed much longer he might end up damaging expensive equipment when he finally lost it and went on the tantrum that had been building up for months. He had too much furious energy to just sit here and twiddle his thumbs.

"Dr. McCoy, you're needed out here!"

Chapel's voice through the intercom cut through his murderous thoughts (probably a good thing) and he hurried into the main bay.

"What the-?"

He'd expected some sort of emergency, from Chapel's tone, but now that he could see her face, he could see that she was trying not to laugh. And it was all he could do to keep a straight face when he got a good look at the patient, then pulled the privacy curtain. The woman was going to be embarrassed enough without everyone else seeing her and gawking.

For a moment, he was back in Georgia, reliving his first days as an intern after a particularly grueling Halloween shift. The holiday always seemed to bring out the kinky freaks.

"Alright, Ensign. Would you care to explain the problem?"

"I should think that was obvious, Doctor. Can we please just get this thing out of me?"

Leonard recognized the ensign only vaguely. He'd seen her on the rare occasions he'd worked gamma shift. A quiet little thing, he couldn't remember her ever questioning his orders or complaining about her injuries. She was the last person he would have expected to bring a sex toy on the ship.

He had to wonder how they'd managed to get it in there in the first place. Each orifice on the human body could only expand so far, and all the optimism in the world wouldn't change that.

"You have a boyfriend, don't you, Wiever?"

She nodded at him, probably wondering what that had to do with anything, but in too much pain to actually comment. Well, that was the first thing they needed to fix. After a quick look at her chart to make sure she wasn't allergic to any medication, he ordered a hypo of hydromoprhine and quickly injected her.

"Better?"

"Much better."

"Good. Now, why don't you explain to me just how you managed to get in this position?"

"It was an accident," she muttered as her face flamed red.

"An accident? Really? So you fell and landed on this impossibly large phallus?"

That earned him a glare.

"No doctor. The remote that deflates it so it can be removed accidentally fell into the Romulan ale and it shorted out. Jonathon was almost electrocuted trying to get it back out of the glass."

Well sadly, it wasn't the weirdest thing he'd ever seen that involved Romulan ale. It was illegal for a reason: nearly everyone but Romulans turned into idiots when drinking it. This wasn't even the weirdest sex injury he'd seen (some of Jim's exploits at the Academy came to mind). This was just further proof that he really was on what was basically a massive explosive with millions of moving parts, manned by the most infantile crew Starfleet could put together.

"Alright, Wiever, let's see what we're dealing with."

Slipping on a pair of gloves, he stared squeezing the available surface of the toy. If they could manage to deflate it, it would be much easier to remove. There was no give at all: it didn't feel inflated, it felt solid. So much for deflating it so that it could just be pulled out.

"Well, Wiever, unfortunately it looks like we're gonna have to remove it surgically."

"You can't just pull it out?"

"Not unless your plans include never having children someday, but I was pretty sure you'd want everything intact."

"Go ahead, doctor. That's the last time I let Jonathon talk me into this shit."

Leonard ignored what sounded like a drunken ramble as he ordered the OR prepped, until something she said made him do a double take.

"What was that? What does the captain have to do with this?"

"This thing is called 'The Jim Kirk'. Jonathon picked it up as a joke, 'because it was supposed to grow as big as Kirk's ego."

He wasn't hearing this. He wasn't hearing that someone named an expanding dildo after his best friend. Please, dear Lord, let this just be a bad dream. Kirk's ego didn't need that kind of boost. He was already impossible to deal with.

"—and Jonathon was all 'Kirk's been riding me all day, and it's time he rode you for a change', and then he pulled this thing out of the closet, and—"

"Okay, we're gonna get you into the OR now, and get this taken care of," he cut off, really not wanting to hear any more. He already had far more information than he needed, medically speaking. He just might have to invent brain bleach to try to get rid of that mental image.

Between himself and Chapel they managed to carry the young woman into the room. He waited outside while Chapel helped her out of her nightgown and into a hospital gown, and was glad to see that she was under by the time he came back in.

Well, he mused wryly as he called for the first scalpel, as far as disasters went, there were much worse ways to end his shift.

ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-sT-ST-ST-ST-ST

Spock would not admit to the disappointment he felt at the realization that Leonard had vacated their quarters. The mattress for Joanna was propped up carefully in a corner, out of the way. Leonard's civilian clothes (some of them, at any rate) still occupied his dresser drawers, but his uniforms were gone, and his medical PADDs weren't scattered about the living room. He must have taken Joanna back to his old quarters.

The half-Vulcan did not understand. Had he not shown the human that he would make no demands, no matter how his body might wish it? Had Leonard not seen that the most suitable environment for their children, and even for Joanna, was their shared quarters?

They would reach Earth in less than three standard weeks, by which time the children might well be released. At that time, Leonard would have to move in, a fact the doctor knew. It was illogical to vacate one's quarters for so short a time. Did Leonard still not believe he would be safe here? What more must he do to prove to the skittish doctor that this was where he belonged?

Spock had only just finished his meditation nearly two hours later when the door slid open and he heard someone enter the sitting room. He opened his eyes to see Leonard walking in, his arms full with a box that looked far too heavy for him. Spock immediately rose to his feet to take the box.

"What is this?"

"My stuff. Or some of it, anyway. I still have another box."

Leonard was bringing his things? But—

"You are moving in?"

"Yeah. They're gonna need every spare room to house the kids we're taking to Earth," Leonard explained as he stepped back into the hall and returned with his second box.

"They have to start putting mattresses in, so I had to get all my stuff out tonight. Okay, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Leonard asked as he finally took in the Vulcan now carrying the heavier of the two boxes.

"I have not—your things were gone, and Joanna's mattress taken up from the floor. I had thought—"

"You thought I'd cleared out."

"Indeed."

Leonard set the box of clothes on the coffee table.

"I planned to be gone," he confessed quietly. "I would have been back in my quarters, if Jim didn't need every available space for these kids."

He wasn't going to lie to the Vulcan. They already had enough problems without throwing deceit into the mix.

"I can't pretend this is anything I want, Spock. And it ain't you personally; I know you didn't do anything intentionally. It's this whole damn situation."

"I understand that, Leonard."

"Do you?"

Spock nodded. He could not agree with Leonard continually pushing away, simply because he knew the effort would prove futile, but he could understand the human's need to attempt to control the situation.

"Is Joanna returning tonight?"

Leonard shook his head.

"'She's back down on the planet. She wanted to stay with her friends. She might stay with us on the trip back to Earth."

Joanna remained on the planet? Spock had Leonard to himself until they left for Earth? He did not realize he was transmitting any feeling over the bond until Leonard was backing away from him, heading for the door. Spock immediately set down the box and grabbed for the doctor's arm. They could not continue to skirt around each other, with Leonard always shying away.

"Spock, I can't—"

"You must calm yourself, Leonard. You cannot continue to run from the reality of our situation."

"I can't be your damn wife! I know what you want, Spock, and I can't do it!"

"I do wish you to accept this, Leonard. But you also know that I will not push you for the physical intimacy you fear."

His free hand came up to Leonard's face and lightly rested against his cheek. His mate tried to shy away from the contact, but had no room to move.

"I will not harm you, Leonard, or push for that which you do not want. But I cannot prove that to you if you run away from this. Please, stop running."

The contact was broken as quickly as it was initiated, and Spock left Leonard, carrying the box of clothes into the bedroom. When he returned, minutes later, he was pleased to see that Leonard had not left. He was going through the box Spock had set on the floor.

"I don't know how to do this," the human admitted quietly, "I don't know how to—you feel something I don't feel, Spock, and I can't make myself feel. I've been through an unequal relationship before. Hell, I was married to it! And it doesn't work when two people don't feel the same. It just hurts the one who's more invested."

"Leonard, do you intend to be unfaithful to me, and pursue a woman on this ship?"

Leonard stared at the Vulcan, almost dropping the PADD in his hand.

"Where the hell did you get that idea? Of course not!"

Ignoring the fact that there wasn't a woman on the ship he wanted to get involved with, any woman he did pursue would no doubt end up getting strangled by an enraged half-Vulcan.

"Then you are not the same as your ex-wife. And I believe that we are equally invested in the well-being of our children. Therefore this is not an unequal relationship. As for our personal relationship, we have an abundance of time to work that out, to use a human phrase."

There really wasn't anything Leonard could say to that. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't invested in caring for their children.

"May I assist you?"

There wasn't too much to sort through, as Leonard had almost as few personal possessions as Spock. It was the quilt from home that made the box so heavy. His grandmother had made it, by hand, for his wedding. It was far too big for a standard sized bunk, but he was damned if he was leaving it to Jocelyn once she kicked him out, so to the Academy, and then the Enterprise it had come. At Leonard's nod, Spock lifted it from the box.

"This is remarkable craftsmanship, Leonard."

"My grandmother made it."

"She is quite talented."

"She was."

Spock left him, presumably to lay the quilt on Leonard's bed, and Leonard went back to sorting through his things. The photos of his daughter and his family came out, and were placed around the sitting room, and some were set aside to go on his dresser in the bedroom. Apart from his medical license, Academy degree, and PADD's, that was all he had to move in.

After carrying his photos into the bedroom and arranging them on the dresser, he went to the task of putting away his clothes. It was unnerving to do so with Spock watching him, but the Vulcan showed no indication of leaving.

"Do you have any plans for the evening, Leonard?"

The doctor glanced at the chronometer. Even if he'd had plans, they'd been canceled by his having to move. Then he remembered it was poker night. The game would only just be getting under way.

"Actually, I do. I'll try not to disturb you when I get back."

He was surprised to see Spock waiting for him when he returned hours later. That was right, the Vulcan didn't need as much sleep as humans did. He looked immersed in his PADD when the door slid open.

"Did you have a good evening?"

"Pretty good: I cleaned out Chekov again."

He couldn't suppress the yawn at the late hour. He only had seven hours before his shift started.

"Well, good night."

"May I ask you a question, Leonard?"

He stopped at the bedroom door and turned to see Spock staring at him.

"I guess."

"Why were you so distressed at being able to bond telepathically with the children?"

It was really too late for this discussion. Leonard just wanted to sleep, but he could see Spock waiting for an answer.

"I'm not Vulcan, Spock. I'm not supposed to have a telepathic bond with anybody. And I'm sure it will come in handy, but it's just one more damn thing I didn't ask for, and I can't do anything about."

He hoped that was a good enough explanation, because it was all the Vulcan was getting this late at night.

"I see. Rest well, Leonard."


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: Just in time for Christmas, I have finally reached the end of this mega-monster! To everyone who stuck with it, favorite, etc., thanks so very much! I hope it satisfies at least some of you. Don't worry, this isn't the complete end of the trail, but the rest of what I have in my head is focused mainly on Sarek and Scarlett, and I think merits its own story, though Bones and Spock will be in there too (along with the babies, of course). **

**Also, there is no possible way I could make a continuous story about the growing up of these two mini-people, but if there are specific life events, milestones, etc. that people want to see Bones and Spock have to deal with, I will consider all requests and possibly do some one-shots or limited-chapter-shots. **

**As always, thanks so much to my lovely Beta, Fantasy Sci5 for reading over this and catching the stuff I miss. It's been quite a ride.**

**P.S. I will need a new Beta for the continuation with Sarek & Scarlett, anyone interested send me a PM and we'll talk. **

Leonard double checked the roster of students. They were transporting three hundred thirty two additional souls to Earth on this flying tin can, and he and his staff were responsible for them. For three weeks they'd had to make sure that not only the crew remained alive and whole, but three hundred thirty two ankle biters with the maturity level of Jim Kirk. That was fifty extra checkups a day on top of the routine of Sickbay. He had Vianne on board to help out, but Stonn had been assigned to the Yorktown, as they were down a doctor. That was probably for the best.

He stifled a yawn that threatened to crack his jaw. As if he didn't have enough on his plate with all the kids, he was getting very little rest. Moving into the renovated family quarters brought with it the return of his nightmares. Thankfully, they weren't frequent, or long lasting, as they were immediately after the attack, but he'd woken up fighting at least three times a week. Spock at least had the good sense to be out of the room when it happened, but he could feel the Vulcan's agitation that he wouldn't let him help. Joanna, thankfully, was oblivious to Leonard's sleeping problems, as she and her Betazoid friend camped out in the nursery. He wasn't so sure T'Xana was so lucky, as he didn't know how developed her telepathy was.

"Doctor, that's the last of the student checkups," Vianne interrupted his musings.

"Good."

They were due to reach Earth in less than two days. Then at least these kids would be out of his hair. He was ready to be off this flying deathtrap. He was staring to look forward to being on firm ground, on a planet he knew well.

"Could I see the babies, if it's not too much trouble?"

The request was made timidly. Leonard had to guess that his reputation for biting off the heads (not quite literally) of those who got too close had spread to their guests. He still had no patience for idiots who wanted t o gawk, which included a good two-thirds of the crew.

"Come on. They're through that door."

He pointed her in the right direction before he stopped in his office to drop off the PADD. He was done for the day, and ready to get out of Sickbay as soon as he finished holding the twins. He was almost getting used to having that connection with them in his head.

T'Sel was waiting for them when he entered, hovering almost protectively over the incubator. Leonard choked back a laugh at the distrustful non-glare the Vulcan woman gave Vianne. For her part, the perky nurse simply smiled and stared through the incubator at the infants inside.

"They're beautiful, Dr. McCoy."

"You can call me Leonard, you know. And thank you."

With a nod to T'Sel he opened the incubator and lifted out David, passing him to Vianne carefully.

"This is David, and this is Amanda," he introduced them as he pulled Amanda into his arms, checking that her purple hat was on securely. She'd developed the tendency to push at it when she stretched, and her little balled up fists did a pretty good job of knocking it askew. It was entertaining to watch Vianne coo over David's pointy ears and slanted eyebrows. He picked up only brief concern at being held by a stranger before it was gone, and David settled down.

"When do you get to take them home?"

"They'll be released when we reach Earth."

That particular question had been a sore point between him and T'Sel for the past week. They were ready to be released any time, and the Vulcan woman had continually pushed for him to take them from Sickbay. He'd just as consistently refused to do so. Bringing them home (or what passed for it on this flying psych ward) would only disrupt what was already a hectic week. There were already four people staying in the quarters; adding two infants to the mix could pretty much guarantee that no one got any sleep.

And it wasn't the question of favoring his human daughter over his hybrid children, as T'Sel had not so subtly accused. It was a question of the welfare of almost nine hundred people that he was ultimately responsible for. The absolute last thing this ship needed when it carried an extra three hundred people was to be short a doctor. As soon as they reached Earth, he could take his leave and take care of the infants. That was his plan, and the blasted Vulcan woman wasn't going to change his mind. They could be much better cared for in Sickbay where he could check on them than with an already overloaded crew of baby-sitters.

"Good evening Leonard."

He looked towards the doorway, and then slightly down, to see Neale standing just inside, watching the twins.

"Neale. You want to hold one?"

He really should have offered before now; after all, the tiny doctor was the reason his children were still alive.

"Oh, no thank you, Leonard. Babies and I don't mix. You have a comm. in your office. It sounded urgent."

"Do you know who it is?"

He was off the blasted clock. If it was something medical, he was passing it off to M'Benga.

"I believe she said she's your ex-wife."

Oh hell. What could the woman want now? What could be so damn important that it couldn't wait the two days until they reached Earth?

"Here T'Sel," he handed Amanda over to the Vulcan, since Neale didn't want to take her. The baby didn't need to be in the room when he had another argument with the shrew. Amanda vocalized her disagreement with the change, and he quelled the urge to have Neale go tell Jocelyn to kiss his ass and stay with his daughter. It would only piss her off more, and make their argument even worse. Plus, if he ignored her she'd just call back non-stop, or even try to go over his head to bitch about whatever bug crawled up her butt. No, better to get it over with now.

"I'll be right back, sweetie," he told the infant as he dropped a kiss on her forehead, "Daddy has to go yell at a bratty woman."

He activated the privacy barrier as he entered his office. No one needed to hear what was sure to be a very vocal confrontation. Taking a deep breath to steel himself for the call, he sank into his chair and turned on the comm. screen.

"Jocelyn."

"How dare you?!"

Oh yeah, this was going to go so well.

"And what did I do this time?"

Funny how she was still managing to blame him for her problems when they'd been divorced for years.

"How could you not tell me that Joanna was sick? I had to hear three weeks later that she almost died!"

Okay, so this was a legitimate (sort of) complaint.

"We didn't know until after the fact that the school hadn't notified the parents. I was sure you knew, Jocelyn."

Good lord, did she really think that he would purposely not tell her about Joanna being so sick? He watched as she seemed to deflate before his very eyes on the screen.

"I know, Leonard. I just—three weeks! Anything could have happened to my baby! And then Martin found out that the Enterprise had been there that whole time, and I thought you were just—how bad was it really, Leonard? Tell me the truth. Please."

He almost asked who the hell this person was and what they'd done with the real Jocelyn. He couldn't remember the last time he heard the word "please" come from her lips. But she looked like she'd been through hell, and he could easily understand her fear for Joanna. Maybe he could take it easy on her this time. After all, she wasn't being a complete harpy at the moment.

"A teacher died, and almost all of the students were affected, but we didn't lose any of them. Joanna was pretty bad off, but she was actually one of the lighter cases and she she's perfectly fine now, just a little underweight.

"Good. I'm glad it was you there, Leonard. They definitely sent the best doctor to help."

He blinked in surprise. Did she actually just pay him a compliment? Maybe they could finally figure out how to do this whole "divorced" thing.

"So, we'll come out to San Francisco to meet the shuttle and pick Joanna up in two days."

"Actually, why don't we meet you in a week? I want to take her home to see her McCoy relatives for a few days."

"Leonard—"

"It's past time she got to see her cousins again."

He wouldn't take "No" for an answer. He knew it had been well over a year since the last time Joanna had been to visit Ellen, or any of his family. And as long as she was on Earth for the summer, there was no reason to let Jocelyn and Martin keep her away.

"Martin wants to take a trip, just the three of us, and I—"

"You can take one later. But I'm going home to visit while I have leave, and I'm taking Joanna with me Jocelyn."

"You're right," the woman sighed, "she hasn't gotten to see her cousins enough."

She actually sounded sorry about that, and Leonard had to wonder if maybe it wasn't as much her fault as he'd assumed. Maybe it was the prick she was married to, the one who wanted to adopt HIS daughter. If that turned out to be the case, he wanted five minutes alone with the guy, because he was so done with this trying-to-keep-Joanna-away thing. There was no way in hell he was going to let anyone, mother or stepfather, keep Joanna from seeing her new brother and sister as often as she possibly could. It would already be hard enough for her to see them when they went back into space.

"Jocelyn, I'm going to tell you something you won't believe, but as God is my witness, if you tell my mother before I get there to tell her myself, Martin will never find your body."

ST-ST-ST-ST

Leonard was nervous. Spock could feel his mate's anxiety acutely, even though the bond was blocked. It rolled off the human in waves as the shuttle landed at the Georgia shipyard. The half-Vulcan couldn't tell whether it was the anxiety Leonard always felt when flying, or anxiety over their current course, but it was clear that the elder McCoy was as nervous as the young one was excited. Spock carefully avoided the human's gaze, allowing Leonard time to collect himself while the other passengers began to depart, concentrating instead on releasing the infant carriers from their restraints.

They had received a number of curious stares the moment the shuttle from the Enterprise landed in San Francisco. Fortunately they were shuttled directly to the Academy rather than a public spaceport, or they would have been subject to even more scrutiny. No doubt they were a most unexpected sight, the famous Doctor McCoy and Commander Spock transporting two infants and a human girl on a shuttle. More than once Leonard had snapped at someone trying to get too close. Their reception at the embassy was a Vulcan version of the same.

"I do not believe we can wait any longer, Leonard."

The shuttle was now empty, except for their party, and he could see the captain waiting for them, hiding his impatience. Leonard looked startled to see that they were the only ones left.

"Oh. Uh-yeah, let's go."

Spock gathered all of the baggage as Leonard released Joanna, taking her hand before they each took a carrier. He allowed Leonard to lead the way outside, as he was unfamiliar with this port. It was not overly crowded, as it would be in just a few weeks when the Academy ended its spring semester and students returned home, so they were able to move about easily, even as encumbered as they were. Their stop at the cargo shuttle was mercifully brief, and after only a few minutes they were on their way from the restricted area of the port to the public transit areas. Civilians cleared the way to avoid being hit by the hover cart floating behind them (Spock had not anticipated needing so much just for the children when they packed, but Leonard's laughter had caused him to reconsider. The humans was already a parent, after all, and therefore far more experienced in these matters)

"Oh, thank God."

Spock could not see anything for which Leonard might thank his deity so fervently. People were making their way around them as they stood outside the entrance. The line of taxis did not seem cause for such enthusiasm, even if the vehicles would get them to their destination.

"Leonard! Hey, McCoy, over here!"

It was only when Leonard began leading them in that direction that Spock even noticed the human woman yelling at them. When they came to a stop in front of a ground truck and smaller ground car, which the female was leaning against, Spock noticed a certain similarity between the woman and his mate.

"Aunt Hanna!"

Joanna broke free of her father's grasp and launched herself at the woman. Ah. This was Leonard's sister. Curious. Form the little information that Leonard provided, namely that it was his sister's teenaged sons he blamed for Joanna's rather colorful vocabulary, Spock had expected the sister to be older than his mate. Instead, she appeared to be closer to his own age.

"Hey there, Jo-Bear!"

Leonard's sister squatted down to catch Joanna in a hug.

"And who's this?" she asked as she stood, taking in the Vulcan and the unmistakable infant carriers in the grip of the two men.

"Hannah, this is Spock. And I don't have the inclination to explain this more than once, so wait 'til we get to the house, but this is David, and Amanda. Our children."

She blinked repeatedly, and gave Leonard a look that suggested he had much explaining to do. It was to her credit, though, that she simply gave Spock a look that implied murder in his future if she didn't like the explanation before informing her brother that the gas tank was full.

"Corbett! Get your butt out of my truck, now!"

An adolescent human, who Spock conjectured was Hannah's son, climbed out of the large vehicle.

"Where do you get off letting him drive my truck?!"

"Like I was gonna let him drive my car!"

"Hey! I'm a really good driver, Uncle Leonard!"

"You're seventeen, kid! I don't care how good a driver you are; you're not driving my truck!"

"It's just sitting in the garage; someone has to drive it!"

"Kid, don't think I won't throw you over my knee!"

Joanna was watching the entire scene with avid interest, while Spock grew uneasy at the emotion volleying back and for the between the McCoy's. He was not the only one. His link with Amanda bloomed in his mind as she grew more disturbed.

"_Leonard, you must calm yourself. You're worrying Amanda."_

Leonard tamped down on the angry retort ready to spring to his lips, and made the effort to calm down. He yanked the keys from his nephew's hand and opened the tail gate so they could begin loading the back.

"See to the children, Leonard. I can do this."

He wished to be helpful, in addition to having the unpleasant introduction Leonard anticipated over with. Thus far his first meeting with the McCoy's was doing nothing to reassure that this time spent with Leonard's family wouldn't be as bad as the human feared.

"Corbett, get off your ass and help the man out," he heard Hannah order her offspring as he began the task of removing luggage from the hover cart. He was joined moments later by the young man that he believed humans would describe as lanky.

"So you're Vulcan, huh?"

"Half. My mother was human."

"Sweet."

Spock said nothing, as he did not understand the use of the word. The boy seemed to need no encouragement to continue talking, and carried on a one-sided conversation until the loading was complete. He dispatched the human to return the hover cart, wondering how Leonard could be related to someone who spoke so much. He closed the gate to see that Leonard already had the children situated in the back seat, with Joanna looking fairly cramped in the middle.

"We ready to go?"

He blinked at the realization that Leonard was directing the question to him, and not Hannah.

"Everything has been loaded, Leonard."

"We'll see you at the house, Hannah."

'Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world. You know she's gonna shit a brick, Len."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out already."

The drive from the spaceport to the McCoy farm lasted precisely sixty-four minutes. It looked exactly as Spock saw in Leonard's memories. The wooden boards looked to have been freshly painted, and all of the shutters stood open to allow a stray breeze to flow through the windows. Spock had to wonder that they did not have central air conditioning. He would not have thought that there was a home in the warmer climates that did not have it.

"Mom must have cleaned again."

He was puzzled by the comment from Leonard, who nodded at the windows when he saw Spock's confusion.

"She's airing the house out. She either cleaned or repainted, and I'm guessing she cleaned."

Hearing movement in the back seat, Spock saw Joanna struggling to free herself from her confinement between the infants without waking them.

"Just climb out, Jo. I'm sure they'll wake up once we get them out."

Freed from having to be careful, Joanna clambered out of the truck, practically hitting the ground running. Spock watched as an older woman stepped out onto the porch and stooped to catch the girl in a hug. He could see where the son resembled the mother; Leonard looked a great deal like Ellen McCoy. His sister Hannah looked almost exactly like her. There was no mistaking these humans relation to each other.

As Spock unfastened his seat belt, he noticed that Leonard sat frozen. He seemed locked in a staring contest with the woman hugging his daughter. Spock found that he hoped his own children would receive such a welcome from Ellen McCoy in the future.

"I don't believe waiting will assist us in any way, Ashayam."

He ignored the human's soft curse as they exited the truck and removed the infant carriers. He looked up to see Ellen McCoy's eyes fixed on them as they removed the children from the truck and made their way up to the house. He noted absently that the young man, Corbett, dashed into the house ahead of everyone after receiving some instruction from his mother, but his focus was Ellen McCoy. Should this meeting go badly, they would need another plan.

"Shame on you Leonard for not telling me you were coming, or that you were bringing a friend!"

"_You did not alert her to our coming, Leonard?"_

"I sent you a message two days ago, Ma. Don't act like I gave you no warning."

"You told me that YOU were coming, Leonard, and that Joanna was coming for a few days. You said nothing about a friend, or babies."

Her stare was now firmly set on the children who had indeed woken up as Leonard predicted. She was openly curious about them. Was she seeing the resemblance between Leonard and Amanda, or the resemblance between Spock and David? The Vulcan had no indication of what was going through the woman's mind.

"Let's go in the house, Ma. Spock, maybe you should wait out here with the kids."

"_Are you certain you wish to face her alone?"_

"I think it's definitely better if you stay out here for now."

It was somewhat alarming to see Corbett return to the porch, his arms full of firearms. It would seem that Leonard's sister also feared their mother's reaction, and that Ellen McCoy had quite the arsenal. Perhaps it would be only prudent to remain outside with the children while Leonard and his mother spoke.

"Where the hell did Corbett take my rifle? That Vulcan bastard's a dead man!"

Spock could not hear Leonard's response as well as he heard Ellen's declaration, but he held David closer to his chest. Leonard had not been incorrect about his mother's reaction to the news. Spock had no doubt that she truly intended to take his life for his attack on her son.

"It's cool, dude. I cleared out all her guns, even the one she didn't think anybody knew about. Mom and Len'll keep her from doing anything."

The young man looked back to the front door, which vibrated with the volume of Ellen's shriek.

"I didn't think anyone could piss her off that badly. What'd you do?"

Spock explained the situation as briefly as possible. Discretion was valued, but this could not be kept secret from Leonard's family as it easily could from his, and the truth was better than a rumor. The boy's eyes widened.

"Shit."

He looked with even greater interest to the children Spock and Joanna held in their arms.

"I just thought maybe you Science geeks did some freaky genetic experiments on your ship."

"Unfortunately, it is not so simple."

They were interrupted by more yelling from the house.

"If you think I'm letting that bastard anywhere near this house you've lost your mind! I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!"

"You're not gonna do a damn thing! You think I want to handle two part-Vulcan children on my own?!"

Ah. Now Leonard's volume matched his mother's. He must have truly lost his temper. He was beginning to disturb the children.

"_You are frightening the children, Ashayam."_

"Keep your voice down, Ma. You're scaring my kids."

Leonard glanced out the window to see Spock and Joanna still holding the babies. Did he even want to know what the Vulcan and Corbett were talking about? At least Hannah and his mother had the sense to lower their voices. It didn't hurt that they also seemed to feel guilty about scaring the twins.

"You can't expect me to sit by and do nothing about this, Leonard."

"That's exactly what I expect you to do, ma, because that's what I have to do. They can't throw the man in jail for what someone else caused. And I can't take care of two babies on my own."

"But Len, you don't want him."

"And he knows that. He hasn't tried anything, and he isn't going to try anything. But I don't have a choice but to try to live with this."

"This isn't right."

"And you won't hear me disagree with that. Now calm down and no trying to kill him or I'm taking those babies and leaving without you seeing them."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

He meant it. No way was he having the hobgoblin's death on his conscience. Nor did he want to have to visit his mother in prison. And if Ellen McCoy didn't get her head around the fact that she couldn't seek retribution, they would just take the babies up to Canada and Spock's grandparents sooner than they'd planned.

"Oh shit," Corbett muttered quietly, and Spock looked over at him, concerned.

"It's gone quiet in there," the teen offered in explanation.

"And this is not a positive development?"

"Not so much."

The door opened and Ellen McCoy stalked out. Corbett took one look at her face and quickly took the baby from Spock and ushered Joanna into the house before the man could protest. Spock braced himself for her anger, vowing he would not react to her very justifiable rage. He would do his part to keep the peace while they were here.

"If you hurt him, or try to force him into ANYTHING he doesn't want, there won't be a corner of the universe where you can hide from me," she threatened without looking at him.

"It was never my intention to force anything on him, Mrs. McCoy."

"So he says. And I'm inclined to believe him when he said you were drugged without your knowledge, making you almost as big a victim in this fiasco. That's why I haven't killed you yet."

She turned and faced him, and the expression she wore made him believe that she very likely could carry out her threat.

"But I'm not talking about then. I'm talking about now. Your Vulcan culture might say you're married, but Leonard doesn't like men. And unless or until he changes his mind about that, I don't give a rat's ass about your race's cultural practices. You try to force him, coerce him, whatever into ANYTHING he doesn't choose to do voluntarily, and those babies of his will be down one parent. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly."

"Good. Enjoy your first visit to Georgia, Mr. Spock. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

She left him standing on the porch as she made her way to the barn.

"And every single one of my guns had better be right where you found it when I get back Corbett!" She yelled, hurting Spock's sensitive hearing. When no more threats or commands seemed to be forthcoming, and Ellen disappeared into the barn, Spock decided it was time to seek out his mate and children.

The week flew by once everyone calmed down. Leonard was relieved that after her initial outburst, his mother actually treated the Vulcan almost civilly. And she and Hannah positively doted on Amanda and David. They would have twice as much stuff to take back to the ship as they brought.

"Jo Jo, is your stuff packed?"

"It's ready, daddy."

Jocelyn was ready to pick her up any minute, and then they had to get back to the shipyard themselves for the flight up to Canada. If they could pry the babies away from his mother and sister, that was.

'She's here Len," Hannah called from the living room. Sighing, Leonard grabbed Joanna's suitcase and carried it downstairs. Joanna trailed sullenly behind him. He knew she didn't want to go back to her mother, but until his five year term was up he couldn't think about having her with him.

"Jo!"

Nobody said anything as Jocelyn dashed up the stairs and pulled Joanna into a tight hug.

"Oh baby, I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried when I heard the news!"

Leonard found his ex-wife staring at him, which was only interrupted by the sound of Martin stepping out of the car. That man was stopped at the porch steps by the angry glares on the faces of everyone waiting for him at the top. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Why don't you give me the suitcase, and I'll put it in the trunk."

It was Corbett who picked up the suitcase and threw it at the man down the stairs.

"Let's get out of here, Joss. It's a long drive to Orlando."

"A word before you leave, Martin."

"Len, that may not be such a good idea," Jocelyn protested, but he ignored her and escorted the man back to the car. Everyone strained to hear what they were saying, but they were speaking too softly to be heard from the porch.

"Dude, can you hear what they're saying?"

Corbett had sidled up beside Spock, and was watching the two men. The Vulcan could indeed hear what was being said, in addition to feeling Leonard's emotions, but was unsure whether he should share the information. He was reasonably sure Leonard wished to keep this private. His mate would not want Jocelyn to hear his threats to her husband, should he continue his attempt to separate Joanna from her family. Strangely enough, he found that he shared the sentiment.

Leonard returned only a few minutes later to say goodbye to Joanna, who clung to her father's neck.

"I will see you again the first chance I get, baby girl, I promise. And I'll comm. you as soon as you get back from your trip so you can see the babies again."

It was the best he could promise her. Well, that and the promise that Martin would not try his bullshit anymore. He reluctantly pried her hands loose and handed her over to her mother. Everyone waved goodbye as the car drove away, and then it was time to get the truck loaded and head back to the shipyard.

Less than four hours later Leonard found himself getting off yet another shuttle, in another country. He had to let Spock lead the way this time; he had no clue where he was. They were met at the cargo shuttle by an elderly couple that could only be Spock's grandparents.

"Spock!"

The woman pulled the Vulcan into an embrace, which surprised Leonard. Even more surprising was that the Vulcan returned it.

"And you must be Leonard," she reached for him as soon as she let Spock go, "It's so nice to finally meet you in person. And to finally see the little ones and not just holo pics!"

"Brian Grayson, and this is my wife, Marianne," Spock's grandfather finally offered an introduction along with a handshake.

"Leonard McCoy," he offered as he accepted the hand, "but I guess you already knew that."

"Sarek's been keeping us updated. I hope you don't mind. But none of the rest of the family knows the particulars, only that you two are married and have children."

"Now don't you boys worry about a thing," Marianne interrupted as she scooped up both baby carriers and gave directions on loading the hover cart, "We'll be back at the house in no time at all , and you can spent tonight settling in. None of the cousins are coming until tomorrow."

It felt like a week had passed by the time Leonard finally got David settled into the crib for the night. Amanda was already asleep, and he thought he might pass out himself. He was dreading tomorrow. He would go crazy if he really was inundated with all of Spock's extended family. He eyed the king sized bed distrustfully as he quickly changed into his sleep pants and shirt. He wanted to be asleep before Spock came up for the night, and quickly slipped under the blankets, telling himself the bed was plenty big enough that the Vulcan wouldn't have to touch him.

ST-ST-ST-ST-St

The crowd of people was really starting to grate on Leonard's already fraying nerves. Two weeks of having nothing to keep him busy had left him with a lot of free time; time that by default he had to spend with Spock. It was bad enough that he couldn't bury himself in his Sickbay, but here he was surrounded by all of Spock's relatives, who were doing their best to suck him into their illusion of a normal, happy couple. He didn't want the details of that week broadcast any more than Spock did, but if one more well-meaning cousin congratulated him on his beautiful children with his extraordinary husband, he was going insane and taking everyone down with him in a blaze of fiery retribution. Yeah, he really needed to get out of this crowd.

"Len, why don't you come with me? We need to get more drinks from the cellar."

He hadn't even noticed Marianne come up behind him. He scanned the group for his children.

"The twins are fine. Amber and Kari spirited them away a few minutes ago. No doubt they're being passed around their cousins under careful adult supervision."

Sure enough, he spotted a gaggle of teenage girls cooing over David and Amanda, along with a number of their parents. He had to concede that Marianne was right, and followed her back into the house.

"You're not used to large crowds, are you?" She asked him as he led the way to the drink cellar.

"Oh, I'm used to them. I grew up with a large extended family myself, and I'm on a ship with hundreds of people. I've just never liked them."

"You know, when Sarek told us that you decided to name your daughter Amanda, I nearly broke down in tears. She would have loved to be a grandmother, even under the circumstances. And I'm certain she would have liked you."

"I would have liked to have been able to meet her. Spock always speaks very highly of her."

"Spock's a good man, Len. Both his parents saw to that."

Leonard nearly dropped the bottles Marianne had placed in his arms as he realized why she'd asked him to help her.

"What do you want from me, Marianne?"

Was she going to be the next one to tell him that continued resistance was futile? He'd heard enough variations on that theme to last him a lifetime from the Vulcan Embassy.

"I just want to give you a piece of advice, from someone who had similar choices to make."

"What do you mean?"

She stopped collecting bottles and looked at him.

"Spock doesn't even know what I'm about to tell you Leonard, but I want you to hear me out. I got pregnant with my Amanda during high school. Brian and I had been dating for maybe two months when we got drunk at a party. Six weeks later, I realize that I was pregnant. I wanted to get rid of it, but I was still a minor, and my parents wouldn't give permission for the procedure. They were staunch Catholics, you see, and abortion was an even bigger sin than sex outside of marriage.

The next thing I knew, I was married to Brian, because my parents threatened to disown me if I didn't, and I quote, "make things right" and there was no way I could do this on my own. I was so furious at everything I was losing: my chance to go to college; to get out of Canada; to have any type of future that I actually wanted; to have the husband I wanted, because I certainly hadn't given serious thought to a life with Brian Grayson, and it took years for me to realize that my choices had put me in that position.

Now, I know that nothing of the attack was your doing Leonard. Don't for one second think that that's what I'm saying. But when you go back to the Enterprise you'll have to face the same choice I did: what to do with the hand we're dealt. I made the wrong choice, and spent a long time making myself and everyone else suffer for it. I would hate to have to see you do the same"

She grabbed a few more bottles from the shelf before heading for the stairs.

"You can't do anything about what happened, Leonard. But you CAN choose what you'll make of your future."

She left him to follow at his own pace, and he made his way up the stairs slowly, deep in thought over what she'd said. He realized that it was the first time someone giving advice actually had any idea what he was thinking and feeling. The two situations weren't exactly the same, of course; but they were close enough that she could empathize with his position. Marianne Grayson might well be the first person in months, aside from Scarlett, to offer something other than platitudes: a choice. He couldn't do anything about the events that resulted in his current situation, but he could choose how to handle it going forward. That was entirely up to him: Not Spock, not Starfleet, and not the Vulcan High Council. Just him.

"Damn it!" he muttered to himself as the stepped out onto the porch to rejoin the party, "I'm going to have to comm. Scarlett and admit she was right. She'll never let me live that down!"

THE END


End file.
